El corazón de sasuke uchiha, establecido
by Gizet
Summary: Historia creada por Chika-midori reestablecida, con la intención de otorgar a sus seguidores el placer de volver a leer la historia y una continuación de la misma sin plagio, con todo el respeto que se merece la autora.
1. Chapter 1

487 (/r/6339194/)

El corazón de Uchiha Sasuke by Chika-midori (/u/2517522/)

Anime (/anime/) » Naruto (/anime/Naruto/) Rated: M, Spanish, Romance & Drama, Sasuke U., Sakura H., Words: 117k+,

Favs: 347, Follows: 299, Published: Sep 20, 2010 Updated: Nov 2, 2016

Chapter 1: Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí.

-Capitulo 1-

Era de noche y hacía bastante frío. Y aunque estuviera el fuego encendido, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar y los dientes me castañeaban.

Hacía varios días que no descansábamos, y si lo hacíamos eran cinco minutos como mucho. Un tiempo bastante reducido teniendo en cuenta las horas de caminata y de cansancio acumuladas en el cuerpo.

Estaba tumbada de espaldas a la fogata, y lo único que podía ver eran árboles y más árboles, el bosque parecía interminable. Cerré los ojos para intentar dormir, ya que mañana tendría que levantarme un poco antes del amanecer.

Había empezado a coger el sueño cuando oí que algo a mi espalda se removía. No tenía por qué darme la vuelta para saber lo que era. Llevaba dos meses siendo su prisionera y esclava.

De repente sentí como introducía sus frías manos bajo mi camiseta. Yo me aparté de un brinco, pero me agarró de manera brusca del brazo posicionándolo encima de mi cabeza junto al otro. Ya que tenía las manos atadas con

una cuerda. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero hizo más fuerza de la que ya hacía y se subió a horcajadas sobre mis muslos deteniendo el movimiento de mis piernas. No conseguía quitármelo de encima.

―Estate quieta o será peor.

―¡Suélt…mmm!―. No pude gritarle nada porque me tapo la boca con la suya.

Sentí su lengua recorrer todos los rincones de mi boca. Quería apartarlo de mí como fuera, no quería caer otra vez en esta trampa que hacía cuando a él le apetecía. Llevaba semanas intentando resistirme a que me tocara como le viniese en gana. No soportaba que me tratase como un trozo de carne que solo le importaba para satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Abandonó mis labios para dirigirse hasta mi cuello, mientras que con una de sus frías manos se adentraba bajo mi camiseta. Entonces yo aproveché y dirigí mi boca entre su hombro y cuello donde le hinqué los dientes fuertemente. Escuché que soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y reducía un poco su fuerza, y lo empujé a un lado con mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me levanté y salí corriendo de allí. Pero antes de poder adentrarme en el bosque

sentí que me agarraba por detrás y me tiraba fuertemente contra el suelo. Arqueé la espalda por el dolor que sentí en esa zona.

―Estoy empezando a hartarme de tus patéticos intentos de fuga―Vi que estaba a mi lado de pie, mirándome con

sus profundos ojos negros y fríos―. Da gracias a que no te mate por lo que me has hecho en el cuello.

Me agarró de la camiseta y me levantó de un tirón del suelo. Tiró de mí hasta llegar de nuevo junto al fuego para volver a echarme al suelo. Se abalanzó sobre mí y volvió a alzarme los brazos mientras me los sujetaba. No dejaba de besarme de forma brusca, y ya no podía apartarlo. Con una mano consiguió abrirme la camiseta y dejar expuestos ante sus ojos mis pechos cubiertos por la ropa interior, que manoseó sin miramiento alguno. No paraba de intentar moverme, pero era inútil, me tenía sujeta con fuerza y tenía todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí.

Empezó a tocarme en mi intimidad bajo la ropa interior sin ningún pudor mientras devoraba mis pechos a su antojo.

―¡Sasuke, para ya!―. Le grité intentando volver a morderle, pero él aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Se colocó entre mis piernas y pude sentir lo excitado que estaba.

―Tú no eres quien para darme órdenes―. Dijo con una voz ronca y fría en mi oído.

Me echó el cuello un poco hacia atrás y me mordió muy fuerte, devolviéndome lo que yo le había hecho manteriormente. Me sacó las últimas prendas que me quedaban, y aproveché para darle una serie de patadas. Pero él me agarró las piernas y las colocó en su cadera, para que él pudiera entrar completamente en mí de una estocada. Grité cuando lo sentí entrar de esa forma brusca arqueando la espalda. Me trataba como si fuera un simple objeto para el sexo. Y lo peor es que quería sentirle así, pero no de esta manera sin sentimientos. Aún quería a Sasuke, y lo sigo queriendo, y eso me convierte en una masoquista. Querer a alguien que te hace daño y no hace otra cosa que romperte el corazón, era de una verdadera masoquista. Con una mano me alzó de las caderas y me embistió con más fuerza. Desde que lo hicimos por primera vez, no podía dejar de sucumbir ante él y dejar que el deseo se apoderase de mí, pidiéndome más de él.

Lo escuchaba jadear cerca de mi oído, mientras seguía sujetándome las manos. Yo estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, y él lo sabía porque bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Siempre me hacía lo mismo, no dejaba de torturarme cuando empezaba a llegar al orgasmo. Intenté mover mis caderas contra las de él, pero me tenía agarrada fuertemente de ella impidiéndome el movimiento. Le miré, y vi que me observaba con sus profundos ojos negros y un toque sonrojado en las mejillas, con la frente perlada en sudor. Se detuvo y no pude reprimir soltar un pequeño sollozo. Deseaba que siguiera, no podía más. Comenzó a masajearme el pecho derecho mientras acariciaba con sus dedos mi pezón por encima de la tela. No pude hacer otra cosa que arquear la espalda y gemir frustrada. Me estaba volviendo loca. Apartó la tela y sustituyó sus dedos por su lengua y dientes, mientras me embestía lo más

lentamente que podía.

―Sa…suke,…por…por favor―. Me odiaba a mí misma por suplicarle de esa manera, y ver como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción. Me torturaba así solo para eso. Para saber que tenía todo el control sobre mí y jactarse de ello.

Me volvió a embestir fuertemente, y solté un ronco gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda y el me apretaba más a él y aumentaba el ritmo. Pronto los dos llegamos al clímax, y Sasuke terminó echado encima mía con la respiración entrecortada.

Me empezó a entrar el remordimiento de lo que había hecho. Casi todas las noches igual.

Lo aparté de mí de un empujón, y recogí mis ropas separándome lo más lejos que pude de él.

Estaba temblando. Sentí rabia por ser tan débil frente a él y haberme doblegado al deseo de volver a sentirlo. Noté que en mis manos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas que estaba intentando, sin éxito, dejar que salieran.

Entonces sentí su respiración y su húmeda lengua recorrer mi oreja. Salté de un brinco y volví a alejarme de él.

Pero fue lo bastante rápido como para rodearme la cintura con su brazo y no dejarme escapar.

―Deja de llorar y duérmete ―Tras decir esto con su tono frío característico en él, me echó sobre el suelo y él se

fue hacia otro lado―. Mañana no quiero estar cargando contigo porque no te despiertas.

Como una estúpida intenté dormir, pero seguí llorando silenciosamente.

Llevaba dos meses con él, dos eternos meses prisionera de Sasuke. Nadie había venido en mi ayuda. Al principio creí que me habían dado por muerta, pero no podía ser, tenían que encontrarme y liberarme de este infierno que estaba pasando junto a Sasuke. Ni siquiera sabía a donde nos dirigíamos ni por qué. Solo debía caminar y ser obligada a obedecer todo lo que él me mandaba que hiciera. Y yo seguía enamorada de él.

Porque, a pesar de todo, aún seguía teniendo la patética esperanza de que Sasuke cambiaría. De que volvería a serel Sasuke de antes. No aquel monstruo lleno de odio y sed de venganza sin sentimientos. Quería volver a ver al Sasuke que una vez me dio las gracias antes de abandonarnos.

FanFiction (/) Just In (/j/) Community (/communities/) Forum (/forums/) More


	2. Capitulo 2

-Capitulo 2-

Hacía varias horas que había amanecido.

Después de despertarnos por la mañana, comenzamos a caminar por el bosque. Desde que me ví atrapada por Sasuke, no hacíamos otra cosa. Y por más que le preguntara a donde nos dirigíamos, siempre respondía que siguiera andando.

Al principio llegué a pensar que iríamos hacia donde se encontraba Uchiha Madara. Pero en el tiempo que llevo junto a él no ha habido ningún movimiento de Akatsuki a nuestro alrededor. Y eso me inquietaba. Se suponía que Sasuke trabajaba para Madara, y aun así estaba solo.

Pasado un poco el mediodía llegamos a un pequeño río y Sasuke se acercó para beber un poco de agua y llenar un recipiente para el viaje. Yo también me arrimé para calmar mi sed, pero Sasuke tiró de la cuerda que me ataba de las manos y que no soltaba por nada del mundo.

―No te he dicho que pudieras beber―. Ni siquiera me miró. Siguió con su tarea de rellenar la cantimplora.

―Tengo sed, Sasuke…

―Y a mí que me cuentas―. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, arrastrándome con él. Hoy se había

levantado de mal humor.

Estaba empezando a comprender sus gestos, miradas, su forma de hablar, hasta el carácter. Vivir veinticuatro horas con una sola persona era lo que conllevaba, y más si estabas atada literalmente a esa persona. No tenía nada que hacer, solo caminar, así que empecé por observarle: algunos gestos los conocía y me resultaban familiares. Pero la mirada que expresaba sus ojos era mucho más fría que antes, casi glacial.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que se detuvo, y acabé estrellándome contra él.

Rápidamente me aparté de él y le miré. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

―Voy a marcharme por un rato―Dijo mientras ataba la cuerda a una gruesa raíz de un árbol― Como vuelva y no

estés te arrepentirás. Y ten por seguro que voy a encontrarte…―Me agarró del cuello de la camiseta y me acercó a

su rostro― ¿Te ha quedado claro?―Aunque me costó mucho, pude asentir con la cabeza―. Bien…

Me tiró de manera brusca contra el suelo para sentarme contra el árbol. Antes de marcharse me devolvió una

mirada tan dura que llegó a intimidarme.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista y me aseguré de que no andaba por ahí, lo primero que hice fue intentar desatar el nudo de la cuerda. Pero tras varios intentos me resultó imposible. Tenía las manos excesivamente juntas y apretadas como para quitarlo. Opté por levantarme y tirar, para así llevarme conmigo la raíz. Pero entonces las palabras de Sasuke retumbaron en mi cabeza: "Ten por seguro que voy a encontrarte…"

Sabía que esa amenaza la cumpliría sin ningún problema. Él tenía mucha más resistencia que yo y no estaba atado de manos para impedir que me encontrara.

Entonces de nada servía que me estuviera esforzando en ese momento por escapar.

Volví a sentarme, derrotada por mi arruinado intento de huida.

Estuve todo el tiempo sentada, pensando en la villa y en mis amigos. Los echaba de menos a todos ellos. Si no me hubiera separado del grupo aquella vez, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero fue irremediable…

"«Todo estaba muy silencioso. Habíamos acampado y descansábamos para ir de regreso a la villa y avisar a la maestra Tsunade de que la persona que nos filtraría información acerca de Kabuto había sido completamente destruida por alguien que se nos adelantó en la búsqueda.

Por lo que deducimos, probablemente habría sido el mismo Kabuto.

Me encontraba sentada junto al fuego mientras los demás dormían. Nos habíamos turnado las guardias y me tocaba a mí ahora.

Hacía cinco días desde que salimos de la aldea, y los ánimos del equipo no estaban para hacer una fiesta. Y los entendía. Cada vez que nos acercábamos a una pista, aunque fuera mínima, ésta se desvanecía por completo.

Se echaba de menos a Naruto en las misiones. Era el único que podría subirnos la moral en estos momentos con su carácter positivo. Pero la Hokage decidió que lo mejor sería privarlo por un tiempo sin dejarlo salir a las a fueras de la aldea por su seguridad, aunque claro, Naruto se opuso rotundamente. Pero no pasó mucho en hacerlo entrar en razón.

De repente el fuego se apagó, y todo quedó a oscuras. Sentí que todos se despertaban y se ponían en guardia cuando percibí que un grupo más numeroso que nosotros nos atacaba.

Me golpearon e intenté defenderme como pude, pero quién fuera que me estuviese atacando era demasiado rápido y fuerte. Me lanzó varios metros de donde me encontraba, y acabé estrellándome contra un árbol.

A lo lejos pude identificar la voz de Kakashi-sensei, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para saber lo que estaba diciendo.

Me levanté como pude, pero me golpearon fuertemente en el estómago. No podía respirar.

Noté que había mucho movimiento a mí alrededor. Pude apreciar con la poca luz que me brindaba la luna que el que se encontraba luchando para protegerme de mi atacante era Sai.

Volvieron a golpearme otra vez. Sai ya no estaba allí. Me encontraba sola intentando defenderme inútilmente. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo, y sentí que estaba perdiendo la consciencia…»"

Después de aquello no sé exactamente lo que ocurrió conmigo. Solo recuerdo haber despertado dentro de una cabaña en el interior del bosque, con vendas en el cuerpo y Sasuke observándome con su profunda mirada fría en el otro extremo de la cabaña.

No me dio explicación alguna. Solo me dijo que ahora tendría que obedecerle y hacer lo que me mandase.

Escondí el rostro en mis rodillas, intentando alejar de mi cabeza los recuerdos que pasé junto a Sasuke en ese tiempo hasta ahora…

―Vaya ―alcé mi rostro y lo vi plantado frente a mí con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y una sonrisa arrogante en los labios―. Parece que por fin estas aprendiendo la lección. Creí que cuando volviera tendría que salir a buscarte.

Se agachó colocándose a mi altura mientras me agarraba del mentón y se acercaba a mi oído.

―Buena chica―. Tras decir esto susurrándomelo al oído sentí como su húmeda lengua recorría desde la parte baja de mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, terminando con un pequeño mordisco que hizo que de mi boca saliera un audible gemido.

No podía resistirlo. Por más que me negara, me encantaba sentir su contacto en mi cuerpo.

Estaba recorriendo mi cuello con húmedos besos que después dejarían marca. Había descubierto también que eso le satisfacía. Le gustaba la forma de marcarme como suya.

Se colocó entre mis piernas, y su boca fue descendiendo poco a poco bajándome la cremallera de la camiseta.

Estaba demasiado cerca, y al tener las manos atadas, se encontraban entre nosotros, y podía tocar con ellas el pecho desnudo de Sasuke. Nunca había sentido el tacto de su piel en mis manos, siempre que lo hacíamos me agarraba fuertemente de las manos sobre mi cabeza y él era quien me tocaba.

No pude resistirlo y comencé a recorrer su suave y bien formado pecho. Pero de repente se apartó de mí mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de donde yo estaba. Se acercó a un árbol cercano y vi que había pescado varios peces, y al lado pude ver un poco de leña para el fuego.

No le dije ni una palabra del porqué de su reacción, solo esperé a que montara el campamento mientras lo observaba. Cuando estuvo listo y los peces estaban cocinándose frente al fuego me acercó uno. Al principio dudé si debía cogerlo o no, pero ver su rostro lleno de impaciencia me llevó a alargar mis manos y recogerlo.

Al acabar de comer estuvimos por un largo rato sentados alejados el uno del otro en silencio, hasta que Sasuke dijo que me moviera y nos dispusiéramos a caminar de nuevo.

No paramos de andar hasta pasado el atardecer, que volvió a montar el campamento.

Me quedé observándole. Tenía la mirada fija en el fuego, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Se veía demasiado tranquilo y relajado, y eso no era muy normal en él.

Parpadeó varias veces y dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia mí.

―¿Qué?―Me preguntó. Yo mientras tanto seguí sin apartar la vista de él―. ¿Por qué me miras así?

―Solo estoy pendiente para saber el momento en que me asaltes―. Respondí.

―Lo que me estás diciendo es que, ¿en realidad quieres que lo haga?―. Inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona

mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a mí.

―No he dicho eso―. Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó un árbol cercano y no pude alejarme más.

Me acorraló contra el tronco mientras se apoyaba con una mano en él y la otra me sujetaba del mentón para poder besarme. No sé cómo se las ingenió para introducir su lengua en mi boca, pero la verdad es que lo recibí gustosamente. Aunque sabía que después de lo que vendría me arrepentiría toda la noche, al igual que las demás…

Sentí que la mano que me sujetaba descendía bajándome un poco la cremallera y acabar en mis manos. Que me sorprendió cuando noté que deshacía el nudo de la cuerda que las ataba.

Le miré entre sorprendida y confundida cuando se separó de mí. Mientras él seguía con la tarea de desabrocharme la camiseta que la había dejado a medias.

―Sasuke…

―No quiero oír ni una palabra―. Después de decir esto se volvió a acercar a mí y comenzó a darme pequeños besos detrás de mi oreja, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura y subía hasta llegar a mi sujetador.

Después de desabrochar el cierre de mi sostén fue descendiendo sus besos hasta llegar a mi pecho, mientras bajaba sus manos a mis caderas para luego subirlas por mis costados hasta mis hombros y llevarse mi camiseta junto con el sujetador.

Me fue besando el cuello y el hombro, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis senos suavemente. De mi boca no hacían más que escaparse jadeos y pequeños gemidos.

Volvió a subir a mi rostro y besarme apasionadamente, y yo no pude resistir rodearle el cuello con mis brazos enterrando mis dedos en su oscuro cabello rebelde. Hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer esto, pero no podía al estar con las manos atadas. Me agarró de las caderas y me puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Me sentía extraña en esta posición. ¿Acaso quería que yo llevase el control?

No sé lo que le está pasando en ese entonces por la cabeza, pero el caso es que no era normal que actuase así.

No estaba siendo brusco como siempre lo era, sino dulce…

Descendió por mi pecho y lo llenó de pequeños besos mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda suavemente de arriba abajo, haciendo que los vellos se me pusieran de punta.

No sabía por qué actuaba así de repente, pero estaba segura de que esto era una pequeña parte de la verdadera cara del auténtico Sasuke. Debajo de todo ese odio y sed de venganza se encontraba un Sasuke diferente, y fue en ese momento donde lo estaba dejando salir…

Descendió hasta mis pechos y comenzó a succionar uno de ellos, mientras que el otro le prestaba atención con una mano. Enterré mi rostro en su cabello intentando ahogar algunos de mis gemidos que estaban aumentando mientras sentía que él me arrimaba más a él con la mano que tenía en mi cadera. Y pude sentir su excitación.

Bajé una de mis manos recorriendo su nuca hasta introducirla bajo su camisa y acariciar su suave y dura espalda.

Lo aparté un poco de mi pecho y bajé mi rostro para besarle profundamente mientras le bajaba su camisa por los hombros, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso completamente. Y no pude resistir acariciarlo desde sus pectorales bajando por sus abdominales para luego subir y enredar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo nuestros torsos desnudos en contacto. El gemido que soltamos fue acallado por nuestro beso. Cada vez me apretaba más contra él, y eso conllevaba a rozar su parte de abajo con la mía. Me estaba volviendo loca con ese roce.

Vi que se sacaba completamente la camisa y la hacía a un lado, para luego volver a besar mi cuello y comenzar a introducir sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón. No pude remediar pegar un respingo cuando sentí que empezaba a acariciar mi intimidad desde esa posición. Escondí mi rostro entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello, mientras gemía y respiraba entrecortadamente. Mientras él se entretenía mordiendo y acariciando con su lengua mi oreja. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo así.

―Sas…suke―. Intenté llamarle, pero el profundizó las caricias que me estaba brindando abajo, provocando que mis gemidos acabaran aumentando.

―Creo haberte dicho que no quiero oír ni una palabra―. Me dijo al oído con voz ronca y jadeante mientras me apretaba más a él si podía.

―Pero es que…no puedo más…

―Y más que no vas a poder―. Tras decir eso me agarró de las caderas y me apartó de su regazo para colocarme

de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol.

Se echó sobre mí, y comenzó a succionar de nuevo mis pechos, mientras bajaba mis pantalones lentamente.

Después de habérmelos sacado por completo fue descendiendo sus besos hasta mi vientre, entreteniéndose en mi ombligo. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Descendió cada vez más hasta llegar a posicionarse entre mis piernas. Gemí fuertemente cuando su lengua comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad. Sujeté con mis manos un manojo de hierba mientras no paraba de retorcerme y arquear la espalda.

No paró de jugar conmigo, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo rápidamente se retiraba y empezaba a masajear mis senos. Y cuando pasaba un momento volvía a hacer lo mismo. Yo no podía más y le supliqué que acabase de una vez. Pero más que suplicar más bien sollocé para que no parase. Pero él se hizo de rogar, y tras aguantar un rato más y cuando a él le dio la gana, se retiró de mí y chocó sus caderas contra las mías. Me agarré a su espalda mientras volvía a arquear la espalda. Me estaba embistiendo bruscamente, pero para mí el ritmo que llevaba era delicioso, perfecto. Y pronto los dos empezamos a llegar al clímax y yo enredé fuertemente las piernas en sus caderas mientras soltaba casi un grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo que él me siguió a los pocos segundos con un ronco y fuerte gemido.

Se desplomó agotado encima de mí respirando entrecortadamente, al igual que yo.

Tenía la vista fija en el hueco oscuro de la copa de los árboles, donde podía apreciarse un pedazo del cielo estrellado de esa noche. Sentí que Sasuke se removía un poco y se acomodaba para esconder su rostro en mi cuello. Ya parecía que respiraba con normalidad. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy relajado. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido o ya lo estaba, no lo sabía muy bien. Pero yo no pude resistir el impulso de abrazarle y acomodarme también contra él enterrando mi rostro en su oscuro cabello percibiendo así su aroma que me encantaba.

Esa noche había sido diferente de todas las demás. Él mismo había sido diferente. Y por primera vez desde que comencé a acostarme con él, no me estaba arrepintiendo de nada. Al contrario, deseaba que para la próxima vez todo fuera igual o mejor que aquella.

Le besé en la coronilla, y de repente, como si ese contacto le hubiese quemado se apartó de mí rápidamente, alejándose hasta el otro extremo del campamento. Su rostro, antes relajado, había cambiado a uno lleno de crispación y el ceño fruncido.

No entendía lo que le sucedí cuando hacía un segundo estaba bien.

―Sasuke, ¿qué…?

―¡CÁLLATE!―No pude remediar contraerme ante su grito―. ¡Si vuelves a abrir la boca o hablar de esto lo pagarás muy caro! ¡¿Me oyes?!

―S-sí...―. Después de contestarle se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, dejándome sola en el campamento.

Aún seguía sorprendida por su reacción. No había hecho nada para que se pusiera así de agresivo conmigo, nada. Y creía que esa noche sería diferente y que no volvería a llorar…

Miré la blanca camisa de Sasuke que estaba tirada en el suelo. Alargué mi mano para alcanzarla y la abracé para enterrar mi rostro en ella y comenzar a sollozar débilmente.

Estuve un largo rato así hasta que el sueño me venció, y quedé dormida profundamente con su camisa protegiéndome del frío de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

-Capítulo 3-

Hacía ya varios días que por fin salimos de aquel maldito bosque. Ya me estaba aburriendo de ver tanto árbol todos los días. En ese momento caminábamos por un sendero campo abierto. Bastante bonito, por cierto. Todo estaba repleto de preciosas flores de múltiples colores. Pero eso no era suficiente para calmar el malhumor que Sasuke tenía.

Desde que ocurrió lo de aquella vez, no había vuelto a tocarme ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera prestaba atención en mirarme. Solo mantenía arrugado el entrecejo sin decir nada.

Aún no he podido llegar a la conclusión del porqué de aquella reacción que tuvo. Pero las sospechas que poseía apuntaban a que algo tuvo que ver con la manera de comportarse conmigo. Tal vez se sentía avergonzado por haberme mostrado una parte del Sasuke que tenía escondida en su interior.

Por unos instantes había abandonado su faceta de machito que odia al mundo entero. Pero bueno, qué sabría yo.

Eran solo suposiciones mías; por lo menos ya no estaba atada de manos. Su humor era tan malo que se olvidó hasta de atármelas. Pero en parte le agradecía por ello.

Hacía pocos días que no me encontraba demasiado bien. Mi estómago estaba algo revuelto. Esta mañana había vomitado el desayuno, y la cena de la noche anterior hacía poco. Sentía mi cuerpo realmente mal.

Nos detuvimos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Me recosté sobre el tronco suspirando aliviada. Comenzaba a marearme un poco. Cerré los ojos un momento para relajarme. Oía las ramas de aquel árbol chocar por la brisa, y algunos pájaros que piaban por ahí cerca. Me estaba volviendo a encontrar un poco mejor.

Abrí los ojos esperando ver aquel paisaje verde de nuevo. Pero me vi atrapada por unos oscuros ojos negros.

Intenté retroceder en un acto reflejo pero el tronco del árbol me lo impidió como era lógico.

Me miraba muy fijamente, tanto como para poder incomodarme.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa?―Me sorprendí ante su pregunta, al igual que oír su voz―. Andas mucho más lento de lo normal y me estas retrasando.

No le contesté a la primera. Estaba algo confundida porque me estuviese dirigiendo la palabra. Aunque fuese en

ese tono frío e indiferente.

―N-no me encuentro bien, eso es todo―. Le respondí evitando su mirada.

―¿Y por qué no haces algo? Se supone que eres médico…

―Soy médico, pero no puedo revisarme a mí misma, como comprenderás―. Le espeté.

―Tch, que molesta eres―Tras decir eso se levantó y se alejó de donde yo estaba para seguir caminando―. Levántate.

Miré hacia su espalda con reproche y me incorporé para ir tras él.

―Si tan molesta soy para ti, ¿por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez?―. Le dije cuando me encontré a poca distancia de su espalda. Pero no oí ni una palabra por su parte, y eso empezó a cabrearme.

―¿Ahora no vas a hablar?―Insistí―. Claro, como el señorito está enfadado solo habla cuando le sale a él del alma, si es que tiene de eso, ¿no, Sasuke?

Continúo en silencio sin inmutarse. Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que le podrías chinchar y hacerle saltar al

instante. Tenía la sangre muy fría.

Cuando empezó a atardecer, lo poco que había conseguido para recuperarme se había esfumado por completo.

Parecía como si el suelo y todo a mi alrededor se estuviera moviendo y tambaleando.

―Sa…Sasuke, vamos a parar―. Le pedí respirando entrecortadamente. Notaba que mis oídos comenzaban a zumbar.

Pero él siguió adelante.

―Sasuke, por favor...―. Tropecé con mis propios pies y caí. Pero no llegué a tocar el suelo puesto que me percaté de que el brazo de Sasuke me sostuvo a tiempo.

No sé muy bien qué fue lo que ocurrió después, porque mi cuerpo se volvió lánguido y mi vista se vio afectada por una enorme oscuridad. Tampoco oía absolutamente nada. Mirase donde mirase todo a mí alrededor no era más que negro. Pero cuando alcé mi mano pude apreciarla como si una luz iluminase mi propio cuerpo.

De repente, escuché unos pasos que se acercaban, pero no podía ver de quien se trataba. Por instinto y miedo retrocedí. Podría ser alguien peligroso.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar una cabellera larga y rubia. Se posicionó delante de mí con ambos brazos tras su espalda, y en su rostro tenía una agradable sonrisa.

―Ino…

Tras pronunciar su nombre ensanchó más su gesto.

De pronto, la oscuridad desapareció, y fue sustituida por un valle verde precioso. Lo reconocía muy bien. Era el lugar donde la sensei de la academia nos llevaba a recoger flores para la clase.

Ino no dejaba de sonreírme. Quise preguntarle cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero más personas aparecieron de la nada ante mis ojos.

Todos mis amigos estaban ahí, sonriendo felizmente.

¿Es que había regresado a casa de repente?

Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro. Corrí hacia ellos. Deseaba abrazarlos a todos y decirles cuanto los había extrañado, pero algo pasó que eso me resultó imposible.

Caí de rodillas al no tener nada en donde apoyarme. Había atravesado sus cuerpos como si nada.

―¡Listo chicos, no os mováis!

Me sobresalté al oír aquella voz. Me giré, y vi al dueño de una mata de pelo rubia rebelde y ojos azules que sostenía una cámara de fotos.

¿Qué pasaba?

Rápidamente se colocó arrodillado en el centro del grupo sonriéndole abiertamente a la cámara antes de que saltase el flash. Entonces lo comprendí… No me estaban sonriendo a mí, sino a la lente para sacar la foto. Ni siquiera sabían que me hallaba junto a ellos en ese momento.

¿Por qué estaban tan felices? ¿Es que no se habían preocupado por mi ausencia?

Aquello no podía ser verdad. Era imposible que no significase nada para ellos realmente. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Me levanté de golpe, pero entonces, mi cuerpo se sintió muy pesado y sin fuerzas que caí de nuevo de rodillas. Les grité para que supieran que estaba ahí pero no me escucharon. Mi voz era igual que mi presencia. Inexistente.

Todos estaban muy felices hablando y bromeando entre ellos.

Ninguno se acordó de mí. Nadie me echaba en falta absolutamente para nada.

¿Por qué, por qué?

¡¿Es que nadie me extrañaba?!

¡Quiero regresar!

¡Quiero volver a casa!

Alcé la cabeza sobresaltada y respirando entrecortadamente. Notaba mí cuerpo húmedo empapado por el sudor.

Miré hacia arriba. ¿Un techo? Parpadeé. Hacía meses que no me encontraba bajo uno.

―Vaya, por fin despiertas.

Dirigí mi atención dónde provenía aquella voz que no me sonaba para nada familiar, y me encontré con una anciana sentada a una mesa. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quien podría ser esa anciana, pero el caso es que me sonreía muy amigablemente. No parecía mala persona.

―¿No crees que deberías taparte un poco?―. Cuestionó señalándome con el dedo.

No supe a lo que se refería hasta que me fijé en mi cuerpo. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, y por lo que noté tampoco llevaba ropa más abajo, pero por suerte estaba tapada con la manta. Inmediatamente la agarré y me cubrí el torso con ella, avergonzada.

Miré con timidez a la anciana, y ésta seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

De repente, la puerta que estaba tras ella se abrió, dando paso a una fuerte lluvia y a dos figuras oscuras encapuchadas. La que era un poco más alta que la otra se quitó aquella capa empapada mientras se acercaba al fuego. Era un anciano con el cabello blanco. Aunque para ser un anciano se conservaba muy bien al igual que la abuela.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y me sonrió de igual modo.

―Parece que ya estas mejor, pequeña.

―Eh, si…

Oí que arrastraban algo de madera. Miré de nuevo en dirección a la anciana y vi que ya no se encontraba sentada sola en la mesa. La otra presencia que había entrado junto al anciano momentos atrás se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas. Tenía su oscuro cabello algo mojado con pequeñas gotas cayéndole del rebelde flequillo. Apoyaba el codo sobre madera sujetándose la mejilla contra la palma de la mano, mirándome fija y despreocupadamente.

―Llevas inconsciente desde ayer que te trajo a cuestas el muchacho―Comentó la anciana informándome y refiriéndose a Sasuke―. Tenías la temperatura un poco alta…

De repente sentí un tacto cálido sobre mi frente. Y me di cuenta de que era el anciano que estaba tomándome la calentura.

―Y parece que ya te ha bajado―. Confirmó sin abandonar su gesto sonriente.

No dije nada, solo miraba a la anciana que me sonreía y a Sasuke que tampoco paraba de observarme. El anciano siguió hablándome.

―Soy Okuda Tenko―Se presentó con amabilidad prosiguiendo a hacer lo mismo con la mujer―, y ella, es mi

esposa Yuri.

La anciana hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, que yo lo correspondí un tanto cohibida.

―El muchacho nos dijo que te llamabas Sakura―Continúo la anciana. Yo asentí, y vi que ella se incorporaba para

aproximarse hasta mí―. ¿Te importa que te revise, Sakura?

Me desconcertó su pregunta. Aún estaba confundida por haberme despertado en aquel lugar con personas tan

amables, pero no dejaban de ser extraños... Hacía meses que no tenía contacto con otras personas aparte de

Sasuke.

―Tranquila, pequeña, mi mujer es una buena doctora―Aseguró para tranquilizarme el señor Okuda. Se dio media

vuelta y se dirigió a Sasuke―. Será mejor que vayamos a la parte superior para que esté más cómoda.

Tras decir eso Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba y siguió al anciano hasta unas escaleras al lado derecho de la habitación, que supuse que conducirían al piso superior. Sin embargo, me fascinó que Sasuke, siendo como era, tolerara que le mandara un desconocido. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca para replicar ni para decir nada.

―Sakura―Me giré al oír que la señora Okuda me llamaba, y vi que estaba sentada en un taburete cerca de la cama donde yo estaba―. ¿Empezamos?

Dejé que la señora Okuda comenzara a examinarme, aunque apenas estuvo dos minutos cuando empezó a hacerme ciertas preguntas:

―El muchacho que te acompaña… ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Sasuke. Nos dijo que te desmayaste, y que habías estado vomitando, ¿es así?

―Sí, últimamente me he sentido algo mal…

―Bueno, es normal que te sientas así, pero no deberías hacer esfuerzos como por ejemplo estar de viaje a pie en tu estado―. Me aconsejó sonriéndome de forma afable.

―¿En mi… estado?―No entendí a qué se refería con eso―. Habré comido algo que me haya sentado mal. No es para que…

―¿Eso es lo que crees? Bueno, es algo normal. Todavía eres muy joven y primeriza.

No sabía a dónde quería ir a parar. ¿Qué tendría que ver eso con mi estómago revuelto?

Vi que se reía por lo bajo al ver mi rostro confundido y yo alcé una ceja aún más perdida que antes.

―Lo que estoy diciéndote, pequeña, es que estás embarazada―. Anunció.

No pude desviar la mirada de la señora Okuda mientras sus palabras no hacían más que retumbarme los oídos.

Pero mi cerebro se negaba a procesar la información hasta unos momentos después.

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas en tanto mi cabeza comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo con lentitud.

Embarazada… Estaba embarazada, ¿de Sasuke?

Mis ojos se ensancharon poco a poco y mi corazón empezó a latirme rápidamente golpeándome el pecho.

¡¿Embarazada yo?! ¡Voy a tener un hijo de Sasuke!

―¿Estas bien, Sakura?―Salí de la pompa de pensamientos al oír la voz de la señora Okuda―. Parece que la noticia te ha pillado con la guardia baja, ¿eh?

―La…la verdad es que…no me esperaba esto…―Por mucho que lo pensase, me estaba costando casi un mundo asimilar y creer lo que esa mujer me había soltado cómo una bomba.

―Entiendo―Dijo antes de levantarse―. De todos modos, te examinaré mejor para ver el tiempo que tienes, no te preocupes.

Al principio dudé, pero dejé que la señora Okuda me revisara una vez más para informarme de que podría llevar casi dos meses de gestación. A la abuela no le hizo mucha falta recoger demasiados datos para llegar a esa conclusión. Parecía estar muy acostumbrada a tratar con embarazadas. Aunque claro, era doctora, y muy experta por lo que observé. ¿Qué clase de médico era que ni siquiera me reconocía a mí misma un embarazo? Hokage-sama se avergonzaría de mí. Podría haberme dado cuenta por mi periodo, pero a veces se me retrasaba, y en las

condiciones en las que me hallaba estaba como para acordarme de cuando tendría que llegarme.

La señora Okuda me pasó mi ropa, la cual, por increíble que me pareciese, se encontraba limpia.

Cuando acabé de vestirme me indicó que la siguiera hasta el piso superior. Al llegar arriba, vi que había un pasillo que dividía varias habitaciones. La anciana abrió la puerta corrediza de una habitación bastante amplia. Observé que se trataba de una sala con el suelo de tatami y paredes de madera como el resto de la casa, y un balcón bastante amplio. Parecía un salón de té.

En su interior se encontraba el señor Tenko, sentado sobre el cojín en el suelo, y cerca del ventanal estaba Sasuke con su espalda recostada contra el marco.

―¿Qué tal todo?―. Preguntó el señor Okuda alegremente a su esposa.

―Muy bien―Contestó esta―. ¿Me ayudas con la cena, querido?

―Claro. Vosotros dos descansad aquí―. El anciano Okuda se incorporó de donde estaba, y ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí solos en la habitación.

Yo me mantuve allí de pie sin decir nada. Únicamente miraba mis pies descalzos. No sabía qué decirle. Apenas me había enterado de la noticia de que esperaba un bebé de él.

Me acerqué a la pequeña mesa de té y tomé asiento en uno de los cojines.

Un bebé... No pude contener la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mis labios al pensar en ello.

Imaginarme con un bebé de Sasuke en mis brazos era una de las imágenes y sueños que más ansiaba tener desde que me enamoré de él. Pero eso fue mucho antes de que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto.

―¿Y bien?―Alcé la vista al oír su voz desde su posición. Parecía que me había estado observando detenidamente

con sus profundos ojos negros―. ¿Qué ha dicho que tienes?

Le miré sin perder detalle. Si le decía que estaba esperando un hijo suyo no sabía cómo podía reaccionar. Sabía que Sasuke quería reconstruir su clan después de haber completado su venganza, pero no creo que estuviera en sus planes que yo le diera su primer hijo.

Respiré hondo y miré hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba él.

―Me…ha dicho, que lo que tengo no es nada que me haya sentado mal…

―¿Entonces?―. Suspiré.

―Estoy…estoy embarazada―. Declaré en un murmullo.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos. Y al ver que no decía nada me giré para mirarle, y me encontré con que estaba vuelto al balcón. No parecía que le hubiese afectado mi noticia, aunque claro, qué le iba a importar. Yo le daba igual, dudo que muestre interés por el hijo que esperaba de él. Pero aun así era su hijo, algo tendría que sentir después de todo. No podría ser que tuviera tanta sangre fría.

―Sasuke―. Lo llamé, y por fin se dio la vuelta para verme. Su mirada seguía igual de glacial como siempre y un rostro en el que no había reflejada ninguna clase de emoción.

Definitivamente no le importaba en absoluto. No le estaba hablando del tiempo como para que pusiera esa estúpida cara. Le estaba diciendo que esperaba un hijo. Un hijo suyo.

―¿Por qué no dices nada?

―¿Qué quieres que te diga?―. Sonaba de manera tan indiferente y pasota que me entraron ganas de golpearle. Y así lo hice.

Me levanté y le volví la cara con tanta fuerza que me dolió hasta la mano.

Puse toda la ira y furia que poseía en ese golpe. Y a pesar de ello pensé que tendría que haberle dado mucho más fuerte. Quería continuar golpeándole, pero se incorporó rápidamente agarrándome del cuello de mi camiseta y me oprimió contra la pared.

―No te pases de lista…

―¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!―Le grité intentando hacerle a un lado―. ¡Y créeme que volvería a hacerlo!

―¿Ah, sí?―Ejerció más presión de su agarré sobre mi cuello mientras se acercaba y me hablaba susurrándome al oído―. Pues créeme que a mí me gustaría ver como lo intentas…

Tras decir esas palabras sentí como su húmeda lengua recorría mi oreja mientras bajaba sus manos y me alzaba sosteniéndome de los glúteos, posicionándome en horcajadas sobre su cadera. Entonces, noté como hincaba fuertemente sus dientes en la piel de mi cuello. Gemí de dolor al sentir que los hundía sin ninguna clase de juego.

Intenté apartarle empujándole del pecho pero fue inútil. Hasta al rato que creyó que fue suficiente dejó que me deslizara por la pared cayendo de forma un poco brusca al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio. Mientras tanto, me tocaba la parte de mi cuello mojada donde antes estaba la mandíbula de Sasuke. Pude notar que había dejado marca.

Miré hacia arriba enfurecida y con ojos llorosos encontrándome con su ennegrecida mirada desafiante y llena de superioridad. No hice otra cosa que abalanzarme sobre él. Pero como no, salió ganando al sostener mis manos sobre mi cabeza, quedando tumbada boca arriba en el suelo con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

―No vas a dejarlo, ¿eh?―. Susurró mientras se colocaba sobre mis piernas, y así obstaculizando mi intento de golpearle con ellas. Sin embargo, no me di por vencida y continúe forcejeando, pero tras unos minutos el cansancio acumulado se hizo patente.

Le miré a los ojos, viendo que había estado observándome mientras intentaba librarme de él.

―Deja que me vaya, Sasuke―Le pedí sosteniéndole aquella mirada―. Seré un estorbo en tu viaje a partir de ahora, ya lo has visto...

―No dejaré que te vayas, y mucho menos ahora que estas esperando un hijo mío.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente por lo que salió de su boca. ¿En realidad le preocupaba el bebé que iba a tener?

―Sasuke, tu…

―No te equivoques―Me cortó duramente―. Ese niño es mi hijo, un Uchiha. Así que no pienses en cosas que no son.

Después de decir aquello se levantó marchando en dirección hacia la puerta corrediza.

Un Uchiha. Mi bebé era un Uchiha, al igual que Sasuke. ¿Eso quería decir que llevaría en su espalda lo mismo que su padre? Un niño sediento de venganza y un asesino sin compasión…No iba a permitir eso. No consentiría que mi bebé acabara convirtiéndose en un ser sumido en la oscuridad.

―No lo será―Mascullé apretando los puños fuertemente y mirándole cuando se giró a verme de reojo―. Este niño no será como tú. ¡Me niego!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la puerta se abrió dando paso al señor Okuda.

―La cena ya está lista, chicos―. Anunció el anciano con una sonrisa fuera de lugar dada la tensión del momento.

Sin embargo, Sasuke salió sin más de la sala dejando al señor Tenko confundido.

Me daba igual si estaba dolido, aunque con su historial quién lo creería, pero no iba a permitir que mi hijo sufriera un destino así.

Me dispuse a abandonar la habitación tras el señor Okuda mientras nos dirigíamos al primer piso.

Sasuke, por el contrario, no estaba por ningún lado. Solo encontré a la señora Okuda terminando de colocar en la mesa algunos platos de comida.

―¿Y el muchacho?―. Se interesó el señor Okuda por la ausencia de éste mientras los dos nos sentábamos a la mesa.

―Ha salido fuera. Parecía no tener hambre―. Le aclaró su mujer sin darle importancia tomando asiento junto a su marido.

Mi apetito disminuyó considerablemente después de la conversación (si es que a eso se le podía llamar así) que tuve con Sasuke, pero la señora Okuda me insistió que debía comer. Y lo hice, a trancas y barrancas. Si había alguna cosa, por pequeña que fuese, que pudiera hacer por mi bebé lo haría sin dudarlo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar la señora Okuda me guio a una habitación del piso superior donde dormiría esa noche. Era parecida a la antes, aunque ésta tenía una dimensión más pequeña y en ella había dos futones colocados uno al lado del otro. Deduje que la señora Okuda habría dado por hecho que al estar viajando ambos solos el padre del bebé que esperaba sería de Sasuke. Pero lo que desconocía era que en realidad no había nada.

Al menos por parte suya.

Me metí bajo el edredón. La fuerte lluvia no había cedido, y el idiota de Sasuke estaba fuera. Como viniese con el moco colgando iba a reírme en toda su cara, pensé. Sin embargo, estuve dando vueltas en la oscuridad. Tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, y una de ellas era como sería cuando el bebé naciera. La curiosidad florecía por ver a quien se parecía más. Aunque esperaba que no sacara el carácter de su padre. También medité que me haría más ilusión, si tener un niño o una niña; no cesé de imaginarme las formas en las que podría ser, hasta que el sueño me venció por fin, y supuse que también soñaría con ello.


	4. capitulo 4

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que desperté en la cama de la casa de los señores Okuda. Los dos ancianos fueron muy amables al dejarnos hospedarnos en su hogar todo el tiempo que necesitásemos. Pero yo no me gustaría tener un gusto viviendo de esa manera, sin ofrecer nada a cambio, por lo que le pedí a la señora Okuda que me dejara ayudarla con sus pacientes. Y en un principio se asombró por mi forma de tratarlos, aunque claro, ella no fue la única en llevarse una sorpresa; poseía muchos conocimientos acerca de la medicina, no tanto para igualar a la maestra Tsunade, pero sí para observar y aprender de ella.

A parte de eso, las náuseas cada vez iban disminuyendo y las sustituían un apetito voraz por comer. A todas horas tuve hambre, y comía de todo, hasta lo que nunca había llegado a gustarme. También notaba que tenía sueño y que dormía más horas de lo que acostumbraba. Cada día que pasaba era más consciente de que algo estaba creciendo dentro de mí y no podía esperar a ver cómo sería. Pero, por otro lado, estaba el tema de Sasuke.

No habíamos cruzado la palabra desde que le conté lo del embarazo. Tan solo se mantenía al margen de todo. Desaparecía cuando menos te lo esperabas y no volvía hasta el día siguiente.

"Sakura, ¿puedes alcanzarme ese cuenco de allí?". Oí que me dijo la señora Okuda desde la cocina. Estaba preparando la cena mientras el señor Okuda avivaba el fuego de la chimenea y se ocupaba de poner la mesa.

Le entregué lo que me solicitó y pude considerar el delicioso aroma que desprendía aquella olla. Se me hizo la boca agua; la señora Okuda cocinaba como nadie.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista los tres nos sentamos a la mesa a la esquina. La estancia entre ellos era muy agradable. Y entonces, cuanto menos inesperado, Sasuke hizo su entrada por la puerta. No lo había visto en todo el día, así que supongo que estaría muerto de hambre puesto que se acomodó a la mesa, pero no le prestó ninguna atención a la deliciosa comida sobre esta.

Al parecer la única que mordía por hambre en aquella casa era yo.

"¿Vive alguien en la casa de la colina del pueblo?". Su repentina pregunta hacia el señor Okuda me sorprendió enormemente.

―Lleva bastante tiempo abandona ... ―Respondió el anciano, pensativo―. Que recuerdas a nadie se ha acercado por allí a reclamar nada desde que yo era joven.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?". Se interesó la señora Okuda al igual que yo que me mantuve en silencio.

Pero Sasuke se encontró sin más y salió por la puerta dejándome con la curiosidad arqueando una ceja en un gesto de absoluta confusión del porqué había llegado todo eso tan de arrepentimiento. Y más aún cuando, después de aquello, lo poco que tenían a Sasueke se resumió a cero. Los días corrían transformándose en semanas sin saber nada de él.

Aparte de eso, la convivencia y la relación con los señores Okuda se estaba estrechando muy rápidamente. Les había cogido muchísimo cariño a ambos en poco tiempo.

Un día de esos estaba en mi habitación terminando de vestirme cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso.

No podía ser otro que Sasuke.

―¡Podrías llamar a la puerta, no creo que sea demasiado esfuerzo para ti!―. Bramé cubriéndome el pecho desnudo.

―Termina de vestirte y ven conmigo―. Exigió con esa voz mandona y sin emoción para luego irse por dónde vino

como si nada.

Su delicadeza tenía mucho que desear. Al menos pudo haberme dicho para qué.

Bajé al piso inferior totalmente vestida y lo ubiqué recostado en el marco de la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperándome.

Salimos fuera de la casa. El cielo estaba despejado y la gente del pueblo pasaba por allí comprando en algunos puestos o simplemente paseando disfrutando del clima agradable. Aquella aldea no era muy grande, por lo que a la mayoría los conocía de haberlos tratado con la señora Okuda y me saludaban con gentileza que yo misma correspondía.

Por el contrario, Sasuke iba delante de mí con paso seguro y sin detenerse.

No sabía dónde se dirigía exactamente porque nos estábamos alejando poco a poco del poblado subiendo por una pendiente que daba acceso a un pasillo formado de arboleda, dando su inicio a un pequeño bosque, el cual, atravesamos por el sendero natural que nos brindaba. Y, tras salir de allí, me topé de frente con una enorme casa antigua que debía destacar que era preciosa.

Me acerqué más a ella sin escapar aún de mí asombro, y me adentré un poco a la entrada para echar un vistazo a sus alrededores donde hallé una valla de madera que rodeaba un enorme jardín con un árbol de cerezos espléndido y en todo su conjunto aquella casa parecía sacada de un cuadro clásico.

―A partir de ahora dejarás de vivir con aquellos ancianos y te quedarás aquí―. El tono grave de la voz de Sasuke me hizo regresar tras haber sido atrapada en el encanto del lugar, y me di la vuelta con rapidez para mirarle extrañada tras procesar sus palabras.

―¿Qu-qué dices, Sasuke…?

Se aproximó a mí lo suficiente como para hacerme retroceder unos pasos.

―Te quedarás aquí durante todo el embarazo, sin rechistar, ¿lo has entendido?―. Otra orden, y esa vez llevaba consigo un matiz más amenazador e intimidatorio que el de costumbre.

Yo me limité a asentir sabiendo que lo que le dijera o hiciese no serviría para nada. Literalmente seguía atada de pies y manos por él, aunque las cuerdas no fueran visibles ni dejasen las marcas que dejaron una vez en mis muñecas.

Nos introdujimos en la casa que era bastante espaciosa, todo hecho de madera, rústica y a la vez elegante… No supe por qué tuve la sensación de que de algún modo concordaba con Sasuke.

Nos descalzamos en la entrada y anduvimos por un pasillo con varias puertas corredizas en los extremos, y al final de éste había una escalera que conduciría al piso de arriba. Y junto a ella se encontraba un amplio marco que daba a la cocina.

Todo estaba bastante limpio para ser una casa con un aire tan antiguo. Parecía que alguien la hubiera estado reformando y limpiando hace poco.

―Este será tú dormitorio―Indicó sobresaltándome y abriendo una de las puertas del corredor. Me acerqué y observé que era una habitación amplia sólo para una persona, con unas puertas que daban directamente al jardín―. Así no tendrás que hacer ningún esfuerzo en subir escaleras.

Aquel simple comentario me desconcertó. Estaba mostrando preocupación y protección hacia mí repentinamente, pero… inmediatamente ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando el mínimo interés que tenía era hacia el bebé que crecía en mí vientre. Únicamente era para cuidarlo y convertirlo en un Uchiha más.

―Quédate aquí un momento. Iré a por algunas cosas al pueblo y volveré.

―Como digas…―. Musité sin ánimos accediendo y cruzando la habitación abriendo la puerta del jardín para sentarme apoyando mi espalda en el marco de ésta.

No me volví a mirarle, ni me importaba que siguiera ahí o no. Sólo pensaba en el bien de mi hijo y el protegerlo de su propio padre.

Varios días pasaron y la convivencia en aquella nueva casa con Sasuke no era tan desagradable como llegué a pensar desde un principio. Aunque el único inconveniente era su prohibición de ir al pueblo, por lo que los señores Okuda intentaban visitarme a menudo cuando podían. Les dije que no lo hicieran tan seguido, pero ellos insistieron en hacerlo, y por supuesto, no les comenté el motivo real del por qué me mantenía encerrada. Lo único que pude inventarme fue que Sasuke, tras conocer la noticia del embarazo, se había vuelto demasiado sobreprotector y cuidadoso conmigo, privándome de cualquier sobreesfuerzo durante la gestación… Si les contaba la verdad Sasuke podría hacer alguna locura y no podía permitirlo. Así que dejé que continuaran creyendo que éramos una pareja normal de adolescentes viajeros a los que les surgió un contratiempo inesperado por el camino.

En cuanto a Sasuke, bueno… se mantenía en su línea de indiferencia. Aunque descubrí que era un excelente cocinero y aparte de eso se encargaba muy bien de mantener la casa ordenada y limpia.

Sólo nos comunicábamos lo necesario y suficiente para convivir juntos.

Cuando estuve en mi quinto mes de embarazo la barriga ya se me había abultado y cada vez que me miraba en el espejo no podía remediar que una sonrisa se me dibujase en los labios. Me acariciaba el vientre constantemente, incluso cuando dormía. Si lo quería de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo aun sin haber nacido iba a adorarlo cuando llegara al mundo. Deseaba tenerlo ya entre mis brazos.

―Sakura―Aparté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y la alcé para encontrarme con Sasuke en la puerta de mi habitación. Tenía el cabello húmedo con algunas gotas de agua cayéndole desde el flequillo, y algunas de ellas descendiendo por su cuello. Sus mejillas adquirieron unas pinceladas rosadas por el calor de la ducha que se había dado. Y no pude hacer más que tragar pesadamente―. Ya puedes entrar al baño.

―De acuerdo…―. Susurré apenas con un hilo de voz levantándome lentamente saliendo de la habitación en dirección opuesta a la suya maldiciendo para mí misma notándome el rostro ardiendo. ¡Malditas hormonas! Por culpa del embarazo las tenía revolucionadas, y agregando el hecho de que era una adolescente, suponía un logro que no me hubiese lanzado a su cuello a esas alturas. Pero claramente me faltaba poco para hacerlo. Aunque, por otra parte, con la barriga que tenía no iba a ir a parar a ningún lado.

Cuando acabé y salía del baño un sabroso olor había impregnado cada rincón del piso de abajo de la casa.

Me moría de hambre.

Anduve hasta la cocina donde el aroma era mucho más intenso. Y allí estaba Sasuke cocinado. Ya no sabía por lo que babeaba, si por la comida o por el bonito trasero que le hacían esos pantalones negros que se había puesto y que le caían de forma sugerente por la cadera. Mis hormonas estaban realmente volviéndome loca. Pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Durante todo ese tiempo me había esforzado en ignorar mis sentimientos hacia él de una maldita vez, y era algo que me estaba resultando imposible, y he ahí la prueba de ello.

―Ya está la comida―. Escuché que decía sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la sala que usábamos como comedor. Casi todas eran bastante parecidas, sólo que en ésa se encontraba una mesa baja y algunas estanterías con varios libros que me regaló la señora Okuda sobre medicina y hierbas para su uso que podría ubicar en la zona si Sasuke me dejase salir. Además de eso, aquella habitación al igual que la mía, daba directamente al jardín.

Empezamos a comer, y como siempre, en silencio. Nunca abría la boca si no era para llenársela de alimento; su papel era seguir al margen de todo y de todos. Incluso cuando nos visitaban los Okuda él desaparecía para regresar al anochecer. Esa era parte de su rutina diaria: se iba, volvía, se bañaba, hacía la comida y se acostaba en su habitación. Y por la mañana como mucho veía su espalda perderse por la puerta principal, y admitía que a veces ni eso… En ocasiones aparecía empapado en sudor, por lo que llegué a mi propia conclusión de que esas horas en las que desaparecía se las pasaba entrenando en solitario.

Aunque estuviera feliz en cierta medida porque pronto tendría a mi bebé, y que los señores Okuda me estuvieran ofreciendo su apoyo, en realidad me estaba sintiendo completamente sola. Al querer protegerlos de no contarles mi verdadera situación con Sasuke me veía obligada a fingir frente a ellos. ¿Cómo se tomarían si supieran que lo estaban buscando las cinco grandes naciones por ser un criminal de rango S?

―Deja de estar en las nubes y ponte a comer de una vez―. Hice una mueca desagradable ante su voz fría cómo un témpano de hielo. Ni siquiera se estaba dignando en mirarme.

―Comeré si quiero―. Le respondí del mismo modo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Me atravesó arrugando el entrecejo clavando sus negros y glaciales ojos en mí. Si no estuviera en ese entonces acostumbrada a miradas como la que me estaba lanzando en ese momento tenía por seguro que bajaría la cabeza evitándola por el miedo que me causaría. Pero como ya me las conocía demasiado bien (porque no hacía otra cosa que dedicarme unas cuantas por día) se la sostuve con firmeza.

―Comerás porque yo te lo digo y porque llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti. Si no fuera de ese modo ten presente que no me importaría si comes o no.

―Te has acordado que tienes un hijo, enhorabuena, Sasuke―. Le contraataqué con ironía sin abandonar el tono.

Después de cinco meses se acordaba que iba a tener un hijo cuando ni se molestaba en preguntarme por cómo estaba creciendo cuando la señora Okuda me examinaba.

―Deja de decir tonterías y come―. Comía por mi bebé y no para complacerle. Y bueno, también porque mi apetito se multiplicó por dos.

Terminamos de cenar y me fui directamente a mi dormitorio dejando a Sasuke que lo recogiera todo él sólo. Que se aguantase con lo maniático que era. Había descubierto que le resultaba casi imposible dejar los platos sucios para fregarlos el día siguiente o el desorden por mínimo que fuera. Le gustaba que todo lo que había en la casa estuviera en su lugar antes de ir a acostarse.

Yo me quedé dormida al instante cuano me recosté en mi futon.

Ya hacía bastante frío. Estábamos a mediados de noviembre, y vivir en las montañas tenía como consecuencia que nevara más temprano y bajara mucho más rápidamente la temperatura. Pero al menos, tenía un edredón bastante calentito para resguardarme.

De un momento a otro abrí los ojos lentamente. Aún era de noche y no se oía nada salvo el movimiento de los árboles y el sonido del viento.

No hacía mucho que había cenado, ¿cómo podía seguir teniendo hambre?

Resignada me levanté y salí de mi habitación con la enorme camiseta que me ponía para dormir.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para saciar mi necesidad por la comida, sin hacer mucho ruido para no desvelar al ogro de Sasuke, quien tenía un despertar malísimo.

Abrí uno de los armarios donde estaban las galletas y algunos dulces más; temía que si seguía comiendo tanto azúcar el bebé iba a salir hiperactivo, pero es que no lo podía evitar, se me antojaban dulces a todas horas… Era algo que me apunté mentalmente para consultarle a la señora Okuda. De verdad que era una absoluta primeriza en embarazos. Nunca me especialicé en esa área al estudiar Ninjutsu médico.

Del frigorífico saqué la jarra que contenía leche para servírmela en un vaso.

―¿Qué haces levantada?― Di un pequeño bote asustada al escuchar su voz detrás de mi estando aun en la cocina a oscuras. No me di cuenta de que había soltado la jarra de la leche y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos manchándolo todo―. Que escandalosa eres…

―N-no es culpa mía. Me has asustado―. Le dije con una mano apoyada en el pecho sintiendo que mi corazón estaba muy acelerado por la sorpresa.

―Te asustas por cualquier cosa― Iba a replicarle, pero noté que se acercaba a mí viéndolo gracias a la poca luz

que entraba por la ventana―. No te muevas o te clavaras un cristal.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que tenía razón. Si me movía un poco podría herirme los pies descalzos con los cristales

rotos desperdigados a mí alrededor.

Intenté moverme por uno de los laterales que supuse que no habría ninguno, pero me detuvo y me alzó en

volandas sujetándome entre sus fuertes brazos, y así, alejándome del área donde se encontraban los trozos.

―Te he dicho que no te movieras, ¿no me has oído?―Me dijo severo, regañándome mientras me depositaba de

nuevo en el suelo delicadamente―. ¿Sakura?

―¿Eh?, sí, perdona―. Murmuré mirando hacia otro lado saliendo de mi asombro.

Oí como suspiraba para después alejarse y recoger el destrozo que había causado antes.

Me estaba empezando a preguntar si Sasuke no tendría en realidad un poco de bipolaridad. No era normal que en la cena y en todo el día le importara un cero a la izquierda y en ese momento le preocupase que pudiera herirme por unos cristales rotos. Sin contar con su repentina amabilidad. Aunque la verdad, hacía unos días que le pillé desprevenido observando mí voluminoso vientre en la sala de estar mientras yo contemplaba como la nieve caía en el jardín. Tampoco estaba muy segura de ello y quizás simplemente tenía la mirada perdida.

―Ya está, ahora vete a la cama―. Indicó tirando los restos de cristales en la basura.

―Es que aún tengo hambre―. Farfullé descendiendo la vista al suelo.

Volvió a expirar y me percaté de que pasaba por mi lado para marcharse de la cocina.

―Procura dejar algo para mañana…

―Por cierto Sasuke, ¿para qué has venido?―Vi que se detenía en seco casi pasando el marco de la cocina―.

¿Acaso te he despertado?

Se quedó ahí quieto unos segundos antes de girarse hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y notablemente cabreado. Me sobresalté por su repentina reacción de nuevo. Su mirada duró unos breves momentos para después, proseguir a desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

De verdad que no lo llegaba a entender.

Me acerqué a la encimera a por el montoncito de dulces que estaba deseando poder comerme de una vez. Y mientras lo hacía reflexionaba mirando por la ventana la luna en lo alto del cielo nubloso.

Cuando acabé y quedé para mi parecer suficientemente satisfecha, me acaricié mi abultada barriga de arriba abajo.

―Espero que no salgas igual que tu padre porque si no estoy apañada―le confesé entre susurros deseando que pudiera escucharme de verdad.

Llegué a mi habitación y me tumbé en mi calentito y cómodo futon para poder conciliar por fin el sueño.

Me revolví quejándome e intentando darme la vuelta hacia un lugar donde no hubiera claridad. ¿Claridad? No podía ser ya de día. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, y comprobé que mi dormitorio estaba iluminado por los tenues rayos de sol. Pero si apenas me había dormido, no podía ser…

Me levanté costándome la vida en ello. Me encontraba muy cansada pero si me iba a visitar la señora Okuda aquel día no era muy indicado que me hallara en la cama durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Fui a la cocina restregándome los ojos para desayunar algo y despertarme un poco más de lo que estaba, pero me encontré con Sasuke saliendo de allí, por lo que paré en seco sorprendida. Miré hacia la sala de estar donde las puertas del jardín estaban abiertas y comprobé por la luz natural que serían las diez o cosa así, por lo que me descolocó aún más.

Pasó por mi lado sin decir ni una palabra para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal y salir por ella en silencio.

No era normal en Sasuke levantarse tarde. Siempre lo hacía puntual y un poco antes del amanecer para marcharse a entrenar. Bueno, suposuponía que como se desveló por dios sabe qué, se habría quedado dormido. Así que le resté importancia al asunto.

Al poco rato de terminar de desayunar y vestirme de diario oí que llamaban a la puerta. Fui hacia la entrada y abrí.

Era la señora Okuda que me brindaba una agradable sonrisa.

La invité a pasar llevándola hacia la sala de estar mientras iba a la cocina a por algo de té.

―Señora Okuda no debería hacer todo el camino hasta aquí para visitarme con el tiempo que hace ya―. Volví a insistirle sirviéndole el té.

―No digas tonterías, he de aprovechar ahora que la nieve aún no lo ha cubierto todo―. Me respondió cogiendo su taza de té y soplándole antes de llevársela a los labios.

―Pero aun así…

―Bueno deja de quejarte tanto. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?―. Me cortó rápidamente.

―Pues…bien, aunque tuve que levantarme a tomarme un buen tentempié―le contesté algo confundida―. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Bueno, digamos que a veces, algunas mujeres empiezan a sentir a estas alturas que el bebé se mueve o comienzan a dar patadas, y a veces resulta un poco molesto―. Explicó mientras le daba otro sorbo al té.

―Pues yo no he sentido nada―. Comenté repasando aquellos meses si por algún casual sentí algún movimiento sin darme cuenta.

Estuvimos así, charlando tranquilamente, hasta que la señora Okuda tuvo que irse y le acompañé hasta la puerta.

―Por cierto―Recordó algo dándose la vuelta―. ¿Ya sabéis qué nombre le vais a poner si es niño o niña?

―Ah…bueno, no, aún no…

―Pues deberías de pensar en algunos a estas alturas, cuando menos te lo esperes romperás aguas, hazme caso.

Bueno, ya es tarde. Nos vemos pronto, Sakura, cuidaos―. Se despidió girando sobre sus talones abrigada por su abrigo para iniciar el camino en un manto de blanca nieve hacia el pueblo.

Cerré la puerta corrediza pensando en lo que acababa de decir la señora Okuda.

Hasta ese entonces no había variado ningún nombre, ni siquiera si pudiera ser niño o niña, porque la verdad era que no me importaba, yo lo querría igual. Tendría que hablar con Sasuke, aunque conociéndole diría que escogiese uno cualquiera o el que me diera la gana y punto. No se complicaría mucho la vida respecto a eso.

Pasé todo el día que restaba dándole vueltas a nombres de todo tipo, y la verdad es que no me decidía por ninguno en particular que me llamara mucho la atención. Aquello era más complicado de lo que había esperado.

Oí que cerraban la puerta de entrada y me asomé al pasillo desde mi habitación para ver a Sasuke entrando a la casa algo cabizbajo. Me pareció un poco raro, pero a esas alturas… Dio unos pasos por el pasillo cuando vi que se tambaleaba y se apoyaba en la pared sin poder evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayese al suelo. Menos mal que reaccioné lo más rápido que me permitía el embarazo y lo sujeté a tiempo antes de que se diera de bruces contra las tablas de madera. Entonces pude apreciar que su temperatura estaba muy alta. Ardía en fiebre.

Como pude lo llevé hacia su habitación y a duras penas lo recosté en su futon quitándole la camisa empapada en sudor, para después ir y traer un cuenco con agua fría junto a un paño para mojarlo y acomodarlo en su frente. Le tapé con el edredón hasta el cuello al ver que no paraba de temblar y castañear los dientes... Sino le bajaba la temperatura yo sola no sería capaz de llevarlo hasta el baño y meterlo en la bañera. Primero porque trasladarlo desde el pasillo hasta su habitación me había costado la vida y estaba al lado, y segundo, porque como consiguiese llegar la que caería a la bañera sería yo.

Le estuve cambiando el trapo múltiples veces pero la fiebre se resistía en descender. Seguramente había cogido una gripe de campeonato. Lógico, se iba a entrenar con el tiempo que hacía a quien sabe dónde, sudando, con frío y sin nada para protegerte de él. Idiota, no tenía otro nombre.

Tendría que optar por otra medida que no fuera hacer un viaje hasta el baño y la única que me vino a la cabeza era el calor corporal. Sencillamente genial. Como estaba yo con mis hormonas y el lío que tenía con mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke estaba completamente segura de que sería una noche interesante... Pero no me quedaba otra que hacerlo. Suspiré profundamente y me quité la camiseta dejando mi torso desnudo. Me introduje en el edredón a su costado dándome cuenta de que no podría subirme sobre él. Tuve que posicionarlo de costado con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho para que pudiera transmitirle algo de calor sin tener que ponerme boca abajo.

Tras unos minutos que me resultaron eternos dejó de temblar poco a poco, y lo que me sorprendió fue que se acomodara a su gusto en mi pecho, entrelazando sus piernas con las mías. Ya no le castañeaban los dientes y la expresión de su rostro se había relajado y parecía que dormía plácidamente. No pude evitar pasar mis dedos entre su cuero cabelludo, acariciándole, apartándole algunos de sus mechones finos, oscuros y, en esa ocasión, húmedos de su mejilla sonrojada y de su frente perlada en sudor. Noté que colocaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él.

Sabía que no se encontraba bien ni que me fijara en cosas cómo aquellas estando él enfermo, pero es que estaba tan guapo así… Relajado, con las mejillas ruborizadas y el pelo revuelto.

No me di cuenta de que los ojos comenzaban a pesarme tanto que llegaron a cerrarse sin quererlo. Tampoco supe exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaría dormida, pero, de repente sentí que algo se estaba revolviendo suavemente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome primero con los rebeldes cabellos de Sasuke. Me di cuenta que aún continuaba dormido y comprobé que la fiebre no le había vuelto a subir, pero aun así mantenía una temperatura un poco alta.

Me percaté que la habitación no estaba iluminada aún pero había unos pocos destellos de claridad que anunciaban que pronto comenzaría a amanecer.

Y otra vez volví a sentir lo mismo. Pero Sasuke estaba quieto, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Entonces me di cuenta de que esos movimientos no provenían de Sasuke, sino del bebé.

No pude evitar emocionarme y sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Oí que Sasuke se quejaba en sueños y se despertaba despacio para terminar por hacerlo de golpe al percatarse de mi presencia.

―¡¿Qué estás…?!

―¡Ssh, fíjate!―. Le tapé rápidamente la boca con una mano y con la otra dirigí la suya que estaba sujeta a mi cintura hacia mi barriga. Observé que me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, pero cuando notó que el bebé comenzaba a moverse de nuevo su expresión se fue suavizando poco a poco.

Pestañeó varias veces antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde tenía apoyada su mano. Estuvo todo el rato que se removió el bebé sin apartar la palma de mí vientre de ahí al igual que sus ojos hasta que se acomodó apoyándose en su antebrazo.

―Ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí?―. Me preguntó no tan enfadado como antes. Además, su voz sonaba suave y cansada.

―Tenías mucha fiebre y aún sigues teniendo un poco. Así que para bajarla me quedé aquí―. Le aclaré mirándole a los ojos.

Por su parte volvió a recostarse, esa vez boca arriba, con un brazo sobre los ojos.

―Deberías quedarte en cama un par de días hasta que te sientas mejor―. Sugerí sin obtener respuesta de su parte.

Me levanté con lentitud y me puse la camiseta antes de salir del dormitorio. Le prepararía algo de comer para que se tomara la medicina y pudiera seguir durmiendo.

Cuando acabe regresé al cuarto de Sasuke. Se encontraba dándome la espalda. Me acerqué de nuevo a él y noté que estaba comenzando a temblar de nuevo, aunque se enredara en el edredón para ocultarlo.

―Sasuke, tómate la medicina y come un poco, te vendrá bien―. Le insistí mientras intentaba apartarle la manta

que le tapaba su ruborizado rostro.

―N-no n-necesi-sito na-nada de…

―¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso y haz lo que te digo! Estas muy enfermo y casi no puedes ni articular palabra. Tendrás suerte si pasas esta noche con el frío que está empezando a hacer ahora sin tomarte nada―. Le solté seriamente cómo médico.

A los pocos minutos se destapó bruscamente dejándome ver su cara con una mezcla de enojo y tensión a causa del frío. Se incorporó sentándose como pudo mientras fui a su armario para conseguirle algo de ropa con la que abrigarle y que se la pusiera en la parte arriba. Cogí su bata negra que más bien parecía un kimono y se la eché sobre los hombros en tanto él comía el arroz que le había preparado. La verdad es que yo también estaba empezando a tiritar de frío.

Cuando terminó de comer y tomar la medicina a regañadientes salí dejándole dormir para llevar todas las cosas a la cocina y luego, me encaminé hacia mi dormitorio para ponerme mi bata parecida a la de Sasuke pero esta, en cambio, era de color rosado pálido, con el emblema de los Uchiha bordado detrás por debajo del cuello. La verdad era que al principio no me hizo mucha gracia. Las ropas que tenía en mi armario me las había traído la señora Okuda de cuando ella era joven o de chicas del pueblo que ya no les faltaba. Pero algunas de ellas obtuvieron Sasuke de no sé exactamente dónde, pero obtuvieron el símbolo impreso en ellas. A veces también me preguntaba de dónde demonios sacaba el dinero para conseguir comprar comida y todas las cosas que necesitábamos. Sólo esperaba que no estaría robando a nadie.


	5. Capítulo 5

capítulo 5

Todo el jardín estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, y el color del cielo estaba llegando a alcanzar un negro carbón que no me gustaba nada.  
Se estaba volviendo a acercar otra tormenta. Llevaba dos días seguidos encerrada en casa aislándome de ella, y por fin que había parado volvía a continuar.  
Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina y preparar un té para entrar un poco en calor, a pesar de que iba bastante abrigada, sentía el cuerpo cortado y parecía que el frío me llegaba a los huesos.  
Herví el agua y la eché en la taza para volver a mi habitación.  
La casa estaba totalmente en silencio. Solo se oía el sonido que producía el aire frío de fuera. Era un sonido bastante triste, y no hacía más que recordarme la soledad que me brindaba esta casa. Cada día que pasaba la notaba más fría. No por el tiempo, sino porque parecía que allí no vivía donde iba o pasaba cualquier habitación, esta estaba vacía. Era una casa fantasma, y yo era el fantasma que la habitaba.  
Nunca llegué a pensar que aquí podría nevar tanto. Y por culpa de aquello las visitas de los señores Okuda se había reducido a cero. Llevaba semanas sin saber de ellos, y en mi estado no podría bajar al pueblo, aunque quisiese. Ya estaba cerca de los ocho meses, y como siguiera así me estaba viendo dar a luz sola.  
No sabía dónde demonios se había metido Sasuke. Se fue diciendo que no tardaría en regresar, y ya lleva un mes fuera. Por lo menos había llenado la despensa antes de irse y no me dejó muriéndome de hambre….  
Llegó la noche, y me metí en mi futón recostándome de lado y tapándome casi hasta la cabeza. El sueño no tardó en llegar, y me quedé dormida al instante.  
Pasaron varios días, y la tormenta no tenía pinta de parar.  
No podía más, la casa se me estaba viniendo encima, y ya ni siquiera salía de mi habitación, ni del mismo futón. Me pasaba las horas intentando no llorar abrazada a mi abultado vientre.  
Una noche, me levanté con sed y fui a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Cuando volví a mi habitación, noté algo húmedo que caía por mis piernas. Miré hacia abajo, y ví que había agua en el suelo de madera. Eché un vistazo hacia atrás, y observé que había un pequeño rastro también que llegaba desde la cocina.  
El corazón se me empezó a acelerar, y un sentimiento de pánico me invadió al darme cuenta de que había roto aguas, pero lo había hecho estando sola, sin nadie que me ayudase.  
Intenté mantener la calma dando vueltas por la casa pensando en lo que debería hacer, pero la única solución que tenía era llegar hasta el pueblo. Pero aún seguía la tormenta y si me quedaba atrapada en la nieve.  
Sacudí la cabeza ante esa idea, y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar noté un fuerte dolor en el vientre y no pude más que sujetarme a la pared.  
Tras pasar un poco el dolor, entré en mi habitación para tumbarme con dificultad en el futón. Suponía que el dolor que había sentido antes era una contracción, y parecía que venía otra.  
Agarré fuertemente el futón al sentir aquel dolor que llegaba hasta mis riñones sin poder remediar soltar un grito. Esta vez había sido más fuerte. Como deseaba que la señora Okuda estuviera ahí para darme algo que calmase el dolor.  
Pasaron las horas, y yo estaba empapada en sudor retorciéndome y gritando de dolor. No paraba de tener contracciones, y el bebé no llegaba aún. Una vez leí que una embarazada podría tardar hasta dos días en dar a luz. Y ahora que lo estoy experimentando rezaba para que lo ponía en ese libro lo hubiera escrito alguien que no supiera de lo que hablaba o que se lo hubiese inventado. No podría estar dos días así….  
Si el bebé llegaba a nacer no sabía lo iba a hacer. Solo se me ocurrió colocarme una de mis almohadas entre las piernas para que al bebé no le pasase nada, pero luego no sabía lo que haría. No estaba especializada en partos ni nada de eso.  
Estaba asustada, si le pasaba algo al bebé no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Lo único que quería es que alguien estuviera a mi lado para ayudarme a que a mi hijo no le pasara nada.  
Apenas me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a clarear.  
Respiraba entrecortadamente, con las lágrimas bañando todo mi rostro y el cuerpo lánguido, casi sin fuerzas. Pero las contracciones no paraban de pronunciarse una y otra vez….  
-Sakura.  
Miré hacia la puerta de mi habitación y agudicé el oído. Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho al oír movimiento en la entrada de la casa.  
-Sakura.  
Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas al oír aquella voz que me llamaba.  
-Sas…Sasuke. - le llamé, pero sabía que no lo había llamado lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara. Entonces sentí de nuevo otra contracción y volví a gritar de dolor.  
Oí como llegaba corriendo hasta mi habitación.  
-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? -se arrodilló a mi lado y pude ver que me observaba de arriba abajo. - Ahora vuelvo, no tardo.  
Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de allí.  
No podía dejarme sola otra vez, y menos ahora. Volví a tener otra contracción, y tras tenerla empecé a verlo todo oscuro….  
-¡Hey, Sakura!.-sentí que me palmeaban la mejilla, y vi que la persona que lo hacía era la señora Okuda.-Vamos, ya tendrás tiempo de dormir después, ahora tienes que empujar.  
-Ya tenemos lo que nos pediste, querida.- Vi que aquella voz provenía del señor Okuda, que entraba a la habitación seguido de Sasuke.-Aquí tienes….  
Pude ver que eran unas toallas y un cuenco bastante grande con agua caliente.  
-Sasuke, ponte tras ella y agárrala para que esté más cómoda.-Sasuke hizo lo que la señora Okuda le mandó. Se situó detrás de mí y quedé con la espalda apoyada en su pecho, mientras yo flexionaba las piernas y las abría para que el bebé pudiera salir.  
-Muy bien Sakura, ahora tienes que empujar, ¿bien?.-yo asentí, e hice lo que me pidió.-Tienes que hacerlo más fuerte….  
-No puedo más.-estaba muy cansada de haber estado toda la noche en vela con aquellos dolores y los que estaba sintiendo ahora.  
-Claro que puedes, venga.  
Estuve un rato intentando empujar, hasta que la señora Okuda dijo que estaba viendo asomarse la cabeza del bebé.  
-Sasuke agárrale las piernas, no puede sostenerse.-Sasuke me aupó las piernas desde su posición, y la señora Okuda me volvió a decir que siguiera empujando.  
Tras largos momentos, por fin la cabeza estaba fuera.  
-Bien Sakura, solo un poco más.-apreté tanto como pude, y unos minutos después, oí su llanto. Por fin había acabado.  
Ví como la señora Okuda lo sostenía entre sus brazos cubierto un poco de sangre y temblando por el llanto. Estaba bien….  
Apoyé todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el pecho de Sasuke intentando calmar mi respiración, mientras los señores Okuda lavaban un poco al bebé.  
Sentí que Sasuke se removía y me acomodaba mejor en su musculoso pecho, mientras situaba sus piernas a mis costados y noté como acercaba su mejilla casi cerca de la mía. Era una caricia cargada de ternura, algo que me sorprendió viniendo precisamente de él. Intenté volverme hacia él, pero la señora Okuda se situó a mi lado y extendió sus brazos para entregarme a mi bebé cubierto por una mantita blanca.  
No pesaba nada, era tan pequeño y parecía tan frágil que me daba miedo cogerlo por si le hacía daño.  
-Felicidades chicos por el pequeñín. -nos felicitó el señor Okuda.  
-Se parece mucho a Sasuke, ¿no crees?

Miré a la señora Okuda y luego a mi bebé. Tenía razón, casi todos los rasgos los había sacado de Sasuke, excepto por esa pequeña matita de pelo. Parecía que iba a tener el cabello mucho más alborotado que su padre. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.  
-Sakura os revisaré a los dos…  
-Entonces el muchacho y yo esperaremos fuera. -el señor Okuda se levantó para salir de la habitación. Sentí que Sasuke se retiraba de mi con cuidado. Me gire a verle intentando ver la expresión de su rostro, pero estaba de espaldas a mí y salió siguiendo al señor Okuda.  
Hacía un mes que no le veía, y solo había visto su rostro unos segundos antes de salir corriendo por los señores Okuda, y en ese momento no podía parar a obsevarle detenidamente. Ni siquiera ahora era muy consciente de lo que había pasado antes de que ellos vinieran. Parecía que había sido como una pesadilla.  
Unos momentos más tarde, después de que la señora Okuda nos revisara a mi hijo y a mi estando todo en orden, intenté asearme un poco ya que apenas podía moverme. Y la señora Okuda cambió mi futón por otro limpio, para que pudiera tumbarme abrazando a mi pequeño.  
Les di las gracias a ambos ancianos antes de que se marcharan acompañados de Sasuke a la entrada, mientras yo me quedaba recostada en mi habitación descansando.  
No podía dejar de observarle, y de acariciar su pequeña cabecita mientras respiraba tranquilamente en su sueño. Aún no podía creerme que este bebé era mío. Le di un suave beso en su pequeña frente antes de acercarlo más hacia mí.  
Cerré los ojos un momento, pero sentí como si me estuvieran observando, y me vi obligada a abrirlos de nuevo, para encontrarme a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su rostro parecía calmado y serio como siempre.  
Se acercó a donde estábamos, arrodillándose junto al futón sin apartar su mirada de mí.  
Intenté incorporarme y preguntarle donde había estado metido todo este tiempo, pero oí unos gimoteos producidos por mi bebé. Clavé la vista en él antes de que comenzara a llorar.  
Inmediatamente lo cogí entre mis brazos para intentar calmarle, pero ya que había estado durmiendo antes, tal vez lo que le pasaba es que tuviera hambre. Así que me senté y me descubrí el pecho para que el bebé pudiera alimentarse.  
Paró de llorar al instante. Aunque no sabía acerca de embarazos, si sabía algo de niños pequeños. Ya que en el hospital me pasaba a veces por el área infantil a ayudar en lo que podía. Los niños no eran tan pequeños ni recién nacidos como lo era mi pequeño, pero aun así me las podría apañar.  
Aparté la vista del bebé, al darme cuenta de que me había olvidado de la presencia de Sasuke. Estaba demasiado absorta observando al bebé, pero ví que no era la única. Él tampoco apartaba la mirada del pequeño. Y entonces me di cuenta, de que Sasuke aún no lo había cogido en brazos. Solo se limitaba a observarle desde la distancia que nos separaba. Además, tampoco hacía ademán de acercarse.  
Entonces sentí que el bebé hacía el intento de apartarse, y lo agarré mejor para que yo pudiera colocarme de nuevo la bata en su lugar. Y en eso me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a abrir los ojos.  
Me sorprendí cuando esos pequeños ojitos que me miraban no eran negros como había esperado que fuesen, sino verdes como los míos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se me dibujara en el rostro y cogiera una de sus manitas que asomaba bajo aquella manta que llevaba alrededor.  
-Sakura.  
Alcé la cabeza al oír la voz de Sasuke que me llamaba.  
-Duérmete.—tras decir aquello se incorporó para salir de la habitación.  
-Oye, Sasuke.—lo llamé, y se detuvo casi al llegar a la puerta.-¿No quieres cogerlo?  
No obtuve respuesta por su parte. Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, seguía de espaldas a mí. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, fue algo fugaz, pero parecía que iba a volverse. Pero se detuvo, y antes de salir oí un leve susurro diciéndome que descansara.  
No dije nada, y solo me limité a recostarme de nuevo con mi bebé soñoliento.  
Estaba bastante raro, bueno, más de lo normal. No entendía su actitud de ahora. Hace apenas un mes no cruzábamos palabra, y ahora tenía la sensación de que inconscientemente se acercaba a mí, como lo que había pasado al dar a luz. Había sido una caricia muy cálida viniendo de su parte.  
Me pregunto qué le había pasado este mes que había estado fuera….  
Cerré los ojos, y al cabo de unos momentos me quedé dormida. Pero parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo cuando me ví obligada a abrirlos de nuevo por el llanto de mi pequeño.  
Le di el pecho, y me di cuenta que ya eran altas horas de la noche. Y parecía que no había dormido nada.  
Al día siguiente, conseguí levantarme para desayunar algo caliente y mientras, volver a darle el pecho al bebé. La verdad es que ya tendría que ir pensando en un nombre, pero el caso es que no se me ocurría ninguno. Bueno, había uno, que hacía tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza, pero no estaba segura si debería llamarle así. Además, aparte de eso, Sasuke no se pronunció en el resto de la mañana. Andaba de aquí para allá por la casa sin dirigirme la palabra, y sin dedicarle un vistazo a su hijo.  
Dejé a mi bebé dormido en mi habitación, y fui al cuarto de Sasuke para intentar hablar con él, aunque suponía que sería una conversación bastante corta. Pero aun así debía hablar con él.  
Entre abrí un poco la puerta corrediza, y me fijé que está sentado recostado contra la pared, y miraba el jardín nevado con la vista perdida. Su rostro no mostraba ese aire serio y malhumorado que tenía siempre. Sus facciones estaban más relajadas, y parecía que estaba ausente del mundo. Me moría por saber lo que estaría pensando…

Abrí un poco más la puerta y me hice paso dentro del dormitorio. Me fijé que la habitación seguía como la dejé hace un par de días. Volví a observarle, sin que él aún se diera cuenta de mi presencia, y pude verle unas sombras bajo sus ojos alicaídos. Tal vez no había dormido en toda la noche.  
Me acerqué a él, y ví que no reaccionaba, así que carraspeé un poco antes de hablarle.  
-Oye Sasuke, pareces cansado, ¿por qué no duermes un poco? -no se movió ni un centímetro.  
Me adentré más en la habitación, y tras pasar por su lado cerré la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Aparte de que quería que me prestara atención, también lo hice porque el dormitorio se estaba convirtiendo en un congelador. Pero lo único que conseguí con eso fue que parpadeara, por lo demás, todo igual.  
-Sasuke….  
-Vete.-Fue un susurro, pero lo pude oír perfectamente.  
-No me voy.—me senté frente a él.—Quiero saber dónde estuviste todo este tiempo.  
-¿Qué importa eso?  
-Claro que me importa, quiero saberlo.  
-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?  
-Porque quiero, y deja de responderme con preguntas y dímelo ya.-le dije al ver que quería evitarme.  
-Sabes que no te lo voy a decir, así que no sé por qué demonios insistes tanto en intentar sacarme cosas como estas.  
-Ya sabes por qué…  
Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que un llanto proveniente de mi habitación lo rompió.  
-Esta conversación no acaba aquí, Sasuke.—dije mientras me iba incorporando, y me dirigía hacia la puerta.—Y al menos por un momento podrías salir de tu estado de zombie, e ir a abrazar a tu hijo.  
Salí de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, y me dirigía hacia la mía. Al parecer solo necesitaba un cambio de pañales, que solucioné rápidamente gracias a que la señora Okuda en su última visita trajo unos paquetes, y algunas otras cosas como ropa para el bebé.  
Pasé el resto del día en mi habitación. Solo salí para almorzar y cenar un poco, el resto estaba con mi pequeño.  
Parecía tonta, pero esperaba y seguía esperando que Sasuke apareciese por mi puerta y viera a su hijo. Y la verdad, no le costaba tanto hacer un poco de esfuerzo, pero se mantenía impasible las semanas que transcurrieron tras el nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Pero lo que más me extrañaba es que, si se mostraba indiferente, no entendía por qué a veces lo pillaba observándonos. Pero cuando lo hacía, giraba rápidamente la cara y se marchaba de allí.  
-Solo dale un poco de tiempo. —me dijo la señora Okuda mientras cargaba a mi bebé.  
Hoy los señores Okuda nos habían hecho una visita, y nosotras nos encontrábamos en la sala tomando algo de té con unas pastas. Le conté la situación que estaba viviendo con Sasuke, y ella estaba tratando de convencerme de que eso cambiaría dentro de poco.  
-Oiga señora Okuda, ¿de qué tenía que hablar su marido con Sasuke?  
-Ah, eso…Pues verás, últimamente hemos sufrido unos robos de algunos asaltantes en los cultivos. No sabemos si son peligrosos o no, por eso Tenko quiere pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, para que le eche una mano con los demás del pueblo.  
\- ¿Deberás espera que acepte? —le dije mientras le ponía a mi bebé el chupete. Estaba bastante despierto, cuando a esta hora de la tarde siempre le entraba sueño.  
-Bueno, últimamente Sasuke viene a casa a menudo para hablar con Tenko. —dijo mientras le hacía carantoñas al bebé. Yo me quedé algo confundida por lo que había dicho.—Así que tal vez sí acepte.  
-Y…¿y sabe por casualidad de que hablan?.—le pregunté con bastante curiosidad.  
-La verdad es que no losé, solo van a la parte de atrás donde tiene el taller y pasan allí la tarde….  
-Ya veo.—Por lo que parecía tenía mucho tiempo para charlar con el señor Okuda y no le quedaba tiempo para nuestro hijo.  
-Por cierto Sakura, pronto va a derretirse la nieve, y las mujeres del pueblo no hacen más que preguntarme por ti y por este niño tan guapo. Así que cuando eso pase bajo para que los vean.  
-Claro. —le dije con una sonrisa.  
Me giré al oí pasos acercarse hacia la sala, y ví al señor Okuda adentrarse en ella e ir hacia su esposa.  
-Vaya, está más grande que la última vez.  
\- ¿Qué dices Tenko? Solo tiene unas pocas semanas. —le contradijo su esposa sin apartar la mirada de mi pequeño.  
-Pues yo lo noto más grande….  
Miré hacia la puerta, y me encontré a Sasuke recostado contra el marco. Me fijé en que estaba observando a los ancianos, aunque más bien era al pequeño a quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.  
-Oye Sakura.—dejé de fijarme en Sasuke, y me giré hacia la señora Okuda quien fue la que me llamó.-¿Ya tiene nombre el pequeño?  
-No, aún no.—dije mirando a Sasuke de reojo.—Aunque he pensado en uno pero no sé si debería ponérselo….  
-¿Y eso por qué? Deberías llamarle como quieras.  
-Ya lo sé, pero no depende solo de mí. —dije fulminado a Sasuke con la mirada. Pero él solo me ignoró y se marchó de allí.  
-No te preocupes Sakura, ya reaccionará…  
-Ha tenido todo el tiempo de reaccionar señor Okuda. —dije mientras cogía a mi bebé que estaba en brazos de su esposa. —Y ya estoy harta de esperar….  
Antes de que los ancianos se marchasen próximo el anochecer, el señor Okuda me informó de que Sasuke había aceptado ayudarle en la vigilancia del pueblo. Eso me hizo enfadarme aún más.  
Así que, al día siguiente, como había acordado con el señor Okuda, Sasuke fue a ayudarle junto con otros aldeanos.  
Mientras mi pequeño y yo pasamos el resto del día en casa. Deseaba que la nieve se derritiese de una vez para que pudiera bajar al pueblo. Ya estaba cansada de estar en casa…  
Ya estaba anocheciendo, y tras de darle de comer a mi pequeño y acostarle en mi habitación, fui a la cocina para preparar la cena. Cuando en unos minutos de haber entrado, escuché unos ruidos en la entrada. Era característico en Sasuke no decir que ya estaba en casa cuando llegaba. Pero estaba vez era algo diferente.  
Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, y agudicé un poco más el oído. Los ruidos eran extraños, así que me acerqué a la entrada de la cocina para asomarme al pasillo y ver quien había en la entrada. Pero cuando me asomé, me di cuenta de que allí no había nadie.  
Me comenzó acelerar el corazón a mucha velocidad, y rápidamente sin hacer ruido volví a acercarme a la encimera y apoderarme de un cuchillo, posicionando la hoja en mi muñeca.  
Salí de mi escondite sigilosamente, sin dejar de prestar atención a mis sentidos auditivos. Llegué a la mitad del pasillo cuando acabé aprisionada contra la pared de un fuerte empujón. Intenté de librarme de él con un puñetazo en su estómago, que resultó certero y así pude dirigirme a mi habitación para buscar a mi hijo y salir de allí mientras aquel sujeto que me atacó se retorcía en el suelo. Aunque sabía que no era el único que rondaba por allí.  
Entré en mi dormitorio, y tras agarrar a mi pequeño salí por la puerta del jardín.  
No me importó el frío doloroso que estaban sufriendo mis pies desnudos al correr sobre la nieve, solo quería salir de allí y poner a mi bebé a salvo. Me adentré en el bosque esperando así despistar a los que venían tras nosotros, pero de nuevo sentí que me derribaban y caía al suelo. Intenté incorporarme, pero algo o alguien me lo impedía y notaba como me arrebataba a mi hijo de mis brazos de un tirón.  
Escuchaba como lloraba, y yo me estaba desesperando al no poder apartar al sujeto que me aprisionaba contra el suelo.  
-Vaya, vaya, parece que hemos hecho una buena captura. —oí que decía una voz masculina grave, y pude ver a tres figuras oscuras. Una de ellas un poco rezagada sobándose el estómago y el que parecía que había hablado era el que tenía a mi hijo.  
Volví a forcejear, pero el que me tenía prisionera me tenía bien sujeta.

-Oye jefe, parece que quiere jugar. —sentí su asqueroso aliento contra mi oído. -¿No es así pequeña?  
Sentí como me manoseaba y lamía el cuello mientras me desgarraba las ropas. Con repugnancia le golpeé con una serie de patadas y golpes en los costados. Conseguí darle en la boca del estómago, e intenté incorporarme, pero volvió a tumbarme de un buen golpe en la cara. Volvió a desgarrarme la ropa, mientras que yo inútilmente seguía defendiéndome. Me tenía bien sujeta.  
Estaba desesperada, y pronto mi forcejeo se volvió más débil. Me desgarró la camiseta de un tirón y aproveché para golpearle en su asquerosa cara, pero me sujetó las manos sobre mi cabeza. No podía más, no podía defenderme, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y oír a mi pequeño llorar mientras aquellos hombres se mofaban de la escena.  
De repente sentí un tirón hacia arriba, y noté que la presencia de aquel asqueroso hombre ya no estaba.  
El bosque se había vuelto oscuro, y solo se oía unos forcejeos y gritos mezclados con los gritos de mi hijo. Mi respiración era agitada, y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaba rezando para que mi hijo estuviera bien.  
Los gritos cesaron, y de repente el bosque se fue iluminando poco a poco. Se oyeron algunos gritos que no sabía exactamente lo que decían, porque yo estaba más pendiente de la figura que iba apareciendo en la oscuridad frente a mí. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de mí, con el entrecejo fruncido mirándome. La claridad se hizo más intensa hasta el punto de molestarme un poco. Vi que alguien se le acercaba, y él le entregó a mi pequeño, para después acercarse a mí.  
No podía apartar la mirada de él mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de sus ropas y me la ponía sobre mis hombros, para después cogerme en brazos y comenzar a caminar. Yo solo me limité a recostarme contra su pecho y cerrar los ojos respirado con tranquilidad. Todo había pasado muy rápido, y gracias a Dios que había pasado sin causar nada grave.  
Abrí los ojos, y parpadeé al tener la vista algo nublada, y me fijé que el techo que veía era el de mi habitación. Me incorporé con algo de dolor en los brazos, y me encontré con la oscura mirada de Sasuke. Le miré, pero me fijé en que tenía a mi bebé en brazos y me acerqué rápidamente a él preocupada.  
Tenía los ojitos casi cerrados por el sueño, mientras se entretenía con el chupete. Respiré tranquila, estaba bien.  
-No le ha pasado nada, pero tu deberías descansar. —levanté la vista para encontrarme de nuevo con la mirada de Sasuke.  
No le respondí, solo me eché hacia atrás y me dediqué a observarle como hacía que el bebé agarrase con su pequeña mano su dedo índice. Me fijé en su rostro, que estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de un candelabro que estaba cerca de él. Y ví que sus facciones estaban relajadas, y sus labios casi formaban una pequeña sonrisa cálida.  
Levantó la cabeza, y se fijó en que lo estaba observando, pero no dijo nada, solo se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta el otro lado. Lo seguí con la mirada, y ví que dejaba a nuestro hijo en una cuna de madera. Una cuna que no recordaba que estuviese ahí.  
-Sasuke, ¿de dónde…?  
-Te he dicho que te duermas. —dijo arrodilladose y empujándome contra el futón.  
No volví a contestarle, porque me miraba tan fijamente que casi me estaba hipnotizando. Sentí que me acariciaba cerca de los labios suavemente, pero aun así sentí algo de dolor en aquella parte. Era el lugar en donde aquel individuo me había golpeado.  
Entonces ví que en el rostro de Sasuke se formaba una mueca mezclada entre irritación y preocupación. Iba preguntarle, pero él se me adelantó.  
\- ¿Llegó a hacerte algo?  
-N-No. —le dije sorprendida. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la reacción que tuvo después.  
Soltó un suspiro, y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Al principio no supe qué hacer, pero pronto sentí que deslizaba y recorría mi cuello hacia arriba con la punta de su nariz, y pasaba por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi nariz. Nos miramos por unos segundos a los ojos, hasta que me moví lo suficiente y junté mis labios con los suyos. Solo era una caricia, pero fue correspondida por él haciéndola más lenta y un poco más pronunciada. Enredé mis dedos en los cabellos de su nuca acercándolo más hacia mí, pero entonces escuché un ruido proveniente de la cuna, que hizo girarme al instante. Sentí que Sasuke se levantaba, y lo ví acercarse hasta la cuna quedando de espaldas hacia mí.  
-Parece que solo está soñando—dijo mientras lo arropaba mejor. Sus movimientos eran bastante delicados y tiernos.  
Sin quererlo, una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro al ver la escena. Jamás pensé ver al Sasuke de ahora en el papel de padre.  
\- ¿Has pensado que nombre vas a ponerle? —me preguntó de repente, aún sin volverse.  
-Tal vez, si te parece bien—le dije, pero no conseguí respuesta por parte de él, así que continué. —Había pensado en llamarle Daisuke…  
Seguía de espaldas sin decir ni una palabra.  
-Sasuke….  
-Si te gusta, así se llamará. Ahora ve a dormir—dijo sin más. Yo sonreí al comprobar lo atento y tierno que se comportaba de repente( aunque a su manera claro).  
Me tumbé de costado dándole la espalda a él también, sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.  
-Gracias por salvarnos en el bosque.—dije mientras cerraba los ojos.—Y por hacerle la cuna a Daisuke.  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que la he hecho yo?.—preguntó tras estar unos segundos en silencio.  
-La señora Okuda me dijo que ibas a visitar a su marido, y pasabas la tarde en su taller, así que llegué a la conclusión de que fuiste tu.  
-¿Solo por eso?  
-Bueno, por eso y porque en tu ropa sucia me encontré restos de madera lijada….  
Esperé que dijese algo en su defensa, pero se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que lo había pillado. Y la sonrisa que tenía en mis labios se ensanchó un poco más.  
-Buenas noches, Sasuke.


	6. Capítulo 6

Estaba tumbada boca abajo, en el suelo de la sala bajo los rayos de sol de la tarde que entraban por la puerta corrediza del jardín, mientras le echaba un vistazo a un libro de plantas medicinales.

Me encontraba tan relajada, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, solo quería estar allí acostada leyendo y comiéndome las pastas que estaban a mi lado. Parece que la Primavera me estaba afectando volviéndome realmente vaga….

Levanté la vista del libro un momento, para ver como por el pasillo se perdían unos diminutos pies. Suspiré profundamente, y con pesadez me levanté para salir por la puerta de la sala e ir en busca del dueño de esa rebelde mata de pelo oscura y ojos verdes inocentes.

De repente se detuvo en su gateo, obligándome a mi también a parar a una cierta distancia de él. Giró su rostro redondeado de infante hacia mi, observándome con sus ojos llenos de inocencia, para luego parapadear varias veces.

―No te muevas...

Pero antes de que hubiese acabado la frase salió disparado gateando para más tarde incorporarse y salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

―¡Para, Daisuke!

Rápidamente corrí tras él para detenerlo, después de que hubiese logrado abrir la puerta y salir al exterior. No podía creer la distancia que me había sacado ya…

Entonces, de la nada, vi que Sasuke se interponía en su camino agarrándolo del filo del pantalón y acercándolo a su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

―¿Cuántas veces piensas dejar que se te escape?.―dijo con tono arrogante mientras me acercaba a él y recuperaba un poco el aliento.―Esta es la tercera vez esta semana…

Yo le ignoré, y le presté más atención a coger a mi hijo del agarre de su padre para cargarlo en mis brazos y llevarlo de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa.

―Sé un buen chico, Daisuke.¿Qué pasa si te pierdes en el bosque?

Llegamos a la cocina, y senté a Daisuke en su trona junto a la encimera, donde siempre lo colocaba mientras hacía la cena para tenerlo vigilado. Porque ya me estaba quedando bastante claro que la cuna la quería menos cada día, no hacía más que escaparse de ella…

Para tener unos 16 meses, Daisuke ya era bastante despierto para entender ciertas cosas.

―¿Te portarás bien?.―le pregunté, para solo recibir un confuso asentimiento por su parte. A pesar de ser un bebé inteligente y espabilado, no dejaba de ser eso, un bebé.

Daisuke había sacado el color de mis ojos, pero por todo lo demás era muy parecido a su padre, aunque su cabello estubiese bastante alborotado. Por otro lado, era un bebé bastante callado, ya sabía pronunciar alguna que otra palabra, pero era raro oirle mencionar algo que no fuese mamá.

Daisuke pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día conmigo, desde por la mañana que nos levantábamos y nos íbamos al pueblo, hasta la hora de dormir. También pasaba algún rato con los señores Okuda, ahora que no tenía ningún problema por el embarazo, la señora Okuda me ofreció ser su ayudante, y aunque le decía que no necesitaba nada de dinero y que solo lo hacía para salir de la casa y mantenerme ocupada, ella insistió en darme por lo menos una pequeña cantidad que tuve que aceptar a regañadientes.

Empecé a preparar la cena, mientras oía el débil traqueteo de Daisuke al golpear con los pies su trona y se distraía jugando con una cuchara. Aún no sabía qué encontraba de divertido en ella, pero si así lo mantenía ocupado y no le daba de nuevo por escabullirse... Y eso que no era un chico travieso e hiperactivo, sino todo lo contrario, más bien era calmado y un poco curioso a descubrir más cosas del exterior. Cada vez que bajábamos al pueblo cada cosa que veía la señalaba para que le respondiera qué era y cómo se llamaba.

Tras llevar las cosas para la cena en la mesa de la sala, bajé a Daisuke de su trona para dejarlo a gatas en el suelo. Entró delante de mi a la sala, y vi que Sasuke ya estaba sentado a la mesa.

No alzó la mirada al notar nuestra presencia, sino que siguió comiendo como si nada, aunque nosé por qué espero que haga lo contrario. Estaba claro que mi intento de hacer que Sasuke abriese un poco su corazón había sido un verdadero fracaso.

Después del nacimiento de Daisuke, y de que de su parte saliese ese gesto cariñoso y paterno de hacerle una cuna a su hijo, lo poco que llegó a ver la luz el otro lado gentil de Sasuke desapareció fugazmente. De nuevo volvió a marcharse a quien sabe donde, y a su regreso comenzó su rutina diaria. Se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, creo que ni siquiera le daba tiempo a que saliera el Sol, para después salir por la puerta y verle por la tarde o casi caída la noche para tomar un baño, cenar y encerrarse en su habitación. No había día en que no rompiera ese circuito que el mismo parecía haberse impuesto a cumplir a rajatabla.

Cuando ya acabamos de cenar y de retirar las cosas, me quedé en la sala junto a Daisuke. Estaba muy entretenido jugando con sus piezas de madera.

―Mamá.

Me sobresalté un poco al oír su voz de repente, y ví que me miraba mientras tenía su mano extendida hacía mi con una pieza en forma triángular.

―¿Es para mi?.―le pregunté agarrando la pieza de su pequeña mano. Y entonces ví que desviaba su mirada y la dirigía hacia un lado mientras señalaba varias piezas rectángulares horizontalmente colocadas, y unas triángulares como las que yo tenía en mi mano se encontraban sobre ellas, dándole una forma de casas en miniatura.―¿Quieres que la ponga yo?

No obtuve respuesta, pero sabía que era lo que quería. Así que coloqué la pieza en el lugar en el que faltaba.

Me giré hacia él para ver su reacción, pero no apartaba la mirada de aquella pieza. Entonces de repente se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado, y tiró todas las piezas que estaban de pie que él había formado junto con la que él me había pedido que terminase.

Iba a preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, pero ví que empujaba cada pieza que encontraba a su paso hacia mi.

Cuando las hubo acercado todas, cogió dos de ellas, y una me la entregó a mi, para luego colocarse entre mis piernas y sentarse apoyando su espalda en mi vientre.

No pude reprimir el deseo de inclinarme hacia delante y abrazar su pequeño cuerpo.

Quería que jugase con él.

―Casa.―dijo volviendo a señalar la figura.

―Sí, es una casa.―le dije con una sonrisa.

Oí unos pasos tras la puerta del jardín, y ví a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de ella. Iba a ignorarle como siempre

pero no pude al oír su voz.

―¿Iras al pueblo mañana?

―Voy todos los días al fin y al cabo,¿por qué?.―le pregunté dirigiendo de nuevo mi atención a colocar las piezas.

―Compra algo de sake.

―¿Y por qué no vas tu?―le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. No me gustaba que bebiese.―No voy a comprártelo.

Oí cómo chasqueaba la lengua, y como el sonido de sus pasos se perdían para dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde para que Daisuke aún estuviera despierto, así que lo cogí en brazos y lo llevé hasta la habitación donde dormíamos juntos.

Tras cambiarle y ponerle su pequeño pijama, lo acosté arropándolo en su cuna. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Le di un beso en la frente de buenas noches, para luego ir hacia el armario para cambiarme e irme yo también a la cama.

―¿Por qué no me comprarás sake?

Me sobresalté al oír su voz rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, y de reojo ví que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

―¿Sabes?, la puerta no va a caerse…

―Responde a mi pregunta.―me cortó tanjante.

―No me gusta que bebas, eso es todo.―le respondí sin más, mientras seguía en mi proceso de desvestirme para cambiarme.

―Mmph.―respondió con su singular monosílabo.―Creo recordar que tampoco te gustaba desnudarte delante de mi.

―Y yo creo recordar que nunca me he desnudado frente a ti consentidamente, sino que cierto troglodita me arrancaba la ropa mientras intentaba defenderme como podía de ser violada por él.―dije acabando de ajustarme la camiseta del pijama y volverme para llegar junto al futón. Pero antes de que me diese cuenta, estaba sintiendo su respiración chocar contra mi nuca. Así que intenté darme la vuelta para empujarlo y apartarlo de mi, pero Sasuke fue mucho más rápido, y acabé siendo yo la empujada y presionada boca abajo sobre el futón.

―Sigues siendo demasiado lenta.―me estaba susurrando al oído, mientras sujetaba mis brazos en mi espalda con fuerza y echaba el peso de su cuerpo en mí para que no pudiera escapar ni forcejear.―Y déjame refrescarte la memoria, porque creo que te olvidas de la parte en la que me suplicabas y gozabas de que…

―¡Cállate!

―¿Qué pasa, no te gusta oír la verdad?.―intenté quitarmelo de encima como podía, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

No sabía a lo que venía todo esto tan de repente. Lo más cerca que hemos estado es a la hora de la cena y había una cierta distancia. Y ahora se me echaba encima y empezaba a comportarse de este modo…

―Sé muy bien cual es la verdad, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes…

―Mmph.―sentí que el agarre y el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío desaparecía de repente.―Cómprame el sake mañana.

Y tras decir aquello, salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con unas ligeras marcas oscuras bajo los ojos de no haber podido dormir muy bien, ya que no cesé de dar vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche.

Después de desayunar bajé al pueblo junto a Daisuke, el cual no se enteró de nada de lo de ayer al estar profundamente dormido.

―Buenos días, señora Okuda.―toqué antes de entrar a la casa para encontrarme a la anciana doblando unas

sábanas junto a la mesa.

―Buenos días, Sakura y a ti también Daisuke.―se acercó hasta nosotros y le di a Daisuke para que lo cargara en brazos, así que yo aproveché para dejarme caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas.―Pareces cansada,¿estas bien?

―No he dormido muy bien… Ví que la anciana se sentaba frente a mi aún con Daisuke en sus brazos.

―¿Habeis discutido otra vez?.―lo único que hice fue recostarme sobre la mesa y mirar hacia otro lado, pero para la señora Okuda fue una afirmación de que había dado en el clavo.―Creí que ya no os hablábais…

―¡Y no lo hacemos, pero cada vez que abre la boca me desquicia y me dan ganas de largarme!.―alcé un poco la vista para encontrarme con unos pequeños ojos como los míos.―Pero, Daisuke aún es muy pequeño como para llevármelo de viaje sin saber a donde ir.

―Sakura ya sabes que…

―Se lo agradezco señora Okuda, pero dudo que Sasuke se mantenga de brazos cruzados mientras viva aquí, además tampoco quiero molestarles.―ya había perdido la cuenta de tantas veces que me había propuesto que fuera a vivir con ellos, pero aunque quisiera no podría…

―No digas eso, tu no nos molestas, Sakura.

Volví a recostarme en la mesa. Estaba muy agradecida a la señora Okuda, si no fuera por ella y por su marido no sabría que habría hecho.

―Oye Sakura,¿por qué no te tomas el día libre?

―¿Qué?.―alcé de nuevo la vista pero esta vez la posé sobre la anciana, la cual me devolvía la mirada junto a una cálida sonrisa.

―Ya me has oído. Date una vuelta por ahí con Daisuke, hace un día estupendo para que juegue con los demás chicos.

―Pero el trabajo…

―Venga, venga.―se levantó de golpe y cuando estubo a mi lado me empujó consiguiendo levantarme y conducirme hasta la puerta.―Olvídate del trabajo y pasa un día agradable con tu hijo.

Me entregó a Daisuke después de darme un último empuje y salir a la calle.

―No quiero verte por aquí en todo el día.―y tras decir aquello, cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

Miré a Daisuke que no apartaba su vista de la puerta que la señora Okuda acababa de cerrar. Suspiré, y resignada comencé a andar sin destino fijo, aunque quizas fuera al prado que había bordeando al pueblo. Allí siempre se encontraban los niños jugando, y ya había llevado muchas veces a Daisuke cuando terminaba antes el trabajo. Y aparte de los niños, se encontraban sus respectibas madres, un poco más mayores que yo aunque también había varios grupos de chicas de mi edad, pero ellas, aunque a veces jugaban con los más pequeños, solo iban para hablar o coquetear con los chicos que pasaban por allí o con los que ayudaban a sus padres con los cultivos o cualquier trabajo que desempeñasen.

Llegué allí, y observé un mar verde con diferentes tonos de colores de los pétalos de las flores que había por ahí.

Encontré un lugar con sombra debajo de un gran árbol, y nos sentamos allí. Es verdad que Daisuke tiene que jugar y darle el sol, pero no era bueno que lo hiciese en exceso, aún era un bebé y no era muy bueno para su piel.

Daisuke se sentó frente a mi jugando y arrancando flores para después depositarlas sobre mi regazo, mientras que yo las iba recogiendo y trenzando para formar una corona de flores.

―¡Sakura!

Miré en la dirección donde escuché que pronunciaban mi nombre, y vi que se acercaban a donde nos encontrábamos un grupo de mujeres del pueblo y a las que conocía.

―¿Hoy no trabajas?

―La señora Okuda me ha dado el día libre.―le respondí.

Todas ellas eran estupendas, me ayudaron mucho y les encantaba Daisuke, tanto que las que tenían niñas cerca de su edad pensaban en que sería genial que comprometiéramos a los pequeños.

Al poco rato se acercaron algunas chicas para saludarnos y conversar un poco mientras se entretenían trenzando flores y colcándoselas a las pequeñas niñas como si fueran princesas, mientras que algunos niños no paraban de gatear de aquí para allá o algunos se dedicaban a deshacer las coronas que llevaban las pequeñas.

Estaba tan absorta conversando que no me percaté de que Daisuke se había ido un poco más lejos hasta casi llegar a la valla del pueblo donde un poco más hacia allá se encontraban los cultivos. Corrí hasta donde se encontraba y lo traje de vuelta en brazos, aún sin que él quisiera. Eso me resultó bastante extraño, ya que Daisuke era muy obediente y no se irritaba por algo así, pero no paraba de decir y de señalar con el dedo hacia una

dirección donde había gente pasando: "Mamá casa, casa".

No le presté demasiada atención, pero es verdad que últimamente no tenía otra palabra en la boca que no fuera

casa, y a veces cuando paseábamos lo murmuraba, pero era muy común que los niños pequeños pronunciaran lo

que veían y lo señalasen.

―Que extraño que Daisuke esté tan revoltoso.―dijo una de las madres, mientras yo intentaba calmarlo un poco.

―Si…

Llegó el medio día, y tras acordar que haríamos una especie de picnic entre todas, pasamos la tarde entre risas y charlas muy animadas y anecdóticas.

De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Daisuke, pero no se movía del lugar donde estaba, sentado en la hierba apartado de los demás niños y con la vista pérdida hacia el pueblo. Estaba empezando a preocuparme…

―¡No!

Oí la voz de Daisuke y ví que estaba forcejeando con otro niño un poco más mayor que él, por lo que me levanté rápidamente y separales.

―¡Basta, Daisuke!

―¡Ryo!

La madre del otro chico también vino a separarles, y tras hacerlo Daisuke seguía forcejeando violentamente entre mis brazos.

―¿Qué te pasa Ryo, no ves que es más pequeño que tú?

―¡Pero no paraba de decir que ESTO era su "mamá"!.―ví lo que Ryo le mostraba a su madre y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era una de las piezas de madera de Daisuke.―¿Por qué tiene que decir cosas extrañas?

―¿No te das cuenta de que es muy pequeño y no sabe lo que dice?―le regañó su madre antes de quitarle la pieza y extendermela hacia mi.―Lo siento mucho, Sakura.

―N-No te preocupes…

―Pídele disculpas, Ryo.

―Perdón.―se disculpó con la cabeza gacha.

―Tranquilo, Ryo.―le respondí sonriédole y devolviéndole la pieza a Daisuke, que al instante se calmó.―Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya se está haciendo tarde.

Me despedí de todas ellas para después adentrarme de nuevo en el pueblo para poder subir la colina que nos llevaría a casa.

Lo estube observando en el viaje, y no despegaba su mirada de aquella pieza rectángular. No entendía por qué reaccionaba así por una simple pieza de madera, pero lo que estaba claro es que tendría algo muy importante para él. Puede que fuera porque es su juguete favorito, ya que los otros no los tocaba apenas, solo jugaba con aquellas

piezas. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, desde que le dio por decir casa no había construido con ellas otra cosa que no fuera eso.

―Casa.

Cuando ya casi estábamos por subir la colina, Daisuke volvió a mencionarlo. Lo observé, y seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme tres personas sentadas en la hierba. Eran un hombre y una mujer, que reían muy animadamente mientras escuchaban lo que les contaba su hijo emocionado sentado entre ellos dos.

Sin entenderlo volví a mirar a Daisuke que no despegaba la vista de ellos. Entonces me fijé en la pieza que llevaba entre sus manos, la cual, según Ryo había llamado "mamá" . Y de nuevo miré hacia aquellas personas, las cuales se habían levantado y agarrando la mano de su hijo fueron en dirección al pueblo.

Entonces mi mente empezó a procesar lo que había ocurrido ese día y el momento de anoche. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta de lo que Daisuke estaba intentando decir…

Observé a aquellas personas que se alejaban, y ví en mi cabeza la pieza rectángular que sería la madre, la otra igual al lado de ella el padre, y la triangular en medio de ambas sostenida por ellas el hijo. Lo que Daisuke estaba intentando decir con la palabra "casa" en realidad era familia. Nos había representado en forma de piezas…

Unas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo salieron a la superficie deslizándose por mis mejillas produciendo que el nudo de mi garganta se incrementara mucho más.

―Lo siento, Daisuke.―abracé a mi pequeño sabiendo que el calor que él buscaba no sería comparable con el que yo estaba totalmente dispuesta a darle. Quiera o no siempre notará que algo le falta, y lo más duro es que lo que busca está tan cerca de él, que no se da cuenta de que en realidad se lo estan negando…

Llegamos a casa casi caída la noche, y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que Sasuke ya debía haber regresado. Entré y me dirigí hacia el baño, necesitaba quitarme el frío y la mala sensación que sentía en el cuerpo.

Tras darnos un largo rato de relajación bañándonos, dejé a Daisuke en la sala para que jugase un poco mientras yo hacía la cena, pero no conté con que Sasuke estubiese fuera de su habitación.

―Por lo que veo no has traído el sake, lo suponía.―estaba sentado cerca de la puerta del jardín que se encontraba abierta, y me fijé en que tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, cosa que me extrañó considerablemente.

―Supones bien.

Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, pensando en que tal vez no debería haber dejado a Daisuke con Sasuke y que debía traerlo conmigo, pero no entiendo por qué pensaba de esa manera. Tal vez porque quiero protegerle del rechazo de su padre, o porque simplemente no quiero que lo mucho que ya se parece a él físicamente no quería que se similaran también en caracteres, que tal vez sea una mala influencia para él…

Llevé la cena a la sala y senté a Daisuke junto a mi sin dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke. Pero durante la cena no pude pasar por alto que algo no iba como siempre. Sus movimientos eran lentos, y por no decir algo torpes, parecía que le costaba mucho poder moverse. Y su frente estaba un poco humedecida por el sudor, y junto a ese pequeño rubor en las mejillas diría que podría tener algo de fiebre.

―¿Por qué no me has traído el sake como te dije?.―me dijo entre dientes después de que yo regresara de la cocina de lavar los platos, y me lo encontré recostado de lado contra la pared con el rostro bañado en sudor y temblando un poco.

―Si tanto lo necesitas, haber ido tu…

―¡Te lo pedí a ti!.―lo ví estremecerse y mostrar una pequeña mueca de dolor.

―Las cosas se piden por favor y no de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste.―me incliné para coger a Daisuke en

brazos para llevarlo a la habitación y acostarlo.

―¡No me jodas, Sakura!

―Tranquilo, que ha eso no te gana nadie.―y tras decir aquello cerré la puerta. No tenía ganas de escucharle con el humor de perros que tenía ahora.

Dejé a Daisuke en la cuna, mientras yo me ponía el pijama oí unos pasos pesados en el pasillo y que entraban en la habitación, y no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar cansinamente.

―¿Te crees que puedes irte así…?

―Sasuke,¿qué quieres?.―le dije tanjantemente encarándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

―No quiero nada de ti,¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

―Has venido a mi habitación a pesar de que casi no puedes moverte por el dolor y la fiebre alta que tienes.―le contraataqué acercándome a él.

―No sabes lo que dices…

―¿A no?.―extendí un brazo hasta su pecho, y con un solo toque de mi dedo índice hice que cayera sobre el futón mientras que aullaba y se retorcía de dolor.―¿Por qué no me pides que te ayude si eso es lo que quieres?

―¡Cállate!

―Para eso me dijiste que comprara el sake, para hacerte el dolor más llevadero…

―¡QUE TE CALLES!

Hubo un enorme silencio en la habitación, en la cual solo se oía la agitada respiración de Sasuke junto al sonido de el roce de las sábanas al removerse.

Lo observé ahí, con la mandíbula apretada para no dejar escapar ningún gemido de dolor mientras arrugaba la tela bajo suya en sus puños. Se veía tan indefenso así…

Estaba realmente loca por lo que iba a hacer.

Salí de la habitación y llegué a la cocina, donde alcancé en unos muebles de abajo un botiquín de emergencia.

Suspiré, de verdad que estaba realmente loca.

Volví a la habitación, encontrándome con un Sasuke en un intento en vano de levantarse, por lo que me arrodillé junto a él y lo eché de nuevo hacia atrás, para luego comenzar a rajarle con unas tijeras la camiseta oscura que llevaba mientras ignoraba sus quejas, las cuales no eran demasiadas.

Me fijé que su torso estaba vendado de forma inexperta y torpe, por lo que supuse que lo habría hecho él mismo.

En su costado izquierdo había rastros de sangre seca, así que no esperé más a rajar también las vendas y darme cuenta de que la herida que tenía estaba empezando a infectarse.

―¿Cómo te has hecho esto?.―le pregunté mientras le echaba un vistazo a la herida para comprobar si era demasiado profunda, aunque si lo fuese no habría aguantado demasiado.

―¿Qué importa?

―Si quieres que te cure deberás decirme…

―¡No te he pedido que me ayudes!

Volvió a temblar de dolor, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada al comportarse de esa manera tan arrogante y estúpida que no me contube en apretar sobre su herida.

―¿¡Qué haces, bruta!.―aulló de dolor mientras volvía a retorcerse.

―¡No me importa en lo más mínimo cómo te has hecho esto, tu sabrás si quieres que te trate o no, pero te digo que de aquí no durarás ni una semana!

Estaba furiosa con él. Encima de que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por ayudarlo en vez de abandonarlo a su suerte y que en cualquier momento estirase la pata el muy desagradecido me reprochaba. Me miró con rabia durante unos momentos, en los cuales yo sostuve su oscura mirada hasta que él mismo deshizo nuestro contacto visual girando su rostro hacia un lado.

―Kunai…

Fue tan poco audible su susurro que me costó poder oírle aún estando a su lado.

Comencé a limpiarle la herida que no tenía muy buen aspecto, y la verdad es que dudaba que llegara tan solo a durar una semana. Al verla mucho mejor al recostarlo del lado bueno, pude apreciar que con un poco de suerte podría llegar al tercer día si no moría a causa de una fiebre alta por la infección. No sé en qué estaría pensando. Si no quería mi ayuda por lo menos podría haber ido a ver a la señora Okuda y dejar que lo curase ella misma en vez de dejarse esto como estaba.

Mientras lo trataba no paraba de temblar y de hundir el rostro contra la almohada para ahogar los sonidos que salían de su boca expresando el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando acabé de cerrarle la herida costosamente y de vendarle, lo dejé recostado boca arriba con la respiración jadeante mientras descansaba. Cogí el botiquín recogiendo las gasas y demás utensilios con la sangre de Sasuke impregnada en ellos, para llevármelos a la cocina para deshacerme de estos y guardar el malentín en su lugar.

Mientras limpiaba mis manos pensé que Sasuke no podría ser tan torpe como para clavarse su propio kunai, y menos aún de esa manera…por lo que donde quiera que vaya durante todo el día debía de haberse metido en algún lío o algo así.

Regresé a la habitación con un cuenco lleno de agua y un paño para refrescarle y conseguir bajarle la fiebre. Si

pasaba de esta noche y del día de mañana, no tendría problemas para recuperarse.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, en su frente algunos cabellos humedecidos al estar en contacto con el sudor, pero los aparté un poco para colocar el paño refrescado con el agua. Su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar agitadamente, y en su rostro alguna que otra vez se formaba una mueca de dolor al moverse inconscientemente al temblar de frío.

Pasaría una mala noche, bueno, pasaríamos mejor dicho. Yo me estaba cayendo de sueño, que en cualquier momento me descoyuntaría el cuello de una cabezada.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada mirándole y secando el sudor, pero cada vez los ojos me pesaban mucho más…

Había cerrado los ojos sin darme cuenta y los abrí desorientada. No me encontraba sentada, sino tumbada de lado con el rostro de Sasuke a unos centímetros del mío. Me sobresalté por aquella proximidad tan repentina, y sentí que mis mejillas empezaban ha arder.

Pensé que me había dormido un momento, pero me dí cuenta de que estaba bajo las sábanas, y eso no podría

haberlo conseguido mientras estuviera dormida. Entonces miré de nuevo hacia Sasuke, y me topé con su oscura mirada que me observaba con ojos vidriosos a causa de la fiebre.

Se veía un poco más relajado, y por una extraña razón su mirada no me parecía fría y vacía como antes. Tenía algo que me producía sentir calidez en mi interior y que no quisiera apartar mis ojos de los suyos. No sabía como describirlo, porque ni yo misma sabía lo que era exactamente, pero me gustaba esta sensación, me gustaba que esos ojos me mirasen de esa manera… me gustaba Sasuke…

Sabía que era un error, y por ello me había obligado a mi misma a enterrar los sentimientos que sentía por él, y solo me centraría en cuidar a nuestro hijo para que no le faltase de nada y hacerme más fuerte. Y con tan solo una mirada, una simple mirada había bastado para derribar todo lo que llevaba construyendo desde hacía meses para que esos dolorosos sentimientos no volviesen a ver de nuevo la luz.

―¿Por qué me haces esto?.―dejé escarpar unas lágrimas sin importarme que él me viese, me daba igual.―Eres muy injusto y egoísta. No sabes el daño que me haces comportándote de esta manera para que luego vuelvas a ser el Sasuke frío y distante de siempre. Cuando dí a luz también me hiciste lo mismo.

No apartó su mirada tras haberme quedado en silencio después de decirle todo aquello. La verdad que esperaba que no dijese nada y que solo se limitase a volver a cerrar los ojos ignorándome, pero no fue que hablase lo que me sorprendió, sino lo que quiso decir.

―Si tanto daño te causo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ese sufrimiento y dejarme a mi suerte mientras escapabas de aquí.

Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza barajar esa posibilidad, ni me veía haciéndolo si quiera. Estaba más preocupada en curarle que en otra cosa, nada aparte de eso me cruzó por la mente en ese instante.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Buena pregunta, ni yo misma sabía por qué. Pero quizás es que aunque me negara y lo reprimiera, una parte de mi no estaba dispuesta a dejarle morir, y solo actué inconscientemente por voluntad de aquel pedazo que se resistía a desaparecer por más que yo deseara.

―No te entiendo. Estos últimos meses te he dejado infinidad de ocasiones para que desaparecieras, y lo único que

te importaba era llegar a casa para hacer la cena, no solo para ti o para el bebé, sino para mí también,¿por qué te preocupas por mi si lo único que hago es causarte dolor?

No sabía qué contestarle. Sus palabras estaban comenzando ha afectarme, produciendo que reviviese a cámara rápida todos estos meses que habíamos vivido. Y me dí cuenta, de que aunque no hablásemos el uno con el otro o con las veces que discutíamos, mis ojos le seguían, lo observaban por donde quiera que iba sin siquiera darme cuenta. Y no fui consciente de ello hasta ahora, de que había dejado que mi vida girase entorno a él. Me atraía como un imán sin percatarme de ello, como un agujero oscuro que lentamente te va engullendo hasta que llega un momento en que te das cuenta de que no puedes escapar. No llegué a pensar que esto podría pasar, porque si lo piensas, es ilógico. Es ilógico que ocurriese esto con una persona que no cruza ni tres palabras seguidas contigo, que se abstenga de relacionarse con su propio hijo o que simplemente los rechace a ambos. Por alguien así no merecía la pena esforzarse. Pero como bien ha dicho, le preparaba la cena, lavaba su ropa… cosas insignificantes que no tendría por qué hacerlas, pero era el caso contrario. Puede que lo hiciese simplemente para sentirme más cercana a él…

―No puedo entender que te importe tanto como para que olvides tu propia libertad.

―Tu tienes la culpa de todo.―giré dándole la espalda y cerré los ojos con fuerza en un intento de frenar las lágrimas que no paraban de descender.

Era lo único que había conseguido responderle.

Pasaron los días, y Sasuke iba recuperándose mientras seguía recostado en mi habitación. Habíamos recibido la visita de la señora Okuda, que estaba un poco preocupada al ver que no bajaba al pueblo. No podía dejar a

Daisuke solo con Sasuke, porque era incapaz de moverse.

Después de la conversación que mantubimos aquella noche, sentía que mi cabeza no estaba en lo que tenía y

debía estar. Me encontraba muy ausente y distraída pensando en todo aquello. Y el hecho de que Sasuke y yo

durmiéramos juntos por las circunstancias no ayudaba mucho.

―Pronto podrás moverte con normalidad.

Estábamos en la habitación para cambiarle las vendas por otras limpias. Y aunque ya podía incorporarse, no

debería hacer ningún movimiento brusco por precaución a que se le vuelviera a abrir la herida hasta un poco más

de tiempo.

―Estoy harto de estar aquí sin hacer nada.

―Tendrás que aguantar un poco más. Ten, tómatelo.―le entregué el pequeño sobre que contenía la medicina que

debía tomarse, la cual odiaba porque el sabor era poco delicioso.―¿Podrás aguantar tu malhumor mientras hago algo de comer?

―Tsk…―suspiré profundamente antes de incorporarme y salir de la habitación mientras él se tomaba el medicamento.

Era ya pasado el mediodía, y acababa de levantarse. Pensé que dormiría un poco más, por lo que no le preparé nada cuando hice el almuerzo.

Cuando terminé de hacerle la comida regresé al cuarto encontrándomelo en la misma posición en la que me fui.

Iba a entregarle la bandeja con el cuenco de arroz que le había preparado, pero me llamó la atención que estaba observando algo que tenía en su mano derecha. Me fijé en que era una de las piezas de madera de Daisuke, las cuales estaban esparcidas en el espacio que separaba la cuna del futón. Por lo que habría estado jugando antes mientras Sasuke dormía.

―Le gusta jugar con estas piezas.―le dije mientras hacía la bandeja a un lado para arrodillarme a su lado.―Que

raro, normalmente las suele guardar después de jugar con ellas,¿dónde se habrá metido?

Tan pronto como dije aquello, un bulto comenzó a removerse bajo las sábanas y ascender para dejar ver una revoltosa cabellera azabache y unos pequeños ojos verdes somnolientos.

―Mamá.―dijo con voz adormilada mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojitos con sus diminutas manos.

―¿Te has quedado ahí dormido?.―lo cogí en brazos para sentarlo sobre mi regazo, pero de repente se deshizo de mi abrazo para llegar gateando y sentarse junto a Sasuke, el cual lo observaba con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

Al tenerlo de espaldas a mi no pude ver que es lo que le sucedía, pero al poco rato se incorporó para después acercarse e inclinarse ha recoger unas de las piezas derramadas por el suelo de la habitación. Volvió a sentarse

en el lugar donde estaba, para luego quitarle de la mano de Sasuke la pieza triangular que él poseía sustituyéndola por una rectangular que había recogido. Se volvió hacia mi, y me extendió otra igual a la de Sasuke, quedándose él con la triangular que momentos antes tenía su padre.

Nos miró a cada uno antes de fijar su mirada en su pieza, y sonreír como nunca antes lo había visto hacer.

―¡Casa!

Lo veía feliz. Feliz de tener lo que llevaba tiempo intentando encontrar. Era la primera vez que veía a Daisuke de esa manera. La primera vez que estaba tan cerca de su padre desde que nació.

Sonreí al verle tan contento.

Tras llegar la tarde, Daisuke y yo salimos al jardín a jugar, se notaba que estaba de muy buen humor, y eso me hacía feliz. Nunca había sido capaz de acercarse a su padre hasta ahora. El cual, no paró de observarnos desde la habitación en toda la tarde.

No dijo nada después de la reacción de Daisuke, pero estaba segura de que no lo pasó por alto. Aún sostenía en su mano la pieza que su hijo le había entregado, y eso debía significar algo.

Al acabar de cenar Daisuke se escabulló bajo las sábanas del futón recostándose junto a Sasuke, el cual miró al pequeño con algo de confusión por la acción que había hecho. Estaba irreconocible. Tenía un brillo particular en los ojos y un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, además de que no paraba de sonreír y de aferrarse a su pieza de madera.

Me recosté a su lado devolviéndole la sonrisa que conseguía contagiarme.

No hubo ninguna queja por parte de Sasuke al dejar a Daisuke dormir entre los dos, y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos tras haber apagado la luz. No pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces que Daisuke cayó en un profundo sueño, el cual yo me aseguraba de que nada lo interrumpiera mientras acariciaba sus cabecita alborotada.

―¿Qué significaba todo aquello?.―oí la voz de Sasuke susurrando en la oscuridad, aunque si bien me lo estaba preguntando a mi parecía que lo estuviera haciendo con él mismo.

―¿Te refieres lo de Daisuke?.―No obtuve su respuesta, pero estaba claro que era a eso a lo que se refería.―Hace poco me di cuenta de que estaba muy empeñado en construir casitas con esas piezas…

―¿Por qué?

―Porque Daisuke ha llegado ha asociar la palabra casa con familia. Hace tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, pero me percaté de ello hasta hace unos días.―estaba algo sorprendida de que Sasuke me estuviera preguntando esto

directamente.―Relaciona cada pieza con cada miembro que forma una familia, dándoles la forma de una casa.

Las rectangulares sostienen a la pequeña triangular, que sería el tejado de un hogar con una familia, la cual sostiene y mantiene a su hijo. Aún no entiendo como un niño tan pequeño ha podido llegar a una conclusión así.

Me gustaría poder ver el rostro de Sasuke tras haberle contado todo esto, porque no volvió a decir nada más. Pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a alzar la vista del rostro de mi pequeño durmiente. Aún así quise decirle una última cosa antes de que el sueño se apoderase de mi.

―Sé que quizás no le des demasiada importancia, pero estoy segura que Daisuke quiere que conserves esa figura.

Después de mencionarle aquello cerré mis ojos sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño.

Volvieron a pasar los días, y notaba que Sasuke pasaba más tiempo junto a Daisuke, o simplemente se limitaba a observarle mientras encontraba oportunidad. Lo que me alegró de sobremanera porque hacía al pequeño realmente feliz, no había más que verle el rostro. Aunque por parte de Sasuke, se mantenía firme en su línea de no expresar ninguna emoción. Pero bueno, había hecho un gran avance al abrir un poco su duro caparazón y hacerle un pequeño hueco a su hijo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no dejaba de dormir en mi habitación, cosa que me extrañó porque ya podía moverse con total libertad y aún así no regresaba a su dormitorio. Pensé que podría ser por el hecho de que estaba tan apegado últimamente a Daisuke. Pero una noche dejó caer como el que no quiera la cosa de que debería dormir en una habitación a parte para que no se malacostumbrara. Ese comentario me pilló con la guardia baja, y casi acababa atragantada por un trozo de carne. Pero tal como dijo, trasladó la cuna de Daisuke hasta la habitación que técnicamente era suya, porque tenía pensado llevarla hasta el piso de arriba donde habían otras habitaciones, pero le insistí en que aún era muy pequeño para que bajara escaleras el solo, y gracias a Dios recapacitó, ya que estaba empeñado en subirla.

No quise o más bien no me atrevía a preguntarle razones por si volvía ha cerrarse de nuevo en su caparazón, así que dejé que hiciese lo que quisiera para que poco a poco se abriese un poco más mientras transcurría el tiempo.

Una noche de esas en las que se quedaba sentado contra el marco de la puerta del jardín de la sala, me pareció ver la escena más conmovedora que había recordado que estuviese implicado Sasuke. En su pecho reposaba hecho un ovillo un Daisuke en su séptimo sueño, mientras que su padre lo observaba acariciándole la espalda con su dedo pulgar de forma casi ausente. No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante el cuadro tan tierno que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Y es que aquella noche, fue algo especial.

No supe cómo, pero cuando nos fuimos a dormir yo apenas podía conciliar el sueño, y en un movimiento de cambiar de posición para hacer desaparecer mi insomnio, me encontré a un palmo del rostro de Sasuke, el cual estaba tan despierto como yo. Y lo que ocurrió después no entendía como llegó a pasar. Solo que de un instante a otro me encontraba bajo su cuerpo y sus labios aprisionando fuertemente sobre los mios, añadiendo un que otro mordisco en mi labio inferior para luego ser sustituido por su lengua, la cual no tardó en buscar la mía. Me dejé llevar, sin pensar en nada, tan solo me concentraba en sentir, porque era lo único que mi cerebro se podía permitir en ese momento. Y ahí fue cuando pude darme cuenta que aunque pareciese una locura, le había extrañado.

Esa noche ambos nos dejamos llevar, y aunque a la mañana siguiente esperaba que mi conciencia haría que me sintiera culpable, la verdad es que no fue así. Me desperté de buen humor, y aunque no estaba muy segura, Sasuke también se sentía así, pero a su modo claro está.

Después de aquello me llegué a sorprender a mi misma por como reunía el valor para robarle algún que otro beso cuando bajaba la guardia mientras estaba con Daisuke, algo que conseguía chincharle y que a este último por alguna razón le gustaba ver ese gesto, por lo que a veces, las cuales no eran pocas, hacía la señal de tocarse los labios con su dedo índice para que besara a Sasuke. Pero llegaba un punto en que eso no era suficiente, y me veía por las noches buscándolo e incitándolo, aunque la mayoría de las veces era él sólito el que venía buscándome después de hacerse el gruñón por aquellos pequeños besos.

Y así comenzamos a vivir desde hace un tiempo…

―Estarás contenta.

La señora Okuda y yo paseábamos por el pueblo mientras nos dirigíamos a la colina donde me despediría de ella y regresar a casa después de haber estado trabajando.

―Sí, mucho.―le respondí con una sonrisa.

―Me alegro. La próxima vez trae a esos dos, ya hace tiempo que no los veo.

―Claro.

Me despedí de ella. Estaba algo ansiosa por volver. Llegué a casa, y escuché la voz de Daisuke algo lejana al percatarme de que provenía desde el jardín, y así era. Se encontraba jugando en el césped persiguiendo a unos pájaros, mientras era observado por su padre que estaba sentado en el porche.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia él, con el fin de darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque sabía que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia no movió un músculo cuando posé mis labios sobre su piel para después sentarme a su

lado.

―Estas de buen humor para haber venido de trabajar.―dijo sin apartar la mirada de Daisuke.―¿Algo interesante?

―¿Te interesa?.―le insistí sonriendo esperanzada.

―La verdad, no.

―Entonces,¿para qué preguntas?.―le reproché aunque volví a contraatacarle.―Pero creo que tal vez sí que

debería.

―¿Por qué?.―conseguí que me prestara atención aunque solo me estuviese mirando de reojo.

―Creí que no te importaba.―ví que fruncía el ceño en una señal de que no estaba para bromas. Pero la verdad es que por una vez me alegraba de que insistiese, y con una sonrisa se lo dije.―Estoy embarazada.

Observé su reacción, pero lo único que hizo antes de volver a observar a Daisuke fue parpadear lentamente y soltar un leve "ah" por la boca.

―¿Eso es lo único que piensas decir?.―le reproché furiosa por tal pasividad.

―¿Quieres que me ponga a dar botes como un idiota?

―No, pero un poco de efusividad no vendría mal.―dije mirando hacia el suelo algo deprimida, ya que esperaba otra reacción de su parte. No precisamente que se subiera por las paredes pero no una así.

Entonces lo que ocurrió a continuación no lo vi llegar y me sorprendió notar los labios de Sasuke presionar mi mejilla cerca de mi ojo derecho, para después oír su voz en un susurro a poca distancia de mi oído.

―Descansa aquí con Daisuke mientras hago la cena.

Y tras decir aquello se adentró en la casa en dirección a la cocina, dejándome allí con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Expresaba sus emociones a su estilo.

Durante la cena le estuve insistiendo sobre qué le haría más ilusión, si que naciera una niña u otro niño. Pero no sé por qué ya sabía su respuesta antes de que la pronunciase. Por lo que recordaba Sasuke casi nunca ha llegado a entender a las chicas, y si llegara a nacer niña no sabría cómo reaccionaría, ya que con Daisuke, aun siendo varón le costaba, no quería ni imaginarme si era chica. En cuanto a mi no me importaba de qué sexo sea, lo único que deseaba era tenerlo ya entre mis brazos. Aunque la verdad es que aún tendría que esperar un tiempo para que eso suceda.


	7. Capítulo 7

Bajé silenciosamente por las escaleras, procurando que la madera bajo mis pies no emitiera ningún sonido.

El sol apenas comenzaría a salir, así que debía darme prisa.

Deslicé unos pocos centímetros la puerta. Lo justo para echar un pequeño vistazo al interior. Sus respiraciones eran lentas y acompasadas; todo parecía estar en orden.

Volví a cerrar la puerta, con suavidad, antes de encaminarme hacia la entrada y salir de casa.

Corrí adentrándome en el bosque. La mañana se presentaba fresca, y era una buena forma para ir calentando; salté de árbol en árbol, esquivando ramas y algún que otro pájaro que acababa de despertar.

Apenas sentí que entré en calor llegué al pequeño claro. El sol ya había comenzado a bañarlo con sus primero rayos de sol, y las gotas de rocío brillaban por todo el lugar, volviéndolo mágico. Por eso me gustaba levantarme tan temprano. Merecía la pena verlo.

Me acerqué al río y me lavé la cara. Estaba helada. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta.

Después de varios ejercicios de estiramientos decidí empezar por practicar el lanzamiento con el shuriken. El árbol que usaba como diana estaba repleto de marcas, unas más señaladas que otras, ya que, con el tiempo, fui afinando la puntería hasta querer lanzar justo donde a mí me parecía. Normalmente iba variando la distancia y los diferentes ángulos, pero pensé por una larga carrera, movimientos para el esquive con lanzamientos a distancia y un ataque directo a la corteza para el final. Y eso hice, o más bien pensaba hacer cuando vi una sombra salir de entre los arbustos y dirigirse hacia mí con rapidez. No tuve tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo como quería, y sólo pude bloquear el golpe que acabó por desequilibrarme y hacer que rodara unos metros.

―¡Traidor!―gritó señalándome con un dedo acusador.―¡Te has ido solo cuando dijiste que ibas a esperarme!

―¡Te he llamado como veinte veces para que te despertaras, pero seguías con la baba colgando!

―¡Mentiroso!―contraatacó.―¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres que deja atrás a su hermano pequeño?

Para darle más teatro a sus lloriqueos añadió alguna que otra lagrimilla de mentira.

―Si anoche te hubieras dormido temprano como te dije, esto no habría…

―No voy a perdonártelo, Daisuke, ¡lo vas a pagar!― amenazó mientras hurgaba en la pequeña mochila que había traído consigo. Yo por mi parte, me preparé para la lucha, pero lo que sacó, que yo pensaba que sería algún arma, en realidad era un simple bento.― ¿Qué te parece?

―¿Qué me parece qué?

―¿Dónde está el tuyo?

―Pues está en mi… ―me di media vuelta en busca de mi mochila, pero recordé que no había traído nada. Con las prisas por salir me lo había olvidado todo.

Miré su cara con aquella estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual, se hizo más amplia cuando mi estómago comenzó a rugir requiriendo atención.

―Je, je, siempre puedes volver a casa a por él.―dijo intentando tentarme, pero no iba a caer en eso.

―Puedo pasar un día entero sin comer.―murmuré hacia otro lado más para convencerme a mí mismo que otra cosa.

―Como quieras.―se sentó en la hierba dispuesto a empezar a comer.―¡Buen provecho!

Como si nada me levanté e intenté seguir con mis ejercicios de lanzar el shuriken, mientras, oía como masticaba y hacía ruidos al comer a propósito. No caería en su trampa.

―¿De verdad que no quieres, Daisuke?

―¡Cállate! ―al interrumpirme fallé en el tiro.

―Si que estás susceptible por las mañanas.

No pude hacer nada cuando mis ojos se posaron en la comida. La boca se me hizo agua, y él lo supo, pero me recompuse como pude.

A los pocos minutos mis tripas resonaban por todo el claro.

―¿Qué?―su sonrisa astuta estaba adornada por pequeños granos de arroz que se le habían quedado pegados a la piel mientras engullía.

Enfurruñado y avergonzado se lo pedí:

―Dame un poco.

―Vale. Pero antes debes decir que yo tenía razón y que eres un traidor por dejar a tu querido hermano atrás.

Respiré hondo y me lo tragué todo para dentro.

―Tenías razón… soy un traidor por dejar a mi querido hermano atrás.

―Ahora di que yo soy el mejor, y que tú eres más inferior que el más pequeño de los insect…

Antes de que terminara le planté el pie en mitad de la cara.

―Eso es humíllate.

―De eso se trata.―y lo empujé para que cayera hacia atrás.

―No quiero tu comida.

Da igual lo que le dijera, se estaba partiendo de risa él solo. Sentía que la cara me ardía, y lo único que pensaba era en callarlo de cualquier forma. El muy burro estaba gritando tan fuerte que espantó a una bandada de pájaros del bosque, aunque no me parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Entonces oí unos pasos de alguien que se disponía a salir del bosque, y al parecer, Takara también, porque cesó de cacarear.

Ambos nos tensamos, a la espera, y vimos en las sombras una silueta que los dos conocíamos muy bien. Y lo primero que hicimos fue echar a correr hacia el otro extremo del bosque.

Nos movíamos a la mayor velocidad que podíamos, zigzagueando, cambiando de rumbo de improviso, lanzándonos a los árboles, pero aún así, siempre lo sentía en la nuca. Lo peor de todo es que era tan silencioso como mi propia sombra, y eso era lo que me daba auténtico pavor.

Miré a Takara, y suponía que veía en él mi propio reflejo. Los dos nos hicimos señas y nos dividimos por caminos separados.

Corrí una distancia larga más, hasta que encontré un buen lugar donde ocultarme, bajo una pequeña pendiente llena de frondosos arbustos. Con suerte pasaría de largo.

Podía escuchar el bombear de mi corazón retumbarme los oídos, y el sudor frío que me cubría la frente hasta la nuca. Me sentía tan débil e inferior que un insecto.

El aullido de Takara tronó por todo el bosque. Lo había atrapado.

Mis piernas temblaban como barritas de gelatina, ¿cómo podía ser tan cobarde?

Me golpeé en la mejilla para intentar calmarme, y más o menos lo conseguí, lo suficiente para salir de allí y empezar a moverme de nuevo y encontrar otro lugar en el que estar seguro.

Poco me duró ese pensamiento cuando sentí sus ojos clavarse en mi nuca, casi perforándome como a una presa indefensa, observando mis movimientos para abalanzarse sobre mí a la menor oportunidad. Era asfixiante, y humillante.

Quería demostrarle que no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, que podía darle algo más de lo que había demostrado.

Me dispuse a encararlo y poder asestarle un golpe. Pero en cuanto lo hice, creí sentir mi propio golpe en la boca del estómago, y no pude hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas y quedar inconsciente ante él.

Era patético.

Poco a poco fui captando varias formas distintas y colores frente a mis ojos.

―Buenos días.

Takara estaba en su otro brazo, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro que intentaba ocultar con algo de humor, del cual yo carecía en ese momento, y no quería pagarlo con él, sino con el que nos llevaba como si fuéramos unos sacos de harina. Aunque en realidad, era así como me sentía.

No supe que habíamos llegado a casa hasta que vi las baldosas de piedra de la entrada recubiertas de pétalos de cerezo. Y allí, en la entrada, se encontraba mamá de brazos cruzados y echando chispas.

Takara y yo nos tensamos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos caímos a sus pies y fue cuando nos echamos a temblar.

―Los dos dijisteis que ibais a ir a ayudarme, y cuando me levanto resulta que ninguno de los dos estáis en la cama.―Su dedo subía y baja constantemente, al mismo ritmo que el pulso de la vena que le estaba empezando a sobresalir de la frente.―¿Dónde os habéis metido?

―Pues fuimos a…―mamá le lanzó una mirada furiosa entrecerrando más los ojos.― …¡Daisuke tiene la culpa de todo, mamá! Me obligó a levantarme temprano para que fuera con él o dijo que me quitaría el almuerzo sino le obedecía.―se acercó gateando hasta la pierna de mamá y se arrimó a ella lloriqueando.―Es malo, mamá.

No sabía si reírme por lo estúpido que estaba siendo o por la bronca que le iba a caer encima.

Mamá respiró profundamente antes de agarrarle del brazo y tirar de él dirección al pueblo.

―¡No! Mamá, ya te he dicho que fue Daisuke, no yo.

―¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso?

―¡No quiero ir!―intentaba zafarse del agarre de mamá con desesperación.―¡No quiero quitarle los callos de los pies a un tipo maloliente!

―Será mejor que te calles o será peor. ¡Vamos, Daisuke!

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me resigné a seguirles, pero sentí un dolor justo en el lugar donde recibí el golpe, y eso solo consiguió enfadarme más. Le lancé una mirada; Tan alto, imponente, orgulloso, fuerte, hábil, sigiloso… inalcanzable. Ni siquiera pude presentarle batalla. Me aplastó con una sola mano.

―Corre, tu madre te está esperando.―se dio media vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero antes de eso murmuró: …eso se te da bastante bien.

Y fue cuando cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Estaba ardiendo de rabia. Notaba como las uñas de mis dedos se hundían en las palmas de mis manos e intentaba reprimir las lágrimas apretando los dientes, para que estas no saliesen de su lugar.

No iba a darme por vencido. Seguiría entrenado sin parar hasta estar a su misma altura. Conseguiría ser mejor que él.

―¡Puaj, que asco! Creo que aún me huelen las manos a pies.―se quejó Takara, que llevaba más de diez minutos sin separarse del jabón y el lavabo.―El olor era tan fuerte que ha infectado mis manos.

―Te has lavado las manos sin parar desde que ese pobre hombre salió por la puerta, y eso que llevabas guantes.

Tal vez solo sea tu imaginación…

―Sí, lo más probable es que te haya infectado el cerebro.

―¡¿Qué?

―¡Querido!

―Solo era broma.

―Deja de meterle cosas raras en la cabeza al pequeño.

Omití la conversación o discusión de Takara con los abuelos sobre que podría derretírsele el cerebro, y me concentré en la montaña de vendas deshechas que debía enrollar.

Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y empezar a entrenar en serio.

―¿Te ayudo?

Levanté la vista, encontrándome con los ojos verdes de mi madre, los cuales me miraban con una cierta tristeza que me hizo sentir culpable y a volver a agachar la cabeza.

No le respondí, pero igualmente ella me ayudó en la tarea en silencio. No había vuelto a comentar nada de lo de esta mañana, al igual que tampoco lo hizo de camino al pueblo. Al único que se oía era a Takara refunfuñar, y en el transcurso del día no encontré el valor para decirle nada, o más bien no quise hacerlo.

―¿Sigues enfadada?

No contestó, y pensé que me lo tenía merecido por no haberlo hecho yo antes, pero tras unos momentos lo hizo:

―No, no lo estoy. Más bien estoy algo disgustada o decepcionada contigo. No lo sé.

―Eso es peor―ahora el puñetazo que había recibido de mi padre en el estómago no me parecía nada comparado con aquello.

―No creo que sea peor. Pero no debiste pedirme que te dejara ayudarme si luego no ibas a querer venir.

―No es eso, mamá. Me gusta ayudarte y que me enseñes a curar a las personas.―mamá tenía un excelente control del chakra, y sabía que podía ayudarme a aprender muchas cosas observándola y atendiendo a sus explicaciones, pero solo eso no iba a hacerme más fuerte.

―Hay un pero, ¿verdad?―me sonreía. Me encantaba que mamá sonriera, pero no con tristeza.― Daisuke, si algo te preocupa puedes contármelo…

―No me preocupa nada, así que olvídalo.―me bajé de un salto de la encimera donde estaba sentado y me dirigí con rapidez hacia la puerta.―Ya he acabado, así que me voy a dar una vuelta, no tardaré.

Y sin más me fui de allí corriendo.

Lo último que quería era que mamá se preocupara por mí.

Para mí, ella es como un ángel que nos protege a Takara y a mí, e incluso a papá, aunque nunca llegue a reconocerlo. Pero a veces, un ángel también puede sentirse herido y necesita a alguien que lo proteja. En eso entra papá, pero ya hubo veces, en las que yo era más pequeño, que se fue, o eso le oí hablar a mi madre con la abuela. Me cuesta creerlo. Yo admiro a papá, y es mi modelo a seguir y superar para proteger a los que me importan. Pero parece que él no siente lo mismo. Nunca ha demostrado que esté orgulloso de mí como yo estoy de él de ser su hijo.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro al chocar con alguien.

―Lo siento.―me disculpé, aunque me arrepentí de haberlo hecho tras ver a quien se lo había dicho.

―De lo siento nada, bicho raro. Para pedirme a mí disculpas te tienes que arrodillar a mis pies, ¿verdad, chicos?

―sus dos amigos asintieron como dos idiotas sin cerebro.

―Déjame en paz, Ryo. Ya te he pedido perdón…

―¿Es que estás sordo? Arrodíllate ―insistió. Pero al ver que yo me quedaba inmóvil le hizo unas señas a sus amigos, y entre los tres me rodearon.―Nos vamos a divertir un rato contigo, bichito.

Los esquivé como pude, pero no conseguí librarme de ellos. Uno de los amigos de Ryo me agarró del brazo cuando otro se disponía a asestarme un buen golpe. Reaccioné rápido para saltar hacia atrás y que no pudiera cambiar la dirección de su puño, que estrelló en la cara de su amigo; yo aproveché la caída a pisé la cabeza del otro para que cayese de bruces al suelo. Ryo fue más rápido, y me golpeó en el estómago antes de que tocara el suelo. Era la segunda vez en el día que recibía en ese mismo punto.

Salí despedido unos metros, y me intenté incorporar dolorido para esquivar los siguientes golpes que vinieron.

―¡Daisuke!

Cuando oí la voz de mi madre me desconcentré y Ryo se aprovechó dándome en la cara, aunque yo no me quedé sin hacer nada y se lo devolví.

―¡Chicos, basta!

―¡Estaos quietos!

No me había dado cuenta de que la calle se había empezado a llenar de gente hasta que vinieron a separarnos.

Aún así, ni Ryo ni yo nos detuvimos en nuestro intento de seguir la pelea. Quería demostrarle que podía con él, que no le tenía ningún miedo. Quería demostrárselo a mi padre.

Sentí cómo tiraban de mí y me sacaban del cúmulo de gente hasta un lugar totalmente desierto.

―¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

La oí pero no la veía. Estaba demasiado excitado y acelerado como para prestar atención a sus preguntas. Lo único que quería era acabar con esa pelea.

―¡Daisuke!―me zarandeó por los hombros, y la decepción que vi en sus ojos me devolvió a la realidad. Le estaba fallando, o más bien, le había fallado.―¿Por qué lo has hecho?

―¡Empezó él, yo no hice nada!

―¡Me da igual quien haya empezado, estás castigado, y no vuelvas a levantarme la voz! ¿Me oyes?―no dije nada.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza de rabia e impotencia.―Vete a casa y espérame allí.

Sin más salí disparado como una flecha, sin darle la oportunidad de que me dijera nada más; corrí tan rápido que me ardía los pulmones, pero no me importó, no me detuve, ya que era una buena forma de desahogarme. Dejé a mis lágrimas perdese libremente tras mis pasos. Me oculté hasta la cabeza y lloré bajo la almohada en silencio lo que me parecieron horas, hasta que cerré los ojos de cansancio.

No soñé nada, pero sentía mi cuerpo pesar una tonelada, al igual que mis párpados.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras; ya era muy entrada la noche, y supuse que me habría perdido la cena.

No tenía hambre, más bien una sequedad que me raspaba la garganta.

Con pesadez me incorporé de la cama para llegar a la cocina. Lo único que iluminaba al pasillo era la leve luz del piso inferior que llegaba de las escaleras.

Si bajaba, tal vez mamá volvería a regañarme y, esta vez, lo más probable es que fuera en compañía de papá. En tal caso me plantearía la idea de regresar a mi cuarto y esperar un nuevo día. Pero sabía que mi garganta no resistiría toda la noche.

Bajé cada escalón con la cautela de pasar desapercibido. Con suerte, conseguiría calmar mi sed mientras mis padres segurían creyendo que seguía encerrado en mi habitación.

Casi había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando oí algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Papá y mamá estaban hablando con tono bajo y serio.

Deduje que Takara estaría jugueteando por la sala.

―… siento como si ocultara cosas, como si se encerrase en sí mismo o algo así…

―Creo que te lo estás tomando muy en serio.

―No sé, ¿tú no lo notas más distante?

―No. Sigo diciendo que son imaginaciones tuyas y que todas esas amiguitas que tienes en el pueblo te están comiendo la cabeza con sus tonterías. Supongo que la pelea de esta tarde les habrá servido para tener un nuevo tema para que puedan ponerse a despotricar.

―Que digan lo que quieran. No lo conocen en absoluto…

―No les hace falta, además, tú tampoco lo arreglas preocupándote por tonterías.

―¡No son tonterías, me preocupo por él porque quiero que esté bien! ¿Acaso es malo?

―Sí, cuando lo haces sin necesidad. Lo único que conseguirás será mimarlo más de lo que está. Es un debilucho que sólo depende de su madre.

―Es sólo un niño, Sasuke.

―Mmph.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, y yo no sabía si entrar y enfrentarme a mi padre o permanecer callado y escondido como estaba.

―Voy a mandar a Takara a la cama. Tú no tardes en acostarte.

Subí con rapidez las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación.

Creía en un principio que mamá se presentaría junto a Takara, pero apareció solo con su habitual mal carácter por no querer dormir tan temprano. Se metió en su cama en silencio, y al cabo de unos minutos lo invadió un sueño profundo, como siempre.

Volví a bajar a la cocina cuando todas las luces de la casa estuvieron apagadas. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve sentado en la mesa, pero no tenía ni pizca de sueño que me hiciera volver a la cama.

No entendía que lo que le había oído decir a mi padre me afectara de esa manera. Ya sabía lo que opinaba de mí en ese aspecto, así que no comprendía por qué me sentía tan deprimido. Tal vez tenía la vaga esperanza de que en el fondo estuviera orgulloso de mí. Y con respecto a lo demás, bueno, no era un ignorante para no saber lo que un grupo de habitantes del pueblo decían de mí, Ryo lo había dejado bastante claro aquella tarde al llamarme «bicho raro».

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno parecía un funeral. Nunca había ido a uno pero, debían de tener una similitud más o menos. Ninguno de nosotros cuatro abría la boca sino era para comer. Me atreví a levantar un poco la mirada de mi plato, encontrándome con los oscuros ojos de mi hermano, que saltaban inquietos de mí hacia papá y mamá.

Sabía que este silencio lo estaría matando.

―Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy?―preguntó observando ceñudo su cuenco de arroz.

―Tu hermano sigue castigado así que no podrá salir de casa.―anunció mamá.

―¿Por qué?

―Acabo de decírtelo, Takara.

―Le castigas por defenderse. Eso es injusto. Si yo fuera Daisuke habría hecho lo mismo que él.

―Pero tú no eres él así que vale ya.

―Pues entonces castígame a mí también porque iré ahora mismo a pegarle una paliza.

―Quieres callarte y dejar de decir tonterías.

―¡No, quiero que me castigues!.―dio un golpe en la mesa y se subió en la silla. Era tonto de remate.―¡Castígame, castígame, castígame!

―Esta bien, estás castigado.

―¡Sí!―gritó triunfante―Es genial, Daisuke. Jugaremos a construir una fortaleza en la sala.

―Tu castigo será venir conmigo.―intervino mamá.

―¡¿Qué?

Tras aquel acto «heróico» de Takara, él y mamá se marcharon al pueblo. Poco tiempo después papá también se fue a su propia sesión de entrenamiento. Yo me quedé recluido en mi habitación, golpeando una pequeña pelota en la pared, recogiéndola y así sucesivamente pasé el resto de la semana, amargado en mi prisión.

Cuando me retiraron el castigo tuve que estar constantemente ayudando a la abuela y a mamá con sus pacientes, aún queriendo estar entrenándome como ansiaba hacer no me dejaron. Por ello estaba enfadado, y parecía que se lo estuviera contagiando a Takara, ya que él también tenía un humor de perros. Aunque lo suyo era más por ir a jugar que otra cosa. Ese día mamá se lo llevó a hacer algunas compras y así se tranquilizaba un poco.

―Estos días has estado muy callado.―dijo de repente la abuela. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros―¿Es por el castigo? Si es así no tienes por qué estarlo. Lo que hiciste no fue lo más correcto, aunque creo que a ese chico no le vendría nada mal un buen escarmiento.

Me sacó una pequeña sonrisa después de muchos días.

―Tus padres deben de haberte dado una buena regañina, ¿no?

―La verdad es que no. Sé que mamá está enfadada pero a mi padre parece que le da igual.―confesé sin pensar.

―No lo creo. Solo tiene un carácter diferente y le cuesta expresar sus emociones… o eso es lo que dice tu madre.― respondió riéndose un poco.―Es cierto que Sasuke es muy difícil de tratar.

Nos quedamos unos momentos sin decir nada. Y yo no hacía más que darle vueltas si preguntárselo o no, ya que no sabía si estaría bien hacerlo, pero me arriesgué. Necesitaba saberlo.

―Oye abuela…―hice una pausa para elegir unas palabras para que no sonara tan mal.―Verás… ¿Es cierto que una vez… papá se marchó… y dejó a mamá?

Por su reacción supe que no debía saber aquella información y, que había sido cierto. Sentí como si algo pesado cayera en mi estómago y empezara a arder con más fuerza.

―¿Quién te ha dicho eso?―quiso actuar como si no supiera nada pero no me engañó.

―Te oí hablar con mamá hace tiempo. Dijo que tenía miedo de que volviera a ocurrir, que no se sentía segura…

―Eso fue hace tiempo, Daisuke.―pero se suponía que era mi padre, el que siempre estaría junto a mamá para ayudarla y apoyarla, que podía confiar en él.―Ahora es diferente…

―No veo en qué.

No dije nada más porque mamá y Takara aparecieron por la puerta. Aún así, la abuela me lanzó una mirada significativa para que no mencionara nada de lo que habíamos hablado, y no pensaba hacerlo.

Al llegar a casa, Takara y yo preparamos la mesa de la sala para la cena, mientras mamá hacía la comida. Papá tardó en regresar, y cuando lo hizo se fue directamente a dar un baño; al entrar en la sala no pude dejar de pensar en cómo debía de haberse sentido mamá sin él. ¿Acaso no supo que sufriría? Si era así, no iba a perdonárselo nunca.

La comida estuvo lista, y todos empezamos a comer mientras Takara comenzaba a hablar de lo bien que le había salido uno de los vendajes que había realizado esa mañana, y por el cual lo felicitó la abuela. Yo estaba debatiéndome internamente y reuniendo valor y fuerzas de donde fuera para poder hablar sin que me temblara la voz. Así que cogí una buena bocanada de aire y suspiré profundamente.

―Papá.―lo llamé para captar su atención, pero no me miró, aunque sabía que me había oído perfectamente siguió comiendo. Apreté los puños contra mis muslos intentando controlarme. ―Quiero que me lleves a entrenar contigo.

Supe que lo que pedí no le sorprendió a Takara; sabía muy bien cuanto deseaba estar a la altura de nuestro padre más que nada en el mundo. La que sí lo hizo fue mamá. Sus labios quedaron algo abiertos por la noticia pero también estaba algo nerviosa por la respuesta que me daría papá.

―No.―se negó como el que no le apetece más comida de la que ya tenía. Como si no fuera nada.

―¿Por qué no?

―Serías un estorbo.

Me dolió. Me dolió que me lo dijera directamente a la cara sin ningún tipo de pudor por mis sentimientos.

―Sasuke…

Di un golpe seco en la mesa antes de incorporarme hecho una furia.

―¡Pruébame! Te demostraré que no seré ninguna molestia.

―No creo que puedas hacer más de lo que ya he visto. Sólo eres un bebé mimado que se cree especial, pero en realidad, lo que eres es un bebé miedica.

―¡Te equivocas!―contraataqué. Aún no se dignaba a mirarme a la cara y eso me enfureció aún más.

―Cálmate, Daisuke.―sentí su mano tocar la mía, pero la retiré. No podía escucharla, sólo estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de mi padre.

―¡No quiero! ¡Voy a enseñarte a no menospreciarme!―señalé en dirección al jardín para que quedara bien claro lo que quería―: ¡Te enfrentarás conmigo en el bosque, y si gano tendrás que entrenarme te guste o no! ¡No voy a parar hasta verte tirado en la hierba como un gusano!

Eso pareció despertarlo, porque fijó su mirada en mí duramente. No iba a dar marcha atrás aunque se cabreara en extremo.

―Mmph. Por una vez seré compasivo y te daré cinco minutos de ventaja.

―¡No los necesito para nada!―grité furioso ante su desprecio.

―¡Yo quiero ir!―saltó de repente Takara.

―De eso nada, no vas a ir ni tú ni nadie, ¿me oyes, Sasuke?―mamá intervino nerviosa mientras se acercaba a papá y lo retenía por el antebrazo―: Deja esto aquí antes de que salga malherido, por favor.

―No te metas, Sakura.―se levantó ignorando a mamá.―Ya es hora de que abra los ojos y se conciencie de lo que hay.

Quise abalanzarme sobre él y asestarle un primer golpe allí mismo pero, me lancé como una flecha hacia el jardín e internarme en el bosque. Había entrado en cólera.

La visibilidad en el bosque no era muy favorable por la noche, pero al menos, la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para encontrar el camino del lugar de entrenamiento.

Me detuve en mitad del claro; estaba oscuro y sólo se oía mi respiración agitada y temblorosa en los alrededores.

No me di cuenta de que temblaba hasta que lo tuve delante en la penumbra de la noche.

―No creí que serias tan loco como para retarme.―iba a responderle, pero me tiró algo a las manos que deslumbró en la oscuridad. Lo atrapé un poco trasto al vuelo, y de inmediato me llevé una gran sorpresa al saber de qué se trataba: un kunai. Mi cara debía reflejar auténtico desconcierto―: ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Es… de verdad?

―Claro que es de verdad. Pensaba que habías dicho que irías en serio, ¿o ya te estás echando atrás?

―¡Ni hablar!

―Ya veremos. Bueno, de todas maneras, no llegarás ni a hacerme un rasguño con ese kunai.

Antes de poder pensarlo dos veces y hacerme ver atacar a mi propio padre con un arma afilada y puntiaguda, ya lo estaba haciendo. Sabía que para derrotarle no debía contenerme en lo más mínimo con él, pero aún así, conseguía esquivar como si nada todos mis ataques. Era realmente frustrante. Y más aún si eres tú el único que recibe a pesar de tus esfuerzos por dar.

Creo que ni siquiera pasaron unos cinco minutos de mi puesta en escena en la sala y ya estaba encorvado en el suelo dolorido. Me estaba dando con más fuerza de la habitual; si seguía así no duraría mucho más. Necesitaba recuperarme e intentar atacarle por sorpresa, pero, ¿cómo?.

Antes del siguiente ataque me escabullí entre la espesura de los árboles. Debía de ocultarme lo más rápido posible.

Encontré un hueco en la corteza de un árbol viejo. Por suerte era de mi mismo tamaño y podría pasar desapercibido.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de sorprenderle, de encontrar algún punto débil que me ayudara a tomar ventaja, pero dudaba que papá tuviera algo de eso. Tal vez, si fabricara una trampa… Había probado a hacer unas cuantas por esa misma parte del bosque semanas atrás. Aunque la pregunta era si seguirían allí o tendría que volver a construirlas.

Al cabo de unos minutos de descanso y de asegurarme que estuviera todo despejado salí de mi escondite hacia la trampa más cercana.

Seguía allí, intacta, tal como la dejé. Era un golpe de suerte que debía aprovechar. Aún así, hice el esfuerzo de camuflarla lo mejor que pude esparciendo más hojas por el perímetro de lo que era un gran y profundo agujero.

Me escondí tras unos arbustos a la espera. No tardaría mucho tiempo en rondar por aquella zona en mi busca, y entonces, se toparía de lleno con la trampa y quedaría atrapado.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Me sobresalté y se me erizaron los vellos de la nuca al oí su voz susurrarme al oído. Estaba justo detrás de mí. Su figura oscura amenazante.

Tuve que escapar hacia la siguiente trampa pero, esta vez, él vino detrás de mí, y no tuve otra opción que arriesgarme a ser herido por mi propia estrategia. Corté el fino hilo y un puñado de shurikens salieron a mi paso.

Logré esquivar algunos, pero los otros consiguieron hacerme varios rasguños en las mejillas y el resto del cuerpo.

No me importó mientras lograran alcanzar su objetivo, pero cuando fijé la vista hacia atrás, mi padre seguía sobre mis talones sin un arañazo.

Derrapé sobre mi pierna izquierda para así cambiar de rumbo y regresar hacia atrás, justo frente a él, cara a cara.

Lo siguiente que hice fue sacar de mi bolsillo los hilos de acero e intentar una maniobra de captura por mi cuenta.

Me deslicé por debajo de sus piernas y pasé los hilos tras su espalda y brazos. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta me asestó un buen codazo en la mejilla que me dejó tambaleándome.

―¿Por qué no lo dejas? Ya has visto que es inútil.

―¡No!―volví a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era inútil, sólo era un juguete para él.―¡Sólo un golpe, maldita sea!

Fui empujado con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, y quedé allí atrapado por la presión de su brazo en mi cuello. Pataleé en el aire e intenté hacer su agarre a un lado para poder escapar.

―Déjalo de una vez.

―¡No!―quise alcanzar su brazo con mis dientes pero tampoco pude.

―Mírate. Estás atrapado y no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí, ¿no lo entiendes?

Las lágrimas corrieron rápidamente por mis mejillas.

Claro que lo entendía pero, no quería rendirme, no quería ser tan débil ni insignificante.

―Yo… yo sólo quiero que no esté triste. Que lo primero que vea por las mañanas sea su sonrisa. Y pensé que iba a ser así para siempre pero… quería ser como tú. Siempre te he visto con respeto y como un referente a seguir tus pasos. Con tu sola presencia ya nos dabas seguridad, pero, llegué a pensar en qué pasaría si algún día faltases…

Nunca creí que de verdad eso llegara a pasar, y que siempre estarías con nosotros, junto a mamá para hacerla feliz pero… un día supe que la abandonaste.―lo miré a los ojos con rabia, aunque las lágrimas me impidieran verle con claridad.― ¡La dejaste sola cuando lo único que ha hecho ha sido quererte! Ni siquiera te importaron sus sentimientos a la hora de marcharte, ¿verdad? Por eso me propuse hacerme más fuerte, para poder proteger a mi madre y a mi hermano en el caso de que desaparecieras de nuevo. ¡Llegaría a ser más fuerte y nunca los abandonaría como tú! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué?

Tenía que saber su respuesta, pero en realidad me daba miedo oírla. Si se fue porque en realidad no quería a mi madre no sabía qué iba a hacer. Todo lo que había vivido dentro de aquella casa habría sido mentira.

―Es cierto que una vez me marché, y no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones salvo que regresé. Con eso debería bastarte.―de repente me soltó, y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Me llevé la mano al cuello dolorido.―Ahora, te daré una segunda y última oportunidad. Así que intenta aprovecharla como puedas y olvídate de tus estúpidos juegos.

Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga sucia de mi camiseta antes de ponerme en posición, pero papá desapareció de mi vista. Tenía que concentrarme y no fastidiarla o todo abría terminado.

No me dio tiempo si quiera a reaccionar cuando sentí algo moviéndose a gran velocidad y golpeándome por todo el cuerpo. Intenté moverme pero me hacía retroceder. Cada golpe venía de una dirección totalmente diferente a la anterior. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme, no podía atacar algo que no era capaz de ver. Era imposible que pudiera moverse a aquella velocidad.

Aguanté allí de pie intentando poder anticipar algún movimiento que hubiese repetido con anterioridad, a la espera de que se cansara y bajara la intensidad.

El bosque adquirió unos toques anaranjados. Señal de que ya estaría amaneciendo, y eso tal vez me ayudaría. Al menos podía ver un borrón negro moverse después del golpe, o tal vez sólo fuera mi imaginación. Entrecerré los ojos y allí estaba el borrón. Probé a moverme otra vez, pero nada, tendría que seguir esperando. No podría durar mucho más, estaba empezando a marearme y el sudor de mi frente caía en mis ojos y me escocían.

Escuché el toque de sus zapatos en la madera al tomar impulso. Seguiría aquel sonido sin apartar los ojos de aquella borrosa pista. Estaba cerca. Ya casi lo tenía…

Hasta que lo vi.

Supe en qué dirección iba a realizar el golpe y me daba un tiempo escaso a anticiparme, pero lo aproveché. Me lancé contra él con el kunai por delante. Era como si lo viese todo a cámara lenta. Pude percatarme de que no me esquivó hasta el último momento y por ello rasgué su camiseta.

Derrapé cuando toqué suelo y rápidamente me encaré para un nuevo ataque, pero mi padre se detuvo. Me extrañó que estuviera allí plantado, sólo mirándome fijamente, así que no bajé la guardia por si se trataba de una trampa.

Ya estaba clareando y el sol ya iluminaba el bosque con sus primeros rayos de la mañana.

Se acercó con paso seguro, aún sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Yo en cambio tenía el kunai preparado.

Su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza, alborotándome el cabello con suavidad. Aquello me desconcertó, y aún más lo que salió de su boca:

―Lo has hecho bien.

No vi ninguna sonrisa cruzar por su rostro en ese momento, tan solo estaba calmado y serio como siempre. Pero aquellas simples palabras significaban mucho para mí. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos sin querer.

Lo había conseguido.

―Vámonos a casa.―asentí. Estaba dispuesto a seguirle cuando todo comenzó a tambalearse a mí alrededor y

papá tuvo que subirme a su espalda.―Intenta no dar más problemas.

No le presté atención, estaba demasiado cansado y por otro lado muy feliz de estar sobre la espalda de mi padre.

Se sentía muy bien estando allí. No dejaría que papá se fuera a ningún lado.

Al regresar a casa, mamá nos estaba esperando. Lo primero que hizo fue estrecharme entre sus brazos preocupada. Me llevó hasta mi cama, donde curó mis heridas. No sé exactamente si lo soñé o no, pero creo que le soltó una buena regañina a papá por eso.

Tiempo después, Takara fue a verme, aunque ya estaba quedándome dormido.

―¡Ese es mi hermano mayor! Sabía que podías hacerlo, Daisuke.

Dormí tranquilo. Como si me hubiese quitado un peso enorme de encima.

Mi mente estaba tan relajada que apenas hizo esfuerzos en recordar algún sueño, si es que soñé algo.

Un dolor delicioso hizo que me rugiera la barriga. Estaba muerto de hambre, y no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido pero, a pesar del cansancio, pude abrir los ojos para localizar aquel aroma.

Allí estaba mi madre observándome.

―Ho… la.

―Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?―paseó su mano suave para apartar algunos cabellos de mis ojos.

―Bien.―intenté incorporarme para dar mayor credivilidad a esa mentira, pero mi cuerpo no me dejó; al final mamá tuvo que echarme una mano.

Me pasó un cuenco humeante de arroz. Olía muy bien, y la boca se me hacía agua. Me alegré de que pudiera apañármelas yo solo para comer. Mis días en los que mamá me hacía caras y muecas raras mientras fingía que la cuchara iba a gran velocidad los había dejado atrás, y no tenía ninguna intención de volver a retomarlos.

Momentos después, mamá me cambió los vendajes con mucha dulzura y delicadeza. Era médico, y técnicamente ése era su trabajo pero, su tacto era tan suave y cálido como una pluma.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevaría de pie junto a la puerta, pero papá estaba allí observándonos a los dos. Por alguna razón me pareció que estaba de buen humor, aunque su cara demostrara su habitual seriedad.

―Estaba preocupado por ti. No paraba de insistirme en que te despertara y te trajera algo de comer.―confesó de pronto mamá intentando contener la risa. Por el contrario, papá frunció el ceño ante eso y miró hacia otro lado.

―Déja de decir tonterías, Sakura.

De detrás de papá aparació la cabeza revoltosa de Takara, quien me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

―Me alegro de que ya estés mejor. Has pasado un día entero durmiendo como una marmota.

―Es normal, Takara. Está muy cansado…

―Ya, pero me he aburrido mucho, ¡así que tienes que compensarme por ello!―saltó entusiasmado.

―No.―me miró muy seriamente, y no pude evitar tragar pesado.―A partir de ahora estarás todo el día conmigo. Si de verdad quieres entrenarte enserio tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga.

Asentí obediente. Eso era lo que esperaba desde hacía mucho.

―¡Tsk, qué rollo!―dijo Takara con fastidio llevándose las dos manos tras la cabeza. Pero la dura mirada de papá pareció intimidarle y hacerle palidecer.―Cre…creo que disfrutaré de mi infancia mientras pueda.

―Mmhp.

No sabía si reirme o sentir pena por él. La mirada de papá no me gustaba ni un pelo. Tendría que pasar menos de unas veinticuatro horas con él a solas bajo sus órdenes, y lo que me esperaba a mí también tendría que ser para Takara en un futuro cercano. Aunque intentara retrasarlo no conseguiría huir de papá.


	8. Capítulo 8

Antes que nada, les agradezco su paciencia, espero y en poco tiempo subir la mayoría de los capítulos; reafirmandoles nuevamente, que esta historia no me pertenece, sin embargo, la intención es disfrutar del contenido con todo el respeto que la autora original se merece. También podemos pedir su opinión de como les gustaría que siguiera la historia y posterior a su final, todas las ideas que se les ocurran o desean que fuera de esa manera coméntenmelas.

Con cariño: Gizet

―¡Wuah ...! Oye, abuelo ...

―¡Ssh!

―Pero ...

―Sólo un poco más.― eso mismo dijo media hora antes y seguía sin pasar nada.― Ya casi está...

Takara volvió a bostezar sonoramente con ojos lagrimones por el sueño y el abuelo agitó la mano para que se callase, pero a estas alturas no lo culpaba, pescar no era su fuerte; el hecho de estar sentado esperando sin hacer nada no le entusiasmaba nada a Takara, y he de decir que a mí tampoco, pero el abuelo insistió en pasar el día con nosotros de pesca. Aunque, por otro lado, me alegraba estar fuera de casa por unas cuantas horas... Mamá estaba de un humor extraño con los últimos meses de embarazo.

De repente, la caña de Takara tembló y él y el abuelo se incoporaron, reaccionando rápidamente a la señal.

―¡Agárrala fuerte, Takara! ¡No la sueltes, chico!

―¡Sí!

Takara tiró con fuerza pero parecía que el pez no quería rendirse fácilmente y nadaba con fuerza, chapoteando descontroladamente en el agua.

―Es grande... ¡Tira, Takara!― lo animaba el abuelo con ahínco, entusiasmado.

―¡Estoy tirando!

―¡Tira más fuerte!

―¡Ya lo intent... Aah!― perdió el equilibrio y se zambulló en el río con la caña en la mano, pataleando y gritando como un loco. Suspiré con pesadez al ver la escena que estaba montando mi hermano pequeño―: ¡Ayudadme, no sé nadar! ¡Abuelo, Daisuke, me ahogo! ¡Socorro, socorro!

―¿Por qué no intentas ponerte de pie?

―¿Eh?― un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su error al incorporarse como le dije.

―¡Mira, Takara!― ambos observamos atentos hacia donde señalaba el abuelo y vimos a un gran pez medio inmóvil atrapado en el sedal de la caña de Takara, quien sonrió triunfante.

...

Suspiré satisfecha después de haber tomado un largo y relajante baño. La casa estaba tan tranquila sin la presencia de los chicos que no se oía nada, salvo por el ruido de la naturaleza del exterior. El señor Okuda se los llevó de pesca por la mañana temprano y no volverían hasta el anochecer. Me pregunté si pescarían algo o si no vendrían demasiado cansados que irían directamente a la cama; últimamente no pasaba el tiempo que me gustaría con Daisuke, que se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el bosque con Sasuke y, el único rato donde podía interactuar con él era en la cena, y apenas podía sujetar bien los palillos de lo agotado que volvía a casa, acompañado de múltiples rasguños. Sasuke le estaba exigiendo demasiado y es por eso que me alegraba que se hubiese ido a pescar, así podría despejarse y descansar de la presión que seguramente le inducía su padre. Sabía que estaba enfurruñado y no lo había visto desde que los niños se fueron. A saber dónde estaría.

Me serví un vaso de zumo fresco. Estaba delicioso, y yo muerta de sed tras el baño.

Fui hacia la sala y allí me lo encontré, sentado en el porche. No quise acercarme e ignoré completamente que lo había visto. Me resultaba más interesante la lectura del libro que llevaba a medias que entablar una conversación con Sasuke. Pero mis hormonas no estaban del todo de acuerdo conmigo. No podía remediarlo, pero me negaba a ir en su busca; tenía un comportamiento muy esquivo, más de lo normal, sobre todo conmigo. No sé qué mosca le habría picado. De todas formas, ese nuevo embarazo no vino por sí solo ni lo trajo una cigüeña, no entendía por qué ahora se alejaba tanto cuando antes apenas me dejaba dormir por las noches.

No cruzamos palabra durante toda la tarde hasta que me aislé en la cocina para preparar la cena. Nunca llegaría a entenderlo, creía que estábamos "bien", sin embargo, nuestra pequeña y extraña relación se fue enfriando contra más meses acumulaba de embarazo y más entrenamientos realizaba con Daisuke. Tal vez fue por la pelea que tuvimos por eso, o no, quién sabría decirlo. La mayoría de las veces Sasuke era muy impredecible, hasta el punto de deprimirme.

―Deberían haber vuelto ya; el cielo hace rato que se ha oscurecido.―apareció de repente por la puerta como una exaltación. Yo, en cambio, ni me digné siquiera en mirarle. Lo más seguro es que hubiesen ido a enseñarle a la señora Okuda lo que habían pescado.―Sakura, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho? Oye...

―¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?―dije al ver que no iba a dejarme en paz.―Si tan preocupado estas sal a buscarlos.

―Yo no estoy preocupado. Les dije que estuviesen aquí en cuanto oscureciese y...

―¡Ya estamos aquí, mamá!― oí la voz de Takara, que entraba casi derrapando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiré aliviada al ver que había disfrutado pescando.―Mira lo que he pescado, ¡es gigantesco!― y me enseñó el pez que traía en la cesta de mimbre.

―Sí, vaya... lo usaremos para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Genial! Te ayudaré a hacerlo.― antes de que pudiera decirle nada ya iba corriendo a ponerse el delantal que le quedaba excesivamente grande.― Daisuke también ha pescado algo.

Llevaba consigo su mochila y la de Takara cargada también al hombro, junto a una cesta parecida que puso en la mesa.

―Son sólo unos cuantos. No son tan grandes como el de Takara.

―¡Me los comeré todos!.―exclamó entusiasmado subido a una silla al lado de la encimera, regalándole a su hermano una de sus grandes sonrisas.

―No si yo me los acabo antes.―intervení sacándole la lengua burlonamente. Takara arrugó el ceño, divertido,

mientras que Daisuke sonrió uniéndose y ayudándome a hacer la cena, aunque realmente, se pasaba más tiempo vigilando a su hermano pequeño de que no se quemara ni se cortara un dedo. Sasuke había desaparecido de la cocina; daba gracias a que ninguno de mis hijos hubiese sacado el carácter de su padre, aunque ambos fuesen muy diferentes respecto al otro, salvo por el físico, claro, en eso habían heredado casi todo de Sasuke.

―¡Que aproveche!

―Come más despacio, Takara.

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas que recordaban entre ellos dos y me las narraban ilusionados mientras yo escuchaba cada palabra que decían con verdadero interés. Me encantaban esos momentos que pasaba con mis hijos charlando y riendo despreocupadamente, disfrutando de la comida, y pronto tendría a otro de ellos a quien querer por igual. Todo sería maravilloso si fuésemos una auténtica familia; quería a mis hijos como nada en el mundo, pero sabía lo que era aun cuando tratase de esconderlo en lo más profundo de mi mente: seguía siendo la rehén de Sasuke. Daisuke y Takara no lo sabían, ni pensaba decírselo, les partiría el corazón si descubrían que su propio padre me mantenía cautiva, y Daisuke... ¿cómo iba a explicarle que vino al mundo porque Sasuke me forzó?

Lo tenían puesto en un pedestal, los dos. Ambos querían a su padre, como cualquier niño, pero aquella era la realidad, así que, en cierto modo entendía por qué Takara se nos quedaba mirando a Sasuke y a mí muchas veces, sin comprender ciertas cosas, como si estuviera perdido en su propia casa. Suplicaba porque se diera prisa y lo acabase aceptando pronto, como lo hizo su hermano mayor. Se me encoje el corazón cada vez que me observa con esos ojos llenos de ansiedad y tristeza.

―Estaba bueno el pescado, ¿verdad, mamá?―murmura medio dormido después de haberse metido en la cama.

―Sí, sí. Ahora duermete.

―Te traeré más y así... mi hermanito nacerá guapo y...fuerte, como su hermano mayor.

―Claro.―le sonreí con cariño aunque estuviese ya profundamente dormido― Buenas noches, hermano mayor.―me incliné y le acaricié el cabello oscuro antes de besarle la sien. Me giré, esperando encontrarme con los ojos aún despiertos de Daisuke, sin embargo también se había quedado dormido. Lo arropé mejor y le dí un beso de buenas noches. Apagué la luz de la habitación y cerré la puerta, echándoles un último vistazo al salir.

Bajando las escaleras vi a Sasuke entrar a la habitación. Todas las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas, excepto por la del dormitorio que ambos compartíamos. Los dos dormíamos a la mayor distancia que nos permitía el futon del otro. Hace unos meses era exactamente lo mismo, sólo que en diversas ocasiones pasábamos de ese territorio invisible que ambos habíamos trazado, aunque no por las mismas razones. Cada uno satisfacía sus propias necesidades del otro, pero yo nunca encontré consuelo. ¿Cuántas veces era capaz una

persona de tropezar con la misma piedra?

A la mañana siguiente no hayé a Sasuke en la cama, ni tampoco a Daisuke en el desayuno. Llevé a Takara conmigo al pueblo porque tenía que trabajar. Rechazaba la idea de quedarme encerrada en casa sin hacer nada.

Mientras trabajaba me aislaba de los problemas y, por otro lado, Takara pasaba el día jugando con sus amigos sin que se sintiera solo por la ausencia de su hermano. No lo mostraba con palabras porque no quería que Daisuke se sintiera triste, pero lo echaba mucho de menos. Ayer estaba pletórico después de haber pasado todo el día junto a él, y esa mañana en cambio estaba más callado, distraído.

―¿Sabes, mamá? ¡Van a hacer un festival, con fuegos artificiales y todo!―volvíamos a casa y el cielo anaranjado del atardecer se extendía sobre nuestras cabezas.―Haruhi me ha dicho que su padre está ayudando con los preparativos y que le deja a él también hacerlos. Será dentro de cuatro días así que, me preguntaba... si podríamos ir.―el entusiasmo de su voz fue desapareciendo cuanto más continuaba la frase, y a mí se me heló dolorosamente el corazón.― ¿Iremos a ver los fuegos?

―Claro. Iremos.― le sonreí como pude y por un momento creí que iba a decir algo pero tan solo sonrió y salió corriendo colina arriba como solía hacer cada día, y yo lo seguí con un peso desagradable en el estómago.

Inconscientemente me llevé una mano a mi abultado vientre.

Hicimos la cena y aun así estuvimos un rato esperando a que Sasuke y Daisuke volviesen, pero no lo hacían. El ruido del las manecillas del reloj de la estantería me molestaba y Takara jugueteaba ausente con los palillos, por lo que desistí y ambos comenzamos a comer; Takara sacaba cualquier tema de conversación para intentar hacer más amena la cena y hacerme olvidar aquel doloroso silencio que había a nuestro alrededor, pero lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era un incesante tic-tac que contaba los minutos.

Dejé la comida que sobró en el frigorífico y mandé a Takara a la cama cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde para que siguiera despierto.

―¿Crees que papá querrá ir al festival con nosotros?.―preguntó cuando lo ayudaba a taparse.

―Tendrás que preguntárselo a él, Takara.

―Mmm...―no dijo nada durante unos momentos en los que permaneció con la mirada perdida. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviera pensando quería que dejara de hacerlo.

―¡Venga, a dormir!―dije mientras le alborotaba la cabellera revoltosa y conseguí que riese despreocupado. Me incliné y le besé en la mejilla.―Hasta mañana.

Apagué la luz y tenía la mano en la puerta para salir.

―Papá nos quiere, ¿verdad, mamá?

Respiré hondo y me dí media vuelta con una sonrisa.

―Por supuesto. Papá nos quiere muchísimo.― mi respuesta pareció bastarle para hacerle feliz.― Ahora a dormir.

―¡Buenas noches, mamá!

―Que descanses.― y cerré la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras, apagué las luces y me metí bajo la manta de mi cama. No llores, no llores, maldita sea, no llores, me decía una y otra vez pero el dique ya estaba a rebosar y no podía contener las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Me dolía, me dolía mucho. Como si me rajaran el pecho. Deseé marcharme lejos, abandonar aquella casa que solamente fabricaba espejismos que se escurrían de mis dedos como el humo, desapareciendo en la nada. Lo único que me importaba eran mis hijos, su felicidad, aunque fuese a costa de la mía. A pesar de que no significase nada para Sasuke salvo un recipiente para llevar a sus hijos... aún así... Tuve que desahogarme hasta que me venció el sueño, un sueño bastante agitado, que me despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La habitación seguía a oscuras. Oía la lenta respiración de a mi lado. Habían regresado, pero, ¿hacía cuánto?.

Me levanté con un poco de dificultad, ya que me sentía mareada. Cuando salí al pasillo vi que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y allí encontré a Daisuke, trastabillando con el botiquín de medicinas.

―Daisuke, ¿qué haces?― pegó un brinco, sorprendido de que lo hubiese pillado.

―N-Nada.― le agarré del antebrazo para que se volviese hacia mí y observé su pequeño cuerpo magullado. Tenía heridas por todas partes. Me di cuenta de que me observaba expectante, tal vez porque esperaba que le dijera que estaba en contra de la forma de entrenar de Sasuke pero sabía que, dijera lo que dijese, Daisuke siempre salía en su defensa, así que tragué y me dispuse a tratarle las heridas sin decir nada.― ¿No estás enfadada?

―¿Quieres que me enfade?

―No, pero me gustaría que dejaras de preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien, mamá...

―No se te ocurra decirme que estas bien. ¿Es que no te has visto?.― el tono de mi voz aumentó y se estranguló al final. Ahora era él quien me miraba preocupado y sorprendido.

―Esto es lo que yo elegí, mamá, lo que quería; sé que papá es muy exigente entrenándome pero me está enseñando muchas cosas, de verdad. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ¿vale? Solo quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

―Ya lo estoy, Daisuke.

―Pero mucho más.― rió divertido. Era algo que había aprendido de Takara a pesar de ser bastante maduro e independiente para su edad. En ese aspecto me entristecía que creciese tan rápido y que apenas me necesitase.

―De acuerdo.

―Bien. Pronto te enseñaré lo mucho que estoy progresando. Ya lo verás.

Terminé de curarle y le dije que se fuera a dormir si mañana volvería a irse temprano. Guardé el botiquín, y al volver al dormitorio sentí una fuerte punzada en el vientre que tuve que buscar apoyo en la pared. Gemí cuando volvió a repetirse con algo más de agudeza hasta transformarse en algo leve. No había sido una patada. De hecho, no había sentido algo así en los dos últimos embarazos... Un escalofrío ascendió desagradablemente por mi columna.

...

Caí de espaldas, jadeando intentando rellenar mis pulmones de aire, casi tenía la lengua fuera y sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Papá se acercó a mi y me vertió agua en la cara. Por un segundo reaccioné a la sensación fresca pero la agradecí de inmediato y abrí más la boca para calmar mi sed.

―Creo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.― dijo acucliyándose. Me echó también en el pelo antes de alborotármelo con una toalla.― Descansa un rato antes de que volvamos.―y me pasó la cantimplora.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, en los que le observé sin que se diese cuenta: creo que estaba en su mundo, tenía la vista perdida hacia el horizonte, parecía que le estuviese dando muchas vueltas a algo. Quise preguntarle, porque estaba seguro de que se trataba de mamá. Yo no era el único que le notaba algo raro. Takara me contó que la veía cabizbaja y triste casi todo el tiempo, a veces sonriendo sin querer hacerlo... Papá tenía que haberse dado cuenta también. No está en casa como un poltergeist, como piensa mamá; tal vez fuera ese el problema, que trataba de comprenderlo desde su perpectiva. Yo, en cambio, había descubierto algo durante estos meses de entrenamiento, y era precisamente eso, que no lo entendía. Así de sencillo. Y lo acepté, era una pérdida de tiempo darle vueltas, tan sólo esperé, y esperé... Ví que mi padre se fue acostumbrando a estar conmigo y, a su manera, se acercaba a mí. Eso era lo había que hacer, dejarle espacio y esperar pacientemente a que se amoldase a la otra persona. Por otro lado, pienso que era demasiado orgulloso respecto a mamá y sus propios sentimientos, y estaba dejando demasiado espacio del necesario en casa con mamá.

Se dio cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo y bajé la cabeza, avergonzado.

―Si ya has terminado volvamos.

Corrí hasta quedar junto a él. Me moría de hambre, deseaba volver a casa y pasar un rato jugando con Takara y mamá.

De repente, más allá, de las copas de unos árboles, salieron volando una bandada de pájaros asustados hacia el cielo casi ennegrecido de franjas aún rojizas. En ese momento noté en el estómago un pellizco de angustia al ver que provenían cerca de casa.

Miré a mi padre, que también se había detenido y observaba fijamente hacia aquella dirección con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Vamos.― y reanudó la marcha.

No podía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero debía de tener el mismo mal presentimiento que yo sentía en ese momento porque, cuanto más nos acercábamos a nuestra casa más incrementaba el ritmo de sus pasos, hasta que, al fin, vimos el final del bosque y la vaya del jardín y, en la puerta de entrada estaba Takara hecho un ovillo.

Por unos segundos, el corazón se me paró en mitad de un latido y era como si todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor se moviese a cámara lenta: mi padre se adelantó, llegando junto a mi hermano quien lloraba desconsoladamente, le apartó sus pequeños brazos de la cabeza y me dí cuenta de que los tenía manchados de sangre.

―...suke.

―¡Daisuke!

Oí la voz de mi padre amenazada por el pánico, llamándome. Dijo algo más, pero no lo escuchaba, sino al grito desgarrador que provenía del interior de de la casa. Era mamá. Inmediatamente mi padre despareció, dejando a Takara sollozando con fuerza. Tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y piernas. No supe cómo llegué a su lado pero me agaché y estreché su cuerpo contra el mío; era una bola temblorosa que no hacía más que repetir, una y otra vez entre sollozos: mamá, mamá, mamá. Me estaba abrasando el nudo que notaba en la garganta al ver que la sangre que impregnaba sus brazos no era suya. Muchas imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese momento y, por una parte, quería entrar en casa y ver lo que ocurría, pero, por otro lado, me daba terror averiguar la escena de mi madre, inerte encima de un charco de sangre. Me negué a pensar en eso, pero...

Se oyeron ruidos y voces de dentro, y vi cómo el abuelo forcejeaba arrastrando y empujando a mi padre para que saliese.

―¡Déjalo, muchacho, y sal de una vez!

―¡Sakura, Sakura!― papá estaba fuera de sí. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, y me asusté.― ¡Suéltame, déjame ir maldito viejo! ¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡SAKURA!

En un segundo el abuelo le plantó el puño en la mejilla y mi padre cayó de espaldas al suelo.

―¡Cálmete, Sasuke!― gritó jadeante.― ¡Maldita sea! Yuri está haciendo todo lo posible, si te quedas ahí sólo serás una molestia... lo único que puedes hacer es esperar, por doloroso que sea.-se giró y vino hacia nosotros. Se encontraba pálido como la cera y tenía la frente sudorosa pero aún así sonrió.― Voy a volver dentro. Cuidarás de tu hermano, ¿verdad―. asentí obedientemente y él acarició la cabeza de Takara que ocultaba pegada a mi

estómago. Quise preguntarle qué le pasaba a mi madre, pero temía que si habría la boca las lágrimas iban a ceder a su voluntad, y no quería derrumbarme delante de Takara. Ya estaba suficientemente asustado.

El sol ya se había puesto por completo, y los tres aún seguíamos fuera, a la espera de que el abuelo regresara o sucediera algo, aunque no sabía el qué. Yo estaba con la incertidumbre de no comprender lo que sucedía en realidad, sólo podía imaginarme que mamá estaba muy malherida. La verdad es que no quise pensar en nada más, salvo que pronto volveríamos a cenar los cuatro juntos de nuevo, que ojalá me hubiese quedado dormido en el entrenamiento y que aquello tan sólo fuese una mala pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar.

De repente, sentí a mi padre acercarse, y se sentó frente a mí, agarró a Takara, y lo sentó sobre su regazo, arrimándolo más hacia él. A mí me sujetó de la camiseta, arrastrándome. No pude verle la cara, pero oí que apretaba los dientes y noté que nos apretaba con fuerza a Takara y a mí. Mi hermano volvió a llorar llamando a mamá y yo no pude más, mordí la tela de la camiseta de mi padre y rompí a llorar también, en silencio.

...

El techo de la habitación estaba borroso y desenfocado, me sentía a punto de desfallecer. Apenas tenía fuerzas de levantar un brazo, sin embargo, lo único que me importaba era mi bebé; todavía tenía grabada la imagen de la sangre en el suelo y la pequeña cara de Takara empañada por el miedo. No creí que aquello pudiera llegar a pasar, y mucho menos involucrando a mi hijo pequeño, quién, aún asustado, escuchó atentamente cada palabra que le dije y lo hizo todo perfectamente. Debió de correr como un rayo para llamar a los señores Okuda tan pronto.

―¿Sakura?― la señora Okuda estaba a mi lado y noté que me pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.― Descansa, Sakura. Todo está bien.

―¿El...bebé?― mi voz salió como un jadeo, casi inaudible.

―No te preocupes, todo está bien.―volvió a repetir y yo respiré tranquila.

―¿Takara?

―Los chicos están fuera.-me informó el señor Okuda, que se puso de pie. Parecía agotado como su mujer.

¿Estaban fuera solos?.― Sasuke está con ellos.― aclaró, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Sasuke...―

Les avisaré de que estas bien.―y salió de la habitación.

―Duerme, Sakura. Estas muy cansada.

―Lo haré...― dije intentando incorporarme pero ella tuvo que ayudarme ―...en cuanto los vea.

La señora Okuda suspiró al ver que no iba a cambiar de opinión, por lo que, a regañadientes, se levantó y se asomó al marco de la puerta haciendo señas. Yo me agarré el vientre y agradecí por que todo hubiese salido bien. Mi bebé seguía creciendo dentro de mí a pesar de todo.

Escuché las rápidas pisadas de Takara sobre la madera, seguidas de las de Daisuke. Los dos casi se asomaron titubeantes pero Takara fue el que primero que se adentró en el dormitorio llorando, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí. Lo recibí, acunándolo y acariciándole con amor sus oscuros cabellos. Daisuke acabó también en mis brazos y se derrumbó a pesar de que intentase hacerse el duro como siempre hacía, mi niño maduro y cabezota.

Los abracé dándoles calor; esperaba que estuviesen helados de frío pero sus cuerpos desprendían ya calidez y un aroma que no era el de ambos... era un olor que conocía muy bien y el que distinguiría en cualquier parte. Sasuke nos observaba atento desde la puerta, sin perder detalle. Recordaba su voz angustiada llamándome a gritos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo, y en cambio, en ese momento parecía como si hubieran pasado muchos años y fuese a desplomarse allí mismo.

―¿De verdad estás bien, mamá?

―Sí, Takara. Siento haberte preocupado.―besé su frente y volvió a llorar.

―Venga, venga; ya has visto que mamá está bien. Así que deja de llorar o harás que se ponga triste, ¿de

acuerdo?.― lo animó el señor Okuda dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.―¿Qué os parece si os preparo un chocolate caliente y dejen a su madre descansar un poco, eh?― los dos asintieron y yo le sonreí agradecida al señor Okuda. Daisuke fue el más reacio al dejarme, aunque le repitiese una y otra vez que me encontraba bien, pero al final accedió.

La señora Okuda me ayudó a tumbarme de nuevo, y no pude reprimir un gemido y ocultar una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

Me di cuenta de que Sasuke no se había movido y también la señora Okuda que, al insistir en que debía descansar, se escabulló por el pasillo dejándonos a solas.

―Gracias por cuidar de los niños en un momento así. Creo... que tal vez este va a dar más quebraderos de cabeza que el pequeño.―bromeé acariciándome la barriga y una lágrima rebelde escapó por mi mejilla. La presa comenzó a llenarse de grietas hasta el punto que acabó por deshacerse en mil pedazos, y un conjunto de emociones entremezcladas se apoderaron de mí, estallando en sollozos. Quise ocultarme bajo el edredón pero, sin previo aviso, me topé con al pecho de Sasuke, a mi lado, y en ese entonces no me importó nada, ni que no me quisiera, tan solo me sujeté fuertemente a su camiseta y me abandoné al llanto. Había aguantado lo suficiente como para ver a los niños y poder tranquilizarles un poco pero ya no podía más; estaba demasiado asustada y muerta de miedo por lo que podría haber pasado, así que todo lo que había estado intentando reprimir lo dejé salir, a la deriva, anclándome únicamente en el silencio de Sasuke. Apreté los dientes cuando me di cuenta de que su camiseta ya estaba mojada, y más lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

No se apartó, se quedó conmigo durante toda la noche, a mi lado, hasta que al fin caí dormida en sus brazos.

Giré la cabeza hacia otro lado, huyendo de la claridad del sol que me incomodaba, pero lo único que conseguí fue despertarme del todo. Acaricié mi abultada barriga. Estaba hambrienta. Me levanté con algo de dificultad y salí al pasillo en busca de comida.

―¿Qué haces levantada?―la dura voz de Sasuke me sorprendió, pero más lo hizo verlo en la cocina, cocinando.―La señora Okuda dijo que por lo menos una semana en cama.―vino hacia mí y ahogué un grito cuando me sostuvo en brazos de un solo movimiento.

―¡Sasuke!

―Cállate. ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho?

―Pero...― sus ojos entrecerrados me detuvieron al protestar, sin embargo no quería volver a la habitación. Quería comer.― Tengo hambre.

―Bien. Te prepararé algo.― me depositó con sorprendente cuidado sobre el futón y me arropó.― No vuelvas a levantarte si no es necesario, y si necesitas algo llámame y te lo traeré. Ahora quédate aquí mientras cocino algo para ti.― parpadeé por aquel cambio de comportamiento y tan servicial, aunque básicamente, sería todo igual.― ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada.- dije ignorándolo.

―¡Tsk!

―¡Mamá!― Takara y Daisuke corrieron hacia mí, sonrientes.―¡Al fin despiertas! Llevas durmiendo más de un día entero, ¿sabes? Los abuelos vinieron a verte pero estabas dormida, así que se fueron muy temprano pero, ¿sabes qué, mamá? Voy a volver a ir de pesca con el abuelo y te traeré un montón de peces para que te los comas y te mejores pronto; la abuela dijo que tenían mucho forofos y que siempre venían bien...

―Se dice fósforo, Takara, y ten más cuidado con ella.― lo corrigió apartándolo un poco para que dejara de apoyarse en mi barriga.

Sasuke se fue y dejó a los niños haciéndome compañía. Apenas estuve hablando con ellos un rato y empecé a encontrarme fatigada. Y unos momentos después, Sasuke volvió con una bandeja. Me había hecho sopa.

―Oye, mamá, ¿crees que estarás bien para ir a ver los fuegos?

―¿Qué fuegos?

―Mañana harán un festival en el pueblo y habrá fuegos artificiales.

―¿De verdad?

Ellos se perdieron en la conversación y el ánimo que había recuperado se desvaneció en aquel instante. No me acordé del festival, aun habiéndoselo prometido a Takara, pero tal como me encontraba no podría ir a ninguna parte.

―Iremos la próxima vez que haya otro, ¿verdad?―anunció Daisuke, sonriente.

―¡Seguro!― respondió el pequeño con efusividad. Yo, mientras tanto, busqué a Sasuke con la mirada, rogándole para que se ofreciese a llevarles y que disfrutasen de aquella experiencia.

―Chicos, dejen a su madre descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sasuke...

―Vamos.― los guió hacia fuera y le dijo a Daisuke que fuesen a jugar arriba hasta que estuviese lista la cena.― Termínate la sopa, Sakura.―y se marchó, sin darme oportunidad a reprocharle cuanto quería.

Nada más terminarme la sopa caí rendida en el sueño sin remedio. Por la mañana no encontré ni a los chicos ni a Sasuke, sin embargo, los señores Okuda habían venido a verme y se quedaron cuidándome todo el día mientras no hacía más que preguntarme dónde se habían metido. Los señores Okuda sólo me dijeron que habían ido a pasar el día juntos.

Cuando empezó a atardecer tuvieron que irse a casa, y yo les agradecí una y otra vez por quedarse conmigo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke apenas tardó en regresar desde que ellos se fueron, pero lo que me extrañó fue que viniese solo.

―¿Y los niños?.― no me contestó, tan solo me cargó en brazos y me sacó de la habitación y de la casa.― ¿Sasuke qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Sasuke!

―Cállate, eres muy ruidosa.―estaba oscuro aunque fuésemos por el sendero.

―Entonces contéstame. No creo que sea muy difícil.

―Tsk...-llegamos al final del sendero que llevaba a la casa a través del bosque.― Mira allí.―señaló un lugar más alejado de donde estábamos y observé luz en mitad de la oscuridad de la colina. Caminó decidido hacia allí y distinguí a las diminutas siluetas de Daisuke y Takara, saltando y saludándome con la mano.

―¡Mamá, mamá, mira! ¡Papá ha traído el festival hasta aquí, mira!―había una gran manta, junto a unas cajas apiladas repletas de la comida típica que olía deliciosamente bien y, alrededor, unos farolillos festivos iluminaban el lugar, dándole un toque íntimo y de privacidad. Parecía nuestro propio festival, incluso los chicos estaban vestidos con kimono.― ¿Te gusta? Nos los ha regalado papá.―dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Pude ver el emblema Uchiha a su espalda. Sasuke me dejó sobre la manta.

-Este es el tuyo.― Daisuke se acercó con un gran kimono, que también traía el símbolo Uchiha bordado, y me lo echó sobre los hombros.― Así no tendrás frío.

―Gracias.― no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Empezamos a comer antes de que toda la comida se enfriara y fue como si la pesadilla de hace unos días nunca hubiese existido. Hablamos e hicimos bromas como solíamos hacer siempre; Takara estaba excesivamente animado, al igual que Daisuke, que no paraba de hablar para lo callado que era a veces. Por otro lado, Sasuke se mantuvo firme en su línea.

Al terminar de comer, Takara se entretuvo persiguiendo y cazando luciérnagas por todo el perímetro que Sasuke tuvo que ir con él para que no se alejara demasiado.

―Déjalo estar, mamá.

―Está oscuro y se perderá, Daisuke. Ya sabes como es tu hermano.

―Me refería a papá.― me giré hacia él. Estaba sentado junto a mi con las piernas cruzadas, observándoles en la distancia.― No paras de darle vueltas a las cosas intentando saber el por qué hace lo que hace y creo, que en ese aspecto eres bastante injusta con papá.―abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

¿Yo era injusta con Sasuke?.― No estoy diciendo que papá no tenga la culpa, pero tú deberías tener más en cuenta cómo es... No se siente cómodo en ciertas circunstancias y es demasiado orgulloso para expresar cómo se siente.

―Parece que tú lo conoces mejor que yo.―admití sonriéndole desanimada tras una breve pausa.

―Te equivocas, yo tampoco entiendo a mi padre, pero no por eso voy a alejarme de él; no es un padre como los demás, eso lo sé muy bien, pero... ¡papá es papá!, y lo acepto tal y como es. Puede que no diga todo cuanto desees oír pero pienso que lo compensa demostrándolo, a su manera, o al menos, es lo que yo creo.―estaba sin palabras, sin poderme asimilar que todo aquello provenía de la boca de Daisuke.― Le importamos. Los tres, más de lo que crees, mamá. Al fin y al cabo...― se puso de pie y me miró de reojo.―...aún sigue aquí, ¿no?

Se oyó un estallido y el cielo de la noche se vio iluminado por diversos colores.

―¡Takara, mira, ya han empezado los fuego!― gritó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor saltando como un loco.

"¡Papá es papá! Aún sigue aquí, ¿no?" Esas palabras tan simples resultaron ser algo reconfortantes y no paraban de resonar dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez.

―Creía que querías ver los fuegos.― no me dí cuenta de que se posicionó detrás de mí y de repente me encaramó en su regazo sin más.

Todo lo que hizo aquella noche y aquello... Daisuke tenía razón. Sasuke no hubiera hecho todo eso si no le importásemos nada, y tal como dijo, lo acababa demostrando de algún modo porque, Sasuke... es Sasuke. Ni más ni menos.

―Deja ya de llorar, Sakura.

―Gracias... por lo de esta noche, y por estar aquí.―mi voz sonó ahogada y amortiguada al esconderme en el hueco de su cuello.

Permaneció en silencio unos momento y al final suspiró.

―Mira que eres molesta.― me agarró de la nuca y me apretó más contra su cuerpo relajado.

...

―Oye, ¿Daisuke?

―¿Qué?

―Creo que ya sé por qué empezaste a entrenarte con papá, ¿sabes?

Me quedé observándole un par de segundos, en los que ví los fuegos artificiales reflejados en sus ojos.

―A mí me gustaría ir también.

Un cohete silbó, perdiendo entre los otros, y finalmente estallando, alumbrando la colina entera por encima de los demás.

―Claro.

Aquella noche, los dos contemplamos el cielo festivo, y compartimos algo más que una noche en familia; habíamos encontrado un camino que recorrer juntos.


	9. Capítulo 9

Habían pasado semanas desde que ocurrió aquel siniestro incidente, del cual me hubiese gustado poder olvidarme pero, pasó y, si no llegase a ser por la señora Okuda y por Takara también, no podría estar contando el poco tiempo que me quedaba para tener entre mis brazos a otro de mis hijos. Estaba deseosa por que sucediera, pero según la señora Okuda aún faltaba un poco... El matrimonio venía a casa a hacernos una visita varias veces por semana, ya que a esas alturas de embarazo no estaba para bajar y subir la colina todos los días, aunque me gustaría; Sasuke tomó el control y se mantuvo firme en que no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo en lo que restase de gestación, incluso dejó de ir a entrenar con los niños al bosque y se quedaron en el jardín, desde donde me tenía siempre a la vista. A menudo, cada vez que me daba la vuelta me encontraba con sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos observándome. Tal como dijo Daisuke aquella noche dejé de preocuparme por el comportamiento y los pensamientos de Sasuke, y parecía que estaba funcionando. Ya no me sentía angustiada, tan sólo volví a llenar el hueco vacío de la habitación y, a medida que iba moviéndome, éste empezó a coger forma y color. Dejé de sentirlo como un espectro vagando silenciosamente por la casa.

Por otro lado, había acogido a Takara en los entrenamientos después de que éste se lo pidiera la mañana siguiente del festival, y realmente me sorprendió que hiciese algo así, ya que siempre se oponía a que un día su padre lo arrastrase junto a su hermano mayor. Esa idea lo aterrorizaba día y noche, y creo que Sasuke lo sabía porque, a pesar de que le hubiera dado su permiso predijo que no duraría ni dos semanas bajo su tutela y, sin embargo, el testarudo de Takara superó aquellas semanas y las siguientes con mucho sudor y esfuerzo. Nunca lo vi con tanto ánimo por algo aun siendo tan pequeño. Los veía a los dos entrenar con su padre por las tardes desde el porche y, para mi asombro, me di cuenta del alcance que tenía Daisuke a esa edad, sobre todo en velocidad y habilidad; había demasiada diferencia entre uno y otro como para compararles, y aun así, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que el color verde de sus ojos se desvanecía, adueñándose de ellos un rojo sangre con dos aspas negras rodeándole la pupila. Daisuke ya había despertado el Sharingan, y me pregunté a mí misma si lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás o si Sasuke estaría más que satisfecho de que uno de sus hijos poseyera la técnica que distinguía al clan Uchiha. Pero la verdad es que no quise darle demasiadas vueltas a eso...

―¡Chicos, bajad a cenar!

Bajaron en tropel las escaleras, casi entrando a la vez por la puerta de la sala. Desde hacía unos días había crecido una especie de rivalidad entre ellos dos, y la dejaban ver a la hora de comer cuando quedaba un último trozo en el plato del centro de la mesa.

―¡Suelta!

―¡Suéltalo tú, yo lo he cogido primero!

―¿Quereis dejar de jugar con la comida y escucharme un momento? Tú también Sasuke.―añadí dirigiéndome a él, por lo que tuvo que levantar la cabeza del bol de arroz.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Tenemos que hablar del nombre del bebé y he pensado que podríamos elegirlo entre los cuatro.―comencé diciendo pero Takara me interrumpió exaltado.

―¡Espera! ¿No se va a llamar Takara? ¿Por qué?

―¿Quieres que lo llamemos como tú?.―le pregunté sorprendida.

―¡Pues claro, soy su hermano mayor!

―Entonces por esa misma regla tú deberías llamarte Daisuke, ¿no? Pero bueno...―intervino su hermano mayor―,

será divertido verte la cara cuando os llamemos por Takara Uno y Dos, ¿verdad, Takara Uno?―sonrió burlonamente. El otro frunció los labios y el ceño disgustado, y refunfuñó algo como que él era el único Takara.

Yo suspiré y dejé caer los hombros con pesadez. Miré a Sasuke, pero éste apartó la vista de nuevo hacia la comida, pasando del asunto. Daisuke me distrajo dándole vueltas a varios nombres y algunos de ellos me gustaron, pero quería que Sasuke diera también su opinión. La verdad es que no se opuso al nombre de nuestro primer hijo, y el del siguiente prácticamente lo decidí yo sola, así que para el tercero prefería escogerlo entre los dos.

―¡Takara, lávate los dientes y a la cama!.―le avisé desde la cocina para que me oyese desde la sala, pero no obtuve respuesta―Este niño... ¡No pienso repetírtelo, Takara! ¿Me oyes?

―¡Tch!―le oí decir a Sasuke, que dejó los platos a medias y salió de la cocina. A los pocos segundos vi cómo llevaba a Takara de la camiseta por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Al final él mismo los mandó a la cama. Evitaba cuanto podía que pisara la parte superior para que no tuviese que subir las escaleras. Se había vuelto demasiado sobre protector, lo que me alegraba, en parte, ya que se preocupaba por mí pero, no estaba hecha de cristal, sólo embarazada.

Esperé a que Sasuke bajara. No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el asunto del bebé por tercera vez consecutiva, y no me importaba permanecer toda la noche despierta para que me hiciera caso. Así que cuando se apagó la luz del pasillo y lo vi entrar a la habitación aguardé impacientemente a que se metiese en la cama para acorralarle.

―Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar lo del nombre del bebé?

―¿Por qué?

―¿Có- Cómo que por qué?―aquella pregunta me desconcertó.― El niño necesita un nombre y debemos decidir cuál; nacerá pronto y tú no haces otra cosa que evadir el tema, como estás haciendo ahora mismo.―lo agarré del

hombro y lo hice girarse para que dejara de darme la espalda.― ¿Podrías poner algo de tu parte, por favor?

―Vale.―se incorporó, pero su actitud despreocupada me fastidiaba.― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nombre le quieres poner?

―¡No se trata de lo que yo quiera sino de que lo decidamos juntos!

―¿Y yo que sé? ¡Ponle el que te dé la gana!

―¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo sola?

―¡Lo has hecho siempre! ¿Qué más te da?

―¡Eh, dejad de gritar de una vez!―la voz de Takara se oyó desde arriba.―¡No podemos dormir con tanto escándalo!

―¡Cállate, Takara, si no quieres que suba!―gritó Sasuke mirando hacia el techo, y no volvió a escucharse nada más.― Oye, Sakura...

―Da igual. Olvídalo.―le di la espalda y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba tan irritada con él que ni siquiera quería mirarle directamente a la cara. No aguantaba esa pasividad que tenía a veces.

―¡Tch!―lo sentí acomodarse al otro lado y ambos permanecimos bajo el tenso silencio de la oscuridad del dormitorio.

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo y a la mañana siguiente tenía unas ojeras de campeonato, y todo por la estupidez de Sasuke. Mi enfado sin duda fue yendo a peor cada vez que tenía que estar con él en una misma habitación, o simplemente recordar aquella discusión me ponía de los nervios.

Eludiendo responsabilidades... ¡Menudo padre estaba hecho!, pensé con verdadero fastidio.

―Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

―Tendiendo la ropa, ya que no lo hace por sí sola, ¿sabes? Al final alguien tiene que acabar haciéndolo.

―Déjalo ya, Sakura.―me advirtió, pero ignoré su tono amenazante.―Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, y te dejé claro que no hicieras esfuerzos, ¿es que no me escuchas?―cogió la cesta de la ropa mojada llevándosela al porche pero se lo impedí.―¡Suéltala, Sakura!

―¡No, déjame que haga esto por lo menos!.―me negué tirando de la cesta.

―¡Te he dicho que sueltes!―los dos estábamos forcejeando y en un movimiento brusco la ropa cayó desparramada por el suelo del jardín.―¡Mira lo que has conseguido con tus tonterías! ¿Estás contenta ahora?― y con eso tuve suficiente. Sostuve la cesta vacía y se la estampé con fuerza en el estómago marchándome de allí.―Espera... ¡Oye, Sakura!

―¡Ni se te ocurra seguirme, Sasuke!.―le advertí furiosa apretando los puños, y eso pareció bastarle para dejarme en paz.

Me perdí por la parte trasera de la casa dando grandes zancadas. Notaba que echaba chispas por todos los poros.

Quise descargar toda aquella frustración acumulada contra algo y así lo hice: choqué mi puño derecho contra la corteza de un árbol partiéndolo por la mitad. Hizo bastante ruido al caer estrepitosamente con el suelo, espantando a algunos pájaros de alrededor. Si podía hacer una cosa así no iba a pasar nada por tender la ropa o lo que fuera. Estaba claro que Sasuke aún no me conocía realmente, porque a esas alturas estaba que mordía.

Encima dijo que no lo escuchaba. ¡No lo podía creer! Llevaba semanas oyendo "no hagas eso, no hagas lo otro..."

Para una cosa que le pedía que hiciera era incapaz de prestarme atención.

El resto del día estuve encerrada en mi cuarto. Era imposible para mí estar cerca de él sin que me hirviera la sangre. Así que me quedé allí, viendo el pasar de las horas recostada en la puerta observando el jardín anaranjado por el atardecer. Mi enfado, por ese entonces, había decaído considerablemente hasta sentir un incómodo peso en el estómago, y con él la luz del sol. En ese momento la luna resplandecía entera en lo alto del cielo y un grillo cantaba en solitario por allí cerca cuando le oí entrar. No se oyó nada y yo no hice ademán de volverme hacia él pero se mantuvo unos minutos en completo silencio antes de acercarse y sentarse al otro lado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?

No le contesté. Ni pensaba hacerlo.

―Te estoy hablando, Sakura. ¡Contéstame!―giré el rostro al otro lado, ignorándolo, pero él me sujetó del codo para que me volviese.― ¡Oye...!

―¿Para qué si luego no me escuchas?.―le aparté el brazo bruscamente.―Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que elijamos el nombre de nuestro hijo y tú no me haces caso. ¡Tan sólo un nombre! Es lo único que quiero, Sasuke. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

―Lo que no entiendo es por qué le estás dando tanta importancia; lo hiciste con los otros dos, ¿que más te da hacerlo con éste también?

―¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Quiero que esta vez lo hagamos juntos!

―¡Tch...! Si te digo que lo hagas tú es por algo. ¡Maldita sea!

―¡Sasuke!―se levantó para marcharse pero lo agarré del brazo, aunque se resistió.― ¡Sasuke, espera!

―¿Por qué no puedes simplemente...?

―¡No! ―lo corté antes de que acabara con otra evasiva. Él me miró fulminante pero aun así no retrocedí. Me conocía bastante bien esa mirada.

―¡Papá, el baño ya está listo!―Takara irrumpió en la habitación y se quedó mirándonos en silencio hasta sonreír con entusiasmo―: ¡Genial, mamá también viene!

―¡Takara! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres aquí sin llamar antes?― le regañó Sasuke e intentó echarlo de la habitación mientras el niño armaba un escándalo, sin embargo, en ese instante yo no estaba para preocuparme por eso.―¡Daisuke, llévatelo de aquí!

―¡Quiero que mamá venga, sino no me bañaré!

―No seas caprichoso, Takara. ¿No ves que están hablando? ¡Vamos!

―¡Suéltame, quiero con mamá!―Takara se pegó a mí como una lapa.― ¿Mmm?

―¡Déjalo ya!

―Mamá, ¿qué...?

―¡Daisuke!―Sasuke estuvo a mi lado en un segundo y levantó a Takara con un brazo.― Corre al pueblo y trae a los Okuda.― le entregó a Takara como si no pesara nada y Daisuke lo atrapó en sus brazos.―¡Deprisa y no se distraigan!

Los dos salieron disparados, tal y como les había dicho su padre que hiciesen, mientras él se quedaba conmigo tumbándome en el futon y encendía la luz de la habitación. Yo sólo podía pensar en que aún era un poco pronto, y me asusté, sobre todo al ver su mandíbula tensa y el rostro contraído.

―Sasuke... no es sangre, ¿verdad?―noté en mi propia voz que el miedo había empezado a apoderarse de mí, y más que una pregunta había sonado como una súplica. Las imágenes de aquella vez volvieron cruelmente a mi mente.― ¡Sasuke! ―le llamé, porque ciertamente no estaba allí conmigo sino perdido en aquellos mismos recuerdos. Reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza y sentí su mano introducirse en mi ropa interior. Reaccioné a su contacto pero no aparté la mirada de su expresión tensa y llena de angustia. Deslizó la mano tras unos ansiosos

segundos en los que contuve la respiración y volví a llamarle con apenas un susurro.―Sasuke...

―No... No es sangre.―dijo casi inaudible más para él mismo que para mí.―No hay sangre.

Mis ojos se habían empañado y unas lágrimas abrasadoras corrieron por mis mejillas mojando la almohada. Fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había estado agarrando con fuerza a la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la mía y yo no pude hacer más que aferrarme a él.

―Menos mal.

Los señores Okuda aparecieron por la puerta, junto a los niños, que estaban demasiado nerviosos y asustados, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que llevárselos de allí después de que la señora Okuda le asegurase que el parto aún iría para largo, porque por más que se lo pidiera no quería marcharse. Pero la señora Okuda tenía razón, todavía me quedaba una ración de contracciones y de la insoportable espera para dilatar; me hubiese gustado que se quedara conmigo pero lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizar a los niños para que no se preocuparan. Al fin y al cabo su nuevo hermano estaba en camino y pronto lo conocerían.

"Takara Dos", pensé inconscientemente. Seguro que nacería otro terremoto como él.

Llegaron los dolores fuertes y la señora Okuda me pasaba un paño con agua fresca por el rostro cada pocos minutos para quitarme el sudor. En cambio, el señor Okuda entraba y salía de la habitación contantemente, diciéndome cómo se encontraban los niños o que habían empezado a cenar y pronto Sasuke los acostaría. Dijo que no paraba de preguntarle cómo estaba y que parecía estar a punto de subirse por las paredes. Eso iba distrayéndome, más o menos, pero llegó el punto en que se hacía insoportable y no podía contenerme a gritar cuando la intensidad de las contracciones incrementaban.

―Aguanta, Sakura. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

―¿Cuánto... falta?―pregunté jadeante.

―Tú sigue así, ¿de acuerdo?.―me mordí el labio de frustración. Quería que acabase de una vez.

Transcurrí las horas entre gritos, sudor y dolores, hasta que por fin me tocó la hora de empujar totalmente exhausta. La noche anterior no había dormido absolutamente nada y en ese momento lo estaba pagando muy caro. Estaba muy cansada, pero la señora Okuda no paraba de animarme una y otra vez dándome ánimos para seguir empujando hasta que conseguí escuchar el esperando llanto de mi hijo, que retumbó en toda la habitación.

―¡Aquí está, aquí está!

Me dejé caer con pesadez con un brazo tapándome los ojos, agotada y dando bocanadas de aire.

―¡Bien hecho, Sakura!.―me felicitó el señor Okuda.―Iré a avisar a Sasuke.―y salió del dormitorio.

―Aquí tienes, Sakura.―la señora Okuda estaba a mi lado acercándome a mi pequeño cubierto por una manta.―

Parece que cometí un error.

―¿Eh?

―Es una niña.―aclaró.

Observé a mi bebé dormido entre mis brazos, con su carita sonrojada. Esa vez no encontré los diminutos rasgos de Sasuke, porque al contrario que las veces anteriores, éste bebé se parecía muchísimo más a mí que a su padre.

Él estaba al otro lado de la puerta pero la señora Okuda les pidió que esperasen un momento para que pudiese revisarnos y cambiarnos.

―¡Felicidades, Sasuke!―le felicitó cuando lo dejó pasar, aunque éste no le prestó la más mínima atención, caminó directamente hacia mí sin fijarse en lo que tenía alrededor. Veía la ansiedad que trataba de disimular y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. Estaba bien. Estábamos bien.― ¿Ya habíais pensado algún nombre?

―Sí, es una pena que ahora tengáis que cambiárselo.

Sasuke me miró interrogante y le entregué con cuidado al bebé.

―Aún no lo habíamos decidido, pero ya que ha sido niña tendremos que barajar otras opciones.―dije acariciándole la mejilla regordeta. Sasuke parecía sorprendido por la noticia, como yo hacía unos momentos atrás. Ambos esperábamos otro niño y al final resultó ser todo lo contrario. Una grata e inesperada sorpresa.

El matrimonio se quedó un rato más con nosotros hasta que les pudo el cansancio y decidieron marcharse, aunque les insistiera en que se quedaran en la habitación de al lado los dos terminaron yéndose para que tuviésemos más espacio para nosotros. Yo no quise debatir, estaba agotada y me limité simplemente a darles la razón y agradecerles una y otra vez. Sasuke me pasó a la pequeña y acompañó a los Okuda a la entrada mientras yo descansaba junto a ella, que estaba tan profundamente dormida que terminé por cerrar los ojos y unirme a su sueño.

Me removí algo inquieta y no encontré a la niña a mi lado. Había empezado a entrar luz natural en la habitación y, al darme la vuelta vi a Sasuke sentado junto al porche acunando a nuestra hija, con el amanecer de fondo. Era una de esas imágenes que no desaparecerían de mi mente tan fácilmente y me quedé observándolo por un largo rato.

Estaba tan tranquilo y relajado... Pocas eran las veces que lo veía de ese modo.

―Deberías dormir más, sólo llevas un par de horas.―dijo de repente sin levantar los ojos. Yo no pude más que sonreír. No iba a cambiar nunca.

―Estoy bien. Además, pronto se levantarán los niños y los tendremos dando vueltas por aquí.

―Mmph.―se tumbó a mi lado apoyándose en el codo y dejó a la niña entre los dos.―Más les vale que no armen mucho escándalo o se las verán conmigo.―dijo bastante serio y con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Te dieron muchos dolores de cabeza?

―Son igualmente testarudos.

―Tienen a quien parecerse.―bromeé. El me miró y por un momento suavizó el gesto y sus labios casi se curvaron hacia arriba.

―Mmph, casi estuve a punto de encerrarlos en su habitación.

"Sasuke y su falta de delicadeza", pensé y atisbé bajo sus ojos rasgados unas sombras oscuras. Él también necesitaba horas de sueño pero no apartaba la mirada de la niña ni un segundo; jugueteaba con su manita casi inconscientemente. Yo lo contemplaba, disfrutando de ese cálido y relajante silencio mañanero que se nos presentaba. Y tal vez, embriagada por esa sensación de paz alargué el brazo sin dudarlo, deslizando sus sedosos cabellos tras su oreja en una suave caricia, y mis labios se unieron a la piel de su mejilla. Después de todo lo que pasó el día anterior, el enfado y el malestar que sentí hacia él se habían evaporado. Sasuke soltó un profundo suspiro y se movió para apoyar su frente contra la mía, rozando delicadamente mis labios, aunque, yo me encargué de hacerlo un poco más profundo. No quería perder la intensidad del momento, y al parecer, Sasuke tampoco pero teníamos que respirar. Y aun así eso no le impidió apartarse. Había algo en la expresión de su rostro que me inquietaba, como si estuviese dándole demasiadas vueltas a algún pensamiento que le producía dolor, y volvió a besarme con urgencia, faltándome el aliento. Sus penetrantes ojos oscuros me abrasaban por dentro.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y entraron en la habitación como dos torbellinos nuestros dos hijos mayores.

―Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

―¿Estás bien?

Los dos me observaban con las caritas llenas de preocupación.

―¡Ssht, silencio !―los regañó Sasuke en voz baja pero rotunda, y ambos obedecieron arrepentidos. Yo les sonreí haciéndoles indicándoles que se acercasen y se les iluminó el rostro.

―Hablad bajito, ¿de acuerdo?―les dije llevándome un dedo a los labios señalando al bebé. Asintieron y se arrodillaron para verla más de cerca.

―¿Es mi hermano pequeño?―preguntó inocentemente Takara.

―Hermana.―le corregí. Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño y se le formara una mueca en los labios. Por otro lado, Daisuke se acomodó junto a mí y se arrimó tanto cuanto pudo al bebé. Yo le acaricié los traviesos cabellos y le besé en la sien.

―¿Qué pasa, Takara?―Sasuke se sentó y lo arrimó a su regazo. Parecía disgustado y miraba hacia un lateral. Le pellizcó en la mejilla al ver que no respondía.―Contesta.

―Mmm... dijisteis que iba a tener un hermano, no una hermana.―farfulló por lo bajo, indignado.―Había pensado enseñarle a hacer muchas cosas y ahora no voy a poder.

―Claro que vas a poder enseñarle, y jugarás con ella. No será muy distinto a como querías, Takara.―le dije intentando convencerle.

―¡No, no es verdad! Las niñas son molestas y te persiguen por todas partes como hacen Nami e Izumi.

―¿Quién?

―¡Yo quiero un hermano!―saltó con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, pero esa vez había alzado demasiado la voz y Sasuke le tapó la boca rápidamente. Estaba siendo muy cabezota.

―¡Eh, me está mirando!―anunció Daisuke de repente y nos volvimos para ver al bebé con los ojos abiertos. Había heredado el mismo color que heredó Daisuke de mí.―¿Puedo cogerla?―preguntó con una sonrisa tímida bailándole en los labios y yo simplemente me derretí. Lo hice sentarse más cerca y le puse a la pequeña en sus brazos con cuidado, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que pesaba. Se notaba por cómo la miraba que ya la adoraba, y eso me hizo sonreír aún más.―¿Cómo se llama?

―Bueno... no lo sé aún, pero, ¿qué tal Sora?―dije agarrándole la mano.

―A mí me parece bien.―comunicó tras un breve silencio.―¿Y tú, papá?

Él me miró a los ojos por unos segundos y luego los desvió hacia el bebé.

―Sora está bien.

Takara se escabulló del regazo de su padre y se arrimó a Takara, acechando tras su espalda a la pequeña. No tardó mucho en querer cargarla y hacerle carantoñas. A los dos se les caía la baba con su hermana menor y acabé respirando tranquila después de la extraña reacción de Takara, aunque, cuando salieron de la habitación para desayunar se rezagó y me pidió que la próxima vez le trajera un hermano. Yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas pero él se marchó muy contento.

Dormí casi todo el día y sólo me despertaba para alimentar a Sora. Mientras, Sasuke se quedaba con ella para que pudiese descansar. Además, los niños siempre estaban a su alrededor, así que no tuve que preocuparme.

Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos aun con el lloriqueo de Sora. Los chicos bajaban a jugar al pueblo con sus amigos y los señores Okuda vinieron a visitarnos con varias personas con las cuales tenía muy buena relación con ellas en el pueblo. Esas veces, Sasuke se mantenía distante y se ocultaba en su propio mundo, o simplemente permanecía en la habitación junto a su hija hasta que se iban. Me lo encontraba durmiendo profundamente, y yo aprovechaba ese pequeño momento para poder observarlo y recordar aquel beso.

El llanto de Sora se oyó en mitad de la noche, pero antes de que me hubiese despertado del todo Sasuke ya estaba de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la cuna. Apenas entraba luz en la habitación y sólo veía su alta figura en la negrura de la noche. Al poco de unos minutos en los que reinó el silencio volvió a la cama y yo me moví pasando un brazo por su costado, apoyándome en su espalda y dejando que el sueño volviese a atraparme.

...

Abrí los ojos lentamente creyendo haber escuchado mi nombre, pero tal parecía que había sido un sueño y volví a cerrarlos.

―¡Espabila, Daisuke!―oí decir a la voz de mi padre de repente y mis párpados se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido. Estaba totalmente desorientado, y me encontré con él inclinado sobre mí observándome con cara de impaciencia.

―¿Qué pasa?― le pregunté restregándome los ojos adormilado. Todavía no había amanecido.

―Venga, vístete.―dejó mi ropa en mis rodillas y fue a despertar a Takara, zarandeándolo hasta que se levantó de un sobresalto.

―¡¿Qué, qué?!

―Daisuke y yo nos vamos; regresaremos mañana por la mañana. Tú te quedas aquí y cuidarás de tu madre y de tu hermana, ¿entendido?

―¿Eh...?―contestó completamente sonámbulo y con la baba colgando de un lado. Papá le tiró del moflete.―¡Ay, ay, ay!

―Si tu madre te pregunta dile que volveremos mañana temprano.―volvió a repetirle con irritación.

―Temprano... sí, mañana.―murmuró sin el menor sentido.

Me di toda la prisa que podía en vestirme. Takara estaba desesperando a papá por momentos, y es que despertar a mi hermano requería su tiempo, por esa razón me encargaba yo o mamá de hacerlo. Era un dormilón y el único momento del día en el que estaba tranquilo abrazado a su almohada era ése.

Papá lo dejó seguir durmiendo y los dos salimos del cuarto bajando las escaleras. Me indicó que cruzara en silencio el pasillo mientras él le echaba un vistazo a su habitación entreabriendo la puerta. En la entrada había dos mochilas en fila junto a los zapatos. Papá me pasó la más pequeña y después de calzarnos salimos de la casa.

Notaba escalofríos por la brisa fresca y entregó una capa lisa marrón oscura. Le pregunté a dónde nos dirijiamos.

―Tan solo camina y no te quedes atrás.―ordenó iniciando la marcha y echándose la capa por encima de los hombros. Yo le eché una última ojeada a la casa antes de seguirle el paso.

Me resultó muy extraño que de repente hiciéramos ése viaje tan inesperado, teniendo en cuenta que dejábamos a mamá sola con el cabeza-loca de Takara y Sora, con apenas un mes de haber nacido. Además, ésa era precisamente la excusa de por qué no habíamos vuelto al bosque a entrenar en serio. De todas formas, no me quedaba esperando, sino que me iba yo sólo a entrenar por mi cuenta, sino me encontraba a Takara antes que me arrastrara con él al pueblo. Mi hermano tenía muchos amigos a diferencia de mí, que siempre que bajo con él paso la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a la abuela con sus pacientes o al abuelo en el taller.

Papá corría tan rápido que apenas podía mantenerle el ritmo y nos separaba cierta distancia. Él se dio cuenta aminorando la velocidad.

Descansamos un par de minutos en los que bebí agua y recuperaba el aliento. Era la primera vez que iba más allá del bosque y no estaba seguro de cuántos kilómetros llevábamos recorridos, pero el sol ya estaba en lo alto y yo necesitaba comer algo para reponer fuerzas. Miré en la mochila y encontré unas bolas de arroz rellenas de pequeñas ciruelas.

En la caída de la tarde vi que nos acercábamos a una ciudad con altos edificios. Tenía un aspecto bastante triste y deplorable, como si allí no viviera nadie, y tenía razón, no veía ni un alma por las calles. Estaban desiertas. Un ruido proveniente de un callejón oscuro me sobresaltó y choqué contra mi padre, pero sólo era un simple gato rebuscando en la basura. Aquella ciudad no me daba buena espina y me preguntaba qué estaríamos haciendo en un lugar como ése. Pero a papá no parecía importarle. Caminaba seguro y con un gesto impasible. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir exactamente; había estado allí anteriormente.

Nos detuvimos frente a un edificio con aspecto abandonado, como los demás, pero a éste le sobresalía una especie de choza de madera. Mi padre entró en ella sin pensarlo dos veces y yo le seguí de cerca. Realmente era un largo pasillo tenebroso y húmedo en ruinas, del techo colgaban unas gruesas cañerías que goteaban. Se me ponían los pelos de punta cuanto más nos adentrábamos, hasta que vi una puerta de madera muy bien cuidada.

No encajaba en un lugar tan lúgubre como aquel. Aun así mi padre abrió la puerta y me topé con una cortina rosa en mitad de la cara. Olía raro y fuerte. Parecía una especie de almacén, con cajas, pergaminos y armas de todo tipo colgando de la pared, pero lo que más captó mi atención fue una anciana sentada en mitad de la estancia con unas orejas puntiagudas en la cabeza y la punta de la nariz negra; fumaba tranquilamente de una pipa rodeada de gatos, impregnando el lugar de ese intenso aroma que noté al entrar.

―Me sorprende verte, Sasuke. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

―Dije que volvería.―se conocían. Quise preguntarle qué relación tenía con esa abuela amante de los gatos pero preferí mantenerme callado y al margen.―Necesito un par de cosas más de las que te pedí.

―Claro, no hay problema.―respondió mientras hacía ronronear a uno de los gatos.―¡Tamaki!―alzó la voz, y al cabo de unos instantes una mujer joven apareció desde atrás. Se impresionó al ver a mi padre y percibí un significativo rubor en sus mejillas como a veces le ocurría a mi madre.―Pídele lo que necesites, Sasuke.

Papá se fue junto a ella y me sentí por un momento desprotegido. Percibía como si me estuvieran examinando de arriba abajo.

―¡Vaya, pero si es Sasuke!―escuché decir a mi lado y, en una de las cajas amontonadas había un gato atigrado de orejas caídas vestido con un kimono rojo. Inmediatamente retrocedí impresionado al darme cuenta que fue él quien habló.

―¿Y quién es este niño?―otro surgió por detrás, olfateándome. Era marrón y peludo, con orejas afiladas y también llevaba kimono, aunque de color azul.

―Es el hijo mayor de Sasuke.―dijo la anciana sonriéndome.―¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Miré de reojo el sitio por donde había desaparecido mi padre esperando a que se asomara.

―Daisuke.―respondí, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si debía decirle mi nombre a una completa desconocida y a dos animales parlantes.―¿Y tú?

―Me llaman Abuela-Gato y soy la dueña de esta tienda.―"¿tienda?" pensé irónicamente examinando alrededor.― Vendo armas y otros utensilios ninja a todo aquel que me pague, por ejemplo, ésa ropa que llevas puesta ahora mismo, aunque eso es un caso especial... Tu padre viene por aquí de vez en cuando, como solían hacerlo los miembros del clan Uchiha.―esa información me sorprendió, que papá sacara nuestra ropa de aquí no me lo esperaba en absoluto. ¿Y qué era eso del clan Uchiha? ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de aquella tienda hasta ese momento? ¿Acaso lo sabía mamá? Entendía que mi padre fuera un hombre complejo y misterioso, con algún que otro secreto guardado, como los tenía todo el mundo, pero no esperaba que nos ocultara ese tipo de cosas.

―Ahora que lo miro bien sí que se parece a Sasuke.

―Mmm... No, éste es más blandito.―rebatió el de orejas puntiagudas.

―¿A qué te refieres?―protesté. Me fijé que en el entrecejo tenía pintado un kanji: Shi-no-bi, leí.

―Blandito es blandito, niño.

Iba a replicarle otra vez pero la voz de Takami se oyó desde la trastienda.

―Abuela, ¿puedes venir un momento?

La Abuela-Gato despidió una gran ráfaga de humo por la pipa y se incorporó con fastidio.

―Denka, Hina, hacedle compañía a Daisuke mientras no estoy, por favor.―ambos gatos asintieron y la anciana se marchó tras la cortina. No me había dado cuenta de que había una cama.

De repente, el gato del kimono rojo saltó aterrizando en mi hombro y a punto estuve de perder el equilibrio. El otro, mientras tanto, no dejaba de observarme en todo momento.

―Daisuke, hueles muy bien.―comentó olisqueándome cerca del oído y haciéndome cosquillas. Me ruboricé.

―Tú eres Hina, ¿verdad?―la gata asintió meneando la cola.―Y tú Denka.

―Así es niño, y más vale que lo recuerdes.―me advirtió aunque lo ignoré.

―Esos de ahí,― señalé a los gatos que antes rodeaban a la anciana―¿también hablan como vosotros?

―No, no, no. Ellos son gatos normales; nosotros somos gatos-ninja.―explicó Hina. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

―Eres tan blandito como un bollo recién cocido, niño.―criticó el otro.

―¡Deja ya lo de blandito, no soy...!―Hina me tapó la boca con una de sus patas mientras miraba atenta la puerta, al igual que hacía Denka, quien había adoptado una postura de alerta y olfateaba el aire.

―¡Intrusos!―declaró, y salió disparado hacia la puerta que abrió con un ágil movimiento gatuno.―¡Vamos, Hina!

La gata bajó de mi hombro, siguiéndolo. Yo los vi recorrer el sombrío pasillo hasta perderlos de vista. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer en ese momento, si avisar a mi padre o ir tras ellos por si necesitaban ayuda, aunque, como bien dijeron antes eran gatos-ninja, así que no tendrían que tener problemas. Pero, ¿y si no era así?

La tienda debería tener alguna salida de emergencia, sino aquello se convertiría en un callejón sin salida si realmente eran personas no deseadas las que habían detectado Denka y Hina.

De la densa oscuridad provino un maullido lastimero y abandoné la tienda sin preámbulos. Me topé con Hina aferrándose con las uñas al rostro de un hombre que chillaba sin parar mientras otro alto y de bastante sobrepeso se la intentaba quitar de encima. Denka yacía en el suelo temblando y magullado, con otro individuo inclinado sobre él a punto de asestarle otra patada. En carrera, salté y eché todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis pies unidos en su pierna y pude desestabilizarlo para que cayese de bruces contra el suelo; giré rápidamente la cintura en el aire apoyando las manos y solté la pierna contra la zona del pómulo, y acabó golpeándose la cabeza en la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Hina voló un par de metros aterrizando perfectamente sobre sus cuatro patas y volvió a enzarzarse de nuevo con el de la cara desfigurada por sus garras, pero el grandullón se metió en medio y de un manotazo la derribó. Era enorme. Casi ocupaba la mitad del pasillo, por lo que pensé que le resultaría difícil moverse con soltura, así que intenté una finta como distracción antes de asestarle el golpe pero, me apartó como si fuese una mosca y derrapé junto a Hina, quien tenía el cuerpo encorvado y el pelaje erizado.

―¡Ahora veréis!

Vino a por nosotros directamente como una apisonadora y Hina atacó al mismo tiempo que me deshice de mi mochila lanzándosela a los pies de una patada. Casi se le enredaba entre las piernas mientras intentaba esquivar las zarpas de la gata, y en ese momento aproveché y me lancé sobre él también, cubriéndole la cabeza con la capa; me agarré con fuerza a su cuello ayudándome con las piernas, sujetando así la tela con ambas manos intentando resistir que lograse zafarse de mí con violentas sacudidas y puñetazos, mientras que Hina hundía sus afiladas uñas en las pantorrillas del grandullón, haciendo que se moviera de un lado a otro, hasta que lo tuve a tiro: hice palanca entre la capa y mis piernas sobre sus hombros y lo empujé directo contra la pared, cayendo redondo de espaldas.

Daba bocanadas de aire, sin fuerzas después de aquella salvaje cabalgada que apenas lo noté hasta el último segundo de sentirlo detrás de mí, y el kunai me rozó la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo derecho. El hombre al que Hina le había destrozado la cara estaba allí de pie dispuesto a matarnos a los tres. Tragué pesado. Yo era el único que quedaba en pie; mi compañera gatuna se había hecho daño en una de las patas delanteras.

Lanzó el kunai y vino hacia mí rápidamente desenfundando la katana. No me dio tiempo a evitar el primero cuando ya me estaba atacando con la hoja. Era muy rápido, no tanto como mi padre pero él no me había atacado con una espada afilada directa al cuello. Intentaba pensar cómo deshacerme de él pero apenas me dejaba espacio. No podía realizar el Katon en un sitio como ese, dañaría a los gatos y se extendería a lo largo del pasillo. ¡Maldita sea!

Lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo y así no conseguiría nada. Si tan sólo pudiese concentrar el fuego en él...

Me distraje por un segundo y vi la katana en lo alto a punto de asestar un golpe certero. Rodé mi cuerpo entre sus piernas y salté al techo a la vez que él bajaba la hoja, chocando con un sonido metálico el suelo. Del bolsillo de atrás saqué el hilo y, con gran precisión, lo atrapé con él logrando sorprenderlo e inmovilizarlo. Concentré el chakra en mi pecho y maniobré los sellos que me enseñó mi padre.

―¡Katon: Ryuuka no Justu!

Dejé que las llamas recorrieran el fino hilo desde mi boca hasta acabar por rodearlo entre sus gritos, iluminando el lugar. Di gracias a que no pudiera verle la cara. Las llamas no se demoraron en desaparecer de su cuerpo que empezaba a chamuscarse y se derrumbó.

―¡Daisuke!―escuché pasos y la voz de mi padre llamándome a gritos en la distancia. Lo vi corriendo, del revés, hacia nosotros seguido de la Abuela-Gato y de Tamaki y no tarde en caer como una pegatina que se acababa de despegar del techo.

Sentí algo húmedo en la palma de mi mano que me hacía cosquillas y entreabrí los ojos para ver a un gato blanco y gris lamiéndome. Estaba tumbado sobre una cama y mi padre sentado a mi lado. La Abuela-Gato me había curado las heridas, como lo hizo con Denka y Hina que descansaban en unos mullidos cojines y les vendó las patas malheridas. Nos contaron que aquellos bandidos llevaban un tiempo molestándolos porque querían obtener una gran cantidad de armas sin pagar lo que debían e intentaban hacerlo por las malas y, hasta entonces, los habían podido frenar, pero en esa ocasión los derrotaron usando un combinado de hierbas y cítricos que afectaron el olfato de los dos gatos-ninja. Por suerte Hina no salió tan mal perjudicada como Denka y entre los dos pudimos vencerlos.

―¡Daisuke estuvo sorprendente!

―Fue blandito con el último pero estuvo bien.―admitió Denka mientras se lamía la pata. Al parecer tan sólo le dejé varias quemaduras graves por el cuerpo pero seguía con vida como esperaba. No usé demasiado chakra en esa técnica para ocasionarle algo peor.

Era de noche cuando nos despedimos de ellos cargando con todas las cosas que papá compró en la tienda. Se notaba que tenía prisa por volver a casa cuanto antes. El cielo ennegrecido ocultó a la luna y las nubes trajeron una brisa fresca consigo que anunciaba tormenta. Me puse la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza cuando empezó a llover a cántaros, y acabamos por resguardarnos bajo la copa de un árbol.

Papá no abrió la boca ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando había despertado en la tienda. Su expresión bajo la lluvia no mostraba nada más que el gesto de siempre pero yo notaba una ligera tensión y nerviosismo, o tal vez era yo.

No lo sabía. Quizás esperaba que me respondiera sin más a lo evidente pero, ¿realmente quería saberlo? ¿Quería saber quién era exactamente mi padre? No era la primera vez que me hacía esa clase de preguntas desde que supe la importancia que le daba al nombre Uchiha.

Dormí un par de horas y reanudamos la marcha.

Siguió lloviendo a mares por la mañana, sin embargo se calmó un poco cuando encontramos el sendero que llevaba a nuestra casa por el bosque. Mi padre iba varios pasos por delante de mí y lo vi detenerse de repente. Yo hice lo mismo.

―Escucha, Daisuke, ―comenzó a decir sin darse media vuelta para mirarme.―Si tu madre te pregunta dónde hemos estado dile que te he llevado a hacer un entrenamiento intensivo.―ahí estaba. Lo sabía.―No le cuentes nada de esto, ni a Takara tampoco.

―¿Por qué?―contesté toscamente y hubo un breve silencio.

―Has venido conmigo para conocer a la Abuela-Gato y pudieras memorizar el camino. Sencillamente dile lo que te he dicho y listo.

―¡Por favor!―exploté.―¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que dices? ¿Cuántas cosas más ocultas y en cuántas has mentido?―patiné en el barro colocándome frente a él. Estaba furioso. Muy furioso.―¡Contéstame, papá! ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarle cosas a mamá constantemente? ¡Dime!―estaba completamente inmóvil bajo la lluvia, sin mover un músculo, y no podía ver la expresión que había tras la capucha. Sin embargo, apreté con fuerza puños y dientes e intenté controlar el nudo que me abrasaba la garganta y continué.―Siempre... Siempre haces lo mismo... Pareces estar bien y luego haces todo esto, sin preocuparte cómo podamos sentirnos los demás.

―Está bien, Daisuke.―murmuró. Alcé la cabeza y me miraba muy seriamente a los ojos.―Si estás enojado conmigo, está bien. Pero...―frunció más el ceño y cuadró los hombros.―no te permito que me juzgues por la forma en que protejo a mi familia. Si te digo que no es necesario que se sepa cualquier cosa que te diga o que hayas visto no se sabrá nada más que entre tú y yo, sin involucrar a nadie más; el asunto de éste viaje es algo entre tú y yo, y tengo razones suficientes para no hacer a tu madre partícipe de esto, no solo por su seguridad, sino por lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Si confías en mí y quieres proteger a tu madre y a tus hermanos haz lo que te he dicho. Al fin y al cabo será una mentira a medias, puedes tomar esta excursión como un entrenamiento de orientación. Espero que te hayas aprendido el camino.―inquirió duramente.

―No es muy complicado.―susurré para mí. Seguía molesto con él. Aunque me había dado una buena excusa no me gustaba la idea de ocultarle algo a mamá.

―Mmph, más te vale. Y puestos a esconder cosas yo no le diré nada a tu madre sobre tus escapadas nocturnas.

―N-No sé de qué estás hablando.―tartamudeé nervioso. Me había pillado de lleno. Si se lo decía a mamá estallaría en cólera. La lluvia aminoraba y el cielo se iba tornando amarillo con la luz del sol que se filtraba por las nubes.―Sigo enfadado contigo.

―Lo sé, eres igual que tu madre. ―pasó junto a mi lado―Vamos, quiero llegar a casa.

Él se adelantó y pensé que aún había muchas cosas que no sabía, seguramente de su pasado pero, aquello era el presente. Tal vez debería apartar aquellas ideas por un tiempo y vivir el día a día con él, con mi padre. El hombre que nos protegía y cuidaba de nosotros de la única forma que sabía hacer.

―¡Te dejaré ahí, Daisuke!

―¡Voy!―me estaba esperando y corrí hasta alcanzarle. Me tiró fuerte de la mejilla.―¡Ay, ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

―Por hablarme de ese modo. Ante todo soy tu padre, así que no lo olvides.―aclaró y abrí los ojos sorprendido y avergonzado. De nuevo volvió a pellizcarme, pero en el otro lado.―Y eso por tu imprudencia de anoche.

Me sobé la cara con alguna lágrima saltada. Al final sí era un padre como los demás.


	10. Capítulo 10

―Sa… Sasuke… ¡Ah!

―Cállate.

―¡Basta es… suﬁciente!

―¡Tch! ―¡Aah…!―cubrió mi boca con la suya con la intención de acallar mis gemidos.

―No grites.

―Es tu culpa por… ¡Ah!... hacer estas cosas… a esta hora… ¡No… Ah!

―Deja de poner excusas. Además, ― su lengua húmeda ascendió por mi garganta.— siempre cedes cuando empiezas a sentir placer.

―sin más preámbulos arremetió bruscamente contra mí, volviendo a taparme la boca para sofocar mi grito inexistente mientras me sujetaba las manos por encima de la cabeza. Estaba atrapada, y lo único que podía hacer era abandonarme a su ritmo y procurar hacer el menor ruido posible. Iba a ser rápido, muy rápido. Lo notaba, me sentía muy sobre-estimulada y casi alcancé el clímax con su primera embestida…

―¡Tch…! ―se detuvo en seco y dirigió una mirada hosca hacia la puerta de la habitación. No entendí por qué hasta que habló en media voz. ―: ¿Qué quieren?

―Cre-Creíamos que te habías quedado dormido y…―¡los niños! Inmediatamente intenté incorporarme pero Sasuke me lo impidió descargando sobre mí una actitud desafiante. Me echó los muslos hacia atrás tanto como pudo, ayudándose de sus manos y su propio cuerpo e inició de nuevo el movimiento, mucho más profundo y lento. Me estaba muriendo, mientras que él, en cambio, se mantenía bastante sereno observando como un depredador a su presa torturada, arrinconada e indefensa.

―Estoy despierto. vallas y esperenme fuera, saldré en un momento.―movió la cadera y hundiéndose más hondo si podía para embestir luego con más fuerza, logrando que arqueara la espalda y echase la cabeza hacia atrás. Estuve a punto de ver las estrellas con eso último pero volvió a detenerse.―Esto no acaba aquí, Sakura.―sostuvo mis muñecas en alto y atrapando mi boca me embistió implacablemente hasta que exploté a su alrededor, quedando aturdida. Lo último que vi fue el techo del cuarto ennegrecerse…

―Oye, ―sentí unos toques leves en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos. Sasuke estaba a mi lado y totalmente vestido para salir.―No regreses muy tarde del pueblo.

―Tú tampoco. Y abrigense bien, ¿vale?―le pedí medio dormida.

―Duérmete.―se marchó y yo me abracé a mi almohada, disfrutando de la sensación de tener la cama para mí sola. Más tarde desperté percatándome de que algo, o más bien alguien merodeaba alrededor, además de que sentía leves tirones en mi pelo. Abrí un ojo y vi a Sora jugueteando con mis cabellos. Suspiré con pesadez. Había vuelto a escaparse de la cuna… Le agarré las manos antes de que se las llevara a la boca con mi pelo y la tumbé en la cama haciéndole cosquillas. Me vestí y fuimos a desayunar antes de bajar al pueblo. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve bajo un cielo gris perla. No nevaba, pero aun así hacía frío, por lo que arropé bien a Sora antes de salir de casa con su particular abrigo blanco de orejas caídas. Era un pequeño conejito blanco danzando en la nieve. Le encantaban los conejos, e incluso me hacía peinarla con dos diminutas coletas para parecerse a uno de ellos; pronto cumpliría dos años y ya estaba revolucionada. Era una niña muy curiosa y por eso ninguno de nosotros cuatro le quitábamos los ojos de encima, y más aún porque había tomado por costumbre escaparse de su propia cuna. Tendría que hablar con Sasuke sobre ello, a ver qué podíamos hacer porque todavía era pronto para que subiese las escaleras…

―¡Nieve, nieve, nieve!―cantaba alegremente cogida de mi mano.

―¿Te gusta la nieve?

―¡Sí, gusta!―tiró de mi mano queriendo que la siguiera.―¡Jugar, jugar con nieve!

―Ahora no, Sora. Mamá tiene que trabajar.―llegaba tarde. La pequeña me miró haciendo pucheros con los labios. No le hice caso y me agaché para ponerme más o menos a su altura.

―Escucha, te prometo que luego jugaremos con la nieve, pero ahora mamá tiene que trabajar, ¿vale? Además, la abuela Okuda te dará chocolate caliente cuando lleguemos.

―¿Chocotate? ―Sí, chocolate.―le sonreí y ella extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y la cargué en brazos.

―Cuanto antes trabaje mamá antes podremos jugar con la nieve, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

La señora Okuda le dio de buena gana el chocolate que le prometí y estuvo entretenida con los juguetes de madera que tenía allí y que le hizo el abuelo Okuda. A pesar de no ser sus verdaderos abuelos, los señores Okuda querían a los niños como si fueran sus propios nietos; había oído por varias personas que perdieron a su única hija hacía muchos años, a una edad muy temprana, y en ese aspecto podía entender el cariño hacia mí y el cual agradecía. El tiempo pasó volando entre pacientes y consultas. Algunos de ellos me preguntaban por Takara o Daisuke, ya que sus hijos y los míos se conocían y eran amigos, como por ejemplo: Takara y Haruhi. Por separado podías controlar a uno de ellos pero cuando se juntaban sólo existían sus travesuras. Los entrenamientos con su padre y su hermano no bastaban para descargar aquella hiperactividad que tenía a veces, y realmente temía cuando Sora creciese, ya que parecía ir por un camino parecido, aunque al menos a Sora no la había tenido que llevar con un arneses con correa como tuve que hacerlo con Takara.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver a un hombre con aspecto angustiado y desesperado llevando a una niña cubierta de sangre en sus brazos. La conocía: era Izumi, una de las amigas de los niños.

―¡Por favor…! Inmediatamente hice que colocase a la pequeña en la cama. Le rasgué con cuidado la manga ensangrentada y le inspeccioné el corte. Era profundo, pero limpio.

―¿Cómo ha sido?―le pregunté al padre que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Con la voz estrangulada me contó que iban a arreglar una estantería e Izumi se cayó sobre un jarrón de porcelana que había en ella. La señora Okuda se acercó a él y se lo llevó detrás de la cortina para que pudiese atender a la niña. La herida le recorría hasta el antebrazo y por suerte no había cortado ninguna arteria importante, en cambio, lo que me preocupaba era la posición del brazo.

―Izumi, esto te dolerá un poco pero intenta aguantarlo, ¿vale?―le pedí después de cerrarle la herida. Ella asintió completamente pálida y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Tras colocarle bien el brazo se lo inmovilicé con escayola. Estaría así una temporada hasta que el hueso se soldara. El padre no dejó de agradecérmelo hasta una vez cruzar la puerta.

Después de comprar unas cosas para la cena me entretuve charlando con varias mujeres mientras Sora jugaba con otros niños en el pequeño prado bañado por la nieve. El incidente de Izumi ya se había extendido por todo el pueblo, como era costumbre que sucediera cuando algo fuera de la rutina diaria ocurría. De repente comenzó a nevar y cogí en brazos a mi pequeña, subiéndole la capucha y arropándola con mi bufanda. Me despedí de todas y fuimos colina arriba en dirección a nuestra casa. Por el camino Sora se entretenía alcanzando copos de nieve con la boca haciéndome reír cuando ponía una expresión muy graciosa a causa de la sensación de frío. Resultaba adorable verla con aquellas orejitas de conejo, las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas, y sus ojos resaltaban como los de una muñequita de porcelana. Abrí la puerta de casa y en la entrada encontré tres pares de zapatos.

―¡Estamos en casa!

―Hola, mamá.―Daisuke nos dio la bienvenida.

―Hola, cielo, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?―le pregunté mientras me ocupaba de las botas de su hermana pequeña, quien estaba ansiosa por irse junto a su hermano. Él se acercó para hacerle carantoñas.

―Bien, ¿y tú día?

―Normal, bueno… Izumi se ha roto el brazo.

―¿Qué…? ¡Ay!―Sora le tiró del pelo para que le prestara atención. La subió a sus hombros y la niña río felizmente.

―Vamos a tomar un baño, luego me cuentas.

―¿Te ocupas de Sora mientras hago la cena?

―Vale, pero creo que papá ya se está ocupando de eso.

―¡El baño está listo, Daisuke!―se oyó la voz de Takara proveniente del baño.

―¡Voy! ¿Vamos a bañarnos, Sora?

―¡Sí! Era increíble la influencia que tenía a veces sobre ella. En la cocina encontré a Sasuke pelando y cortando verduras, moviéndose de un lado para otro. El recuerdo de esa mañana inundó mi mente y las mejillas comenzaron a arderme. No dije nada cuando entré porque sabía que había notado mi presencia, y además, era incapaz de mirarle directamente a la cara sin que me avergonzara, así que simplemente me concentré en guardar la comida que había comprado. Pero entonces, de un momento a otro sentí que me agarraba del antebrazo, plantándose delante de mí. Me arrinconó contra la mesa de madera y empezó por quítame la chaqueta.

―¡Sasuke!―intenté apartarle, porque, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando hacer? Entonces me acordé de sus palabras: "Esto no acaba aquí, Sakura".

―¡Sasuke aquí no, ahora no!

―¿Qué te ha pasado?

―¿Eh?―miraba ﬁjamente mi busto, de una forma muy seria y que me preocupaba, sin embargo comprobé que no tenía nada que ver con mi pecho sino con una mancha de sangre que había en mi camiseta.

―No es mía, Sasuke. Si era eso lo que te preocupaba podrías haberme preguntado en vez de montar este numerito. Eres muy dramático.

―¿Y tú que estabas pensando?

―N-Nada.―me apresuré a contestar ignorando el rubor de mis mejillas.

―Ve a cambiarte.

―Ya voy.

La cena que había hecho Sasuke estaba deliciosa. Los chicos me preguntaron cómo se encontraba Izumi, aunque Takara intentara mostrarse despreocupado podía notar que le importaba, Daisuke, en cambio, se interesó lo justo. Terminamos de cenar y en tanto recogíamos la mesa Takara se me acercó con disimulo.

―Seguro que está bien, ¿no? Quiero decir que debió dolerle y…

―Está bien, Takara. Llevará varios meses un yeso, eso es todo. No te preocupes.

―¡No estoy preocupado! Le revolví los cabellos con cariño antes de ir a mi habitación para coger el pijama y entrar al baño. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? ¿Con ellos? Eran tan opuestos y a la vez tan similares… Me enjuagué el cuerpo y el pelo lleno de espuma. El agua de la bañera seguía caliente y rebosante, era una delicia poder disfrutar de un baño relajado y caliente al ﬁnal del día. Estiré mis extremidades y quede recostada jugueteando con mis cabellos; me lo había dejado crecer un poco más de los hombros y quizás lo mantuviera de esa manera, aunque si Sora no paraba de metérselo en la boca a la menor oportunidad tendría que cortarlo. La puerta del baño se abrió de improviso.

―¡Sasuke!―mi primera reacción al verle entrar totalmente desnudo al baño fue retroceder hasta chocar contra la pequeña estantería del fondo y algo cayó sobre mi cabeza. Agarré el patito de goma y le volví la espalda.―Aún estoy dentro, ¿por qué no esperas a que salgas? ―Tardas demasiado.

―I-Iba a salir ahora.―mentí con el corazón acelerado. Quería gritarle que se fuera.

―Pues sal. ¿Era idiota o lo hacía a propósito? No podía salir de la bañera con él delante. Si la habitación estuviese impregnada de un montón de vapor tal vez pero no lo estaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirme que le frotase la espalda? Sí, claro…aunque…

―Oye.

―¡¿Qué?!―¿qué estaba pensando? Era una pervertida.

―No queda mucha leña, así que bajaré contigo mañana.

―Ah, vale. El nivel del agua subió cuando hizo su entrada en la bañera, al igual que mis pulsaciones. Mis orejas estaban ardiendo de vergüenza. Noté que se movía y apreté sin querer el patito de goma.

―Ya eres mayor para estar jugando con eso.―deseaba no poder hacer pie en la bañera y ahogarme. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. De repente me quitó el juguete de las manos y lo miré por encima del hombro; estaba guapísimo y muy, muy sexy con el pelo mojado y echado hacia atrás de esa manera tan sugerente. Tragué pesado y di un respingo cuando sentí que me tocaba el cabello que caía por mi espalda.

―¿Vas a dejarte el pelo largo?―preguntó como si nada. ¿Es que no le incomodaba aquella situación?

―No lo sé, quizás… ¿Por qué? Atrapó mi cabellera, obligándome a reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y, sosteniendo mi cadera comenzó a regar mi cuello de besos húmedos y pequeños mordiscos. Me tapé la boca con la mano e inconscientemente junté las rodillas.

―Tch…

Me empujó besándome profundamente, arrinconándome contra el borde, y aprovechó esa ocasión de distracción para que su rodilla se abriese camino entre las mías, a la vez que su mano ascendía hacia uno de mis pechos, masajeándolo.

―Sasuke…para ¡Ah!

―La próxima vez que me digas que pare te ataré. ―Pero…

―arremetió contra mí, con beso voraz y aturdidor.

―¡Estate quieto, Sasuke! Los niños pueden venir en cualquier momento.

―Entonces no hagas ruido.

―mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y siguió jugueteando y tirando de mi pezón izquierdo, mientras su otra mano descendía sin pudor por mi cuerpo, y yo no podía hacer nada, porque se había encargado personalmente de que no volviera a juntar las piernas.

―Vas a pagar por… esto ¡Aah!―introdujo un dedo en mi interior.

―Mmph, cuando quieras.

Se posicionó junto a mí, acomodándome en su regazo. Notaba su excitación en mis nalgas; su pierna no había abandonado su lugar, pero en cambio, la mano que ocupaba mi pecho la deslizó por mi espalda hasta alcanzar al otro, y se llevó el que había dejado desatendido a sus labios, mientras que la otra mano seguía entre mis piernas. Tenía a Sasuke por todas partes y pronto me sentí acelerada, a punto de… se detuvo.

―¿Qué…?―su lengua invadió mi boca en un instante y muy lentamente empezó a formar círculos ahí abajo. Quería quejarme, pedirle que fuera más rápido pero no me dejaba. Recobró el ritmo anterior y volvió a pararse, para luego comenzar de nuevo lentamente, y así una y otra vez. Estaba torturándome y no podía más, la sensación era cada vez más fuerte.

―¡Sasu… ah!

―Cállate. De un empujón entró en mí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, embargada por el fuerte orgasmo. Por suerte su mano taponó mi grito y, a pesar de ello, apenas había logrado recuperarme, me sacó de la bañera y me inmovilizó entre su cuerpo y los azulejos mientras devoraba mi boca sin dejarme respirar. Entre eso, el calor y los efectos del orgasmo mi cabeza daba vueltas y a Sasuke no le costó mucho esfuerzo levantar mi cuerpo lánguido y sujetarme contra la pared para continuar embistiéndome con fuerza.

Le eché los brazos al cuello, recibiéndolo y oyendo su respiración agitada junto a mi oído cuando incrementó la velocidad. Ambos buscamos los labios del otro con urgencia y posesión, y exploté alrededor de él, con un grito ahogado por nuestras bocas y el gruñido de Sasuke. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio en los que recuperamos el aliento, sin embargo, Sasuke no hizo el menor intento en soltarme, sino que se escondió en el hueco de mí cuello y yo, tan solo me quedé callada, con la vista perdida en un rincón del techo disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo. Giró la llave de la ducha y comenzó a caer sobre nosotros una cascada de agua caliente. Levantó la mirada, todavía sin decir nada, mirándome directamente a los ojos y nos besamos despacio, probándonos, y volviendo a hacer el amor.

―¡Lavence los dientes y a dormir!―avisé a los niños desde el pasillo.

Entré a mi habitación y me encontré a Sora metida en nuestra cama con cara de saber que había hecho algo que no debía.―¿Qué haces ahí, Sora? Vamos a dormir.

―¡Duermo aquí!―anunció y se escondió bajo el edredón.

―No puedes dormir aquí.―metí las manos buscándola y hacerle cosquillas para que saliera.―Vamos Sora, es tarde y tienes que dormir.

―¡Duermo aquí!

―¿Qué pasa?

―Sasuke entró al dormitorio ﬁjándose en el pequeño bulto que formaba nuestra hija en la cama. Le expliqué lo que pasaba y lanzó su negativa.

―¡Yo quero, quero, quero! ¡Mamá, mamá!―lloriqueó en mis brazos.

Suspiré y miré a Sasuke: por una noche no iba a pasar nada.

―Tch, solo por esta noche.

―¡Bien, bien, bien!―gritó y fue corriendo a tumbarse sobre él.

―¿Sora va a dormir aquí? Daisuke y Takara entraron también.

―¡Lárguense!

―Si ella se queda nosotros también.―los dos saltaron a la cama pero Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ellos e iniciaron un revuelo entre los tres y Sora también, que apoyaba a sus dos hermanos mayores y estaba dispuesta a intervenir para ayudarles mientras se pasaban entre ellos la almohada de su padre y se subían encima de él.

―¡Ríndete, no tienes ninguna posibilidad!

―Sasuke, déjalo ya, ¿no ves qué es inútil?

―Sí, escucha a mamá.

―¡Callense! Si quieren dormir aquí haganlo ya, ¿entendido?

―¡Vale!―dijeron los tres al unísono. Apagamos la luz y los cinco nos metimos en la cama juntos. Como era de esperar los tres no se durmieron enseguida entre risas, bromas y conversaciones cruzadas en voz baja en las que nos hacían partícipes a su padre y a mí. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que era consciente de lo mucho que había crecido nuestra familia… apenas era ayer cuando Daisuke estaba dando sus primeros pasos y solo éramos tres en aquella casa deshabitada y solitaria, y en cambio, en ese momento era muy extraño que no se oyera algún alboroto por sus juegos o travesuras todos los días. Los arropé a los tres y extendí el brazo hasta la pequeña Sora quien se había refugiado entre los brazos de Sasuke y dormía plácidamente. …

―El siguiente. Esa mañana papá volvió a marcar nuestra estura en la pared de la entrada. Cada uno teníamos nuestra propia columna con nuestro nombre tallado. Como era normal mi hermana pequeña era la que poseía menos marcas en la pared, pero ese día había crecido un poco como Takara, quien estaba a mi lado orgulloso de su logro.

―¡Soy alta, mamá!―mamá aprovechó ese momento de atención para ponerle el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes mientras la elogiaba.

―Daisuke.

―Voy.- Papá me aplastó el pelo y pasó el kunai por encima de mí cabeza con cuidado. Había crecido dos o tres centímetros más, pero Takara ganó esa vez.

―¡Yo conduzco el trineo! Me coloqué detrás de él en el trineo y lo pusimos en marcha antes de que Sora se encaprichara por subirse también. Era muy pequeña y papá y mamá no la dejaban a menos que fuera un tramo muy corto y sin mucha pendiente.

El río estaba totalmente congelado y se podía patinar por él sin ningún problema, aunque ninguno de los que estábamos allí éramos unos expertos haciéndolo, procurábamos no alejarnos demasiado de la orilla. En más de una ocasión me choqué con los demás y a la quinta vez decidí que ya había tenido suﬁciente y fui a sentarme, aunque no al lado de Izumi, quien reía divertida viendo a sus amigos hacer el ganso.

―¿Te has hecho daño?―¿por qué tenía que acercarse?―He visto que te caías mucho.

―N-No, que va… soy más duro de lo que aparento.

―¿Por eso no quieres hablar con nosotros?―esa pregunta me pilló desprevenido.

―Eres muy diferente a Takara, él es gracioso, extrovertido y a veces muy payaso, pero es un buen chico y le cae bien a todo el mundo que se acerque a él, en cambio tú…

―¿Te gusta Takara?

―¿Qué?―exclamó ruborizándose.

―¿Por qué… debería gustarme? Takara es mi amigo.

―Perdona, pero parece que lo observaras todo el tiempo.

―¡Te equivocas! Sólo soy observadora, además, es a Nami a quien le gusta Takara y no a mí.

―Ah.―vi a Nami deslizarse sobre el hielo y abalanzarse sobre mi hermano pequeño, que perdió el equilibrio y cayeron juntos. Aun así la chica seguía sin descolgarse de su cuello por más que Takara intentara quitársela de encima.

―Creo que es bastante obvio. Pero pensaba que os gustaba a los dos.

―Es mi hermana, y cuando me lo dijo me pidió que la ayudara.

―explicó un tanto avergonzada.―Cuando lo ha visto en el pueblo se ha vuelto loca.

―Ya lo veo…

―Tú no pareces muy contento.―admitió tristemente. ¿Qué esperaba? No le caía bien a nadie. Me tomaban por un bicho raro desde que era pequeño. Desde la base de la montaña se oyó el eco de un estallido y una espesa nube de nieve se levantó impidiendo ver los árboles del otro extremo del río.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

―¿Una avalancha?

―¡El yeti!

―Eso no existe. Me incorporé y escudriñé la vista hacia aquel lugar esperando poder ver lo que lo había ocasionado. El hielo temblaba y escuché unos alaridos en la distancia. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi aparecer a ocho trineos tirados por lobos enormes y hambrientos. Salté al hielo gritándoles a todos que salieran corriendo empujándolos y entre todos sacamos a los más pequeños. Los ladridos se oían cada vez más cerca al igual que los bramidos de quienes los conducían. Todos echamos a correr hacia el pueblo. Busqué a Takara entre ellos pero no estaba, miré hacia atrás y lo vi allí plantado, esperándolos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que irnos!―le grité histérico agarrándolo del abrigo para que viniese conmigo.

―¡Haruhi y los demás no llegarán a tiempo para avisar a los mayores si no les entretenemos! Era una locura pero tenía razón; la nieve diﬁcultaba y ralentizaba el paso.

―Está bien.

Pasó menos de un minuto cuando se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Eran mucho más grandes de lo que suponía y nosotros éramos solo dos contra ocho moles y sus lobos salvajes. Ambos hicimos los sellos y lanzamos una bola de fuego. De detrás provenían los aullidos y gemidos de los animales, pero por el rabillo del ojo me percaté que estaban escapando por izquierda y derecha, arrojándonos redes para capturarnos. Sujeté a Takara de la cintura y los esquivé hacia un lado. Estaban escapando y yendo directamente hacia el pueblo. Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta alcanzar a uno y subirme sobre sus hombros, saqué un par de shurikens y los lancé a las riendas de los dos trineos más cercanos. Uno de ellos alcanzó mi brazo con el látigo y me hizo perder el equilibrio; los lobos que habían quedado sueltos corrían en tropel a por mí pero, entonces, Takara apareció sobre nuestro pequeño trineo echando fuego y los hizo retroceder. Me levanté y apenas veía nada entre aquella inesperada y extraña niebla… No veía a mi hermano.

―¡Takara!

―¡Mocoso estúpido!―lo sentí detrás de mí y logré esquivarlo por un pelo, pero no se detuvo, seguía atacándome con movimientos rápidos y hábiles.

―¡Te cortaré el pescuezo! Detuve su golpe ayudándome del kunai pero tenía mucha más fuerza que yo y acabó lanzándome un par de metros, rodando en la nieve. Tenía un corte en la mejilla y me había hecho daño en el brazo izquierdo. Recibí una serie de patadas en los costados y en la cara. Desgraciado. Un lobo descarriado se subió encima de él intentando morderle, y no desperdicié la oportunidad de salir corriendo y encontrar a Takara.

―¡No escaparás, mocoso!―saltó sobre mi cabeza y consiguió darme en la frente.

―¡Daisuke! Takara saltó del trineo en marcha dirigiéndolo al hombre de las dos espadas que lo destrozó en pedazos, sin embargo, sirvió para darnos tiempo en escapar. La ropa de Takara estaba completamente rasgada, como si se hubiera enfrentado a unas garras enormes que no poseían los lobos. Debía sacarlo de allí como fuera, estaba al borde de caerse desmayado y tan malherido como yo. De la nada nos salió al paso uno más de ellos, igual de grande y portando en las manos unas largas cuchillas aﬁladas: daba la impresión de un oso polar sediento de sangre. A su lado había dos lobos muertos. Takara retrocedió tirando de la manga de mi brazo bueno, asustado. Aquel hombre avanzó amenazante hacia nosotros, y distinguí en su brazo portentoso una banda de acero con un símbolo grabado que nunca había visto. Su sonrisa despiadada se ensanchó.

―Te encontré. Se me heló la sangre al oír aquella voz escalofriante justo detrás de mí, y en ese entonces, supe que era el ﬁn. Estaba paralizado y ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer nada.

―¡Argh! Todo ocurrió muy deprisa y lo único que pude ver era la alta silueta de nuestro padre frente a nosotros.

―Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres el siguiente para divertirnos, ¿eh?―la niebla estaba desapareciendo y el de las garras de oso estaba en el suelo, limpiándose los restos de sangre de la boca y estaba furioso.

―Mi camarada te dará tu merecido.

―¡Vas a morir, desgraciado!―se cernió sobre él.

―¡Papá! Él lo esquivó sin ningún problema y le proﬁrió una serie de golpes que lo tumbó fracción de segundos, inmóvil y los ojos vueltos.

―Tú… esos ojos…―oí que tartamudeaba temeroso.―…imposible… Uchiha… ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

―Ya te has divertido bastante. Lo que sucedió después quedó opacado por el chirriante sonido del Chidori de mi padre. Me giré hacia Takara, pero estaba inconsciente en la nieve… No me había dado cuenta. Caí de rodillas, exhausto. Ya había pasado, todo estaba bien. Papá estaba ahí. Cuando abrí los ojos reconocí el techo de mi habitación y mamá me abrazó demasiado fuerte. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Takara estaba a mi lado vendado y lleno de tiritas, tal como yo debía de estar; tenía el brazo izquierdo envuelto, y alrededor de la cabeza. Mamá no nos soltó a ninguno de los dos mientras nos reñía y lloraba a la vez, era muy confuso, pero lo que sí estaba claro es que nos dejaría salir de la cama hasta habernos recuperado totalmente. Y no había discusión. Así que pasamos casi dos semanas en cama, aburridos y recibiendo visitas de los amigos de Takara, que no hacían más que rememorar lo ocurrido aquel día, y Nami no dejaba de colgarse de su cuello como un chimpancé. Me sorprendió que quisieran también hablar conmigo, como hacía Izumi. Transcurridas aquellas semanas de clausura pudimos salir a tomar el aire. Iba a volverme loco soportando a mi hermano entre cuatro paredes por más tiempo, y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle al abuelo un trineo nuevo, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a mamá. Mientras la casa entera dormía, yo me desperté en mitad de la noche y salí de casa sin hacer ruido. Me interné en el bosque y corrí hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Dejé el abrigo a un lado y me acerqué a una gran roca. Me froté las manos y les di calor con mi propio aliento: me estaba pelando de frío. Necesitaba entrar cuanto antes en calor. Me posicioné e hice los sellos, y de mi mano emergió un chakra azul eléctrico y chirriante. Sin más dilación alcancé la roca con él, una y otra vez.

―Ya es suficiente, Daisuke. Surgió de entre los árboles, sobresaltándome.

―Quería seguir practicando; no tiene suficiente fuerza.―refunfuñé viendo cómo había llenado de agujeros a aquella roca, pero entonces papá me echó mi abrigo sobre la cabeza.

―Es tarde, y hace frío. Volvamos.―dijo, dándose media vuelta. Por alguna razón me sentí muy feliz de que hubiera venido a buscarme y me obligara a regresar a casa. Mejor que estar entrenándome. No lo pensé dos veces y, avergonzado me senté ruidosamente en la nieve, llamando su atención.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Me he… eh… caído…―era penoso y tenía las orejas ardiendo.―…creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Mmm.―no se lo había creído, ¿y quién lo haría? Estaba haciendo el ridículo de una forma muy infantil. Iba a levantarme, cuando vi delante de mí que me ofrecía su espalda para llevarme. Sonreí, incapaz de controlar la emoción aprovechando que no podía verme. Le pasé los brazos al cuello y me alzó con él. Su espalda era ancha y cálida a pesar del frío; cerré los ojos, disfrutando del viaje camino a casa e intentando no quedarme dormido.

―Daisuke.―oí que me llamaba.

―¿Mmm?

―No tengas tanta prisa por crecer.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que se me formase un nudo en la garganta y todas aquellas emociones que estuve reprimiendo por esas dos semanas estallaron: tuve miedo, mucho miedo. Creí que no volvería a ver nunca más a mis padres, a mis hermanos ni a los abuelos... Creí que iba a morir.

―Feliz cumpleaños. Mamá nos esperaba a oscuras en la entrada y cuando nos vio aparecer me cogió en brazos, apretándome fuerte contra ella e intentar ahogar los fuertes e incontrolables sollozos que salían de mi garganta en su hombro. No me percaté que me llevaban a su habitación hasta que me acostaron en la cama, entre ellos dos; mamá me abrazó y tranquilizó lo que pareció ser un tiempo interminable, susurrándome que todo había pasado mientras me quedaba profundamente dormido.

―Nunca lo había visto así…―dije con un hilo de voz. Tenía a mi hijo mayor entre mis brazos, dormido después de consolar su llanto con el corazón encogido. Siempre era tan sereno y fuerte… seguía siendo un niño pequeño.

―Mañana estará igual que siempre.

―Tienes razón.―sonreí, pensando en su reacción cuando viera el pastel de cumpleaños que le tenía preparado. Aquella mañana cumpliría nueve años, y seguramente dirá que ya es demasiado mayor para ﬁestas y pasteles de ese tipo.

―Sasuke… Se había quedado dormido. Los dos tenían el mismo aspecto mientras dormían. Los arropé mejor y le aparté a Daisuke unos cabellos rebeldes de sus mejillas húmedas. Se removió y gimoteó un poco acurrucándose y le abracé, protegiendo el sueño de nuestro querido hijo.


	11. Capítulo 11

El capitulo 5 esta recuperado gracias a una excelente persona que me lo mandó completo. Ahora ya lo pueden disfrutar.

Era el mediodía y ya casi había terminado de limpiar mi parte de la casa. Hacía un día estupendo para salir afuera, pero ese ﬁn de semana nos tocó a Takara y a mí encargarnos de los quehaceres mientras los demás pasaban el día con los abuelos. Les di unas cuantas pasadas más a los cristales y noté que hacía un buen rato que no me cruzaba con Takara.

Era muy extraño. Se había pasado el día quejándose allá donde fuera… Subí las escaleras, buscándolo en el piso de arriba y vi la puerta de nuestra habitación entreabierta: allí estaba, jugando a levantar una pirámide de naipes. ―Takara, deja de jugar y ven a limpiar. No has acabado tu parte.―no hizo el menor caso. Estaba muy concentrado en posar la última carta que le faltaba para culminar.―Takara…―volví a llamarle.―¡Oye, Takara! Me harté. Apunté con el bote limpia cristales y rocié sobre la torre, consiguiendo que se derrumbase.

―¿Ah…? ¡Aaah!―gritó y me agarró del cuello de la camiseta, enfadado.―¡¿Qué has hecho, imbécil?! ¿Sabes el tiempo que me ha costado levantarlo?

―¡Eres idiota si de verdad crees que me importa!

―¡Me dan ganas de meterte una paliza!

―En tus sueños, ¡suéltame, estúpido! Mi hermano retrocedió el puño, preparado para golpearme en la cara, pero yo fui más rápido que él y le salpiqué directamente.

―¡Daisuke, idiota! ¡Mis ojos…! ¡Escuece, escuece, escuece! ―se quejó tambaleándose hacia atrás.―¡¿Ah?!―resbaló con sus propias cartas y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.―¡Mi trasero! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto…?! Pensé en irme y dejarlo en la habitación para que siguiera holgazaneando y que mamá le diera su merecido por vago, pero entonces vi que se había quedado callado y estaba temblando. ¿Se había hecho daño de verdad? Me acerqué a él, preocupado.

―Oye, ¿qué te pasa?―y para mi sorpresa descubrí el conejo de juguete de nuestra hermana roto, más bien decapitado por el trasero de Takara.―¡¿Qué has hecho, idiota?! ¡Sora va a matarte!

―¡¿Co-Cómo que va a matarme?!¡Si tú no me hubieras echado ese veneno en los ojos no me habría caído encima!

―¡No es culpa mía que seas tan torpe! El muñeco hizo un crujido extraño y se le salió aún más la cabeza.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer?―estaba empezando a ponerse histérico, y yo también. A ese paso Sora nos convertiría en papilla.

―¿Y si lo metemos en el fondo del baúl con todos los juguetes encima?

―¿Qué dices? Se volverá loca buscándolo y ahí será el primer sitio donde mire.

―¡¿Entonces qué?!

―¡Estoy pensando, para de gritarme!

―¡No estoy gritando!

―¡Estamos en casa! El alma se nos cayó a los pies cuando oímos la voz de Sora desde el piso de abajo. Takara me entregó el muñeco en pleno ataque de nervios y yo se lo devolví como si me quemase en las manos; ninguno de los dos queríamos cargar con él, porque sabíamos que quien lo tuviese sería el culpable, y al mismo tiempo la víctima ante los duros puños de nuestra hermana pequeña. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y en ese momento Takara quedó paralizado, exponiendo la prueba del delito, y tuve que arrancárselo de las manos y ocultarlo tras de mí. Fue un movimiento arriesgado del que Sora no se percató, por suerte.

―¿Qué están haciendo?―preguntó extrañada al vernos allí de pie.

—N-Nada.―miré a mi hermano y le palmeé la espalda para que dejase de poner esa mueca contraída y estúpida de la cara.―Estábamos ordenando la habitación, ¿verdad, Takara?

―¿Eh?…¡Ah, sí! Ter-Terminaremos ahora el jardín.

―Mmm…―murmuró sin importarle demasiado.

― ¿Qué llevas ahí? El corazón me dio un vuelco y sentí un sudor frío en la nuca, detectando el peligro.

―¿Dónde?―dije haciéndome el tonto.

―Detrás de ti.―señaló muy interesada y persistente. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Takara se removió a mi lado y noté su mano sudorosa tanteando en mi espalda, y por un lugar por donde no debía. Lo miré disimuladamente, reprochándole ese ataque personal y estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

―¿Y bien?

―Ah… esto.―le mostré el bote de limpia cristales y el paño que llevaba en cada mano. Takara se encargó de sujetar el juguete.

―Estamos limpiando, ya sabes.―su risa nerviosa y forzada sobraba, aunque no podía reprocharle algo que yo también hacía.

―Qué raritos son.―sentenció, tocándonos la moral.

―Sora, ―oímos llamar a mamá.―¿puedes ayudarme a limpiar las judías?

―¡Voy! Se marchó y los dos dejamos escapar el aire que reteníamos en los pulmones. Había estado muy cerca de descubrirlo. Mientras Takara ordenaba la habitación yo intenté arreglar el muñeco volviendo a meterle la cabeza para dentro, pero el muelle que la sujeta se había soltado y la expulsaba del cuerpo. Era inútil. Bajamos las escaleras ocultándolo bajo la sudadera de Takara, echamos un pequeño vistazo a la cocina y vimos a nuestra madre entreteniéndole pelando judías. Teníamos que deshacernos del maldito muñeco.

―¡¿Tengo cara de chucho?!

―¿Se te ocurre otra idea mejor? Estábamos en el jardín arrancando las malas hierbas y pensé que sería una buena solución enterrarlo por ahí. Takara no estaba inspirado, así que entre los dos cavamos un hoyo medianamente profundo.

―¿Crees que deberíamos decir unas palabras?―preguntó cuándo terminamos de tapar el agujero. Lo miré de reojo, sin poder creer que tuviera ánimos para bromas, pero mi sorpresa fue que lo decía totalmente en serio. Juntó las manos y rezó―: Ojalá no te encuentre nunca.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya habíamos limpiado todo el jardín y la comida en la mesa transcurrió normalmente, sin ningún percance ni nada por el estilo, todo marchaba bien… pero no podía remediar lanzar alguna que otra mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta del jardín. Veía el lugar exacto donde había sido removido el terreno y no sabía si alguien más se percataría de ello. A lo largo de la tarde Takara y yo pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala, construyendo un gran puzzle de minúsculas piezas. Todo un reto ante la paciencia hiperactiva de mi hermano. Mamá estaba sentada a la mesa, leyendo y anotando notas de un volumen de hierbas medicinales que le había dejado la abuela aquella mañana, mientras que Sora, dibujaba tranquilamente a su lado con ceras de colores, pero hacía rato que no volvía, sin embargo, no le di importancia.

―Mamá, ¿has visto a Yuki? Me quedé helado a medio camino de encajar una pieza, al igual que mi latido. Frente a mí, Takara miraba ﬁjamente el puzzle con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo pucheros nerviosos con los labios.

―No, no lo he visto, cariño. Sentí un desagradable sudor frío recorriéndome la nuca.

―¿Y ustedes han visto a Yuki?

―¿Qu-Quién es ese?―se atrevió a preguntar Takara, erróneamente. De repente, su pie descalzo se posó con brusquedad sobre el puzzle que hacíamos, desbaratándolo, y ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de decirle nada sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

―Mi muñeco.―enfatizó lentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que esa pequeña nos diera tanto miedo?

―¡Ah, el co…conejo! N-No, que va. ¿Y tú, Daisuke?

―Para nada.―contesté negando con la cabeza. Esa mirada intimidaba casi tanto como la de mamá cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

―¿Seguro que lo has buscado bien, Sora?―le preguntó mamá, y eso la distrajo de nosotros por un tiempo.

―Sí, y no lo encuentro; lo dejé en la habitación esta mañana. Teníamos que salir de allí.

―Ustedes dos, ―papá entró a la sala dirigiéndose a nosotros.― dejen de llenar el jardín de basura. No tenemos perro como para estar desenterrando cosas. Lo llevaba en la mano. ¡Tenía el maldito conejo en la mano!

―Yu…Yuki… ¡Yuki! Se lo arrebató de los dedos y se quedó observándolo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodarle por los mofletes. Nos lanzó una mirada asesina que nos hizo retroceder.

―¿Han sido ustedes?―inquirió mamá enfadada y sin dar crédito.

―¡Fue un accidente!―me apresuré a decir en nuestra defensa y no vi cómo me lanzaba el muñeco a la cabeza. El terroríﬁco Conejo blanco de ojos rojos entró en acción y se cernió sobre nosotros sin piedad, cobrando venganza por lo que le habíamos hecho a su preciado juguete.

Tras aquella soberana paliza, vino la reprimenda de mamá y después de eso, el castigo de nuestro padre: tuvimos que permanecer de rodillas en el porche, con un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza y sin cenar. Al cabo de una hora tenía resentida la espalda, y mis piernas hormigueaban entumecidas.

―Me muero de hambre…―su estómago protestó, y el mío también.

―Ah… deberíamos haberlo lanzado al fondo del río, así no tendría la cabeza llena de chichones. Me molestan con el cubo…

―Al menos a ti no te ha mordido.

―Ese maldito conejo… Seguro que se tiene que estar inflando a comer de nuestra parte. ¡Ojalá explotes!―gritó con toda la intención de que lo oyeran.

―No habría tenido que decir que era un accidente: nos lo merecemos por idiotas.

―¡No cedas, Daisuke! Es lo que quiere ese monstruo mimado, hacernos débiles… ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

―Bueno, por algo la llamamos con el apodo del Conejo blanco de ojos rojos: delante de papá y mamá hace su papel adorable y dulce, mientras que con nosotros…

―Es cruel y vengativa, aunque tú no puedes quejarte; de entre los dos tú eres el que siempre sale mejor parado.

―Me ha tirado el muñeco a la cabeza... Se escuchó el canto de un grillo que andaba por alrededor y mi estómago volvió a protestar de nuevo. Tenía hambre, y en cualquier momento pescaríamos un resfriado. Takara se removía inquieto moviendo las rodillas constantemente.

―Tengo ganas de hacer pis.

―Aguántate.

―¡No puedo!―su voz salió aguda y estrangulada. Estaba claro que no podía más.―Me lo voy a hacer encima.

Se me ocurrió una genial idea para pasar el rato y divertirme. Estaba en aquella situación por su culpa, al ﬁn y al cabo.

―¡Pss… ¡―reproduje el sonido con la boca.―¡Pss… Pss…!

―¡Traidor, como te agarre… Ah…joder…!

―Venga, hazlo; le diré a todo el mundo que mojas los pantalones.

―¡No te atreverás!

―¿Y por qué no? Además, te haría un favor diciéndoselo a Nami. Así seguro que te dejará en paz. Por increíble que pareciese llegó a pensarlo por unos segundos, sin embargo su orgullo ganó la partida descartando la idea con cara de sufrimiento, y yo continué incordiándose haciendo ruido.

… Bajé las escaleras después de acostar a los niños en su habitación. Estaban empezando a discutir otra vez y Sora saltaba a la mínima que le dijesen algo. Cogió su propio futón y se lo llevó hacia un rincón de la habitación, lo más alejada que pudo de sus hermanos, que temblaban ante su mal genio. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, Sasuke seguía allí trastabillando con el pobre y destartalado conejo de juguete.

―¿Puedes arreglarlo?―le pregunté acercándome para verlo más de cerca. Estaba sucio a causa de la tierra y con la cabeza colgando de un ﬁno muelle metálico.

―No lo sé.―lo encajó pero al instante el cuerpo expulsó la cabeza, como una caja sorpresa.

―Tal vez con pegamento.

―Mmm… ―me serví una taza de té, aunque realmente no me apetecía y tampoco podía irme a la cama a pesar de que me sintiera cansada. Le observé trabajar concentrado en lo que hacía, sin decir nada, y paseaba el dedo sobre el borde de la taza distraídamente mientras no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre ese asunto que tenía entre manos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y permanecimos así por un momento, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada.―suspiré mirando hacia el jardín. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que seguía observándome, impaciente. No estaba segura si debía comentárselo o no, pero me conocía lo bastante bien como para no dejar pasar el tema. Con un leve fruncimiento me apremió a decírselo—: Tengo un retraso.

―parpadeó un par de veces.―Aún no es nada seguro, por eso no quería mencionarte nada hasta que lo supiera con certeza.

―¿Y el medicamento?

―No lo sé, te lo acabo de decir; puede que solo se trate de una falsa alarma.

―Ya. Lo miré y me atreví a preguntarle.

―¿Quieres otro?

―Me voy a dormir. Dejó el juguete encima de la mesa y cruzó la puerta. Yo le seguí hasta el dormitorio cerrando al entrar.

―Sasuke.―lo llamé sin que me hiciera caso y se metió en la cama. Apagué la luz y me pegué a él bajo las sábanas.―¿Por qué no me contestas? Quiero saberlo.

―Déjame dormir, Sakura.

―No hasta que me lo digas.

―¡Tch!―pretendió darse media vuelta pero yo le sujeté de las muñecas subiéndome encima a horcajadas.―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Respóndeme.―le exigí.

―¿Vas a seguir así toda la noche?

―Tú qué crees. De un rápido movimiento mi espalda tocó el futón y lo tuve sobre mí, apoderándose de mis labios e introduciendo su lengua entre ellos con facilidad.

―¿Pretendes asegurarte que estoy embarazada?―inquirí jadeando cuando nos separamos.

―Quiero que te calles y me dejes dormir.

―Pues no es eso lo que has conseguido.―tenía que saber que me había excitado y reclamaba por él. Quería que volviera a besarme. Agarré su camiseta y lo atraje hacia mí, abriéndome camino en su boca. Se le escapó un sonido grave desde la garganta y eso me incendió aún más. Di media vuelta y me lo llevé conmigo, quedando en la posición inicial.

Sasuke introdujo sus manos en mi camiseta pero rápidamente las aparté sobre su cabeza: no estaba para sus juegos suplicios en ese momento. Lo necesitaba. Me desprendí de mi ropa y de la suya sin abandonar sus labios, solo en aquellos pequeños intervalos que tenía que hacerlo por física. Hice que entrara en mí lentamente, derritiéndome por dentro. Me sujeté a sus hombros, iniciando mi propio ritmo y eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke me dejaba tomar el control? Pude ver por la luz de la luna que me observaba con ojos ardientes e intensos. Me detuve en seco; jamás había visto a Sasuke mirarme de esa manera. Sentí una cálida punzada en el pecho y los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

―¿Te vas a echar atrás ahora?―besó mi clavícula y fue ascendiendo por mi cuello hasta alcanzar la oreja con sus dientes.―Muévete.―me incitó en un susurro y gemí ahogadamente. Retomé el movimiento bajo su atenta mirada, sujetándome las caderas. Se le escaparon jadeos y suspiros de placer, pero al cabo de unos minutos apretó los dientes privándome de esos nuevos sonidos que había descubierto y que me fascinaban. Quería más, quería ver a Sasuke dejarse ir mientras le hacía el amor. Incrementé el ritmo, con la esperanza de conseguirlo, sin embargo me empujó contra la cama, salió de mí y me posicionó boca abajo, entrando con brusquedad. Mordí la almohada sin tener oportunidad de protestar por aquel cambio repentino. Estaba acelerándose por momentos, mientras le oía agitarse junto a mí oído alcancé el orgasmo con un estrepitoso grito ahogado abrazada a la almohada, pero no se detuvo ahí; otra vez hizo que me diera la vuelta, y alzándome las caderas me embistió muy despacio, logrando que arqueara la espalda alcanzó mis pechos, demorándose más tiempo del necesario en ellos sin apenas moverse. No podía soportarlo más, me iba a volver loca con sus atenciones y el ritmo cadencioso que había impuesto. Lo agarré de los hombros y no sé cómo conseguí quedarme a horcajadas. Lo vi con la intención de quejarse y rápidamente capturé sus labios, profundizando el beso enredando los dedos entre su suave y rebelde cabello. Él intentó apartarse cuando empecé a moverme sobre él, sin embargo no lo solté, ni pensaba hacerlo, sino que aumenté la velocidad besándolo con más fuerza. Sasuke se rindió ﬁnalmente con un gruñido sofocado y fue a mi encuentro, sosteniéndome con un brazo la espalda y, con la otra sostuvo mi melena, correspondiéndome de verdad al beso, apretándome contra él. La piel de su pecho pegada a la mía y sus brazos envolviéndome; una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Me olvidé de todo, y tan solo me concentré en la sensación de tener a Sasuke tan cerca íntimamente en todos los sentidos que mi corazón se contraía de felicidad y amor por él. Cuando alcanzamos el clímax Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y yo lo seguí, quedándome sobre su pecho y escuchando los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Ambos jadeábamos cansados e intentando recuperar el aliento. Cerré mis ojos, no quería moverme por nada del mundo… Estaba tan cómoda…

―¿Cuándo lo sabrás?―oí que preguntaba después de haber permanecido callado.

―Mmm…―murmuré adormilada.―…dentro de un par de días; cuando pase el festival, quizás…―no pude contenerme―: ¿Qué pasa si lo estoy? ¿Serás capaz de aguantar a otro terremoto más corriendo por la casa?

―No, apenas puedo con esos tres…―confesó. Yo me reí por lo bajo recordando el alboroto que formaron esa misma tarde, y de todas las travesuras que han hecho juntos anteriormente. Aunque siempre discutían por cualquier tontería los tres estaban muy unidos.―Pero si viene uno…―continuó hablando―…pues que venga.

Sonreí, alegrándome escucharle decir aquello. Me acomodé en su pecho y cerré los ojos, suspirando satisfecha. Los latidos de su corazón palpitaban fuertes y relajados junto a mí oído, como una música constante para ir a dormir. … Después de desayunar aquella mañana mamá nos mandó a los tres a recoger una lista de hierbas medicinales que necesitaba y que el día anterior se encargó personalmente de apuntar a conciencia. Lo que no se esperaba era la tensión que se respiraba entre nosotros: pasaríamos el día entero solos, con los nervios de Sora a flor de piel y sin la vigilancia de un adulto, salvo la mía, que debía mediar entre mis hermanos y yo. Aún me dolía el lugar donde me lanzó aquel estúpido conejo, y para colmo papá pretendía arreglárselo, y encima se enfadó conmigo y con Takara echándonos la culpa de perder esa mañana para hacerlo. Había amanecido nublado y a veces se levantaba un fuerte viento; probablemente suspenderían el festival el día siguiente si empezaba a llover. Nos internamos en el bosque y caminaba junto a Takara mientras leía las anotaciones y dibujos de nuestra madre.

―Oye, Sora, no te alejes tanto.―le oí decir.―Sora… Oye, Sora… ¡Te estoy hablando! Nuestra hermana pequeña andaba un par de metros por delante. Estaba claro que no quería estar cerca de nosotros, y por esa razón no le prestaba atención a las indicaciones de Takara, quien se desesperaba por momentos. ―Sabemos que sigues enfadada por lo de ayer, pero ya te hemos pedido disculpas y lo sentimos mucho, así que… ―era inútil, los árboles me hacían más caso que ella. Pasaba absolutamente de los dos.

―¡Maldito conejo, escucha lo que te estamos diciendo!―lo sujeté de los brazos antes de que saliera corriendo a por ella, enfadado.

―¡Suéltame, Daisuke, se va a enterar!

―¡Ni de broma, se supone que están a mi cuidado! ¡Cómo le pase algo me la cargo!

―¡Tch! Desde la distancia nos hizo burla, enseñándonos la lengua y tuve que volver a sujetarlo, aunque por un segundo me planteé la posibilidad de liberar a la bestia al recordar el castigo por el tuvimos que pasar. Calmados más los ánimos, la mañana transcurrió entre arbustos y más arbustos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Buscar hierbas medicinales era agotador. Nos sentamos a comer la comida que nos había preparado a mamá a cada uno: a Takara y a mí nos dejó las sobras de la cena del día anterior, mientras que la de Sora era de esa misma mañana, e incluso había tenido el detalle de darle la forma de un conejo que sin duda había sido obra de papá. No había comparación de un almuerzo a otro; el nuestro tenía un exceso de verduras que no era normal. Takara y yo nos miramos y supimos que el castigo aún seguía en pie. Reanudamos la recolecta, dirigiéndonos a una claridad del bosque que daba al río y por donde continuamos buscando, pero no había tantas como pensábamos.

―Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejarlo ya?―estaba de pie a mi lado, y miraba al cielo que se había vuelto aún más oscuro desde la mañana. El principio de una tormenta se oía a lo lejos anunciando lluvia. Me incorporé, haciéndole caso en que era la hora de volver a casa.

―Mañana no habrá festival… con las ganas que tenía.

―Puede que lo pospongan para otro día.―comenté echándome la mochila a la espalda. Lo habían preparado todo como para cancelarlo.

―Aun así sigue siendo un rollo.―se quejó.―Quiero comer takoyaki… jugar con mis amigos y ver los fuegos artiﬁciales mientras como más takoyaki… Me paré en seco, mirando a un lado y a otro entre los árboles.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Dónde está Sora? No la veía por ninguna parte.

―Creí que estaba por aquí. Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer sobre nosotros y los dos nos dispusimos a buscarla llamándola en voz alta, pero no contestaba, ni tampoco había rastro de las orejas caídas de su sudadera blanca. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Había comenzado a llover y el viento soplaba fuerte. El río estaba embravecido y el corazón casi se me paró cuando encontré a mi hermana pequeña agarrándose a un tronco endeble, y al que estaba a punto de llevárselo la corriente.

―¡Sora!

Corrí lo más rápido que me daban mis piernas mientras veía cómo se desprendía el terreno por la ferocidad del agua y Sora caía al río antes de que pudiera alcanzar su mano. La busqué como un loco desde el borde, esperando que emergiese en cualquier momento, pero la ansiedad me consumía al ver que no salía a la superﬁcie.

―¡Allí! Takara señaló a unos metros y corrimos en su busca; el tronco se había quedado encajado entre dos rocas y ella apenas podía sostenerse en él sin que el agua arrastrase su pequeño cuerpo. No habíamos traído cuerda ni nada que nos fuera útil para sacarla de allí, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que bajar por la roca y sujetarme con mi chakra… Apenas descendí un par de metros me resbalaba sobre la superﬁcie húmeda y tuve que hincar el kunai para no caer al río. Maldita sea, no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo lanzarme al agua e intentar llegar hasta ella sin que me llevara la corriente.

―¡Daisuke! Me tiré de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Luché contra la fuerza del río y a duras penas podía avanzar hasta ella, y para cuando lo hice, la madera no soportó más y se había partido por la mitad. Esa vez conseguí agarrar su mano a tiempo, sin embargo el agua acabó arrastrándonos a los dos pero, al intentar sujetarme a la roca, noté algo extraño y doloroso en el hombro. No tuve tiempo de prestarle mucha atención, y como pude saqué la cabeza de Sora del agua para que pudiera respirar. Casi era incapaz de mantenernos a ambos a flote. No podía mover el brazo.

―¡Aquí, Daisuke! Takara corría hacía el tronco de un árbol caído que atravesaba el río. Se ayudó de sus piernas para quedar boca abajo y con las manos libres. Cuando estuvimos cerca de él me sumergí y cogí impulso nadando con mis pies, mientras mantenía a mi hermana en la superﬁcie, la empujaba con mi brazo izquierdo y Takara la atrapase pero no pude hacerlo. Conseguí darme la vuelta, llevándome un golpe en la espalda contra una roca que casi me deja sin respiración, aunque logré que nos detuviéramos.

―¡Daisuke…!

―¡Vete, Takara!―le grité a pleno pulmón sobre el ruido del agua y la lluvia.―¡Avisa a papá y a mamá, corre!―dudó, no quería dejarnos allí.―¡Date prisa, Takara! Salió escopetado y sostuve mejor a Sora que temblaba y lloraba en mi hombro bueno, asustada.

―No pasará nada, Sora; papá y mamá vendrán enseguida, ya lo verás. Estaba rabiando de dolor, y rezaba para que mis palabras fueran ciertas y apareciesen cuanto antes: la presión del agua se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Me resultaba muy difícil mantenernos a flote a la vez debía luchar con la ferocidad de la corriente… Sora se escurría de mi brazo. ¡Mierda! Volví a alzarla, ignorando el dolor agudo que se extendía a lo largo de mi brazo derecho. Tenía que aguantar.

―¡Sora! ¡Daisuke! Llegó a mis oídos el grito desesperado de mi madre. Papá estaba con ella, junto a Takara en lo alto de la roca. Vi que hablaba con él antes de descender como yo lo hice anteriormente, pero él, en cambio se sujetaba ﬁrmemente.

―¡Daisuke! La voz de Takara me advirtió a tiempo de reaccionar cuando vi que la mitad del tronco destrozado cerniéndose a toda velocidad contra nosotros. Di media vuelta sobre mí mismo, envolviendo y llevándome a Sora conmigo río abajo, antes de que colisionara estruendosamente en la roca.

Mi padre nos seguía el paso corriendo lateralmente contra la pared de roca. Yo estaba ahogándome y arrastrando a mi pobre hermana conmigo bajo el agua, donde apenas podía tener el control de mi cuerpo y chocaba con las piedras erosionadas del fondo. Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y, cogiendo su sudadera de un puñado salté a la superﬁcie y la saqué completamente del agua, viendo como mi padre la atrapaba al vuelo antes de volver a zambullirme. Sentía que el agua succionaba mucho más que antes; mi cuerpo no respondía, y un montón de burbujas salieron de mi boca cuando fui incapaz de subir a respirar y poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia.

―¡Sakura! … Llegué tambaleándome a la orilla cargando con él en mis brazos. Rápidamente lo tumbé en el suelo, dándome cuenta que no respiraba... Junté las manos sobre su pecho, bombeándolo y practicándole apresuradamente la respiración artiﬁcial.

―No me hagas esto…―se le habían empezado a poner los labios azules.―…Por favor, Daisuke… Mis manos temblaban y notaba que me faltaba el aire. ―¡Despierta, Daisuke, por favor! Presioné con más fuerza, desesperada y muerta de miedo. ―¡Daisuke…! Su cuerpo se convulsionó bajo mis manos mientras echaba el agua por la boca. Inmediatamente lo acomodé de lado para ayudarle y no volviera a ahogarse... Había abierto los ojos y jadeaba en busca de aliento: estaba vivo.

―Ma…má… Le acaricié la mejilla, apartándole algunos cabellos mojados y lo ayudé a incorporarse, estrechándolo entre mis brazos.

―Menos mal que estás bien.

―No del todo; creo que me he hecho daño.―señaló haciendo una mueca de dolor. A través de la camiseta mojada vi que le sobresalía un bulto en el hombro.

―¿Sora… está bien?

―Sí…

―¡Sakura!- Sasuke corría velozmente hacia nosotros.

―Está bien, Sasuke, sólo tiene... Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más se lanzó a por mí, sujetándome de los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!―explotó. Parecía estar tan furioso y enfadado que quise retroceder, pero no me dejó.―¡¿Por qué no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas, maldita sea?!

―Sasuke…―me había quedado sin habla viéndolo comportarse de aquella manera. Es cierto que fui imprudente lanzándome sin meditar lo suﬁciente cascada abajo pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Daisuke estaba cayendo, y no tuve tiempo para pensar en mi propia seguridad.

―¡Y tú…!―se dirigió a Daisuke, pellizcándole y tirándole de la mejilla.―Lo mismo va para ti, ¿lo has entendido?

―¡Sí, sí!

Takara llegó junto a nosotros cargando a Sora a su espalda, quien no se demoró en correr a los brazos de su hermano mayor. No le había pasado nada salvo el susto, y Daisuke le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño para tranquilizarla, pero sabía que estaba ocultando el mal estado de su hombro.

―Sora, necesito curar a tu hermano, ¿vale?―asintió, restregándose los ojos y sorbiendo por la nariz enrojecida.

―Quédate con Takara.―éste se acercó agarrándola de la mano y se hicieron a un lado.―Sasuke, necesito que lo sujetes…―le indiqué.― Tiene el hombro dislocado; procura que no se mueva. Hizo lo que le pedí y, tras tenerle inmovilizado sostuve el brazo de Daisuke, que aulló de dolor cuando le coloqué el hombro en el lugar que le correspondía. Le quité a Sasuke el delgado cinturón del kimono. ―Cuando estemos en casa te lo ajustaré con un vendaje,―le expliqué mientras le ataba al cuello el cinturón y le ayudaba a acomodárselo para que lo apoyase en él.―y no lo muevas ni hagas movimientos bruscos por unos días, ¿de acuerdo?

―Mmm. Había parado de llover. Las nubes estaban empezando a desplegarse y dejaban ver unos rayos anaranjados de luz cuando logramos regresar a casa los cinco. Los niños estaban a salvo, uno más magullado que los otros dos pero estaban bien. Después de tomar un baño Takara nos narró la trepidante aventura que habían vivido aquella tarde durante la cena, en tanto Sora ayudaba a Daisuke dándole de comer, ya que no podía utilizar su brazo derecho. Yo, en cambio, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de mi hijo inmóvil en el suelo, con el rostro pálido y sin respiración. Era como una pesadilla. Desde que vi aparecer solo a Takara en el jardín supe que algo no marchaba bien, y cuando encontré a los otros dos en el río y aferrados a una roca sentí que me moría, que me faltaba el aire. Mis manos temblaban bajo el agua del grifo y era incapaz de lavar un simple plato. Si no les hubiera dejado ir solos… Si no hubiera sido tan despreocupada… El contacto de Sasuke sobre mi frente me sobresaltó.

―Será mejor ponerte algo frío ahí; te has hecho un buen chichón. Las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos y corrieron descontroladas por mis mejillas cuando escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

―No podía respirar… No respiraba, Sasuke… Es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía…

―Sakura…

―Los dejé solos… ¡Soy una madre horrible!...Es mi culpa…

―¡Deja de decir tonterías! No me moví ni dejé de llorar cuando me cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar conmigo a cuestas. No podía controlar mis sollozos… Me sentía tan culpable y asustada…Mi cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo por el llanto. ―¡Basta, Sakura!―por más que me lo pidiera no podía parar.―¡Tch! No dijo nada más. Se quedó en silencio mientras me escuchaba derramar las lágrimas que mojaron su camiseta. Al cabo de unos interminables minutos, los sollozos fueron disminuyendo y solo quedó un pequeño gimoteo en la habitación a oscuras. Me había mantenido sobre su regazo, cerca de la calidez de su cuerpo. ―Sigues siendo una llorona…Casi consigues despertar a los niños con tus lloriqueos…

―Pero…

―¡Déjalo de una vez, Sakura! No ha sido culpa tuya; los tres están bien, así que se acabó, ¿entendido?

―Mmm.―asentí, volviendo a esconder la cara en su camiseta y dejar salir más lágrimas.

―Te vuelves muy sensible cuando estás embarazada. Dejó que llorase tanto como quisiera hasta quedar exhausta y completamente dormida contra su pecho. La mañana siguiente se presentó soleada y con el cielo totalmente despejado, sin rastro de nubes ni de los negativos pensamientos del día anterior, y todo se lo debía a Sasuke, que pasó la noche soportando mis gimoteos; el resto de la casa también se levantó con muchos ánimos, ya que cuando bajamos al pueblo supimos que aquella noche sí habría festival gracias al buen tiempo y hacían los últimos preparativos para que todo estuviese listo hasta entonces. Sora estaba especialmente emocionada porque estrenaba kimono nuevo, y no paraba de insistirme en que la ayudara a vestirse aun quedando varias horas para la ocasión. Por otro lado, Daisuke debía ir con el brazo vendado, pero realmente no le daba importancia a eso, sino que hablaba y hacía planes con Takara para esa noche. Solo esperaba que no volviesen a hacer una de sus travesuras. Terminé de recogerme el pelo frente al espejo y salí al pasillo hasta la entrada para calzarme las sandalias. El sol se estaba poniendo tras los árboles del bosque con un tono anaranjado.

―¡Qué guapa estás, mamá!―exclamó Sora nada más verme, arrimándose a mí.

―¡Sí, estás genial! Yo les sonreí con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

―Gracias, ustedes también lo están. Takara llevaba la vieja cámara de fotos en la mano y la montó para tomarnos a todos juntos una frente a la casa.

―¡Date prisa, papá! Estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la pared, con la cara seria y vistiendo su kimono oscuro. No tenía ninguna intención de posar como le pidió que hiciese Sora.

―Todos los años lo mismo, Sasuke.―lo cogí de la muñeca y lo arrastré conmigo, donde lo esperaban los tres impacientes.

―¡Oye, Sakura! Los chicos lo aplacaron entre ellos y Takara se le subió encima, enseñándole al objetivo un gesto de victoria que imitó con sus hermanos.

―¡Preparados…listos…!

Bajando la colina los tres charlaban entretenidos por delante de nosotros. Sasuke caminaba un par de pasos por detrás de mí, parecía molesto por lo de la foto pero ya se le pasaría, como siempre. El pueblo estaba adornado e iluminado por pequeñas bombillas y farillos de papel lisos y con dibujos. Todo se notaba muy animado alrededor de los puestos; Takara insistió en comprar takoyaki antes de que todos se encontraran con sus amigos.

―¡Takara…!

―¡Suéltame, Nami!

―¡No!

―Buenas noches, señora Uchiha.―Izumi llevaba un kimono azul claro muy bonito y me saludaba educadamente con una reverencia.

―Lla-Llámame Sakura, Izumi.―le pedí mientras mis ojos buscaban nerviosos a Sasuke. Sin embargo, él se mantenía apartado de nosotros y miraba hacia otro lado. De cualquier forma, el pueblo entero creía que Sasuke y yo estábamos casados. Supuestamente, éramos el matrimonio más joven…

―¿Nos vamos?―oí que preguntaba Haruhi.

―¿A dónde van?

―Estaremos dando vueltas por aquí, mamá.

―Está bien, mientras no salgan del pueblo. ―¡Sí! El grupo se dispuso a irse pero rezagué un momento a Daisuke y me agaché un poco para hablarle en voz baja.

―Procura que Sora no se extravíe del grupo.

―No te preocupes,―dijo señalando. Su hermana pequeña hablaba y reía sin parar con Izumi.

―no se despega ni un momento de ella.

―¿Ah, sí?―no pude contener la sonrisa y mirarle signiﬁcativamente. Realmente no pensé que estuviera interesado en esa clase de cosas, pero aun así…

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada.

―¡¿Qué?! Le besé la mejilla y rápidamente su pequeño rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, hasta las orejas.

―Vamos, te están esperando.―lo empujé para que se marchara. Era tan tímido a veces… y no hacía el mayor esfuerzo en ocultarlo. Me alegraba tanto que por ﬁn hubiera podido hacer amigos… Ya no parecía ser el niño solitario que era siempre, en ese momento hablaba mucho más y su mundo se había hecho un poco más grande junto a Takara y Sora. Ellos le habían ayudado a abrir su pequeño caparazón.

―¡Sakura! Me encontré a unas amigas y fuimos a comer unos dulces con té mientras charlábamos. Por otro lado, Sasuke no daba señales de que estuviera pasándoselo bien…ni mal. Se sentó en otra mesa bebiendo té también, sin relacionarse con nadie, siempre hacía lo mismo: se pasaba la noche a cierta distancia, sin dejar de seguirme fuera donde fuese. Los señores Okuda se acercaron a saludar. Estaban dando un paseo y habían estado un rato con los niños. No dijeron nada que me hiciera pensar que podrían estar haciendo una de las suyas, así que no me preocupé. La gente comenzaba a reunirse y dirigirse hacia el prado, desde donde verían tirar los fuegos artiﬁciales.

―¡Mamá! Los niños ya estaban dando vueltas como locos por allí y buscaron un lugar entre las demás familias para poder sentarnos en la hierba. Sora tenía entre las manos un enorme algodón de azúcar que compartía con sus hermanos y que me ofreció a mí también. Con el primer cohete, captó la atención de ellos tres, y un par de metros más adelante Haruhi les hizo señas con el brazo para que fueran a sentarse con los demás. Se volvieron a preguntarme y les sonreí, asintiendo, y se marcharon en tropel.

Me volví para ver Sasuke, quien miraba ﬁjamente los fuegos sin prestarle atención alrededor. Deslicé la mano sobre la hierba, tras su espalda y me apoyé sin más contra su hombro.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Ver los fuegos artiﬁciales.

―Mmph. No dijo nada más, ni siquiera hizo el menor intento de apartarse, y eso me hizo sonreír aún más. Lo fuegos seguían estallando uno tras otro en el cielo de la noche.

―No estoy embarazada.

―¿Ah, no?

―No; he estado con la señora Okuda esta mañana y es seguro que no lo esté. De nuevo permaneció en silencio durante un momento. ―¿Decepcionado?

―No, realmente... Con esos tres llenando el cupo de emociones habría sido un problema, por ahora.

―Sí… Espera, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?

―Olvídalo.

―¡Mamá! Los niños vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, interrumpiéndonos.

―¡Mamá ven con nosotros a bailar alrededor de la fogata!―Sora me agarró de la mano y tiraba de mí para que fuera con ellos.

―¡Espera un momento, Sora!

―Tranquilo, Daisuke. Tú bailarás con Izumi.

―¡No es eso!―exclamó sonrojándose todavía de lo que estaba. Pasamos el resto de la noche bailando e intentando que Daisuke dejara a un lado la vergüenza y siguiese el ritmo de la música rodeando el fuego. Me lo estaba pasando de maravilla viéndoles felices y riendo, disfrutando de la noche conmigo y sus amigos. Sabía que Sasuke no andaría muy lejos de allí, sin perdernos de vista ni un segundo. El hecho de que no estuviera embarazada no nos afectó a ninguno de los dos pero, sí me sorprendió descubrir que barajaba la posibilidad de ensanchar aún más nuestra familia… Sin embargo, como él dijo, estábamos bien los cinco juntos en ese momento. Si se daba el caso de un sexto miembro sería bien recibido, sin lugar a dudas. Pero mientras tanto, gozaría de mis tres hijos y de mi tiempo con ellos, junto a Sasuke.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

Una enorme disculpa por apenas actualizar, haré lo posible por subir todos los capítulos restantes en breve y de igual manera, si alguien tiene una idea de como quiere terminar la historia hacérmelo saber por mensajería, ya tengo una redacción aventajada de la historia a partir del capitulo 17 que era el ultimo, sin embargo, una ayuda no estaría mal. Así mismo, les hago saber que esta historia no es mía, y con todo el respeto que se merece la autora original, solo le daré una final como se que muchas fans de la historia desearían.

...

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana y fui incapaz de volver a dormirme. Las cortinas estaban echadas y apenas entraba un resquicio de luz en la habitación medio a oscuras. Escuchaba las respiraciones acompasadas de mis dos hermanos pequeños, y mientras permanecía en silencio, miraba absorto la pequeña pieza triangular que tenía en la mano frente a mis ojos. La había guardado y ocultado con recelo desde que era muy pequeño… hasta el punto de desgastarse con el paso del tiempo. En ella estaban tallados de forma irregular mi nombre, el de mis padres y mis hermanos: cado uno ocupando una cara de la ﬁgura.

Nadie sabía de su existencia, y pretendía que siguiera siendo de ese modo. Era un objeto importante para mí y, posiblemente los demás no entenderían el por qué alguien guardaría algo así.

Detecté movimiento proveniente del piso de abajo. Me incorporé de la cama y me vestí, echándoles un vistazo a los otros dos; Takara se había movido hacia un lado, mientras que Sora se enredaba a su brazo como una enredadera murmurando algo sin sentido en sueños.

Cerré la puerta al salir, sin hacer ruido. Bostecé, en tanto me disponía a bajar al primer piso, sin embargo, me topé a mis padres bajo los pies de la escalera, demasiado cerca el uno del otro como para soportar aquella visión sin que me ardieran las mejillas, e inmediatamente me escondí.

¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso a esas horas? Desde el día en que Sora planteó la pregunta del millón de cómo se hacían los bebés no podía aguantar verles en esas situaciones sin recordarlo. Por más que Takara y yo evitáramos el tema, al ﬁnal terminó recurriendo a nuestros padres, y yo no pude más que salir de la habitación, avergonzado cuando comenzaron a pasarse el uno al otro el problema sin saber qué decir. Deberían hacer ésa clase de cosas por las noches, como hacían todos los padres para que sus hijos pequeños no hiciesen preguntas.

Eché una pequeña ojeada, y suspiré aliviado al ver que el pasillo quedó despejado.

Papá salió de la cocina y yo me detuve en seco, a medio tramo de la escalera cuando lo vi allí plantado, mirándome tan ﬁjamente y sin mover un músculo... Nervioso y dubitativo bajé los escalones que restaban, y al llegar al último me dio un capirotazo en la frente.

―Deja de espiar.

―¡N-No lo hacía!―farfullé muerto de vergüenza.

Se había percatado de mi presencia. Le di los buenos días a mi madre y le ayudé a hacer el desayuno, como casi todas las mañanas. Al poco tiempo Sora entró a la cocina enérgica, seguida de Takara que se restregaba los ojos aún adormilado y dando los buenos días. Después del desayuno, Sora arrastraba de la mano a nuestro padre por el pasillo hasta la entrada. Ese día nos tocaba medir nuestra altura, como de costumbre, y ella no paraba de dar saltitos para que papá se diera prisa en tomarle la suya, aunque al ver que no había crecido casi nada su ánimo decayó un poco y mamá fue a consolarla.

Takara, en cambio, sí había ganado un par de centímetros, pero esa vez yo los había superado con creces... Según mamá empezaría a dar el estirón; vi todas aquellas marcas, repasándolas una a una, las etapas que habíamos pasado delante de esa pared.

Salimos a fuera. Mi hermano y yo teníamos el día libre de entrenamiento por lo que pasaríamos la mañana en el pueblo con Haruhi y los demás. Sora y mamá irían a buscar flores y algunas hierbas medicinales que nos faltaban, y papá… bueno… supongo que se perdería en el bosque entrenando él mismo o algo así.

Hacía un día estupendo, el sol brillaba cálidamente en el claro azul de cielo y la leve brisa traía consigo pequeños pétalos de cerezo.

Nunca había recordado a ver visto el árbol del jardín tan bonito como entonces…

No sabía la razón, pero esa misma mañana me estaba ﬁjando demasiado en cada detalle y en cada rincón que normalmente pasaría por alto. Era como si quisiera memorizarlo y gravarlo en la retina. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando nos despedimos de mamá y Sora, y cruzábamos por el pasillo de arboleda.

Miré hacia atrás, viendo como nuestra casa iba desapareciendo poco a poco, detrás de una cortina verde de ramas y hojas que formaban los árboles del bosque.

―¿Pasa algo, Daisuke? Me detuve cuando la perdí de vista. Ese incómodo sentimiento no me dejaba en paz, como tampoco lo hacía la extrema tranquilidad de alrededor.

Algo en mí interior se inquietaba.

―No… Nada. Seguí andando a su lado, sin entender aún por qué lo dije, cuando realmente lo único que quería en ese momento era echar a correr hacia casa.

…

La mañana se presentó estupenda ese día mientras recogía flores y hierbas medicinales con mi hija pequeña. A esas alturas, Sora estaba aprendiendo a identiﬁcarlas con gran rapidez y podía diferenciarlas unas de otras.

Estábamos en un pequeño claro, donde había flores de muchísimos colores, e hizo con ellas un bonito ramo para que pudiésemos ponerlo en el jarrón de la sala. Yo le hice una corona de margaritas, mientras que ella se volvía loca intentando darles de comer a algunos conejos, y perseguirlos para poder abrazarlos.

Se estaba tan bien que por un momento me permití el lujo de recostarme bajo la sombra de un árbol y relajarme. Pensé en la posibilidad de traernos a los chicos la próxima vez; le pediría a Daisuke y a Sora que me ayudasen a preparar la comida, y podríamos hacer un pequeño picnic bajo ese mismo árbol. Seguro que les haría mucha ilusión esa idea. Hacía tiempo que no salíamos todos juntos a pasar el día en el bosque… La última vez fuimos junto al río, donde pescaron y jugaron en el agua, y aproveché esa ocasión para empezar a enseñarle a Sora a nadar, mientras que, por otro lado, Takara y Daisuke incitaban a que su padre se bañase también, a base de chapotearle encima…

Fue un día muy divertido.

―Sora, no te alejes mucho. Volveremos enseguida.

―¡Bien! Oí que decía a lo lejos.

No estábamos muy distanciadas de casa para que pudiera perderse. Conocía perfectamente el camino de regreso, aunque nunca estaba de más darle un aviso…

Podía distraerse con una simple mosca y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación cuando quisiera. Miré hacia el cielo, buscando la posición del sol en lo alto: era más del mediodía. Ya era hora de regresar a casa. Me incorporé y me eché la pequeña mochila al hombro.

―¿Sora?

La llamé, pero no contestaba, y tampoco la veía alrededor.

Rápidamente salí corriendo en su busca, internándome entre los árboles, y no tardé mucho tiempo en encontrar sus orejas de conejo detrás de unos matorrales. Seguro que había encontrado alguna madriguera.

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Te dije que no te alejarás…

―¡¿Sakura…?!

Desconcertada, me giré hacia aquella voz tan extrañamente familiar en ese bosque y a la que no oía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

―Kakashi… sensei…

Estaba allí, mirándome con los ojos como platos, llenos de incredulidad.

Su aspecto, a pesar de ser el de siempre tenía las ropas sucias y cubiertas de sangre. Me había quedado paralizada. No podía creer que estuviese allí realmente… era como un fantasma. De repente se oyó un gemido lastimero y vi a Gai-sensei tumbado contra el tronco de un árbol, tenía el rostro sudoroso y pálido como la cera; a su lado Lee le presionaba con sus manos ensangrentadas el abdomen malherido, y no podía apartar sus ojos desorbitados de mí.

―Mamá… Su pequeña mano tocó la mía. Mostraba una expresión confusa y preocupada en la cara que me hizo reaccionar: tenía que tomar una decisión en milésimas de segundo… Y lo hice.

―Sora, escúchame bien.―me arrodillé hasta ponerme a su altura.―Vas a ir a casa y prepararás lo que voy a decirte, ¿entendido?―asintió nerviosa.

Después de listarle las cosas que debía hacer y memorizarlas salió corriendo como una flecha. Yo no podía pararme a pensar en nada, simplemente no quería, y me volví hacia los tres con la decisión y propiedad de un médico. Les di instrucciones para mover a Gai-sensei con cuidado y que pudiesen transportarlo medio inconsciente por el bosque, mientras yo les indicaba el camino hacia casa. Tenía un nudo atragantado en la garganta. Sentía como si la realidad me hubiera impactado cruelmente en la cara como un cubo de agua helada, despertándome de un largo y profundo sueño.

Cuando llegamos hice que instalasen a Gai-sensei en la habitación vacía del primer piso, donde Sora había organizado todo cuanto le pedí para tratar urgentemente a Gai-sensei: tenía una herida profunda, y por la que había sangrado bastante. Debía detener la hemorragia o no lo conseguiría.

―¿Estás bien, Gai-sensei?

―Está bien, Lee.―le aseguré, viendo lo angustiado que estaba al ver que no se había despertado.―Ha perdido mucha sangre; necesita descansar. Se restregó los ojos llorosos con el brazo e inclinó la cabeza.

―Muchas gracias, Sakura.

―Tranquilo.―no había cambiado en nada.―Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir. Los conduje a la sala por el pasillo, y entre Sora y yo curamos sus heridas. Kakashi-sensei no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sugerí que tomasen un poco de té e hice que Sora fuese a la cocina y saliera así de la habitación, dejándome a solas con ellos.

―Sakura…―empezó diciendo. Por alguna razón no me veía con fuerzas para mirarle directamente a la cara.

―¿Has estado viviendo aquí todo este tiempo?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué, Sakura?―intervino Lee, consternado.―Todos… Todos estábamos preocupados por ti y cuando no… Creíamos… creíamos que tú…

―Estoy viva, Lee.

―¿Por qué no volviste a la aldea, Sakura?

―Yo…―la pregunta de Kakashi-sensei me dejó sin habla. La aldea… ¿Por qué no volví a la aldea? ¿Por qué? Sabía que allí había gente que me estaba esperando: mis padres, mis amigos… Todas aquellas personas que consideraba importantes para mí. Entonces, ¿por qué razón no regresé? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en plantearme algo tan lógico como eso?

―¡Estamos en casa! Aquel grito proveniente de la entrada me sobresaltó y Takara apareció despreocupadamente en el pasillo.

―¡Me muero de hambre…!―frenó en seco cuando se percató de la presencia de dos desconocidos. Daisuke surgió tras su espalda, mostrando una expresión que nunca antes le había visto. Parecía como si viera en él al mismísimo Sasuke. Y no fui la única que se dio cuenta de ello: Lee y Kakashi-sensei lo miraban ﬁjamente, sin perder detalle del gran parecido que tenía a esa edad con su padre. Sora llegó con el té y quiso servir las tazas pero yo no la dejé.

―¿Por qué no subís a jugar arriba?

―No.―mi hijo mayor se había sentado contra la pared, al lado de la estantería y hablaba en un tono de voz que no estaba acostumbrada a oírle.―nos quedaremos aquí.

―¡Daisuke…!

―No importa, Sakura.―quiso ﬁnalizar Kakashi-sensei cordialmente.―Si le apetece quedarse aquí… Lo último que queremos es incomodar a Daisuke, ¿no es así?―éste arrugó aún más el ceño.

―¿Cuál es su nombre?―se dirigió a los pequeños.

Sora estaba pegada a mí, junto a Takara. Y pude ver que su actitud era mucho más reservada de lo que normalmente era.

―Takara.―contestó titubeante.

―¡Yo soy Sora!―la pequeña, en cambio, estaba animada como siempre. Y me alegré de que fuera así.

―Es un placer conocerlos. Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, y él es…

―¡Rock Lee!―se presentó enérgicamente. Escuché a Sora reírse muy bajito, y Takara levantó una ceja.

―¿Qué hay del que está en la habitación de al lado?―inquirió Daisuke.

―Es Gai-sensei. ―Los tres somos ninjas de la aldea de Konoha. Su madre ha sido muy amable ayudando a recuperarse a nuestro compañero y por dejar que nos quedásemos aquí.―seguía hablando utilizando ese tono afable.―Sentimos ser una molestia.

―¡No molestan! ¿Verdad, mamá?

Miré a Kakashi-sensei, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando y lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento…

―No… Apreté las manos y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, sin poder soportar el nudo de la garganta que me estaba estrangulando.

―¿Qué es Konoha? Antes de darme cuenta vi sus pies desnudos en el porche y mis latidos, iban a mayor velocidad que el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue rápido, sin embargo, yo lo presencié todo a cámara lenta. Vi como Kakashi-sensei se incorporaba, en guardia, y por otro lado, advertí como los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se ensancharon sorprendidos, y a la vez, exponiendo un profundo odio hacia su persona. Mostró su Sharingan y, ante eso, yo no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados y corrí hacia él, al mismo tiempo que se disponía a lanzarse contra Kakashi-sensei.

―¡Sasuke, no!―lo sostuve de los hombros, empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas hacia atrás.―¡Para, Sasuke, por favor! ¡Basta…!―apenas podía con él, y tampoco me escuchaba. Aquel encuentro había conseguido afectarle.

Estaba descontrolado.―¡Por favor… Sasuke!―volví a rogarle, inútilmente.

―Los niños… Sasuke, los niños... No lo hagas…―no quería que lo vieran comportándose de ese modo. No delante de ellos.

―…Por favor…―murmuré sobre su pecho cuando se detuvo.

Hizo que le soltase la camiseta, a pesar de que no quería le dejé mientras sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de deshacerme en lágrimas cuando le oí dar un portazo. Sin embargo, tragué dolorosamente, sabiendo que debía aguantar todo aquello para no asustar más a los niños.

El transcurso de las horas se hicieron interminables desde que Sasuke se había encerrado en el baño. Mandé a los chicos arriba y dejé a Lee y a Kakashi-sensei en la sala en tanto yo me desterraba a la cocina y preparaba la cena, machacando los ingredientes a conciencia. Ya lo había organizado todo.

Fui a cambiarle los vendajes a Gai-sensei, quien continuaba inconsciente y, gracias a eso, tuve la oportunidad de disponer del equipo que sabía que tenía allí guardado. Al ﬁn y al cabo, esa era anteriormente su habitación y era consciente de que no estaba totalmente vacía como había querido hacerme creer; en los cajones y en el armario encontré ropa, su espada, kunais y shurikens, entre otras cosas. Lo metí todo en una mochila y me lo llevé a mi habitación, escondiéndola en el fondo del armario, junto a la espada. No podía darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza.

Estaba determinada a hacerlo. Serví la cena y los seis comimos bajo un incómodo y tenso silencio. Los niños no tenían ánimos para probar bocado, y yo tampoco, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque me costase.

Cuando retiré la mesa les entregué a Lee y a Kakashi-sensei un par de mantas para que las usaran para dormir, ya que no tenía más futones de repuesto salvo el que utilizaba Gai-sensei. Supe a ciencia cierta que estaba siguiendo todos mis movimientos… Sólo esperaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pretendía. No podía olvidar lo increíblemente astuto que era Kakashi-sensei.

Desde los pies de la escalera vi que la luz de la habitación de los niños estaba apagada, y en la sala parecía que el somnífero había comenzado a hacer el efecto requerido. Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta al salir al pasillo, suspirando profundamente antes de dirigirme al baño. Pero para mi sorpresa, no encontré allí a Sasuke.

Miré en el dormitorio: estaba a oscuras, sentado con la puerta del jardín abierta, y con la mirada perdida en la noche. Quise embargarme de esa imagen, retenerla en mi retina. Habían sido tantas las noches viéndolo allí sentado… Y esa sería la última vez.

Endurecí la mandíbula y caminé con decisión hacia él cerrando la puerta. No le di tiempo a reaccionar cuando lo agarré de la muñeca y lo arrastraba conmigo hacia el armario.

―¿Qué…?

―Les he administrado un somnífero en la comida que los anulará por un corto período de tiempo. El suﬁciente para que puedas escapar.―agregué sacando su equipaje y la espada.―Pero es mejor darse prisa, Sasuke.―se lo entregué, y sin embargo él no hizo el más mínimo movimiento por aceptarlo.

Permaneció un momento en silencio, como si no diese crédito a lo que me estaba oyendo decir.

―¡Te he dicho que te vayas!―le obligué a que lo cogiese todo y lo saqué arrastras de la habitación.

Si las cosas fuesen distintas… Pero no estaba segura de lo que harían con él... La perspectiva de que lo tratasen como a un criminal frente a los niños era insoportable. No podía exponerlos a eso.

Por doloroso que fuese, prefería mil veces dejarlo marchar a verlo encadenado y con un futuro incierto.

―Date prisa y vete. No sé por cuánto más durará el efecto.―si Kakashi-sensei se despertaba haría lo imposible para retenerlo.

―¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Lo llevas todo?―le pregunté sin poder remediar mirar hacia atrás por si aparecía.

―¿Por qué lo haces?

―Te capturarán si no te vas, y sabes perfectamente que a mí… me llevarán de regreso a la aldea…―me escocía la garganta, casi no podía hablar.

―Cuidaré de los niños. No les pasará nada, así que… no te preocupes.

―Sakura.

―Te prometo que cuidaré de ellos. Así que…Así…―no quería llorar. Pero ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

―Perdóname, Sasuke… ―no quería despedirme de él.―Me dije a mí misma que no lloraría, pero… antes de que te vayas, yo… quería que supieras lo agradecida que estoy contigo por haberme dado unos hijos maravillosos… Eres un padre estupendo y, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado,… he sido muy feliz durante estos años estando a tu lado… Viviendo juntos, como una auténtica familia… Como si realmente fuese tu mujer… De verdad, Sasuke… Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz…

Agarró mi brazo e hizo que me encontrase violentamente con sus labios, sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo, y rodeándome de la cintura y la nuca. Su beso me supo amargo, a despedida. Y el dolor que sentía en el pecho se hacía cada vez más y más agudo. Me soltó, dándose la media vuelta demasiado rápido, y yo sólo pude dejarme caer de rodillas, temblando y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Apreté los dientes y los puños, frenando las ganas insoportables que tenía de abrazarle y no dejar que se fuera. Quería gritarle que se quedase conmigo, que no se marchase a ninguna parte y nos dejara solos.

―Sasu…ke… Escuché abrirse la puerta y fui incapaz de levantar la vista para ver cómo se iba. ―… Te quiero… Me daba igual que él no sintiera lo mismo por mí, no me importaba. Por encima de todo lo malo quería a Sasuke. Lo quería muchísimo.

―Gracias, Sakura. Cerró la puerta. Se había ido. Y me dejé caer ﬁnalmente al suelo.

Estaba sola en la oscuridad de la entrada, llorando desconsoladamente y echa un ovillo sin saber por cuanto tiempo. Lo único que podía pensar era en que Sasuke había vuelto a escaparse de entre mis dedos. Tal como un deja vú.

Pero, era bastante irónico, ya que en aquella ocasión no quise que dejara la villa y, sin embargo, en ese momento hice todo lo contrario. …Esta era la oportunidad perfecta… …Te he dejado inﬁnidad de ocasiones para que desaparecieras… No puedo creer que te importe tanto como para que olvides tu propia libertad. ¿Por qué no volviste a la aldea, Sakura? ¿Que por qué no regresé? Sencillamente porque no quise. Elegí quedarme y vivir en mi propio sueño, con él y con nuestros hijos… En nuestra casa. Y decidí que el tiempo que pasaba junto a él era mucho más valioso que todo por lo que luché y dejé atrás; quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado porque era mi familia… Eras mi familia, Sasuke. Te había querido todos los días: en los malos y en los buenos, pero siempre lo había hecho. Y seguía haciéndolo… Cuanto más te había necesitado. Quería huir de la realidad. No soportaba la idea de abandonar nuestro hogar, Sasuke.

No quería volver a casa.

Los primeros rayos de sol me molestaban los ojos. Los había cerrado por un instante y me había quedado dormida en el suelo de madera.

Allí permanecí, inmóvil e intentando ver a través de la puerta sin lograr nada. Porque sabía que no iba a volver a abrirse. Sentía como si me hubiesen arrancado algo del pecho de cuajo y tuviese un gran agujero vacío por dentro. Y por lo que no supe de donde saqué las fuerzas suﬁcientes para incorporarme y entrar en el baño.

Vi mi rostro reflejado en el espejo y apenas reconocí mi propia imagen: estaba pálida, con los ojos rojos y ojerosos, y las marcas de las lágrimas impregnaban mis mejillas. Además de eso notaba la cabeza embotada, a punto de estallarme. Pero agradecía ese dolor punzante en la sien. Me enjuagué la cara y salí al pasillo, donde Kakashi-sensei me esperaba.

―Supongo que eres consciente y no tengo que decirte que has cometido un delito dejándolo escapar, Sakura.

No era una pregunta, así que no me vi obligada a contestar. Ni tenía energías para hacerlo. Sólo miré al suelo permaneciendo en silencio. Kakashi-sensei suspiró.

―Será mejor que te encargues de Gai antes de que regresemos a Konoha, ¿de acuerdo? Asentí levemente y caminé hacia la escalera.

―Sakura… ―me retuvo sujetándome del codo.―Sin importar lo que haya ocurrido con Sasuke debes volver a la aldea…

―Tengo que ver a los niños.―murmuré con un hilo de voz. No quise mirarle, ni escucharle. Y él pareció comprenderlo cuando me liberó de su agarre.

―Está bien. Dejó que me fuera escaleras arriba. Cada paso que daba se me partía el corazón en pequeños pedazos. Esa parte sería la más difícil que tendría que hacer y soportar dolorosamente.

Abrí la puerta, encontrándome a los dos mayores despiertos, sentados el uno delante del otro mientras su hermana pequeña dormía plácidamente. Ambos se quedaron paralizados al verme entrar y yo, en cambio, fui directamente a despertar a Sora.

―Tengo que hablar con ustedes…―los tres se sentaron juntos, frente a mí.

―Así que escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir…―mi propia voz sonaba fría y sin vida, como si no fuese yo la que hablase sino otra persona completamente distinta.

―Su padre se ha ido,―me mantuve ﬁrme, sin derramar una sola lágrima frente a ellos. Por ellos. Pero realmente me deshacía por dentro.― y nosotros debemos irnos también, así que… recojan sus cosas e intenten estar listos para cuando les diga. Ninguno de ellos habló.

Sora no acababa de entenderlo y fruncía el ceño, confundida.

―¿Y a dónde vamos, mamá?

―Iremos a la aldea de Konoha; allí fue donde nacimos y crecimos su padre y yo.

―Entonces, ¿papá nos espera allí?

―No, no estará allí. Parpadeó, sin asimilar aun lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―¿No vamos a volver? Los ojos de Takara me miraban suplicantes y llenos de impotencia. Observé a Daisuke… No me había dado cuenta de la distancia que había interpuesto entre él y sus hermanos.

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, manteniendo la cabeza agachada y sin poder permitirme ver su rostro; tenía un aspecto absolutamente desolado y abatido que el agujero de mi pecho profundizó aún más.

―Dense prisa y hagan lo que les he dicho. Sin más dilación salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras llegando al dormitorio y, al cerrar la puerta no pude más y me derrumbé. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y sin embargo les estaba haciendo daño arrebatando a su padre y su hogar. Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

Deslicé la mano sintiendo en las yemas de mis dedos la superﬁcie marcada de la pared. Todas aquellas señales que Sasuke había ﬁjado abarcaban los años y momentos que pasamos juntos en esa casa… Recuerdo que fue idea suya y, aunque al principio lo ocultase no podía borrar las huellas que nuestro primer hijo iba dejando en la pared…

Era la prueba de cómo habíamos visto a nuestros hijos crecer día tras día. Bajaron la escalera uno a uno, cabizbajos, y fueron desﬁlando en la entrada sin mediar palabra. Antes que nada me encargué personalmente de escribirles una carta a los señores Okuda, agradeciéndoles todo cuanto habían hecho por nosotros y disculpándome por desaparecer tan de repente.

―¿Estás lista, Sakura? , Kakashi-sensei me esperaba en la puerta. Yo asentí, echándole un último vistazo al interior completamente desierto y en silencio, antes de cerrar la puerta.

―¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Tras la humareda blanca de la invocación apareció Pakkun.

―¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi? ―Tuvimos un contratiempo y nos separamos del resto del grupo, -¿podrías llevarnos hasta ellos?

―No hay problema.―posó sus ojos caninos en mí por unos segundos y olisqueó el aire.

―¿Seguro que estarás bien, Gai?―se giró hacia Gai-sensei, quien estaba subido a la espalda de Lee.

―Tranquilo, Kakashi. Esto no es nada. Además… Sakura se ha ocupado muy bien de mí. ―

¡Los he localizado!

―Entendido.―se acercó a mí.―Iremos a un ritmo que puedan mantener los niños, y no perjudicará demasiado a Gai, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí. Me reuní con ellos tres y comenzamos a seguir la estela de Pakkun por los árboles del bosque, mientras echaba la vista atrás y veía cada vez más y más lejos nuestra casa desaparecer en la distancia. Llegué a preguntarme si Sasuke también habría mirado hacia atrás cuando se fue... Si se le cruzó por la cabeza algún recuerdo en ese momento… Si echaría de menos a los niños… y a mí… Continuamos avanzando.

Lee y Gai-sensei iban delante, y mientras tanto, Kakashi-sensei permanecía casi a la par que yo, más rezagada con los niños.

―¡Allí están! Pakkun señaló hacia una formación de rocas, y pude reconocer a Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba, junto a Akamaru, esperándonos.

Enmudecieron al verme aparecer tras Kakashi-sensei, y se sorprendieron aún más al ver a los niños a mi lado. Sabía que inmediatamente los relacionarían con Sasuke por el parecido físico de los dos mayores, y sobre todo por el emblema que llevaban a su espalda, incluida yo.

―…Les informaré más tarde…

―¿Tienes algo más para mí, Kakashi?

―Sí…―sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó a Pakkun.―Házselo llegar a Godaime, por favor.

―Entendido. Cogió el rollo entre sus dientes y echó a correr, perdiéndose en la espesura.

Nosotros reanudamos la marcha poco después por el mismo camino. Sin embargo, tuvimos que detenernos a descansar al anochecer y tuve que darle otra sesión de curación a Gai-sensei. Aún estaba débil y necesitaba reposar debidamente, pero eso no parecía entrar en los planes del grupo.

Se habían reunido y alejado de la fogata para que ninguno de nosotros pudiésemos oírles, aunque yo pude hacerme una idea de lo que estarían hablando; de cómo dieron conmigo y los niños, y de que fui la culpable de la huida de Sasuke. Temía el regreso a la aldea, pero no por mí… Me daba igual lo que pasase conmigo. Lo único que me preocupaba era que mis hijos no estuvieran solos y no les pasara nada malo. Solamente eran niños, pero, al ﬁn y al cabo seguían siendo hijos de Sasuke. Así que la expectativa de que la aldea los rechazara era más que ﬁable; recibir a tres niños Uchiha, con un padre nukenin y sediento de venganza contra Konoha no podría ser de conﬁanza.

―Mmm. Sora se removía y murmuraba en sueños en mi regazo, y en tanto también tenía a Takara echo un ovillo a mi lado.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y lo arropé mejor mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ninguno de los dos mencionaba una palabra y solo permanecían pegados a mí. Por el contrario, me di cuenta en el transcurso del viaje que Daisuke había adoptado una actitud distante y desaﬁante con respecto a los demás, pero en especial contra Kakashi-sensei. Lee y los otros intentaban interactuar con los pequeños.

Me agradó que pretendiesen hacerles el viaje más llevadero y se relajasen un poco. Sin embargo, Daisuke era reacio a que se les acercasen a sus hermanos menores, e incluso a mí. Siempre mostraba una expresión seria y despectiva, llena de completa desconﬁanza hacia ellos.

―Gracias, Hinata.―le dije mientras tapaba a mi hija con la manta. Había caído rendida enseguida. Parecía estar muy cansada después de todos esos días desplazándonos casi sin parar.―¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la villa?

―Dos días… como mucho. Asentí.

Sora no aguantaría mucho más a ese nivel. A un par de metros, Takara estaba montado sobre Akamaru y escuchaba atentamente lo que Lee y Kiba le decían junto al fuego.

Los dos Senseis y Shikamaru charlaban entre ellos en voz baja y, Daisuke se había alejado bajo los pies de un árbol. Dudaba realmente que estuviese durmiendo. Los dos aparentaban estar bien.

―Me alegro de que vuelvas a la aldea con nosotros, Sakura. Todos te hemos echado mucho de menos… Y más cuando pensábamos que estabas… bueno… Que nunca más volveríamos a verte.

―Gracias, Hinata. Fue nostálgico, ver a Hinata sonrojándose y comportándose tímidamente. Y por un instante notaba como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Continuamos avanzando más y más kilómetros. Kiba lideraba al grupo subido al lomo de Akamaru junto a Hinata. Gai-sensei estaba más o menos recuperado, pero al menos podía andar sobre sus propios pies dejando libre a Lee, mientras que Shikamaru y Kakashi-sensei permanecían por delante de mí, en constante vigilancia a mis movimientos.

Notaba que habían acelerado la marcha desde que salimos esa mañana. Paré en seco cuando no encontré a Sora a mí lado. Me giré hacia atrás y la vi un par de metros rezagada. Se había detenido. E inmediatamente dejé la formación y fui a buscarla, preocupada.

―¡Sora!―me arrodillé a su lado cuando la alcancé. Daba bocanadas de aire, completamente agotada.―Sora…

―¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? Kakashi-sensei y los demás llegaron junto a nosotras.

Los niños se aproximaron de inmediato a ver a su hermana y me di cuenta de que Takara jadeaba sin parar: había llegado a su límite.

―Están muy cansados… No pueden dar un paso más.―y a decir verdad, yo también comenzaba a estar exhausta.

―Sería un problema detenernos ahora si queremos llegar para esta noche.―manifestó Shikamaru mirando a Kakashi-sensei, quien concordó con él.

―Akamaru puede llevarlos a los tres sin problemas, ¿verdad, Akamaru?―éste ladró en respuesta a Kiba.

Los dos montaron sobre él un tanto emocionados, a pesar del cansancio.

―¡Tch! No lo necesito. Daisuke se negó. Seguía utilizando ese tono hosco y desdeñoso que no era propio en él. Avanzamos sin tregua. Incluso caída la noche continuamos adelante sin detenernos, pero la fatiga en el grupo se hacía cada vez más notable, por lo que amainamos el paso y, tiempo después, a los lejos, pude ver cómo se extendían aquellas murallas.

Cayó una gota… Noté una punzada de dolor clavarse en mi pecho cuando nos acercábamos cada vez más y más en la oscuridad, exactamente hacia aquellos portones de madera. …otra más… Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y un ensordecedor silencio se extendía por el resto de la aldea a esas altas horas de la noche. Y empezó a llover. No sentí como si de verdad hubiese vuelto a casa.

Cruzamos la villa sin toparnos con nadie, refugiándonos de la llovizna bajo el techo del ediﬁcio; mis pies recordaban tan bien el camino que no tuve que levantar la cabeza para saber a dónde nos dirigíamos. Había recorrido una y mil veces ése pasillo.

Kakashi-sensei me pidió que me quedara y esperase allí con los niños mientras ellos llamaban y entraban en el despacho, cerrando la puerta.

―¿Qué pasará ahora?―Takara se sentó en el suelo, y Sora se estaba quedando dormida contra él. Yo me senté a su lado, colocándola en mi regazo y rodeándola con los brazos. Estaba helada.

―Esperaremos.

―¡Tch! ―miré de reojo a Daisuke.

―Lo que tendríamos que hacer es largarnos ahora que el tuerto no nos vigila.―se había dado cuenta. Yo no dije nada, y eso pareció cabrearle. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? No estaba siendo razonable, porque, ¿ir a dónde? Además, el cansancio acumulado nos afectaba a los cuatro. Y dudaba mucho que Kakashi-sensei o cualquiera de ellos bajara la guardia con nosotros… Habían estado pendientes durante todo el trayecto por si se nos ocurría escapar o… si aparecía Sasuke… La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella desﬁlaron Kiba, Lee, Hinata y Gai-sensei, quienes no dijeron ni una palabra al marcharse por el pasillo.

―Sakura.―Kakashi-sensei me llamó desde la puerta.―Entra un momento. Desperté a Sora para que se pusiera de pie, y cruzamos la puerta de la oﬁcina, uno a uno. La Quinta Hokage estaba esperándonos tras su escritorio, observando con mirada penetrante, mientras Shizune se sorprendía a su lado. Oí que Kakashi-sensei cerraba la puerta y se reunió junto a Shikamaru, que no nos perdía de vista.

―Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Sakura. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…―me sonrió cálidamente. Sin embargo, yo no pude devolverle el gesto.―Pero lo importante es que has regresado sana y salva y, parece que no lo has hecho sola.

Miró a los niños y me tensé al instante.

―¿Puedo saber sus nombres?―les preguntó amablemente, del mismo modo que lo hizo anteriormente Kakashi-sensei la primera vez que los vio. Y por alguna razón eso me asustaba. Sentía como si detrás de aquella sonrisa velara algo mucho peor. Hasta que no estuviese segura de que mis hijos estarían a salvo desconﬁaría de todos ellos.

―¿Y tú no hablas?- Daisuke se mantuvo en silencio, y no parecía dar su brazo a torcer como sus hermanos. De repente se oyó un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Sora, y que al segundo, volvió a escucharse desde el de Takara. Los dos se sonrojaron y pidieron disculpas.

―No se preocupen; han hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí.―los excusó.― Shizune, por favor…

―Claro. No hubo problemas con Takara, y Sora inmediatamente se animó al ver a Tonton que los acompañaría junto a Shizune. Pero el problema seguía siendo el mayor.

―Ve con ellos, Daisuke. Miró a los que habitaban en la habitación y después a mí, enfadado. Como si me estuviera exigiendo algo que no podía darle. Lo ignoré. Me estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

―¡Tch! Dio un portazo al salir.

―Se parece a él, en muchos sentidos.―comentó distraídamente, antes de posar los ojos en mí y cuadrar los hombros.―Kakashi me ha contado cómo dieron con vosotros por casualidad… y con Sasuke.―susurró. Podía ver lo que se le podría estar pasando por la cabeza en ese momento y, a pesar de que doliese, no la culpé.

―Jamás podría haberlo creído de no ser porque te he visto entrar con mis propios ojos por esa puerta. Han sido doce años dándote por muerta y apareces así, de la nada y con…―se paró en seco. No la estaba mirando pero pude oír que suspiraba pesadamente.

―Es tarde. Dispones de un pequeño apartamento. Sin embargo, no se les permitirá salir de ahí a menos que sea por orden mía o hasta nuevo aviso, ¿entendido, Sakura?

―Sí. Era más o menos lo que esperaba que sucediese.

―Bien. Eso es todo por ahora. La lluvia volvió a caer sobre nuestras cabezas cuando dejamos el ediﬁcio en compañía de Shikamaru. Kakashisensei, en cambio, se había quedado en el despacho de Godaime tras aquella breve conversación.

―Es aquí. Tan sólo era una pequeña casa a la que se debía acceder por una escalera y un pasillo de fondo. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz: solo constaba de un reducido salón con un dormitorio, la cocina y el baño. Shikamaru aseguró que lo mandaron limpiar antes de que llegásemos pero, el interior estaba completamente helado.

―Gracias, Shikamaru. Dije, siendo lo único podía decirle cuando me entregó las llaves, y entonces, me percaté del individuo a la izquierda del corredor.

―Los mantendrán vigilados hasta nueva orden.―no era solo uno. Shikamaru se giró hacia mí con expresión seria.

―Procura hacer lo que te ha dicho Godaime y no salgan de casa, Sakura. Asentí cabizbaja ante su advertencia. Lo sabía muy bien. Había dos únicos futones en el apartamento y los uní en la habitación para que pudiesen dormir allí los tres juntos. Cayeron rendidos nada más meterse bajo las sábanas, incluso Daisuke, que se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sabía que quería respuestas y una explicación de por qué habían sido arrastrados hasta allí, pero aún no podía dárselas. No estaba preparada ni tenía fuerzas para ello. A través del cristal de la ventana del salón veía la incesante lluvia caer y, tras ella, distinguí a tres agentes ANBU acechando en sus respectivas posiciones. Contando el de la entrada serían cuatro en total... Uno para cada uno. Dejé la habitación a oscuras y me derrumbé en el rincón de la ventana, llorando desconsoladamente y ahogando los fuertes sollozos que nacían en mí pecho. Me sentía tan sola y abandonada, retenida entre esas cuatro paredes que, de ahí en adelante, iban a convertirse en mi nueva prisión.


	13. capitulo 13

Me eché el agua en la cara. Unas sombras oscuras recorrían el contorno bajo mis ojos hinchados. Estaba tan pálida que parecía un espectro frente al pequeño espejo del baño.

Observé los cabellos húmedos en mis mejillas.

_¿Vas a dejarte el pelo largo? _

Su voz resonaba dentro de mi cabeza y tuve que agarrarme al lavabo para no volver a decaer en las lágrimas otra vez. Había sido una noche horrible. Impregnada de recuerdos, sobre todo de la noche en que me despedí de él; no hacía más que reproducirla una y otra vez en mi mente.

Salí al salón a oscuras y oí un leve golpeteo contra el cristal de la ventana: Kakashi-sensei me esperaba desde el exterior.

―Buenos días, Sakura.―saludó cuando corrí el vidrio. Yo, en cambio, no le respondí, ya que no podría ser un buen día para mí.―Siento mucho decirlo, pero no tienes buen aspecto… Supongo que no has podido dormir…

―¿Qué quieres, Kakashi-sensei?

Mi voz apenas tenía fuerza y sonaba como un témpano de hielo.

―Vengo por orden de Tsunade-sama; quiere verte ahora.

Alcé la vista a la habitación. No quería dejar a los niños solos.

―Toma. ―extendió frente a mí una bolsa blanca de plástico.―Me he permitido traerles el desayuno.―sonrió bajo la máscara y yo lo acepté, agradecida ante ese gesto considerado por su parte.

Desperté a Daisuke, informándole que iba a salir y que no debían moverse del apartamento bajo ningún concepto. Y ante eso, intentó discutir conmigo empleando ese nuevo comportamiento que había adquirido. Sin embargo, no le presté la más mínima atención y me fui sin más.

Kakashi-sensei me esperaba bajo la escalera.

El cielo aún estaba ennegrecido por la mañana, y las calles se hallaban débilmente iluminadas, sin nadie quien las recorriera, salvo nosotros. Pero podía notar perfectamente la presencia del ANBU pellizcarme en la nuca.

Llamó a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Godaime dándonos paso.

Cuando vi aquella silla colocada en mitad del despacho se me cayó el alma a los pies.

―Gracias, Kakashi. Toma asiento, por favor, Sakura.―vacilante hice lo que me pidió, pero me sentí incapaz de despegar los ojos de mis manos.―Ahora, Shizune, Kakashi… Déjenos a solas.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Shizune tardó más de la cuenta en salir que Kakashi-sensei.

Cuando la puerta se cerró los latidos de mi corazón bombeaban casi dolorosamente contra mi pecho. Escuché el eco de sus pasos, antes de ver sus pies detenerse frente al escritorio. Frente a mí.

―Nunca llegué a pensar que tendría que vérmelas contigo en esta situación… Eres una habitante de Konoha y fuiste mi aprendiz, te aprecio demasiado como para ponerte en las manos de Inoichi o Ibiki...―un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.―Por lo que como Hokage y tu maestra he decidido que seré yo quien te haga las preguntas. Pero, Sakura,―su tono de voz se endureció.―si me mientes, o no contestas a cualquiera de mis palabras juro que te llevaré ante Ibiki sin importar qué.―me temblaron las manos. Había olvidado cómo imponía estar en su presencia, y más cuando me estaba amenazando como a una intrusa.―¡Mírame, Sakura!―ordenó y levanté la vista inmediatamente. Me observaba penetrante, con los brazos cruzados. Intimidándome.―¿Me responderás con absoluta sinceridad?

―Sí.―susurré casi sin voz.

Ella pareció relajar el gesto y se acomodó contra el escritorio, sin dejar de mirarme.

―Bien. Iré directamente al grano y te lo preguntaré sin rodeos: ¿Dónde se esconde Uchiha Madara?

De entre todas las cosas que me esperaba… Me preguntaba por un nombre que hacía años que no escuchaba, ni recordaba.

―No lo sé.

―¡No mientas, Sakura!

―¡No lo hago! ¡Jamás vi a Sasuke con Madara… ni siquiera le oí mencionarlo una sola vez en todo este tiempo!

Aunque, en ese momento, cuando me puse a pensarlo, al principio Sasuke desaparecía sin decir nada durante semanas… o incluso meses…

―Si tienes algo que decir más vale que hables.―insistió con dureza.

Y se lo conté.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde iba?

―No.

―¿Y los niños…?

―¡Ellos no saben nada de esto!―grité. No iba a permitir que les hicieran pasar por un interrogatorio como estaba haciendo conmigo.―¡No saben absolutamente nada!―volví a asegurarle ante su expresión dubitativa.― Han vivido al margen de todo, incluso… Incluso de quién es realmente Sasuke…

―Y a pesar de ello lo ayudaste a escapar. Aprovechaste que Gai estaba herido y envenenaste a Lee y a Kakashi.―arremetió contra mí.― ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo hiciste?! ¡Cometiste un delito grave participando en la huida de un peligroso nukenin, y sobre todo traicionaste a tu propia aldea! ¡Con algo así no puedo siquiera conﬁar en ti, Sakura!

―¡No fue así! ¡No he traicionado a nadie!

―¡Tus acciones dicen lo contrario! Actuaste como cómplice y no como un shinobi de Konoha. ¿O tal vez Sasuke te amenazó si no lo hacías?

―No… Fue idea mía y no suya.

―¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Sakura?!

Negué con la cabeza.

―Quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad. Todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta que el equipo de Kakashi os encontró.

Cerré los ojos, y las imágenes aparecieron instantáneamente en mi cabeza como una tira de película. Cómo un día estaba con mis compañeros y al siguiente me convertí en la prisionera de Sasuke… Había olvidado por completo aquella espantosa noche, de la manera en que me violó cruelmente esa vez y todas las anteriores, tratándome como si fuese una muñeca de trapo que arrastraba a su antojo.

Sentí la bilis ascender por la garganta.

Mientras le relataba la historia, una idea surgió de repente en mi cabeza.

¿Desde qué momento cambió Sasuke conmigo?

Ciertamente no lo sabía. Al principio no tuvo reparos en abandonarme cuando estaba embarazada de Daisuke. Siempre se había mantenido frío y distante, haciendo lo que le daba la gana y cuando le convenía. Dañándome con esos constantes tira y afloja que había entre nosotros… Era consciente de que Sasuke no me quería, pero también era verdad que siempre guardé ciertas esperanzas en que quizás, algún día, sintiese algo por mí…

Sinceramente, en todos los años que vivimos juntos nunca demostró que me necesitase como yo lo anhelaba a él... Como yo hice de Sasuke mi mundo.

―Ese pequeño pueblo que mencionas está al Noroeste, más allá del País de la Hierba… Casi a las puertas del País de la Tierra. ¿Sabías eso?

―No. ―¿Tienes idea de con qué intención te capturó?

―No… lo sé.

―Sakura, sé sincera. Como su prisionera debo suponer que te puso trabas todos estos años para volver, pero, ¿fue así realmente, o no volviste por elección tuya? Sé de sobra que le quieres, y que intentas protegerle a pesar de lo que te hizo... Pero quiero que reflexiones por un momento todo esto y que me digas si verdaderamente no regresaste por Sasuke, o para no dañar a tus hijos; antes has dicho que ellos no saben nada acerca de su padre, y como tampoco me imagino que sabrán la verdad de por qué nació su primer hijo.

―Yo…

Quería a Sasuke… Lo quería de verdad pero, sobre todo anteponía el bienestar de los niños. Ellos lo signiﬁcaban todo para mí y, al ver como adoraban a su padre y lo felices que eran con él yo…

Yo no fui la que lo hizo cambiar. La actitud de Sasuke respecto a mí seguía siendo la misma fría e indiferente de siempre. Pero con ellos… era diferente. Quise seguir viéndolo todos los días, rodeado por los niños, en ese sueño que yo misma creé y que me impedía ver la auténtica realidad: que no signiﬁcaba nada para Sasuke más allá de ser la madre de sus hijos.

―No quise verles sufrir. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

―¿Te dijo algo antes de irse? ¿Si volvería a por ellos?

A por ellos, no a por ustedes. Era lógico pensar de esa manera.

―No.

Frunció el ceño, como si le estuviese dando vueltas. Y se me contrajo el estómago.

―Tsunade-sama, por favor. Ellos no tienen idea de lo que ocurre. Los traje aquí conmigo sin darles ninguna explicación. Por favor… ¡Por favor…! ―estaba dispuesta a arrodillarme si era necesario.―Yo soy la única culpable y no ellos… Por favor, ¡castígueme a mí pero a cambio no les haga ningún daño a los niños! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego, Hokage-sama!

Al ﬁnal acabé inclinando la cabeza. Pero no me importaba. Si debía arrastrarme por el suelo... Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, lo que hiciera falta para mantenerlos a salvo y a mi lado.

―Mírame, Sakura.―alcé la cabeza. Su rostro mantenía una expresión severa, aunque se había suavizado.―No pretendo hacerles daño; sé muy bien que son inocentes, sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte cómo vaya a reaccionar la aldea ante ellos. Y precisamente por eso tu regreso a quedado en un absoluto secreto: nadie, aparte de mí, Shizune, el equipo de Kakashi y el escuadrón ANBU saben que sigues viva y que estás en Konoha de nuevo.―parpadeé sorprendida, y las lágrimas que se habían rezagado siguieron a las anteriores.―Por doloroso que me resulte ocultarlo, no podía arriesgarme a que todos supieran de tu existencia hasta que no me contaras tu versión y pudiese veriﬁcar ciertos asuntos.―me enjuagó las lágrimas, aunque su contacto cercano logró el efecto contrario.―Sé que lo hiciste por ellos y que no permitirás que les suceda nada malo, pero no puedo dejarte ir sin más, Sakura. Deberás pagar con el castigo que se merece… Espero que lo entiendas.

Asentí, sin poder controlar el llanto que iba extendiéndose por mí garganta, mientras sentía el cálido y fraternal roce de su mano contra mis cabellos.

Salí al poco tiempo después del despacho.

Tsunade-sama me advirtió que en pocos días sería informada del pertinente castigo, y que mientras tanto, aún no podríamos abandonar el apartamento.

―Espero que Godaime no haya sido muy severa contigo.

Volví a la que era mi nueva casa acompañada de Kakashi-sensei. Pero no lo hicimos por la calle principal como esa mañana, sino entre las callejuelas que formaban los pequeños ediﬁcios. Ocultándome así del exterior.

Me distraje observando las paredes oscuras y escorchadas.

―La verdad es que esperaba algo mucho peor… ―una sesión con Ibiki para sacarme información acerca de Sasuke.―… Aun así tengo que cumplir con la pena que me imponga.

―Lo siento, Sakura.

―¿Por qué?

―Tú situación no es muy favorable, y la culpa de eso tiene que ver conmigo.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Te envenené, ¿recuerdas? Además, como dijo Tsunade-sama: lo importante es que esté de vuelta.

Me siguió hasta estar frente a la puerta del apartamento.

―Si necesitas algo házmelo saber.―dijo, señalando al ANBU del pasillo. Asentí, sin hacerme la menor gracia tenerle a él y a los demás merodeando alrededor.―Por ahora eso es todo. Te avisaré en cuanto diga Hokage-sama.

―Está bien.

Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta con llave. Aunque eso no sirviera de mucho.

―¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

―¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo!

Se oyó un golpe, seguido de un barullo y el grito de Sora. Corrí directamente a la habitación, encontrándome a mis dos hijos enzarzados en una pelea en la que valía todo.

―¡Ya basta, quédense quietos!

Me interpuse entre ellos para separarles, pero el que menos esperaba que continuara con aquella riña no cesó de intentar ir en contra del otro que se había apartado nada más verme.

Sora se hallaba echa una pequeña bola temblorosa en un rincón.

―¡Sal de aquí, Takara! Quedense en el salón…―le tapé la boca a Daisuke, viendo cómo estaba a punto de decir algo desagradable y lo bloqué contra el suelo.

Cuando estuvimos a solas me volví hacia él.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo te comportas de esta manera con tus hermanos?

Apartó mi mano con brusquedad y se incorporó, encarándome.

―¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¿Por qué te has ido sola con el tipo de la máscara?

―Eso no es asunto tuyo. ―¡Sí que lo es! ¡Estamos en este asqueroso lugar por su culpa y tú te vas con él sin importarte lo que te diga! ¡Igual que ayer…! ¡¿Por qué no me haces caso, maldita sea?!

―Ya basta, Daisuke.

―¡No! Nos vamos de aquí, ¡y nos vamos ahora mismo a buscar a papá! ―giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a meter todas sus cosas en la mochila.―Tuvo que tener algún motivo para irse… Nunca nos dejaría solos en esta situación; seguro que nos estará esperando ya en casa o,… ¿dónde te dijo que estaría?

―No me dijo nada.

―Entonces nos esperará en casa.

―No está allí.

―Sí, estará.

―Daisuke…

―¡Cállate!

Lanzó la mochila contra la pared y esparció todo su contenido por el suelo de la habitación.

Sabía que no podía racionar con él de ese modo. Me dolía que estuviera sufriendo de esa forma cuando tenía una fe ciega en su padre, y era por eso que se negaba a escuchar la verdad… Lo único que pude hacer, a mi pesar, fue dejarlo solo y esperar a que se tranquilizara lo suﬁciente para comprender lo que intentaba decirle.

Tenía a dos hijos más por los que también debía preocuparme.

Hubiese sido estupendo disponer de un poco de aire fresco y llevármelos a dar una vuelta para así alejarlos del ambiente tan tenso que se había creado en el interior. Nunca los había visto tratarse de esa forma, y menos al mayor, quien adoraba a sus dos hermanos pequeños más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Aquella situación le afectaba tanto a él como a mí.

Las horas pasaban tortuosamente en silencio, y les pedí que me ayudasen a hacer la cena como medida de distracción; a ambos menores se les notaba aún cansados, o tal vez fuese que su estado de ánimo había decaído considerablemente y por esa razón se veían tan abatidos. Ninguno de ellos cruzó palabra alguna cuando nos sentamos a comer. Y , mientras tanto, Daisuke aún continuaba encerrado en la habitación, sin responderme por más que le llamase.

Me daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que le había sucedido desde que abandonamos nuestra casa, y me preocupaba que llegase a más.

―Daisuke.

Encontré el pequeño bulto que formaba su cuerpo en la oscuridad del cuarto. No alzó la cabeza cuando entré ni cuando me acerqué a él: podía percibir un muro invisible entre nosotros.

Había vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo.

―Háblame, por favor.

No obtuve respuesta, y no sabía qué hacer viéndolo de esa manera. Tan destrozado…

―Daisuke…

―¿Por qué se fue?―su voz se oía amortiguada y ronca. Quería verle directamente a la cara.―¿Por qué no nos llevó con él? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para evitarlo?

―Yo le dije que se fuera.―pude percatarme que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.―Él… cometió algunos errores en el pasado y, uno de ellos…―mi intención no era mentirle, pero tampoco quise contárselo todo. No pretendía hacerle más daño.―…fue abandonar nuestra aldea. Probablemente, si se quedaba con nosotros debería pagar por esos errores y no quise que lo vierais de esa forma. Por lo que…

―¡Eso no importa!―saltó de repente.―¡Tendría que estar aquí con nosotros en vez de haber huido como un cobarde!

―Fui yo la que…

―¡No, no, no me lo creo! Pudo haberse negado… Tuvo la oportunidad de decidir quedarse con nosotros y afrontar las cosas sin importar lo que sucediera, ¿verdad?

Sí, la tuvo… Podría haberse mantenido ﬁrme en la elección de quedarse si hubiese querido. Al ﬁn y al cabo, ¿cuántas veces hizo algo que yo le pidiese?

Pudo haber dicho que no.

―Apenas… tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

―Aun así…―su cuerpo se contrajo, abrazándose más a sí mismo. Estaba temblando.―Volverá… Lo dijo, ¿verdad? Que regresaría por nosotros pronto, ¿no? ¡Tiene que hacerlo, mamá!

Lo abracé, estrechándolo fuertemente contra mi pecho mientras se ahogaba en un llanto silencioso. Era lo único que pude hacer, porque, ¿qué sino le diría? ¿Lo dañaría aún más, confesándole que no estaba segura o le mentiría y alargaría ese dolor?

No quería emplear ninguna de las dos opciones.

―Vendrá… y volveremos a casa todos, mamá.

Estuve acunándolo en mis brazos casi toda la noche hasta que pudo quedarse dormido.

Llevé a sus dos hermanos y los acosté junto a él en la cama.

Eran todo cuanto tenía e iba a protegerlos y mirar únicamente por los tres. No podía volver a permitirme flaquear delante ellos, que sostuvieran la carga que sólo era responsabilidad mía… Haría lo que fuera para librarles de cualquier tipo de sufrimiento… Incluso si eso implicase soportar el mayor dolor de todos y acababa separándome de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y sentí un gran alivio al comprobar que tanto Takara como Daisuke habían hecho las paces entre ellos. Los dos parecían haber olvidado el incidente del día anterior y trataban de pasar el rato con cualquier tipo de juego para animar a Sora.

Y así estuvimos por tres días. Encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, al cuarto, llamaron a la puerta y me topé con Kakashi-sensei en el umbral.

―¿Cómo están, chicos?

―¿Qué quieres?

Daisuke se nos acercó con aire intimidatorio hacia Kakashi-sensei, y otra vez dejó salir esa actitud a la luz. Era más propenso a hacerlo cuando él estaba presente.

―Saldré un momento.―le aparté un poco el pelo en un gesto tranquilizador.―Preparen la cena entre los tres, ¿de acuerdo? Regresaré para esa hora.

―No tardarás, ¿verdad?

Sora corrió a mis brazos y le di un beso en la nariz. ―No, no lo haré.―besé la frente de Takara antes de alborotarle más los cabellos y conseguir arrancarle una sonrisa.―Pórtense bien.

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando nos internamos por callejones oscuros, seguidos de nuevo por el ANBU a mi cargo. Sabía claramente a qué se debía que Hokage-sama hubiese requerido mi presencia de nuevo. Ya se habría decidido mi sentencia, e iba dispuesta a oírla fuera cual fuese, pero...

El ediﬁcio rojo brillaba con toques dorados bajo los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

Al echar a andar por el pasillo notaba como si me estuviesen oprimiendo el pecho y casi no podía respirar en ese mar de angustia. Tan solo pude aferrarme a algo para no acabar asﬁxiándome del todo, y extendí la mano débilmente hasta sujetar su manga en una señal de auxilio.

Se volvió hacia mí, y sin embargo, fui incapaz de levantar la cabeza y solamente pude ver nuestros pies en el suelo.

―Decida, lo que haya decidido Tsunade-sama yo,… Te lo ruego, Kakashi-sensei…

De repente sentí el peso de su mano sobre mi cabeza.

―No tienes necesidad de pedírmelo, Sakura. Estaré contigo, y cuidaré de ellos pase lo pase. Te lo prometo.

Los ojos se me empañaron de lágrimas pero antes de que estas saliesen me restregué los ojos, sin olvidarme también de mi propia promesa.

―Gracias.

Godaime nos esperaba en su despacho, en ese momento anaranjado y en penumbra por la luz de la tarde que entraba por el gran ventanal por donde ella observaba, dándonos la espalda. Shinune, a su lado, miraba nerviosamente a Tsunade-sama y a mí, una y otra vez. La incertidumbre parecía estar matándola, al igual que a Kakashi-sensei, aunque éste podía disimularlo bien lo notaba inquieto a mi lado. Había depositado todas mis esperanzas en él y eso era lo único que de verdad me importaba. El castigo en sí no era una pequeña parte comparable al calvario de saber que podía perder a mis hijos.

―¡Haruno Sakura!

―Sí.

―Se te ha traído aquí para informarte de la sentencia que mereces por envenenar a conciencia a dos de tus compañeros y, más grave aún, facilitarle la huida a un peligroso ninja renegado y buscado por las cinco grandes naciones. ¿Correcto?

―Sí.

―Por consiguiente y, como Hokage, te exijo a que cumplas con el debido castigo:...―se dio media vuelta, estudiándome severamente como solo ella podía hacerlo.― Te retiro de tu grado Chunnin y el derecho a ser shinobi de esta aldea.

―¡Tsunade-sama…!

―Sin embargo, te quedarás aquí, en Konoha, donde vivirás con tus tres hijos, quienes se convertirán en residentes de la villa de la cual tienes prohibida la salida, Sakura. Y además, trabajarás para mí y bajo supervisión en el hospital, empezando desde cero. ¿Entendido?

―Sí.

―De todas maneras, no te resultará muy complicado ascender.―se sentó en la silla y se echó sobre el respaldo.―Se les permitirá salir del apartamento pero mantendré a los ANBU en sus posiciones por si ocurre algún imprevisto... El equipo que mandé a inspeccionar el pueblo donde residirás no ha encontrado ni rastro de Sasuke, y dado que no sabemos dónde está ahora tomaremos las medidas pertinentes por si acaso… Y como ya he dicho antes, Sakura, no puedes poner un pie fuera de la aldea… Aunque se diera el caso que Sasuke regrese te prohíbo que le busques. Si lo haces irás en contra de Konoha, y me veré en la obligación de tratarte como se merece de verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, siendo consciente de sus palabras.

―Bien. Eso es todo. Te veré dentro de un par de días en tu nuevo puesto.

―Gracias, Hokage-sama.―agradeció Kakashi-sensei con una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Shizune se enganchó a mi cuello llorando casi a moco tendido e ignorando las protestas de Godaime.

Cuando estuvimos fuera del ediﬁcio el sol ya se había ocultado completamente en el horizonte, oscureciendo el cielo. Kakashi-sensei hizo que nos detuviésemos y dejó que me desahogara con él tanto como quisiese. La presión que me había estado carcomiendo por dentro se había liberado. Podría volver con los niños sin temor a nada, ni a que me alejaran de ellos. Estarían conmigo, protegidos y a salvo a mi lado.

Nada más llegar a casa Sora me recibió corriendo hacia mis brazos, y yo la estreché fuertemente sintiendo la calidez que irradiaba su pequeño cuerpo. Sus dos hermanos me esperaban sentados a la mesa, donde habían organizado la cena para los cuatro como les pedí que hiciesen. Pude ver perfectamente en sus caras el nerviosismo que les había dejado con mi marcha esa tarde. Sin duda habían estado preocupados.

Me metí en la ducha después de que los tres se fueran a la cama y, bajo el rocío del agua caliente dejé a mis músculos relajarse, despojándome así de cualquier resquicio de lo vivido ese día: el miedo, la ansiedad, la tristeza, el abandono… Todo eso se había empezado a acumular en mi interior y resultaba realmente dañino no poder exteriorizarlo; debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mostrarme fuerte y segura de mí misma si pretendía sobrevivir en aquella nueva vida que se me presentaba. Así que, alcancé las tijeras y, de un tajo corté el puñado de cabellos que encerraba en mi puño, y dejé que se deslizasen entre mis dedos, cayendo sobre el suelo de baldosas bañadas por el agua que se había mezclado con la salinidad de mis lágrimas.

Cuando los tres se levantaron a la mañana siguiente su sorpresa al verme fue más que notable. No era la primera vez que tenía el pelo de esa forma… y tampoco me lo había cortado demasiado. Sólo hasta los hombros. Pero el hecho de que lo tuviera de ese modo no pareció satisfacerle a Daisuke como a Takara, o Sora, quien disfrutó de ver que a partir de ese momento las dos iríamos casi iguales.

Mientras desayunábamos les hice saber que saldríamos a dar una vuelta por la villa y tomaríamos un poco el aire. Habían estado encerrados toda una semana entre aquellas cuatro paredes que la idea de que pudiesen salir les entusiasmó, consiguiendo alegrarles.

Era extraño estar caminando por esas calles tan nostálgicas en mi memoria y junto a ellos; jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de imaginármelos pasear por Konoha y, mucho menos, de tener a tres hijos suyos… ¿Quién me lo hubiese dicho años atrás? De cualquier forma, no lo habría creído lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque mi retorno a la aldea no había sido el ideal para todos… Apartando mí castigo a un lado, no creía que Tsunade-sama conﬁase en mí con mis antecedentes, y dudaba que llegase el día en que retirase a nuestros escoltas. Aunque, más que vigilarme a mí parecía que…

Inmediatamente me deshice de ese pensamiento.

―¿Dando un paseo?

―Shikamaru.

En un instante lo encontré a mi lado.

―Iba a ir ahora a hacerles una visita… Me he enterado de lo de Tsunade-sama.―aquello último lo mencionó en voz baja, y le agradecí la discreción por los chicos.―Debe de ser un incordio todo este lío…―miró de reojo un segundo a mis ocultos seguidores personales.―¿Cómo lo llevas?

―Bien. ―mentí.―Estamos bien.

Daisuke estaba ojo avizor, casi pegado a mí como una lapa. Y Shikamaru se percató de ello.

―Oh, sí… Se me olvidaba. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Sin decir media palabra más nos guió hacia el parque público de la aldea, el cual continuaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Subimos por unas escaleras y, al llegar hasta arriba me paralicé contemplándolos a todos reunidos. Estaban allí.

―¡Sakura!

Se me había abalanzado y abrazado al cuello mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña temblorosa e inconsolable.

―Ino…

―¡No te imaginas cómo te he echado de menos! ¡Estaba tan preocupada… y cuando no dimos contigo… pensaba que…que no iba a volver a verte nunca más…!

―¡Menos mal que estás bien, Sakura!

―Venga, Choji, ¿tú también vas a…? Chicos…

El grupo entero estaba con las lágrimas saltadas, emocionados. Incluso Shino, quien les había dado la espalda a los demás. Aquella escena me conmovió enormemente, pero a la vez me hizo sentir desplazada y verme a mí misma como una persona horrible. Podía ver que todos y cada uno de ellos habían sufrido de verdad por mi ausencia, y yo mientras tanto, no pensé en ellos absolutamente durante aquellos años.

―¡Shikamaru tiene razón, chicos!―saltó Lee limpiándose los ojos.―Lo que debemos pensar ahora es que Sakura ha vuelto y dejar lo malo atrás. ¡Tenemos que concentrarnos en el presente!

Ino se separó un poco de mí restregándose las lágrimas y sonriéndome.

―Mamá…―Sora me tiró sutilmente de la ropa para que le prestara atención.―¿Podemos ir a jugar allí?―preguntó cohibida, señalando los columpios del otro lado.

―¿Mamá…? Sakura, ¿qué…?

Por sus expresiones, supuse que tanto Shikamaru como los demás que sabían de la existencia de los niños no les habían explicado mi situación al resto.

―Ah, sí. La pequeña es Sora, éste es Takara y Daisuke.―se los presenté, atónitos.―Son mis hijos… y los de Sasuke…

―¡¿Sasuke?!―exclamó sorprendida.―Espera un momento, ¿qué signiﬁca esto? ¡Tsunade-sama nos contó que te habían…!

―¡Ino!―advirtió Shikamaru, y ésta guardó silencio al instante.

Se miraron unos a otros y todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

―¿Que la habían qué?―inquirió por primera vez Daisuke con dureza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía empeñado en parecerse a él? Además del aspecto físico no se contenía en absoluto en actuar como Sasuke mostrando la misma mirada seria e intimidatoria que conocía mejor que nadie.

―Vallan los tres a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Sora salió disparada llevándose consigo a su hermano mayor de la mano con tal de alejarse de aquel silencio incómodo. Por otro lado, Takara se había rezagado, dubitativo y a la vez avergonzado.

―¿Puede… Puede venir Akamaru… con nosotros?―preguntó, dirigiéndose a Kiba.

―No sé lo que opinará él.

Akamaru ladró, e hizo subir a Takara sobre su lomo haciéndolo reír y echaron a correr hacia donde lo esperaban sus dos hermanos.

―¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?―a los pocos segundos, Ino se volvió pidiéndoles explicaciones a Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee y Kiba.―¡¿Por qué?!

―Tranquilízate, Ino.―Sai, quien había permanecido totalmente fuera de escena la sostuvo de los hombros intentando calmarla.―Estoy seguro de que Hokage-sama tendrá sus motivos para no haber mencionado nada sobre esto, y eso les implica a ellos.

―Pero…

―¿Qué les ha contado Tsunade-sama?―quise saber.

―Nos dijo que habías vuelto a la aldea gracias a su última misión, y que habías estado cautiva durante todo este tiempo.―explicó Tenten.―Lo que no nos dijo es quién lo había hecho y… bueno… ―echó un vistazo al parque.―No los nombró a ellos.

―Godaime quería que fuese Sakura quien les lo aclarara todo…―intervino Shikamaru.― Y creo entender por qué ha querido que sea así… Como han podido comprobar esos tres no saben nada al respecto de lo que ha ocurrido; Sasuke mantuvo a Sakura en su poder y luego escapó. Sean cuáles sean sus pensamientos guárdenlos en este momento para ustedes mismos, y no hablen de Sasuke ni de ningún tema relacionado con él delante de ellos. Así lo requiere Tsunade-sama como protección para ellos y para la aldea.―tal como le pedí. Si debían enterarse de la verdad sería por mí, y a su debido tiempo.― Como Lee ha expresado antes nos centraremos en el presente, y todo lo demás quedará atrás, ¿están de acuerdo?

Cada uno de ellos asintió a su discurso sin decir una palabra. Respetaban tanto mi decisión como la de Hokage sama.

¿Sabrían que fui yo la que dejé escapar a Sasuke? Estaba segura que Shikamaru sí era consciente. Lo que no sabía era si tanto él como los demás que participaron en aquella misión habían compartido aquella información con el resto o, guardaban silencio por petición de Tsunade-sama.

―¡Lo siento, chicos! Llegamos un poco tarde.

Oí la voz de Kakashi-sensei a mi espalda y, al darme la vuelta, mis ojos se desviaron por sí solos a la ﬁgura que iba a su lado. Y una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho al verle.

―Naruto…

Fue lo único que me dio tiempo a pronunciar, ya que de un momento a otro fui arrollada literalmente por él; si no fuese porque me tenía bien sujeta entre sus brazos me habría caído directamente de espaldas al suelo.

―Estás aquí…―susurró cerca de mi oído. Me apretujaba estrechamente contra él. Casi no podía respirar.―De verdad estás aquí.―Quise devolverle el abrazo y consolar sus lágrimas, sin embargo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza cuan egoísta había sido con todos mis amigos. Con mi mejor amigo, quien se mostraba totalmente destrozado por mi desaparición.―Siempre supe que estabas viva… Siempre… Te he extrañado tanto… No te haces una idea de cuánto, Sakura.

―Siento haberte preocupado, Naruto. Pero, ya estoy de vuelta.―era lo único que pude decirle, y aun así no prestó atención y me atrajo más contra su cuerpo.

―¡Así es, así es! ¡Y para celebrarlo invitaremos a Sakura a una barbacoa especial!―anunció Choji, intentando relajar y animar el extraño mal ambiente que se había formado alrededor, y del cual Naruto no había reparado tan siquiera. No parecía por la labor de despegarse de mí.

―Vamos, vamos, Naruto. Eres el único que la está acaparando.―Kakashi-sensei se acercó a separarnos. No me había dado cuenta de que mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo con la puntas de mis dedos mientras me sostenía.

―Perdón.―sonrió un poco avergonzado. Daba la sensación de ser el mismo de siempre, solo que un poco más alto de lo que recordaba. Pero por todo lo demás, seguía siendo Naruto.―Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?

Algo pasó justamente delante de mí a toda velocidad, directamente hacia Kakashi-sensei, quien derrapó a un par de metros de donde estábamos cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos. Daisuke apareció de pie frente a él y los cuatro ANBU actuaron rápidamente, rodeándole dispuestos a detenerle. Sin embargo, Kakashi-sensei hizo un gesto con la mano y el escuadrón obedeció retirándose inmediatamente por orden suya.

―¡Daisuke!―lo llamé, pero alguien me sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiese llegar hasta él.―¡¿Shikamaru…?!

―Es mejor que Kakashi-sensei se ocupe de esto.―admitió seriamente.

Observé su pequeña espalda, donde portaba el abanico y lo que para él representaba ese símbolo más que un lazo de conexión con su padre.

―¿Sasuke…? ―el murmullo de Naruto llegó a mis oídos. Veía totalmente incrédulo al mayor de mis tres hijos frente a él.

―Shikamaru tiene razón, Sakura. No me llevará mucho tiempo…

―¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harto de ti!―gritó Daisuke.―¡Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa! ¡No dejaré que te acerques más a ella ni a ninguno de nosotros!

―¿Sabes? Tus acciones no cuadran con lo que dices. Aunque es comprensible dado lo asustado que estás.―Daisuke nos esperó un segundo más en lanzarse contra él para asestarle un golpe, pero como resultado, él mismo acabó recibiendo, siendo inmovilizado en el suelo.―Tranquilízate.―Daisuke no dejaba de moverse intentando zafarse de su agarre.―A veces los niños tienden a imitar a sus padres cuando tienen miedo… Aunque no le lleguen ni a la suela de los zapatos. ―se revolvió, logrando escapar e intentó darle un puñetazo que Kakashisensei esquivó. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que ese había sido su objetivo desde un principio cuando echó a correr.

―¡Daisuke!

Kakashi-sensei me impidió perseguirle y lo perdí de vista.

―Déjalo que se vaya, Sakura.

―Pero… ―No le pasará nada. Los ANBU están con él y dudo haga alguna tontería. Sé que no es un mal chico… Pero que haya decidido autoproclamarse como la sombra de Sasuke no le hará ningún bien. Y a ustedes tampoco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

Supe que usaba el recuerdo de Sasuke como medida protectora hacia nosotros y para él mismo. Un escudo que había estado volviéndose contra él y, como consecuencia, distanciándose cada vez más y más de sus hermanos y de mí… Olvidándose de quién había realmente detrás de la máscara que había fabricado de su propio padre.

…

Estaba tan enojado… ¡Con todos! Absolutamente con todos y cada uno de esos desconocidos que se arrimaban sin el menor reparo a mi familia. ¡¿Quiénes se creían que eran?! No tenían ningún derecho a mostrar esas conﬁanzas después de cómo nos habían tratado: encerrándonos, vigilándonos constantemente y separándonos de nuestro padre… ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué mamá lo permitía? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era peligroso? ¿Qué teníamos que volver a casa cuanto antes?

Toda la culpa la tenía el tipo de la máscara. Si él no hubiese aparecido aún estaríamos en casa, como siempre, y nada habría cambiado... Seguro que estaba manipulando a mi madre de algún modo. No podía preferir quedarse con esa gente a estar con nosotros y con papá. No puede… No…

¡Mierda!

¡¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba hacernos esperar?! ¡¿Por qué no venía a buscarnos?!

Sabía mejor que nadie que mi padre no era un cobarde y que terminaría volviendo por nosotros tarde o temprano. Éramos su familia. Lo que él me enseñó a proteger.

Volvería… Era más que seguro. Siempre lo hacía… Estar ahí para nosotros…

Pero, ¿por qué no lo hacía aún?

Quería que todos estuviésemos reunidos de nuevo.

El bosque donde me había aventurado era muy parecido al que rodeaba nuestra casa. Aunque si me ponía meditarlo, todos los bosques están repletos de árboles y arbustos, así que quisiera o no, cualquiera se asemejaba... Pero, realmente me daba igual. Andaba y andaba sin parar, con la única intención de que terminase por engullirme del todo, perderme y no escapar de él; nunca antes me había sentido tan solo y abandonado. Sentía como si de verdad mi madre me diese la espalda, al igual que mis hermanos... No estábamos tan unidos como antes, y no lo entendía. En ese tipo de situación lo más lógico es que permaneciéramos juntos y, sin embargo, notaba a mi familia confusa y dispersa; Takara no me prestaba atención, aun a sabiendas de que lo que ocurrió hacía un par de días quedó olvidado entre nosotros. Por otro lado, Sora se pasaba el día jugando con Takara y me dejaba a mí en un segundo plano.

Los dos no mostraban ningún pensamiento respecto a nuestro padre. Pero cada vez que yo lo nombraba notaba el cambio en la actitud de mi hermano, y al menos, en ése sentido, Sora me apoyaba en que papá regresaría. Podía comprender que Takara estuviese enfadado, o incluso decepcionado con él, porque yo también lo estaba. Sin embargo, no había razón para mirar hacia otro lado y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Eso era lo mismo que olvidarnos de lo que éramos en realidad: una familia de cinco, y no de cuatro.

Subí a la copa de un árbol, sentándome en una de sus ramas gruesas y fuertes, y me quedé contemplando ﬁjamente la caída del sol de la tarde. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo mi padre en ese instante, y si por casualidad también pensaba en nosotros. Si nos echaría de menos.

Algo o alguien aterrizó de improvisto a mi lado consiguiendo cogerme desprevenido.

―¿Se puede saber quién eres? Llevas horas dando vueltas por el bosque como un idiota.―¿de dónde demonios había salido esa chica? Eché un pequeño vistazo hacia arriba y me resultó imposible que pudiese haber estado allí sin notar su presencia. ―¿Te has perdido? No me resultas familiar… No eres de Konoha, ¿verdad que no?

Portaba esa estúpida banda en la frente que todo el mundo llevaba en aquella aldea.

―Qué te importa.

Descendí del árbol de un salto con tal de perderla de vista. No quería saber nada de nadie y menos de una chica que no respetaba el espacio vital de los demás.

―¡Te he hecho una pregunta!―se interpuso en mi camino, plantándose delante de mí sin vacilar.―Si no eres de esta villa más te vale que contestes a lo que te digo o será peor para ti.

―¡Tch! ―di media vuelta hacia atrás, alejándome de ella. Pero por su parte, saltó por encima de mi cabeza y volvió a impedirme el paso.―Apártate.

Estaba empezando a fastidiarme. ―Si quieres pasar será por encima de mí.―desaﬁó.―Un chico que no es de aquí y pasea sin ton ni son por el bosque no es de ﬁar.

―Qué estupidez.

Cuando intenté girarme de nuevo sentí a mi espalda cómo se abalanzaba con el puño en alto. A punto estuvo de darme en la mejilla si no lo logro a esquivar a tiempo, pero aun así, se ayudó de sus manos en el suelo y dejó libres sus piernas para golpearme. Entonces, salté hacia atrás escapando de su alcance pegándome a la corteza de un árbol. Sin embargo, aquella chica reaccionó rápidamente y vi volar hacia mí un par de shurikens que quedaron incrustados en la madera cuando me hice a un lado. Me desplacé velozmente quedando a su espalda y le asesté un golpe en el cuello que la dejaría inconsciente pero, cuando lo hice, quedé perplejo observando que lo que cayó en realidad al suelo fue un tronco entre la nube de humo.

―¡¿Kawarimi…?!

Se dejó caer desde lo alto echándose sobre mí, consiguiendo inmovilizándome completamente.

―Te tengo.―sonrió arrogante mientras amenazaba mi cuello con un aﬁlado kunai.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese caído en truco tan tonto como ese? ¡Ni siquiera Sora se dejaría engañar por algo así! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasaba?!

―¿Vas a decirme ahora cómo te llamas…?―se dirigía a mí con demasiadas conﬁanzas, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba demasiado cerca y con un objeto puntiagudo.―¿… o seguirás sin responderme?―¿por qué sonreía de ese modo? ¿Acaso se divertía con lo que estaba haciendo?―¿Qué estás mirando?―no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado más tiempo del necesario observándola. Intenté quitármela de encima pero ejerció más presión en su agarre. ¡Maldita sea! Era patético. No sólo fue le enmascarado, sino también ésa chica… Estaban consiguiendo amargarme más el día.―Solo tienes que contestarme y te prometo que te soltaré, así que…―aparté mis ojos de los suyos, perdiendo el contacto visual.

―Uchiha… Daisuke.―respondí irritado. Aunque me preguntaba de dónde provendría exactamente aquel inesperado y dulce aroma que me embriagó de repente.

―Daisuke, ¿eh? ¿Siempre montas este tipo de jaleo?

―Quítate.

―¿Y si no quiero?

―¿Qué…? ¡Dijiste que lo harías! ¡Lo prometiste!

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se rió con una sonrisa suave mientras liberaba mis brazos.

―Te enfadas con demasiada facilidad, Daisuke.―pronunció mi nombre sílaba por sílaba y me proﬁrió un capirotazo en la frente antes de levantarse y guardar con maestría el kunai.―Aunque eres divertido.

¡¿Divertido?!

Quería largarme de allí. La presencia de esa chica tan extraña me ponía los nervios de punta.

―Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿qué hacías merodeando por aquí?―inquirió de nuevo.

―No es asunto tuyo.

Agarró mi camiseta de un puñado.

―¡Por tu culpa me ha sido imposible entrenar teniéndote dando vueltas, así que merezco una buena explicación! ¡Has hecho que desperdicie una tarde entera!

―¡¿Crees que me importa?! ¡Lo único que quiero es perderte de vista de una maldita vez!

―¿Ah, sí? Bueno, está bien.―me soltó sin más y aproveché para irme por mi camino.―La verdad es que no tiene sentido perder el tiempo con un imbécil que se deja atrapar con un simple cambiazo de tres al cuarto; alguien como tú no puede ser nada peligroso.

Frené en seco, echándole una ojeada a aquel trozo de tronco que había usado como distracción. Era insultante que hubiese picado en una trampa como esa.

―Estaba distraído, nada más.―farfullé

―Claro, claro...―dijo en tono sarcástico mientras que en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa burlona.―¿No te ibas ya?

―Es lo que pienso hacer ¡Estoy harto de verte la cara!―le di la espalda al mismo tiempo que la oía reírse.

―La aldea está por aquí, listillo.

Señaló en dirección contraria hacia donde me dirigía y noté que me ardían las mejillas del ridículo, lo que incentivó el hecho de que se mofara aún más. De verdad parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande metiéndose conmigo. Yo, en cambio, no le veía ni pizca de gracia que me acompañara durante todo el trayecto de regreso. Aunque no dijese nada y se mantuviera callada se entretenía observándome de pies a cabeza sin pudor alguno en ocultarlo. Esa chica no conocía el sentido de la vergüenza.

Me tenía hasta las narices.

―Déjalo ya.―andaba por delante de mí, cara a cara y de espaldas a la calle. Nadie me había molestado tanto en mi vida como ella.―¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

―Mi casa está por aquí. Además, si te dejo solo podrías perderte otra vez.

―¡No me he perdido!

―Ibas en dirección contraria; yo diría que sí.

¡Estúpida metomentodo! ¿Qué más le daba a ella? Lo que más me habría gustado era bajarle esos humos petulantes que tenía… Y me importaría un pimiento que fuese una chica. Más incluso, me daba igual lo que dijese. Pasaría completamente de ella, como si no estuviera.

No estaba… Deﬁnitivamente… La ignoraría… No había nadie… enfrente…

Debía de… tener mi edad,… más o menos. Parecía ser una chica muy despierta y, como había demostrado con falta de timidez. Se le notaba segura de sí misma. Aunque… lo que más me llamaba la atención en ella era cómo el sol de la tarde reflejaba sus ojos castaños, dándoles unos matices cobrizos que nunca había visto.

Tenía la sensación de poder contemplar el atardecer directamente en ellos.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. Era incapaz de apartar completamente la vista, aunque solo fuese de reojo me bastaba para no perder detalle, aunque pretendiese ignorarla. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, al ﬁnal siempre me veía atraído de algún modo por la curiosidad… Tal vez porque ya no me sentía tan incómodo como antes, a pesar de que no quería que me descubriese observándola tan detenidamente pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, me hizo sentir mejor, y mucho más a gusto conmigo mismo de lo que no había estado en semanas con su compañía.

―Bueno, yo me voy por aquí.

Señaló una calle por donde ambos debíamos separarnos, y noté algo pesado caer en mi estómago.

―Ya nos veremos.

―¡Espera!―mi voz salió y articuló por si sola. ¿Por qué lo había dicho… y en ese tono? Estaba comportándome como un niño pequeño y caprichoso. Pero…―No… me has dicho tu nombre.

Sonrió, echándose tras la oreja los cabellos que no sujetaban su diminuta coleta azabache. Y por increíble que resultara, ese gesto insigniﬁcante logró alterarme de la forma más incómoda.

―¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que quería perderme de vista?

―¡Y-Y es lo que quiero!―volvió a reírse de mí. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo como nunca. Se acabó.― Ya te he aguantado bastante. Me vuelvo a casa.

―Nanako.―mencionó mientras extendía una mano hacia mí.―Sarutobi Nanako.

Por sorprendente que fuera consiguió contagiarme una pizca de su sonrisa y le estreché la mano, suave y cálida que me tendía, aunque, deshizo el contacto con más rapidez de la que me hubiese gustado.

―¡Nos vemos, Daisuke!―se despidió en la distancia.―¡Procura no perderte en el camino de regreso!

¡No soportaba a esa estúpida chica! ¡¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que podría caerme bien?!

Observé mi mano mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento, recordando esa sensación de calor tan diferente a la que me transmitían mis hermanos. Era algo que no había sentido hasta ese momento, y que había logrado llevarse consigo tras su despedida, volviendo a dejarme totalmente solo entre calles y personas desconocidas. Con ella, sin embargo, tuve la impresión de que nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo, siendo aquella la primera vez que nos veíamos.

…

Hacía horas que me había metido en mi propia cama. Pude conseguir dos pares más de futones para cada uno, permitiendo a los niños dormir por separado y más cómodamente en la habitación, mientras que yo me desplacé al salón. Rodaba en la cama una y otra vez, siendo imposible conciliar el sueño. No me quitaba de la cabeza el reencuentro de aquella mañana y de la expresión en sus caras cuando rechacé su invitación a la barbacoa… Aunque me insistieran, por un lado, estaba preocupada por Daisuke y, por otro, tenía una sensación de angustia e incomodidad estando con ellos. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo.

Al ver que era inútil intentar dormir desistí.

Eché un vistazo dentro de la habitación, percibiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas entre la oscuridad. Me ﬁjé especialmente en el bulto que formaba Daisuke. Había regresado a casa sin mediar palabra de lo que ocurrió con Kakashi-sensei esa mañana, permaneciendo ensimismado, encerrado en su propio mundo con que sea lo que fuera que le pasara por la cabeza. Sin hacerle el menor caso a sus dos hermanos ni a mí, hasta que se acostó.

Debía hablar con él. Explicarle que lo que estaba haciendo no le beneﬁciaría antes de que el tema se prolongara y se volviese más grave.

Salí del apartamento con la intención de dar un paseo nocturno y poder despejarme con un poco de aire fresco. La casa se me caía encima al tener que pensar constantemente en Sasuke, y era duro verle reflejado en mi hijo a conciencia; le echaba de menos, como cualquier niño que quiere a su padre lo haría… Pero eso no signiﬁcaba que se olvidara de sí mismo a costa del recuerdo de Sasuke.

En cambio, Sora y Takara parecían manejarlo bien, por el momento. No mencionaban a su padre con el mismo ímpetu que el mayor, pero veía en los ojos de Sora que Daisuke incentivaba sus esperanzas de que Sasuke volvería, tarde o temprano. El único que ante eso no se había pronunciado fue Takara; de entre los tres percibía que él era el más propenso a intentar acoplarse a esa nueva vida en Konoha, y más o menos, intuía que llevaba a Sora, en cierta manera, a su terreno. Eso era precisamente lo que temía. Verla siendo arrastrada entre las dos corrientes opuestas de sus hermanos, lo que al ﬁnal, llegado el momento, ella resultaría la mayor perjudicada de todos.

¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Hacerles esperar hasta que Sasuke diera señales de vida, o romperles directamente el corazón?

Cualquier cosa que hiciese les perjudicaría de una forma u otra. Solamente se me ocurrió dejarlo en las manos del tiempo y estar pendiente de ellos para ver lo que sucedía. Consolarlos, si así tenía que ser… Si así tuviera que desvelarles la verdad... Y , aunque lo hiciese, jamás mencionaría el hecho de por qué Daisuke vino al mundo.

Ése sería el único detalle por el que estaba dispuesta a omitir o mentirle. No por Sasuke, sino por mi hijo; quería tanto a su padre que la perspectiva de que supiera lo que había hecho lo destrozaría.

Oí un par de pasos acercarse, ﬁjándome en los pies que se detenían a escasos de metros de donde estaba.

―Naruto.

Ambos nos sorprendimos a la vez al encontrarnos el uno con el otro por la calle en mitad de la noche. Sonrió, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba. Yo se la devolví, por diminuta que fuera sabía que eso bastaba, y los dos caminamos juntos entre las farolas que alumbraban por donde pisábamos.

―No deberías estar en la calle a estas horas tú sola.

―No podía dormir, y pensé en salir a dar una vuelta. Además, no estoy sola.

―Ya… ―miró hacia uno de los tejados, sin lograr ver nada. Pero sabía tan bien como yo que el ANBU se hallaba ahí.―Yo tampoco podía dormir, ¿sabes? Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

―Pues ya somos dos.―coincidí con él, sin embargo, él se había quedado mirándome.―¿Qué?

―Me preguntaba por qué no quisiste venir con nosotros. Los chicos tenían muchas ganas de que nos reuniésemos todos otra vez... Como en los viejos tiempos.

―Naruto, yo…

―¡N-No te lo estoy echando en cara! Es solo que… bueno… Me gustaría saberlo. No sé si es cosa de mi imaginación o no, pero, te noto diferente. Distante… Incluso ahora.―sus ojos se habían impregnado de una profunda tristeza, consiguiendo removerme dolorosamente por dentro. Quise escapar de ellos y me adelanté un par de pasos.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? No me pasa nada, ¡soy la misma de siempre! ¿No lo ves? Y he vuelto a casa, así que no tienes que preocuparte por…

―Sé lo que has vivido con Sasuke.―soltó de repente y, ante eso, no pude más que parar en seco.―Kakashi-sensei me lo ha contado. Aunque daría igual si no lo hubiese hecho… Nadie dudaría en decir que son sus hijos; los tres se le parecen mucho, sobre todo el mayor. Pero,… necesito saberlo… Que seas sincera conmigo, Sakura...―hablaba a media voz, casi en un susurro estrangulado.―¿Sasuke te obligó? ¿De verdad lo hizo y luego…?

―Es suﬁciente, Naruto.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡Contéstame! ¡Quiero saber por qué Sasuke te ha hecho todo esto, Sakura! ¡¿Cómo fue tan siquiera capaz de hacerte una cosa así?!

―¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, Naruto. Así que no…

―¡Sé que siempre le has querido! También que conseguirías perdonarle cualquier cosa… ¡Sólo por él! Pero, esto… Alguien, a quien considero mi amigo, ¡y que te haya hecho daño de esta manera…! ¡Yo no puedo perdonarle!

Una de las farolas que habitaban en ese lugar parpadeaba continuamente y en varios intervalos distintos.

―Si lo que de verdad te preocupa es si Sasuke me ha violado alguna vez en estos doce años,―empecé diciendo con voz profunda y seca.― la respuesta es: no.―alrededor de la bombilla, pude divisar dos pequeñas polillas revoloteando la una chocando contra la otra.―Viví y me retuvo con él; que haya tenido hijos suyos es asunto mío, y de nadie más. Y si con eso no te sientes mejor, puedes echarle la culpa a mi estúpido enamoramiento.

Di un paso, y luego otro, dejando atrás la guiñosa luz de aquella estropeada farola.

Antes de poder darme cuenta me vi atrapada entre sus brazos y su pecho, abrazándome fuertemente en la oscuridad que dejó la fundida bombilla.

―Naruto…

―No te vayas.―susurró junto a mi oído.―No vuelvas a irte… Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo. Buscándote… ¡Casi me volví loco pensando en las miles de cosas que podrían haberte pasado…!―me estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Sonaba tan desesperado que se me encogió el corazón.―Aquí están tu familia, tus amigos… Si quieres culpar a alguien de lo ha ocurrido ódiame a mí en vez de a ellos por no poder encontrarte, ¡lo entenderé! Pero quiero que recuerdes que ésta es tu casa. El lugar donde perteneces.

―No estoy enfadada con nadie…―le aseguré.― Ni contigo, Naruto. De hecho, sé que intentasteis localizarme: Tsunade-sama me lo dijo. Y también he hablado con ella de cosas que no quiero volver a mencionar... Espero que lo comprendas.

―Sí, pero...

―He regresado, y tengo tres hijos a los que cuidar. A parte de eso no quiero saber nada más… Lo único que os pido ahora es que me deis un poco de tiempo para reengancharme de nuevo a lo que fue mi vida aquí, con ustedes.

―Lo entiendo. Perdóname, Sakura.―deshizo su abrazo, y por primera vez desde que decidí salir de casa sentía frío.―No te obligaré a que me cuentes nada si no quieres; lo último que pretendería es hacerte daño. Y , si para ti es más fácil de este modo, yo te apoyaré. Como también estoy completamente seguro que lo harán los demás.―por alguna razón, la calle volvió a iluminarse de nuevo, sin rastro del parpadeo anterior. Naruto se posicionó frente a mí, sonriéndome cálidamente.―Estaré contigo para lo que sea y cuándo necesites. Siempre.

―Gracias, Naruto.

Me acompañó a casa. Y tal como dijo no insistió más en el tema y se centró en charlar despreocupadamente conmigo durante el trayecto de regreso.

―¿Qué harás mañana?―no le bastó con caminar hasta allí, sino que me siguió dejándome en la misma puerta del apartamento.

Al igual que su postura su tono de voz era casual, aunque dejaba entrever que estaba interesado, en cierta manera.

―Bueno, tenía pensado ir a ver a mis padres. Ya deben saber que he vuelto.

―¡Oh, sí! He ido a verles esta tarde; están ansiosos por verte. Y tranquila, no les he dicho nada acerca de los niños… Pensé que de eso debías… encargarte tú… ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada,… solo que se me hace raro que trates con mis padres.

―Yo no le veo nada de raro. Además, no te preocupes.―habló en voz baja y sólo para mis oídos, mostrando una sonrisa.―Estoy convencido de que tus padres querrán a esos tres incondicionalmente. Son sus nietos, al ﬁn y al cabo, ¿no?

―Sí…―me atrajo hacia sus brazos, sabiendo lo que necesitaba y lo que me preocupaba en ese instante sin entender cómo lo hizo, mientras yo luchaba contra las lágrimas que intentaban salir a la superﬁcie.―Gracias,… Naruto.

―Eh, ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿verdad?―asentí, escondida en su pecho y musitó suavemente.―: Estaré aquí, y no les pasará nada; todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo, Sakura.

No se separó de mí ni un segundo. Siguió abrazándome, incluso después de que consiguiera calmarme del todo. El calor que me transmitía era tranquilizador y me sentí segura con su cercanía… Todos aquellos malos pensamientos habían quedado momentáneamente aplacados por él.

Podía conﬁar en Naruto.

―Bueno… ya nos veremos.―abrí la puerta, volviéndome hacia él.

―Claro.―Lo despedí con un gesto con la mano antes de entrar.―Sakura…―me llamó, apenas atravesé el umbral, y me regaló unas dulces palabras que me conmovieron.―Bienvenida a casa.

Desde que llegué a la aldea creo que ésa fue la primera vez que tuve oportunidad de sonreír de verdad. De sentir que su calidez casi alcanzaba mi destrozado y profundamente malherido corazón, el cual, continuaba silenciosamente sangrando y helado; sin los síntomas previos de una pronta ni tan siquiera tardía recuperación…

Que algo así sucediera resultaría imposible para mí.

―Buenas noches.


	14. Capítulo 14

Terminé de recontar y clasiﬁcar perfectamente un gran número de diagnósticos que se habían ido acumulando a lo largo del día, guardándolos respectivamente en sus carpetas; hacía días que me había incorporado al trabajo que me impuso Tsunade-sama, el cual se basaba en ir de aquí para allá recogiendo informes y lavando los utensilios de medicina que se usaban durante todo el día. Y todo ello bajo la atenta supervisión de Oyone. No recordaba haber coincidido mucho con ella años atrás, sin embargo, Shizune me aseguró que podría trabajar bien y sin el menor problema. Y tenía razón. Dejando a un lado que tenía como obligación controlarme, por todo lo demás no debía quejarme… Aunque sí que era cierto que me hubiese gustado hacer otro tipo de labores en vez de aparentar ser una principiante.

―Eso es todo por hoy, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana.

Pero me bastaba para mantener la mente ocupada.

Los días transcurrían a cuenta gotas para mí, volviéndose monótonos. Salía del trabajo e iba a casa a hacer la cena, me acostaba sin remediar derramar algunas lágrimas y volvía a levantarme para ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, ésa noche haría algo distinto e iría a cenar a casa de mis padres.

Aún me acordaba de sus reacciones cuando les presenté a los niños. Ambos no podían creérselo cuando vieron a los tres pequeños allí plantados pero, a pesar de ello, y de que podía hacerme una idea de lo que se les pasó en ese instante por la cabeza, los abrazaron. Aceptaron a sus nietos cariñosamente, sin poner caras extrañas que dejaran entrever lo que pensaban por su procedencia, ni siquiera me arrullaron a preguntas innecesarias. Los acogieron felizmente entre sus brazos como miembros de la familia.

―¡Sakura! ―vi a Ino acercarse por la calle junto a Sai.―¿Sales del trabajo ahora?

―Sí…―no me acostumbraba a verles cogidos de la mano.―Ceno con mis padres.

―¿Ah, sí? Dales un saludo de mi parte. Hace tiempo que no los veo.

―Claro…―mencioné distraídamente percatándome que alguien salía de casa de mis padres en ese preciso momento.―¿Naruto,…? ―Éste se giró cuando lo nombré, sonriéndome.―¿… qué haces aquí?

―Nada, tan sólo pasaba a saludar.―dijo restándole importancia al hecho de que me resultara completamente extraña esa situación.―¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Dando un paseo?

―Sai me va a llevar a cenar, ¿verdad?

―Sí. Según tengo entendido las parejas deben salir de vez en cuando para no caer en eso que llaman rutina. También es muy recomendable formar un grupo y socializar con otras parejas.

―Ah… No tenía que haberte regalado ese libro.

―¿Por qué? Yo lo encuentro muy interesante; explica muchas cosas acerca del comportamiento de las mujeres. Al principio no comprendía muy bien la importancia de las hormonas…

―¡Ya, ya, ya! Vamos, o nos quedaremos sin mesa.―se apresuró a interrumpirle con un leve sonrojo adornándole las mejillas mientras lo agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él.―Espero que salgamos pronto, ¡tengo muchas ganas de charlar contigo, Sakura!

―Claro.

―¡Nos vemos, Naruto!

Los vi marchándose arrimados el uno contra el otro, en un gesto que demostraba lo unidos que estaban.

Aún no podía creer que estuviesen juntos.

―Tómale la palabra a Ino. No hablará de nada que te incomode, te lo aseguro.

―Lo sé.―tenía ganas de estar con ella y con todos, pero algo que no sabía qué era me lo impedía. ¿Miedo? ¿Inseguridad, tal vez? Todavía era demasiado pronto para compartir mis pensamientos con nadie. Y la verdad, es que tampoco quería hacerlo.―Por cierto, Naruto,… ―en ese instante, un ANBU emergió tras su espalda, diciéndole algo apresuradamente al oído que no pude alcanzar a escuchar.

―¿Ahora?―sea lo que sea de lo que le estuviera informando mantuvo su rostro inescrutable. Aunque se notaba que debía de tratarse de algún asunto serio.―Está bien.―con aquella respuesta el ANBU desapareció.―Perdona, Sakura; tengo que irme ya. Te veo mañana, ¿está bien? Disfruta de la cena.

Parecía ser un tema urgente, sin duda. Al ﬁn y al cabo, tal como se había encargado de ponerme al día, la guerra, seguía en pie, y las cinco naciones continuaban siendo aliadas, compartiendo información de máxima prioridad entre ellas. Pero, por alguna razón desconocida la batalla se había paralizado… Eso era lo poco que sabía de boca del mismo Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Entendía que no intercambiasen más datos conmigo; fui la prisionera de Sasuke, alguien a quien todavía se le consideraba miembro de Akatsuki e iniciador de aquel desastre, y por lo que aún estaba siendo vigilada por el escuadrón ANBU. Algo que particularmente a Naruto no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, aunque intentara pasarlo por alto… Sabía que Tsunade-sama, ni ninguno de los que conocían la verdad respecto a mí y sobre la fuga de Sasuke le habían contado nada a él. Y pretendía que fuese así, al igual que mantendría en pie mi mentira.

―¡Mamá, mira! ¡El abuelo está enseñándome a hacer juegos de palabras con recortes de periódico!―explicó atropelladamente mi hija pequeña, entusiasmada desde el sofá al lado de mi padre. Estaba disfrutando como un crió con ella.

―Sakura,…―me volví hacia la voz de mi madre proveniente de la cocina, y allí me topé con los otros dos vestidos con delantales y cerca de los fogones.―¿qué tal el trabajo?

―Bien. ¿Les hecho una mano?―les pregunté, viéndolos cocinar tan concentrados. Abracé a Takara por detrás, acariciándole cariñosamente el cuello con la nariz y haciéndole cosquillas.

―No hace falta…

―¡Puedes hacer la ensalada!―interrumpió a Daisuke.

―¡Oye, Takara!

―La abuela ya ha lavado los ingredientes.―prosiguió, ignorando las protestas de su hermano mayor.―¡Solo falta cortar y aliñar!

―De acuerdo.―acerqué mi mano a Daisuke, quitándole un resto de harina de la mejilla.

Era demasiado sobreprotector conmigo. Siempre lo fue, desde muy pequeño.

Cuando les dije que conocerían a sus abuelos pensaba que él se mantendría apartado, frío y sin hacer un esfuerzo por comunicarse, y sin embargo, me dio una grata sorpresa verle relacionándose con ellos, sin perder la esencia del chico tímido y gentil que era realmente; su extraño humor parecía haberse aplacado más o menos, ya que algunas veces dejaba salir a la luz la personalidad de su padre. A pesar de que intenté por todos los medios hablar con él sobre ello se negó en rotundo a escucharme.

―¿Has visto a Naruto?―escuché preguntar a mi madre de repente. Estaba ayudándome a cortar en rodajas los tomates.―Se ha ido un poco antes de que llegaras.

―Sí, me lo he encontrado abajo. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

―Sólo ha venido a saludar. Aunque le he insistido en que se quedara a cenar no ha querido.

―Creo… que tenía trabajo que hacer.―recordé al ANBU.

―¡Ése chico siempre anda ocupado para arriba y para abajo!―mencionó mi padre desde el salón.―No sé de dónde saca tanta energía.

―¿Es qué Naruto viene mucho por aquí?―quise saber curiosa y sorprendida.

―De vez en cuando pasa un rato a tomar una taza de té.―contestó mi madre con un deje amable en la voz. Yo arrugué el ceño, confundida por aquella muestra de simpatía y afecto hacia Naruto. ¿Alguna vez se había llevado bien con mis padres o fue mientras yo no estuve? Me había perdido muchas cosas a ﬁn de cuentas…

Los niños sirvieron la comida ganándose las felicitaciones de sus abuelos al estar realmente deliciosa. Charlaron, e incluso bromearon entre ellos como una auténtica familia. Estaba agradecida con mis padres por haberlos recibido tan fácilmente, y así, poder darles un motivo que les sirviera para adaptarse a la aldea.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento. Y conseguiría sacarlos adelante día tras día.

―Bueno, ya me voy.―les dije mientras terminaban de desayunar.―Les he dejado la lista en la cocina; no quiero que compréis nada que no esté ahí escrito, ¿entendido, Sora?―torció la boca medio ruborizada.―Estaré de vuelta a la misma hora de siempre.

―Vale, ¡que te vaya bien, mamá!

Cerré la puerta y no me gustó nada ese tono tan sobrecargado de inocencia y que conocía perfectamente. Lo más seguro es que a la vuelta tuviera que regañar a cualquiera de ellos, o incluso a los tres... Desde que conocieron a Ashi, el sobrino de Kiba, la pequeña estaba totalmente revolucionada y contagiaba con sus travesuras tanto a Takara como a Daisuke. Aunque más bien era más a uno que a otro; Daisuke a veces parecía abstraerse de todo lo que le rodeaba y permanecía muy pensativo y distraído cuando salíamos de casa. Como si estuviera perdido o algo así… Cada vez lo entendía menos, o tal vez era yo, que le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y exageraba preocupándome por él tanto.

Al llegar a la entrada del hospital me topé con Naruto.

No articuló palabra, pero le miré, y deduje que algo serio había tenido que pasar. El extraño sentimiento del día anterior volvió a invadirme.

…

―¡Se van a meter en un problema con mamá y yo no quiero saber nada!

―¿Quieres escucharme? Mamá dijo que no comprásemos nada que no estuviera escrito en la lista, ¿no? Pues resulta que se le olvidó unas cuantas cosas que yo pondré por ella con su misma letra. ¡Todo lo que ponga en éste papel es válido!

―No te olvides de los palitos de chocolate, Takara.

―Vale.―apuntó como le había recordado Sora, quien se dedicaba nada más que a traer dulces y golosinas, dejando la compra importante para el ﬁnal, cuando ya no quedase dinero.―Si nos organizamos bien encajará todo.

―¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Ya han gastado más de la mitad del dinero en porquerías!

―Sora, devuelve las galletas de Daisuke.

―¡No!―grité, arrebatándole la caja de las manos posesivamente.―¿Por qué tienen que ser mis galletas?

―Porque tú eres el que está en contra de esto.―rebatió ella extendiendo la mano. ―¡Ustedes tienen más cosas…!

―¡No voy a renunciar a mis dulces por ti así que suéltala ahora!―chilló histérica y dejé que se llevase las galletas antes de que pudiese morderme la mano y me contagiase de rabia.

―¡Es genial tener a Sora en mi bando de vez en cuando!―se jactó.

―A eso se le llama conveniencia, y deja que te diga que conseguirás darle una sobredosis de azúcar estratosférica.―la veía revolotear por los estantes cual abeja zumbando en un campo de flores y sin pestañear.―Como siga de esta manera no tendremos más remedio que amarrarla al futón y entonces, será cuando tendrás que darle explicaciones a mamá.

―¿Ah, sí?―comentó sin despegar los ojos del papel.―Sora, ¿quién te ha comprado todas estas golosinas hoy?

―¡Daisuke!

―¡¿Qué?!

―Le he cedido un tanto por ciento de mi parte por su silencio.

―¡Eso no es justo, Takara!―le recriminé, y sin embargo, él solo se encogió de hombros sin interés.―Eres un… ¡Sora!―exclamé sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ésta se volvió con las manos repletas de galletas, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.―Takara limpió el té del suelo con Yuki, ―Takara soltó un grito ahogado.―por eso ha tenido ese extraño olor últimamente.

Se le abrieron los ojos verdes de par en par, abollando la caja que tenía entre las manos.

―N-No es verdad, ¡está mintiendo!

―¿Ah, sí? ¡Demuéstralo!―le desaﬁé burlonamente. Estaba temblando ante la mirada asesina de Sora.

―¡Daisuke le dio una patada!―gritó estrangulado.―¡Vi cómo lo estrellaba contra la pared sin compasión!

―¡Serás…!

―Si yo me hundo tú te vienes conmigo… ¡Auch!

Finalmente nuestra hermana pequeña acabó por lanzarnos a ambos las cajas a la cabeza con total intención de que nos diera con la esquina del cartón, y más aún, nos obligó a que le entregásemos completamente nuestra parte de los caprichos de la compra más un extra, según ella, para compensar a Yuki. Al llegar a casa tendríamos que pedirle perdón a ése estúpido muñeco, que no hacía otra cosa que meternos en líos a causa de su mera existencia. Pero, lo peor de todo sería cuando mamá viera la montaña de azúcar que Sora iba a meterse en el cuerpo antes de que llegase a casa. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué era peor: si mi madre enojadísima o mi hermana pequeña hasta las cejas de gluten.

―Oye, Sora, ¿no puedes dejar algo para luego?

―¡Cállate!

Se lo estaba zampando todo a una velocidad increíble. Nunca la había visto comer con tanta ansiedad…Solo esperaba que no terminara por echar espuma por la boca en mitad de la calle. Ya nos observaban con recelo cada vez que salíamos de casa, ya fuera cuando estábamos en presencia de nuestra madre cómo si no. Se nos quedaban mirando y cuchicheaban a nuestro alrededor. En realidad, era algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar pero, mis hermanos, en cambio, era un hecho con el cual no se habían topado antes. Y la verdad es que me daba cuenta perfectamente de la gran repercusión que había supuesto la marcha de mi padre de la aldea de Konoha. Como una especie de… no sé, ¿traidor? Tal vez no le gustaba vivir allí, o simplemente se fue porque quiso. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¿Tan importante era la aldea que no se te permite salir de ella?

¡Que estupidez!

―¡Chairomaru!―oí que gritaba de repente Sora seguido de unos agudos ladridos de cachorro, el cual encontré dando vueltas alrededor y entre las piernas de Takara, hasta que éste perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su trasero.―¡No te comas eso, es mío!―le regañó cuando metió su cabeza peluda en la bolsa desparramada por el suelo. Por un momento creía que se pondría a ladrar como el perro.

―¡Hola, Sora!―el dueño del animal apareció por ﬁn, aunque tan despreocupadamente que enojó a Takara, quien levantó al cachorro por la crin.

―¡¿Por qué no amarras a este bicho con una correa en vez de dejarlo suelto por ahí?!

―¡Jamás le haría eso a Chairomaru!―se lo arrebató de las manos―. Es mi mejor amigo.

―¡Es un perro! ―señaló, como si intentara hacérselo entender. Aunque el otro estaba más pendiente en jugar con él junto a nuestra hermana que en discutir con Takara.

―¿Van a hacer una ﬁesta con tantos dulces?

―No. Son todos para mí, ¿quieres algunos?

―¡Vaya, gracias!

Mi hermano estaba a un paso de arrancarse la cara de la impotencia nada más con ver cómo Sora le ofrecía lo que supuestamente habría sido su parte a Ashi.

―Me voy con ellos a dar una vuelta.―anunció Sora.

―Pe-Pero tenemos que llevar esto a casa.―le dije.

―Pues llevenlo. Vámonos, Ashi.

―Hasta luego.

Los dos enanos se largaron sin mediar media palabra más, junto al perro, dejándonos a Takara y a mí solos con la compra y sin oportunidad de abrir la boca.

―Mamá dijo que permaneciéramos juntos.

―Olvídala, Daisuke. ¡Que se vaya con su nuevo novio y su estúpido chucho a tomar fresco! ¡Ojalá se infle tanto de dulces que explote! ¡¿Has visto como nos mangonea cómo quiere?!

―Vamos a casa.

―¡Sí, vamos! tomaré su asqueroso conejo y lo tiraré por el váter o… no, ¡mejor! ¡Lo cocinaré y se lo pondré para cenar esta noche!

Si seguíamos vivos para la cena, pensé. Mamá no sería compasiva con nosotros en absoluto.

Guardamos lo que habíamos comprado y reflexionamos seriamente cómo librarnos de los dulces o cual modo sería mejor para esconder tantos sin que lo descubriera mamá en un apartamento tan pequeño…

―¿Sigues queriendo tu parte? ―Inquirí, y él me miró incrédulo. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacerlos desaparecer de esa manera, y dado que Sora no estaba presente era la ocasión perfecta para cobrarnos nuestra venganza y reducir también la inminente bronca de nuestra madre.

El único problema era que para entonces, tanto el uno como el otro terminaríamos empachados a dulces, y la cena resultaría un verdadero suplicio para nuestro estómago. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Al ﬁn y al cabo solamente era cuestión de tragar, ¿no? Engullir probablemente hasta vomitar… ¿Por qué habría tenido que ocurrírseme una idea como esa? ¿Y por qué siempre éramos nosotros los únicos que acabábamos metidos en esos líos?

Creo que al ﬁnal de aquello mi hermano y yo terminamos odiando las cosas dulces.

…

Estaba en cólera. Me sentía traicionada por la persona que tenía frente a mí, la cual me prometió seguridad y protección. Pero, ﬁnalmente resultó ser una cortina de humo.

―¡¿Qué signiﬁca esto?! ¡Dijo que no les pasaría nada malo!―los brazos de Shizune me sostuvieron, impidiendo que me acercase más a Tsunade-sama, quien me observaba tranquilamente desde su asiento con el entrecejo fruncido, pero al cabo de unos segundos desvió la mirada.

―No se te informó de esto para que actuaras por tu cuenta, Naruto.

―Sakura debía saberlo.

―¡Me prometió que no les haría daño!―exclamé, al mismo tiempo que intentaba librarme del férreo agarre de Shizune.―¡¿Por qué?!

―Si te calmas te lo diré.―dijo con pesadez, aun sin abandonar su seriedad en la mirada.

―Más le vale que sea una buena explicación.―advertí apretando las manos y los dientes.

―¿Tengo que recordarte a quién estás amenazando?

―¡Tsunade-sama, por favor…! ¡Tú también, Sakura!―Shizune se colocó entre ambas disuasoria, sin embargo, yo ya había llegado echando chispas y, en ese momento me sentía arder de rabia.

Tras llamar varias veces se abrió la puerta del despacho.

―¿Se puede…? Ah.―la cabeza de Shikamaru apareció tras ella, echando un rápido vistazo a la habitación.―Aquí ya hay demasiadas personas; mejor vuelvo en otro momento…

―¡No, no, no!―vi cómo Shizune arrastraba a Shikamaru hasta nosotras, manifestando su incomodidad por la tensa situación que habitaba entre aquellas paredes.―¿A qué has venido, Shikamaru? ¿Tienes algo que comunicarle a Hokage-sama?

―Eh… Sí. Pero puedo venir luego…

―¡No puedes!

―¡Ay!

―Tsunade-sama te escuchará atentamente, ¿verdad?

Ésta chasqueó la lengua y posó su atención al recién llegado, que mostraba una mueca de dolor en la cara a causa de Shizune.

―¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ―He-Hemos recibido la respuesta de los Kages.―comenzó diciendo, cohibido.―Esperan que todo esté listo para dentro de dos días.

―¿Dos días?

―Sí… han mostrado mucho interés…

―Aah… De acuerdo. Avísales de inmediato.―dijo haciendo un gesto perezoso con la mano para que se fuera. Y éste no perdió la oportunidad de desaparecer apresuradamente por la puerta.

Sentí que Godaime se levantaba del escritorio y me volví para verle la espalda.

―Dos días es poco tiempo.―oí que comentaba Shizune a mi lado con gesto preocupado.―¿Por qué tanta prisa?

―Estamos en guerra, lo parezca o no.―contestó tajante.―Cualquier cosa que deba hacerse es mejor que sea de inmediato. Sakura… Tus hijos han recibido entrenamiento de Sasuke, ¿no es cierto?

―¡Eso no tiene nada…!

―Los Kages y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, y los tres niños revelaran todas y cada una de sus habilidades. Sin reservas. Será un examen donde los cinco Kages estén presentes para comprobarlo; Uchiha Sasuke sigue siendo enemigo de las Cinco Grandes Naciones y como tal, que aparezcan tres niños Uchiha ha levantado cierto desconcierto entre ellos.

―¿Desconcierto…? ¡Son solo unos niños!

―¡Sabes tan bien como yo que no son unos simples niños cualquiera! El resto de los Kages quieren comprobar sus potenciales por ellos mismos.

―Tenía entendido que la alianza Shinobi se formó para combatir una guerra, y no para que los cinco Kages pierdan el tiempo en ver el espectáculo que puedan ofrecerle unos niños.

No me mordí la lengua en mis palabras, y ante eso, ella entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente y al mismo tiempo noté cómo se tensaba Shizune junto a mí.

―Se realizará pasado mañana como está previsto.―anunció de forma contundente.― Sin la menor interferencia, de ningún tipo, ¡¿lo han entendido las dos?!

A duras penas podía frenar el impulso de destrozar el escritorio de un puñetazo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sentí un peso sobre mi hombro y la azul mirada de Naruto se cruzó con la mía, frenando así mi necesidad de romper algo o de terminar encerrada en un calabozo por querer abalanzarme contra el Hokage.

Una vez fuera del despacho tuve ganas de echar a correr hasta que no pudiera más y me dolieran los pulmones. Necesitaba salir… Salir lejos y llevarme a mis hijos conmigo lo antes posible.

―Sakura… ¡Sakura, te he dicho que esperes!―me detuvo del brazo en mitad de las escaleras. Sin embargo yo me resistí, lo único que quería era estar con mis hijos en ese momento.―Sakura, por favor.―de repente me encontré inmovilizada entre sus brazos y la pared.―No les pasará nada.―repetía continuamente, susurrándome al oído.―No les pasará nada… No lo permitiré, te lo prometo. Así que por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería. Por favor, por favor…

―Naruto… ―no estaba segura si lo decía en serio o sólo lo decía para tranquilizarme. La pregunta era, ¿podía conﬁar en ello? ¿Conﬁaría de verdad en Naruto?―Si algo les ocurre, yo…―me era imposible continuar sin sentir un nudo ardiente quemándome la garganta.

―Lo sé.―me abrazó más fuerte.―No dejaré que les pase nada malo.

Me costaba mucho no dejarme llevar por sus palabras cálidas y protectoras, debilitando el muro que me había impuesto construir a mí alrededor para dejar de verme débil frente a los demás, y sin embargo, con unas simples palabras, él lo estaba desmoronando con tanta facilidad…

Se oyó un carraspeo y ambos nos volvimos hacia la base de las escaleras, donde Kakashi-sensei nos observaba junto a Shikamaru.

―Siento interrumpir, pero tengo que hablar con Naruto de un par de cosas de la misión, si no te importa, Sakura.―dijo mostrando una sonrisa bajo la máscara. En cambio, Shikamaru tenía el rostro serio e inescrutable.

Miré a Naruto y éste me devolvió una sonrisa que me indicaba que no me preocupara.

―Nos vemos luego.―dijo. Pero yo no estaba tan segura.

Bajé las escaleras pasando junto a ellos dos, y antes de girar para seguir bajando busqué de nuevo sus ojos hasta que inevitablemente los perdí al doblar la esquina.

Iba por la mitad del pasillo y no dejaba de estar nerviosa. Decidí volver sobre mis pasos sin hacer el menor ruido y me puse contra la pared, bajo las escaleras. Al principio no oí nada, y pensé que se habrían ido o que tal vez supieran que seguía allí y los estaba escuchando, lo que hizo que estuviera a punto de salir corriendo, pero entonces, alcancé a escuchar la voz perezosa de Kakashi-sensei:

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?

―Nada.

―Acordamos que sería Hokage-sama quien se lo comunicaría a Sakura.―intervino la voz de Shikamaru.―Deja de actuar por tu cuenta, Naruto.

―Yo no estoy conforme con lo que se va a hacer con esos niños.

―Eso no es decisión tuya. Ya te lo he dicho.―le recordó Kakashi-sensei.

―¡Me da igual! Hablaré con Gaara y lo convenceré de que no son un peligro como quieren hacerles creer.

―Así solo empeorarás las cosas; el voto de los Kages fue unánime, digas lo que digas no cambiará nada…

―Estamos hablando de la seguridad de la aldea, y de la Alianza en sí misma.―interrumpió Shikamaru.― Quieras o no ya hay un cierto runrún circulando, no solo por Konoha, sino por la otras Naciones también.

―¿Qué quieres decir?―hubo una breve pausa, en la cual, lo único que podía alcanzar a oír eran los fuertes latidos de mi corazón martilleándome el pecho.―¡¿De qué estás hablando, Shikamaru?!

―Son los hijos de Sasuke, ese único hecho ya es un incentivo para ser considerado como una amenaza… ―espetó.―Sin embargo, la razón de por qué tuvo estos años a Sakura cautiva es lo que ha llamado la atención; todos sabemos que uno de los propósitos de Sasuke es revivir al clan Uchiha a cualquier precio, y ha conseguido a tres descendientes gracias a Sakura pero, por otro lado, el camino que Sasuke ha elegido es la venganza, ¿no es así? Sabes muy bien el odio que siente por la aldea. Entonces, ¿por qué empezar a restaurar su clan precisamente con una habitante de Konoha? ¿No hubiese sido más lógico matarla? No tiene ningún sentido que la haya retenido durante tantos años para nada… A no ser, que fuese eso lo que pretendía Sasuke.

―¿A qué te reﬁeres?

―Sasuke sabía que esto iba a pasar. Al ﬁn y al cabo, debía suponer que estaríamos buscándola y que acabaríamos dando con ella tarde o temprano, y para cuando eso pasara, Sakura habría sido madre y, por si fuera poco por tres veces. Él se las arreglaría para escapar de alguna forma y dejaría a los niños bajo la protección de su madre, quien sería llevada devuelta sana y salva a su aldea natal.

―Sigo sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estás diciendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? Tú mismo lo has dicho, Sasuke ha escapado y quién sabe dónde estará ahora…

―No es de Sasuke del que está hablando, Naruto.

―¿Qué…?

―El objetivo de Sasuke siempre ha sido el mismo: destruir Konoha. Y ahora mismo hay tres Uchihas dentro de la aldea.

―¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Eso es imposible, ¿tú también piensas lo mismo, Kakashi-sensei?

―No quiero creerlo, pero tengo en cuenta que esos niños han sido criados bajo la tutela de Sasuke y, aun siendo impropio de él no descartaría la idea; un ataque desde dentro es una buena estrategia y desestabilizaría a la aldea, y a su vez la Alianza.

―¡Solamente son unos niños!

―Los niños también son asesinos y fáciles de manipular.

―¡Pero…!

―Naruto, dentro de dos días veremos el alcance que tienen y los Kages decidirán qué decisión tomar. Si te interpones ahora e intentas convencer a Gaara o a cualquiera de los demás lo único que crearás será confusión entre ellos.

―Shikamaru tiene razón, por más que queramos e intentemos apoyar a Sakura no está en nuestras manos. Lo que sí debemos tener presente es que el Raikage sigue mostrando cierta hostilidad hacia Sasuke… Sólo espero que eso no influya en lo que ocurra dentro de dos días.

―Si no ocurre nada fuera de lo normal no tiene por qué suceder nada; te queda advertido, Naruto. Deja las cosas como están y no interﬁeras, nada me gusta menos que aguantar ahora el malgenio de Godaime.

Se oyeron pasos que se perdieron en la distancia.

―Ya eres mayorcito para saber dónde te estás metiendo pero, como tu sensei tengo la obligación de decirte que no lo hagas. Acabarás saliendo perjudicado,… más de lo que ya lo estás.

―Lo sé muy bien, y no me importa.

―Naruto…

―Es mi decisión y sufriré sean cuales sean las consecuencias.

―Ah, como quieras... Yo tengo que ver a Hokage-sama. Y tú procura no causar más enfrentamientos por aquí.

No podía moverme. Por más que escuchara los pasos que bajaban la escalera y se acercaban estaba totalmente inmóvil. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

―¡Naruto-niichan!

―Konohamaru.

Era mi oportunidad. Estaba en el pasillo de espaldas de él y no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que eché a correr tanto como me permitieron mis piernas torpes y adormecidas.

Al llegar a casa lo único que pude hacer fue encerrarme en el baño y meterme bajo la ducha. No podía dejar que los niños me vieran de esa forma. Me negaba a creer lo que dijo Shikamaru. Era imposible que Sasuke hubiese planeado algo tan retorcido como eso. Convertir a sus propios hijos en asesinos…

_"Son los hijos de Sasuke, ése único hecho ya es un incentivo para ser considerado como una amenaza". _

También eran hijos míos, y no les harían daño ni a una mosca. Pero, ¿y si Sasuke les hubiese contado algo? Yo no estaba presente en sus entrenamientos así que no podría saberlo.

―¡La cena está lista, mamá!

¿Les dijo por qué odiaba y quería arrasar Konoha? ¿Acaso les pidió que lo ayudasen en un futuro a conseguirlo? Sólo de pensarlo se me retorcía dolorosamente el estómago.

Los tres comían de sus raciones, Sora con más ansia de la debida y los dos chicos parecían estar a punto de vomitar, pero no había en ellos ni un atisbo de ése odio y frialdad que acompañaban a Sasuke.

En cualquier caso, me decidí a preguntarles, por si acaso.

―¿Se acuerdan si en alguna ocasión, su padre… les comentó algo acerca de Konoha?

La pregunta extrañó a los tres que se miraron entre ellos. Un gesto que me puso nerviosa inevitablemente.

―No que yo recuerde.―contestó Takara, pensativo. Sora negó con las mejillas infladas.―Hablaba del nombre Uchiha y de la importancia que tenía… A veces se ponía muy pesado con eso.

―¿Por qué?―le incité a que me dijese más.

―No sé, por ejemplo decía que debíamos estar orgullosos de ser Uchiha, que siempre teníamos que ir con la cabeza bien alta y no dejar que nadie nos mirara por encima del hombro o nos humillara, que debíamos... ser fuertes ante las adversidades y ayudarnos entre nosotros y cosas así… La verdad es que la mitad ni las escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado con no morirme en mitad de los entrenamientos como para enterarme de algo.―contó sin darle importancia y se concentró en la comida.

―¿Y tú, Daisuke?―se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.―¿No te dijo nada?―de entre ellos tres él era el más cercano a Sasuke, sin duda.

―¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? Ya te lo ha dicho Takara.

―Ya, pero… si había algo…

―¿Cómo qué?―quiso saber. Los tres me miraban interrogantes.

―Nada. Cosas mías; terminaos la cena.

Sabía muy bien que Daisuke compartía secretos con Sasuke que tanto sus hermanos pequeños como yo desconocíamos. Ambos tenían un vínculo muy fuerte y podían comunicarse con una simple mirada. No sólo eran muy parecidos en aspecto físico sino en otras muchas cosas, y tal vez ésa fuera la causa de esa unión; Daisuke adoraba a su padre, lo tenía en un pedestal, sin embargo, me pregunto qué pasaría si le pidiese que le ayudara a cumplir su venganza. ¿Lo apoyaría o se negaría en rotundo?

―Laven sus dientes y a dormir.―les dije cuando terminaron de recoger la mesa y fueron en dirección al baño, menos uno de ellos, que se quedó conmigo en la cocina. Le vi la intención antes de que lo hiciese.―Los estoy lavando yo, ve con tus hermanos y procura que se laven bien los dientes después de todos esos dulces, y tú también.―vi cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

―¿Por qué has preguntado antes por lo que podría habernos dicho papá?

―Curiosidad, nada más. Puede que alguna vez te hablase de cuando vivía aquí…

―No me contó nada.―atajó. Parecía sincero pero, no dejaba de sentir que tal vez estuviera mintiéndome. Era difícil saber lo que le pasaba a veces por la cabeza. Quizás me mintiera como yo hacía con él.

Llamaron a la puerta.

―Iré yo.―se ofreció, aunque no me quedé en la cocina y le seguí extrañada por quién podría ser a esas horas.

―Naruto. ―apenas aprecié su alta silueta bajo la pobre luz que inundaba el rellano.

El recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con Shikamaru y Kakashi-sensei se hizo presente en ese momento. Y rápidamente le indiqué a Daisuke que nos dejara a solas. Pero el niño nos observaba intrigado, aunque más a nuestro inesperado invitado quien le dedico una sonrisa.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta del baño me giré hacia Naruto y salí de casa cerrando tras de mí. No quería que oyeran sea lo que sea lo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

―Estaba preocupado.―empezó diciendo.―No podía quedarme en casa y estar preguntándome constantemente como estabas, ¿ya se lo has contado?

―No, aún no. Quizás mañana…

―Si tienes diﬁcultades tal vez yo pueda…

―Gracias, ―le corté― pero ya has hecho bastante, Naruto. No quiero que te veas más involucrado en mis problemas.

―¿Qué?―me mordí la lengua.―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Nada.―¿debería admitir que los oí hablar sobre ése supuesto plan maquiavélico?

Había sido muy gentil desde que llegué a la aldea, incluso con los niños… De repente su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza, despeinándome.

―¡Como sigas así te saldrán arrugas como las de la abuela Tsunade!―bromeó.

―¡Naruto!―me quejé apartándolo mientras se reía.

―Mañana me pasaré a verte por el hospital, ¿bien?―anunció llegando al ﬁnal del tramo del pasillo, donde se dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano.―Te veré mañana.―repitió.

Yo le devolví el gesto y entré en casa una vez que se había marchado, preguntándome cómo conseguía sacarme un principio de sonrisa dado lo malherida que me sentía por dentro.

…

Apenas desayuné esa mañana. El cielo había amanecido empañado por una densa capa gris que lo cubría y de ella caía una lluvia incesante que golpeaba las calles.

Me había ofrecido en ir yo solo a comprar lo que el día anterior fue imposible. Cuando mi madre comentó que después del trabajo se acercaría a la tienda fue automático, me levanté y dije que yo me encargaría de ello.

Había memorizado el camino de la tienda, y de ella a casa. Podría ir y venir perfectamente con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, estaba dando un rodeo demasiado grande como para llegar a tiempo a casa y librarme de un resfriado.

Lo que nos dijo mamá en mitad del desayuno aún me daba vueltas en la cabeza…

_―Mañana realizaréis un examen para probar vuestras habilidades.―dijo seriamente._

_―¿Por qué? _

_―Quieren ver el nivel que tienen… _

_―¿Respecto a qué?―quise saber._

_Ella nos miró a los tres. _

_―Se les dirá mañana. Ahora terminen el desayuno, yo tengo que ir a trabajar; luego me pasaré por la tienda a comprar. _

_―Yo lo haré. _

Tenía la sensación de que no ella misma estaba totalmente segura de qué clase de examen se refería. ¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Estaría bien si me niego?

―¡Bienvenido!

La voz del dependiente me sobresaltó al traspasar la puerta automática.

Agarré una cesta apiladas del montón y me interné entre los estantes de comida. Podía concentrarme en las ofertas y distraerme en vez de estar aguantando a mis dos hermanos pequeños con sus caprichos.

Cuando me acerqué a la nevera para alcanzar un bote grande de zumo me percaté que estaba siendo observado por dos mujeres que susurraban entre ellas, pero pude oírlo con claridad.

―Ese niño…

―He oído que son tres, ¡nada menos!

―¡Qué descaro! Paseándose por aquí como si nada.

Cerré la nevera con un golpe seco, lo que pareció molestarles aún más que mi sola presencia.

―¿Qué?

Quería que me dieran una excusa para poder cerrarles la boca a esas cotillas estúpidas.

―¡Daisuke!―llamó de improvisto una voz femenina. Era la mujer joven que no hacía más que insistirle a mi madre por quedar a charlar y tomar algo ellas dos…; Ino, creía que se llamaba.―¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Sakura te ha mandado por unos recados?―se había colocado delante de mí, dándome la espalda por un momento, en el cual, aquellas mujeres se mostraron contrariadas y se largaron por el otro lado del pasillo.―¿Quieres que te ayude?―se ofreció una vez se dio la vuelta, sonriéndome.

―No hace falta…

―¡Vamos, no seas tímido!

―Ino,…―de un momento a otro Naruto apareció tras el estante por donde habían desaparecido las mujeres anteriores. Llevaba en las manos dos envases semicirculares y su expresión parecía un poco… ¿idiota?―¿cuál crees que es mejor y debería llevarme?

―¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Pídele a Sai que te ayude.

―Sai ha perdido totalmente su derecho a voto en este asunto.

―Sólo porque le he sugerido que esta vez compre algo de verdura.―detrás de él surgió el hombre extremadamente pálido que nos presentaron hace un par de días a mis hermanos y a mí. Me dio la sensación de que era un poco raro.―Están en oferta, es una buena oportunidad para que comas saludable por una vez.

―¡Geh! ¿Quién dice que no coma saludable? Para ti las verduras si tanto las quieres.―se acercó y se acuclilló frente a mí.―Oye, Daisuke, ¿tú cuál preﬁeres: el extra grande o el extra de cerdo?―cuestionó, enseñándome aquellos recipientes de plástico que suponía contenían ﬁdeos por el dibujo de la tapa.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Ramen.―contestó. Tal vez imaginé ese ápice de orgullo en su voz.

―¿Qué es ramen?―volví a preguntar, pero cuando lo hice, los ojos de Naruto casi se salen de órbitas y por alguna razón que no comprendí Ino y Sai se echaron a reír de repente a carcajadas.

―Creo que Daisuke es un chico muy sano para ti, Naruto.―comentó aun carcajeándose Sai.

Por otro lado, Naruto se había quedado inmóvil, sin despegar sus ojos como platos de mí. Creo que ni siquiera parpadeaba. Resultaba incómodo y no pude remediar avergonzarme por aquella situación.

―Lo siento, Daisuke.―se disculpó Ino limpiándose lágrimas de los ojos.―Pero, es extraño que no sepas lo que es… ¿De verdad nunca lo has comido?

―No, no lo creo.

Naruto hizo un ruido extraño. Como si lo que acabara de decir le doliese.

―No puede ser…

―El chico aprecia la buena comida.―comentó el otro.

―¡Sai!―terminó saltando enfurecido mientras Ino se interponía entre ellos.

Salí de la tienda junto a ellos con la compra en brazos. Todavía continuaba lloviendo.

Estornudé.

―Cojeras un catarro como sigas así.―dijo Ino con gesto de preocupación.

―Mi casa está cerca…―sugirió entonces Naruto.

―No pasa nada, da igual.

―¡Venga, vamos! Además, luego tengo un asunto de cierta importancia que quiero comentar con tu madre.―masticó entre dientes.

Los otros dos se fueron por el camino contrario que nosotros, despidiéndose bajo su paraguas.

Se me había olvidado darle las gracias por lo de antes…

La lluvia caía con mayor fuerza mientras caminábamos, razón por la cual tuvimos que acelerar el paso porque el paraguas no servía para resguardarnos a ambos. Aunque al ﬁnal nos olvidamos de él y echamos a correr hasta su apartamento.

Estaba casi a oscuras, solo se percibía el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana de la habitación, donde había algo de desorden… Realmente no esperaba que Naruto fuera una persona excepcionalmente cuidadosa, y tenía prueba de ello.

―Creo que tengo algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte.―dijo con la cabeza metida en el armario. Ya me había dado una toalla para secarme, no tenía por qué…―Toma, pruébatela.―me tendió una camiseta y unos pantalones que tuve que aceptar.

―Gracias.―murmuré para dentro.

Él sonrió, y con la toalla sobre la cabeza desapareció de la habitación. Yo aproveché ese momento para observar la ropa... Naranja y verde... Nunca había usado colores tan llamativos…

―¡Ah! Te queda bien, ¿no?―traía dos tazas humeantes que colocó sobre la pequeña mesa. Se aproximó y lo comprobó por él mismo.―Bueno,… más o menos.―se corrigió sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.―Tómatelo, te ayudará a entrar en calor.―me indicó.

Posé las manos en la porcelana y mis manos fría adquirieron calidez enseguida.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que se estaba cambiando y rápidamente desvié mi atención de nuevo al té y darle un sorbo, pero por idiota me quemé la punta de la lengua.

Se sentó a mi lado y ambos bebimos en silencio mientras escuchábamos la lluvia caer. Era un sonido bastante melancólico. Jamás me lo había parecido, pero oírlo en ese piso solitario me hizo planteármelo; era consciente de que Naruto había vivido allí durante mucho tiempo, y solo. Podía percibirlo. Y me pregunté por qué.

Mientras le echaba un vistazo a mí alrededor me llamó la atención una fotografía. Mejor dicho la única que había. Me incorporé, acercándome para verla más de cerca, asombrado por lo que estaba viendo: se veían a tres niños en un primer plano y, tras ellos hacía acto de presencia el tipo de la máscara llamado Kakashi, aunque no le di tanto interés, sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo es que dos de esos tres chicos que aparecían eran mis padres. Mi madre cuando era una niña, sonriente junto a mi padre, que ni siquiera miraba a la cámara. El otro, con cara de cierta hostilidad, era claramente Naruto.

¿Por qué?

―Los tres teníamos tu edad más o menos cuando nos hicimos ésa foto… Te pareces mucho a él. Aunque únicamente en apariencia, ¡eres más agradable de tratar que Sasuke!―lo que dijo le hizo gracia, pero su sonrisa no le alcanzó los ojos. Su voz tenía un deje melancólico.―Mira la cara de gruñón que ponía.―señaló.

―¿No se llevaban bien?―pregunté con curiosidad volviendo a sentarme a la mesa con el marco en la mano.

―Mmm… bueno, al principio no. Sasuke y yo casi siempre peleábamos y competíamos por todo aun siendo compañeros de equipo. Él era el que se llevaba los elogios en las misiones y yo en cambio no estaba a su altura, y eso me frustraba; Sasuke era muy fuerte, y me da vergüenza reconocértelo pero quería ser como él, ¿sabes? ―admitió.―Fue el primer amigo que tuve, y el mejor de todos.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Por qué Naruto hablaba de mi padre con tanto cariño cuando él no lo mencionó ni una sola vez?

―Has dicho que eran compañeros de equipo, ¿no?―asintió.―Entonces, ¿por qué no sigue aquí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué se fue?

Supe que aquella pregunta lo incomodó. Se pasó los dedos por la cabellera intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

―Eligió un camino diferente, eso es todo. Pensó que si permanecía aquí no… no llegaría a ser tan fuerte como él quería.

―Tú pareces fuerte.―dije de pronto sorprendiéndonos a los dos.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Bueno, es que… sin querer vi cómo entrenabas y…―me quemaban las mejillas. No iba a confesarle que lo espié para analizar sus habilidades. Sin embargo, Naruto se rió restándole importancia y fue un alivio.―Por eso no entiendo el por qué, y además, ¿qué pasa con mi madre? ¿Ella también eligió ese camino por mi padre?

―Quien sabe…―su rostro se ensombreció y noté algo muy diferente a la tristeza reflejarse en sus ojos. Había estado más o menos relajado hasta ese momento que su cuerpo se tensó completamente.―Sasuke no te ha contado nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?

Guardé silencio. Sabía que por lo que me había estado contando mi respuesta le haría daño. Pude ver que tenía un lazo muy fuerte con mi padre y, con mi madre también…

―No importa.―contestó llevándose la taza a los labios.

Me sentía culpable. Al ﬁn y al cabo, se había mostrado muy comunicativo sincerándose y relatándome sus propios recuerdos; fue la única persona en toda la aldea, e incluso mí madre, que me había hablado abiertamente de mi padre. Con afecto y nostalgia. Me hubiese gustado hacerle más preguntas, pero no pretendía presionarle ni hurgar más en la herida, por lo que me concentré en acabarme la taza de té.

La lluvia disminuyó un poco y decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa. Ya había abusado más de lo necesario de su hospitalidad. Aunque Naruto insistió en acompañarme no le dejé. Le había causado demasiadas molestias por un día, a pesar de que me vi obligado a aceptar su paraguas.

―¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?―repitió de nuevo mientras me acomodaba los zapatos en la entrada.

―Está bien. Conozco el camino a casa.―abrí la puerta y recordé algo.―¿Sabes lo de la prueba de mañana?

―Sí. ¿Estás preocupado por eso?

―No, bueno… Me preguntaba en qué consistiría.

―Supongo que lo sabrás mañana. Pero técnicamente es un examen para comprobar su potencial. Los tres no crecieron bajo las enseñanzas de Konoha como los demás niños de la aldea y, por lo tanto, no sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer… Si hubieran nacido aquí e ingresado en la Academia Ninja, entonces tendríamos acceso a su ﬁcha y registro de Konoha.―explicó casi automáticamente.―Así que será algo... rutinario. Habrá que rellenar papeleo y todas esas cosas aburridas…

―¿Irás a ver la prueba?

―¡Por supuesto! Si pasan los invitaré a comer a Ichiraku. Así probarás lo que es un ramen de verdad.

―Vale.―acepté agradecido.―No vemos mañana.

Salí de su casa y de nuevo me encontré bajo la lluvia, pero esta vez no acabé empapado gracias a la ayuda del paraguas de Naruto. Eché a correr en dirección a casa, deseando que llegara el día siguiente; iría a celebrarlo tras hacer el examen. Me moría de ganas porque me contara más cosas sobre mi padre, del tiempo que pasaron los tres juntos y de la gran amistad que sentía hacia él.

Fue como una revelación. Imaginarme a mi padre como el niño de la fotografía correteando por esas calles desde pequeño… Me emocionaba formar parte del período de infancia de mi padre, ya que para mí, papá nunca fue un niño. Siempre fue mi padre, severo, alto y al que le tenía un gran respeto. Sin embargo, me hizo feliz que debajo de todo aquello mi padre fue un niño como los demás, con sus amigos, jugando e yendo a la escuela.

―¿Están listos?

Nos despedimos de mamá y los otros. En ese momento estábamos en una habitación con Shikamaru que nos explicó con detenimiento en qué se basaría y normas del examen. Simplemente nos enfrentaríamos en combates individuales, por separado, y se ganaría por abandono o K.O. Si por alguna razón hubiera riesgo de muerte o indicios de ella, Shikamaru detendría el enfrentamiento enseguida.

Caminamos los tres por un largo pasillo seguido de escaleras tras él, que nos guiaba con paso despreocupado. Por otro lado, ni mis hermanos ni yo parecíamos nerviosos del todo. No sería algo a lo que estuviésemos ya acostumbrados aunque, era verdad que Sora no se había enfrentado a los verdaderos entrenamientos de papá como Takara y yo tuvimos que hacer.

De un momento a otro nos vimos en el exterior, atacados por los rayos de sol de aquella soleada mañana. Cuando recuperé la vista me percaté lo que había alrededor y donde me hallaba. Parecía un estadio con forma circular de gran extensión, tenía tres zonas de gradas situadas en la cima de un gran muro. Los tres fuimos llevados justo frente a la que había en medio que, por su grandeza y diferencias de las otras dos deduje que sería la principal.

―Deben ponerse en línea, derechos y saluden con respeto.―dijo frente a nosotros, al mismo tiempo que él mismo se inclinaba a saludar nosotros también hicimos lo mismo.

No sabía a quién estaba mostrando exactamente mis respetos pero no me gustaba el silencio que inundaba ese estadio. Pude percatarme de que había gente ocupando las gradas, además de que oía cierto murmullo, pero había algo que me incomodaba. Justamente del mismo modo que lo hicieron el día anterior aquellas dos mujeres en la tienda.

―¡Chicos, esperamos que nos den buenos combates con el ﬁn de que se esfuercen al máximo nivel!―era la Hokage quien estaba hablando. A su lado había cuatro personas más sentadas con unos sombreros de diferentes colores tapándoles el rostro. Sin embargo pude leer en ellos agua, tierra, viento y relámpago, a excepción del Hokage que tenía el fuego en el suyo.―¡En este momento da comienzo la prueba! ¡Que disponga el primer enfrentamiento!

El leve ruido que se oía en las gradas aumentó y me di cuenta de que todos los que estaban allí sentados eran oﬁciales. No creía ver a nadie de la aldea que fuera a presenciar el espectáculo que seguramente era a lo que habrían venido a ver, pero resultaba muy extraño que solamente hubiesen shinobis con uniforme.

Intenté buscar a mi madre entre ellos.

―De acuerdo. Ya saben las reglas, y el orden es éste: el primer combate será para Sora, el siguiente Takara y por último Daisuke.―anunció de menor a mayor.―Ustedes dos vallan a esperar su turno allí.―señaló hacía el muro donde había un lugar para ver el estadio a pie de campo.

Takara y yo dejamos a nuestra hermana pequeña con Shikamaru. Estaba preocupado por ella. Llevaba puesta la capucha de conejo y no pude verle la cara pero se veía tan pequeña y frágil… aunque a veces no daba esa sensación.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos al lugar. Había una barandilla donde asomarse y observar el perímetro desde cierta altura.

―¿Crees que estará bien?―preguntó.

―No lo sé.

Del mismo lugar por donde accedimos al lugar apareció un individuo jugueteando con un kunai y con aires de prepotencia. Era larguirucho y desgarbado, con un peinado que me pareció de lo más ridículo, rapado en líneas rectas.

Claramente su intención era la de intimidar a Sora.

―¿Qué se cree ese idiota?―protestó Takara con una mueca hosca.

A su lado, Sora era un pequeño conejito indefenso. Estaba completamente seguro de que en algún lugar de la grada mamá estaría echa un manojo de nervios viendo al tipo con el que tenía que medirse.

Se posicionaron frente al otro y Shikamaru dio la señal para que empezaran.

Ninguno hizo algún movimiento, Sora estaba estática mientras que su contrincante jugueteaba con su aﬁlado juguete mientras le bailaba una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Se acercó a ella sin la menor preocupación y cogió algo de entre sus manos, alzándolo. Takara y yo nos tensamos al instante.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás tan asustada que te has traído tu asqueroso muñeco?―el kunai se deslizó por el cuerpo del conejo de juguete, cortándole una oreja.―¡Vaya! Perdón, perdón… Soy un tonto. Pero ya que estamos voy a terminar de hacerlo pedacitos y después,… haré exactamente lo mismo contigo.

Únicamente podía ver la espalda de mi hermana pequeña que temblaba probablemente por aquella amenaza.

―Esto va mal. No reacciona.―Takara se desesperaba por momentos.―Vamos, Sora, ¿no ves lo que le está haciendo al pobre Yuki? ¡Haz algo!―era extraño que se preocupara por Yuki cuando él mismo quería cocinarlo para que se lo comiera, pero tenía razón, el comportamiento de Sora en aquel momento era inusual. A esas alturas los dos ya estaríamos volando por los aires de una patada, y sin embargo ella seguía allí plantada, mirando cómo desmenuzaban a su peluche favorito.―¡Muévete, Sora…!

Y precisamente en ese instante, Sora hizo algo más que moverse. Le dio un cabezazo a la barbilla de aquel tipo que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, y ésta aprovechó para golpearlo indiscriminadamente, sin ningún tipo de control. Así era el Conejo Blanco de ojos rojos, alocado y brutal. Pero eso no es suﬁciente para alguien con tan poca experiencia como mi hermana; se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, las cuales siempre eran la furia y la rabia, con movimientos descontrolados y sin sentido. Y por lo tanto, su defensa contra el adversario…

―¡Sora pierde el combate!

…quedaba descartada.

Los dos nos echamos sobre la barandilla al mismo tiempo.

―¡Sora!

Estaba tumbada casi inconsciente en el suelo. De repente se acercó lo que parecía un cuerpo médico para atenderla, pero ella intentó levantarse por sí sola aunque le resultó imposible y acabaron por subirla a la camilla.

―¡Ja! Creía que los miembros del clan Uchiha eran más temibles…,―dijo abiertamente el larguirucho.― pero ya veo que sólo son una tanda de mocosos ineptos. ¿Por qué no van a llorar con su mamá antes de que se hagan daño?

Shikamaru se nos acercó haciéndoles señas a los médicos para que se llevaran a Sora y despejaran la zona.

―Tú eres el siguiente, Takara. Prepárate. ¡El segundo enfrentamiento dará comienzo!

Iba a marcharme pero escuché:

―Asquerosos Uchiha. Son como la enfermedad…Tenía que haberme cargado a esa mocosa cuando tuve oportunidad.―murmuró, pero los que estábamos en el campo lo oímos perfectamente.―¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres?

Me volví hacia él con rabia contenida. Deseando retorcerle el pescuezo como una gallina. Sin embargo, dejé que Takara se llevara el privilegio de hundirle el puño en el pómulo.

El público ahogó un grito.

―Ya he calentado. Cuando quieras podemos empezar.

Los enfermeros se vieron obligados a regresar y llevárselo inconsciente en camilla. Yo, mientras tanto, abandoné la arena y subí de nuevo a esperar mi turno. Pero antes vería en acción a Takara. Estaba concentrado y a la vez muy furioso… Pocas fueron las veces que había sido testigo de verle en ese estado, y cuando lo presenciaba era espectacular. Nunca te esperabas con qué podría salirte; e incluso una vez, llegó a poner contra las cuerdas a nuestro propio padre…

El contrincante de Takara era un hombre de pelo lacio y aptitud precavida. Nada que ver con el anterior.

Sin duda vio el puñetazo que recibió su compañero. Shikamaru dio inicio la lucha y rápidamente el rival dio varios pasos hacia atrás lanzando al mismo tiempo un grupo de shurikens hacia mi hermano, que esquivó sin la menor diﬁcultad corriendo en su busca. El shinobi de Konoha levantó una gran pared de tierra frente a él que los separó, y sin embargo, Takara no se detuvo en su camino. Posicionó las manos y realizó un Kage Bunshin que esprintó como un loco hacia el muro. Se posicionó de rodillas esperando al otro que aceleró y, apoyando el pie en sus manos lo alzó de un solo impulso hasta arriba del todo.

―¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

En un acto por sorprenderle desde las alturas Takara lanzó la bola de fuego, sin embargo, su adversario pareció entrever sus intenciones arrojándole varios kunais que lograron alcanzar el blanco, dándole a Takara de lleno.

―¡Katon: Hosenka no Justsu!

Se intercambió por su clon y escaló el muro por su propio pie y utilizó los shurikens de su enemigo para contraatacar. Aunque no le apuntaba a él precisamente.

―¡Mmhp! Deberías entrenar más tu precisión, chico.―intentó burlarse sin vérsele muy convencido.

―¿Tú crees?―consiguió desconcertarlo, y entonces, tiró de los ﬁnos hilos que sujetaban los shurikens, atrapando a su presa totalmente en ellos.

―¡Esp―¡―Takara los había mordido con los dientes, y de entre ellos se veía un fuego amenazador por salir y recorrer el ﬁno camino que había trazado.―¡No lo hagas!

Antes de que las llamas inundaran completamente su cuerpo el hilo se cortó.

―Takara gana el segundo combate.―anunció impasiblemente Shikamaru.

Las gradas emitían sonidos similares al zumbido de las abejas. Takara lo había conseguido y por lo que parecía no les agradó a los espectadores en absoluto.

Salté a la arena pasando junto a mi hermano. Estaba muy enfadado y sabía que no estaba nada satisfecho con aquel enfrentamiento tan corto, pero tuvo que aguantarse. Había ganado su pelea y no podía hacer nada más.

―Prepárate, Daisuke.

¿Prepararme? Estaba más que listo. Había cogido el relevo de Takara y no iba a permitir que se nos menospreciara o volvieran a insultarnos.

Del túnel salió una persona que no me esperaba en lo más mínimo, pero que por igual la expectativa de enfrentarme a él me enfureció incluso más de lo que pretendía ocultar a los ojos de todos los presentes. Sin embargo, percibí una nota de exclamación desde lo alto de los asientos, además de tensión… mucha tensión.

―¡Ahora dará comienzo el tercer y último enfrentamiento entre Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Daisuke!

No creía la gran oportunidad que se me presentaba. Lucharía contra él de igual a igual, sin tener que preocuparme por las consecuencias de atacar a un subordinado de Konoha sin motivo aparente. Le haría pagar por lo que nos había hecho.

―Listos… ¡Empiecen!―tan pronto dio la señal se echó hacia atrás.

Ninguno movió un solo músculo. A pesar de que su postura era despreocupada era muy consciente de que no había bajado la guardia. Suponía que el espectáculo que dio Takara anteriormente lo habría alertado. Estuvo bastante bien, pero, por una parte, el hecho de que estuviera tan enfadado era porque lo habían subestimado; su oponente fue débil y asustadizo, en cambio, ése tío… debía guardar algo bajo la manga.

Decidido, se lanzó a por mí enfrentándonos cuerpo a cuerpo. Salté hacia atrás y mientras caía preparé una bola de fuego que logró esquivar con experiencia y maestría, incluso le dio tiempo a reaccionar al kunai explosivo que coloqué justamente donde quería, e hizo exactamente lo que esperaba que hiciese.

Cubrió su cuerpo cuando lo ataqué tras su espalda por sorpresa y salí repelido.

―Es una pena pero este combate no durará mucho.―predijo.―Tus movimientos son demasiado predecibles e incluso tus expresiones y reacciones… Pero eso es comprensible, dado que eres la sombra de lo que fue Sasuke una vez.

―Oye, ¿no crees que tienes los humos muy subidos para ser sensei? Deberías ver que sólo estoy calentando.

―Calentando, ¿eh? Entonces demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz…

Estuve a su lado en un segundo con el puño cargado, pero consiguió protegerse aunque, tampoco le iba a valer de mucho.

―¿Qué pasa?―lo había notado. Procuré que no fuera nada exagerado pero aun así, por su desconcierto supe que había notado el empuje.―Te he dicho, ―iba a divertirme un rato con él.―que sólo estaba calentando.

…

―Pobre Daisuke. Kakashi-sensei ha contrarrestado todos sus ataques.

―¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei tiene que participar en esto? ¡No lo entiendo!

―Cálmate, Naruto.

―¡¿Cómo pretendes que me calme, Sai?!

―Hay una persona que lo está pasando peor que tú.

―¡Ah!…Mmm. Lo siento, Sakura.―le oí decir porque me nombró pero realmente no estaba atenta a la conversación, sino a Daisuke.

Me había escapado a la enfermaría preocupada por el estado de Sora, pero únicamente tenía varios rasguños y estaba profundamente dormida. La noche anterior no cesó de dar vueltas e insistir que no tenía sueño. Suponía que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasaría aquel día.

Por otro lado, Takara había salido indemne de su combate y fue de gran alivio. Un alivio que me duró menos que un parpadeo al saber que Kakashi-sensei sería el oponente de mi hijo mayor.

―Maldita sea, Kakashi-sensei es un hueso duro de roer incluso para nosotros.―admitió Kiba con fastidio.―No hace más que detener al pobre chico.

―Ya llevan así un buen rato, no creo que esto dure mucho.―comentó Choji.

Daisuke no hacía más que atacar y Kakashi-sensei esquivar o cubrirse él mismo.

―Sin duda es increíble ver luchar a esos dos... Es como si vinieran a mi mente recuerdos de este sitio y estuviéramos presenciando un combate de Sasuke.―dijo Ino.―Fue él quien los entrenó, ¿verdad?

―Sí, Sasuke era muy duro y exigente con ellos. No había día que no volvieran con alguna herida o completamente agotados.

―Eso me parece más lógico viniendo de Sasuke. No me lo imagino en absoluto en el rol de padre.

―Ya…

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con Kiba, y la verdad es que tenía razón. Pocas eran las veces que se comportaba como un padre. Y aun así, de igual modo los tres lo querían y apreciaban como cualquier niño quiere a su padre.

―Chicos, ―llamó Lee de repente.― ¿no ven algo raro?

―¿A qué te reﬁeres Lee?―quiso saber Ten-ten a su lado como todos nosotros.

―Fijense en Kakashi-sensei.―señaló.―Está sin aliento y, Daisuke, en cambio…

―¡¿No puede ser?!―exclamó Ino.―Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

Kakashi-sensei daba bocanadas de aire mientras que Daisuke parecía estar fresco como una rosa.

―Sí que es extraño… El enfrentamiento no ha cambiado en nada, pero, ¿puede que le haya vencido la resistencia?

―No es solo eso…―intervino Naruto, sorprendido.―Por alguna razón está dolido.

―¿Dolido? Pero si el mocoso no le ha dado en todo el tiempo que llevamos…

―Que no lo hayas visto no quiere decir que no lo haya habido, Kiba.―lo interrumpió en esa ocasión Shino, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento.― Y eso es porque el ataque ha podido ser interno.

―¿I-Interno dices?

―Explícate, Shino.

―¿Te reﬁeres ha como lo hacen en el clan Hyuga?―inquirí rápidamente.

―Posiblemente.

―¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué quieres decir como el clan Hyuga? Daisuke no tiene el Byakugan de Hinata, no puede atacar los puntos de Chakra así por que sí.

―El Byakugan no, pero, ¿y si conoce el cuerpo humano y posee un gran control del Chakra? Al ﬁn y al cabo, Sasuke no fue el único que entrenaba a Daisuke.

…

―¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces agotado, "sensei".

Apenas lo golpeé con fuerza, únicamente la justa para poder entretenerme con él todo ese tiempo.

―¡Katon: Goukakyu no Justu!

―¡Hey, Daisuke!―Takara habló desde lo alto de donde se encontraba.―¡Deja de jugar y acaba ya con esto!

No hacía falta que me lo dijera.

Las llamas se disiparon y no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Apreté el puño preparado y lo choqué contra el suelo, abriéndose en varias franjas por la extensión del estadio. Y lo encontré.

Rápidamente me coloqué junto a él pero algo me desconcentró en ese momento. Tenía un Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo descubierto.

Me agarró del brazo a la vez que sujetaba el cuello de mi camiseta y me lanzaba por los aires. Con agilidad apoyé mis pies y quedé suspendido contra el muro, observándole jadear desde aquella altura.

Sabía que tenía algo especial pero nunca imaginé que fuese el Sharingan. Es más, creía que sólo los Uchiha podían obtenerlo.

―Vamos a acabar con esto, "sensei".―sea cual sea la razón de su ojo izquierdo no me importaba en ese momento. Aquello ya había durado demasiado y estaba dispuesto a dejarle por los suelos y delante de todos.

―Reconozco que eres fuerte y me has sorprendido; posees la genialidad de Sasuke y la perfección de control de Chakra de Sakura… Una combinación bastante peligrosa. Pero, como "sensei", te sugiero que no cometas los mismos errores que yo y no me subestimes.

―Por supuesto, "sensei". ―la sombra que daba al muro aún seguía debajo suya, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si se había percatado de los hilos que fui dejando caer anteriormente mientras atacaba su cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer era intentarlo.―Subestimarte es lo último que haría.―accioné el Chidori y, bajando un par de metros lo alargué hasta el máximo que podía alcanzar hasta tocar el hilo mezclado con la húmeda hierba, a causa de la lluvia del día anterior.

―¡¿Pero qué…!? ―¡Mierda!―saltó antes de que lo envolviera la electricidad por completo. Si al menos hubiese dominado aquella técnica...

Bordeé el muro yendo a su encuentro aún con el Chidori en la mano, al igual que él.

Por un segundo no oí absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera el choque entre ambos. Todo había quedado en un rotundo silencio en el que, de repente, me sentí impotente vislumbrando como se alejaba la espalda de mi padre y de cómo este no daba media vuelta por más que lo llamase a voces. En un instante salí impulsado hacia atrás con fuerza, arreglándomelas para no caerme, sin éxito. Por alguna razón el estadio rugió en un instante y yo seguía sin levantarme. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era aquella imagen que había visto apenas unos segundos en mi mente, porque aquello no había podido ser real. Pero aun así, dolía de la misma manera.

―Bien luchado, Daisuke. Has estado muy bien… ―aparté la mano que me tendió y me incorporé por mí mismo. El enfrentamiento había terminado. Ya no había necesidad de estar allí.―Siento lo que pasó, Daisuke. Ojalá Sasuke… no, tu padre, pudiera estar aquí con ustedes.

―No. Es cierto que te he estado culpando a ti por todo eso ya que aún no he encontrado ninguna razón que pueda explicar esta situación, y por ese motivo decidí echarte a ti la culpa. Estaba muy enfadado y, como tú bien dijiste, asustado.―le confesé.―Me he comportado como un imbécil y les he estado dando dolores de cabeza a mi madre y a mis hermanos. A ti también, Kakashi-sensei.―añadí.

Shikamaru nos llevó a Takara y a mí por un pasillo. Mi hermano hizo el intento de darme ánimos por aquel empate que, a esas alturas, me pareció algo insigniﬁcante dado a cómo lo empecé.

Frente a una puerta encontramos a Sora acompañada de Shizune. Tenía buen aspecto cuando corrió hacia nosotros y nos acribilló a preguntas sobre cómo nos había ido a los dos. Sin embargo, tanto Shikamaru como Shizune nos apremiaron a en la habitación pero, antes de eso, nos dijeron que mostráramos mucho respeto con las personas sentadas a la mesa. Y , al traspasar la puerta, vi que eran las mismas cinco personas que habían contemplado el combate desde lo alto de la grada principal, aunque había otras más alrededor.

―Enhorabuena por la prueba, chicos.―nos felicitó la Hokage, quien se encontraba sentada en el centro.―Han demostrado una gran determinación. Felicidades.

―Pero, ¿hemos pasado la prueba? ¿Todos?―preguntó Takara mirándonos a Sora y a mí.

―Claro. El objetivo de esto ha sido probar sus habilidades en combate y saber hasta dónde pueden llegar. El resultado no es muy importante dada las circunstancias. Aunque no deja de ser sorprendente.―añadió más para ella misma que para incentivar el ánimo de mi hermano. Yo por el contrario no estaba del todo a gusto en aquella habitación. Todos allí no nos quitaban los ojos de encima a los tres, observándonos de arriba abajo cómo si fuésemos algo fuera de lo normal. Aunque el que más me molestaba de todos ellos era el hombre que ocupaba casi toda la mesa de lo grande que era. Por alguna razón sentía cierta hostilidad en el ambiente.―Ahora escuchenme atentamente, ―prosiguió.― la prueba aún no ha concluido. En este preciso momento se enfrentarán a una decisión que les repercutirá para el resto de su vida. Supongo que son conscientes de la situación en la que están, pero ahora, deben elegir por ustedes mismos…―se nos quedó mirando a los tres seriamente.―Basándonos en lo que hemos visto, Sora tiene habilidad pero carece de lo básico, y por lo tanto, deberá acudir a la Academia Ninja. Por el contrario, Takara, Daisuke, ambos poseen un gran potencial y por lo que nos han mostrado tienen por delante un gran futuro como shinobis. Sin embargo, la pregunta que les hago es,―en la mesa había algo similar a un pequeño cofre, el cual destapó, revelando de su interior dos protectores limpios y brillantes con el emblema de Konoha gravados en ellos.―¿aceptarían ser shinobis, y dignos representantes de la aldea de Konoha bajo todas sus normas y mismas enseñanzas que han pasado de generación tras generación?

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio tenso y pesado entre nosotros.

―¿Eso quiere decir que viviremos aquí para siempre?―la voz de Sora se oyó muy lejana, como un murmullo en la distancia.

―Están ligados a la aldea. Ustedes tres no han nacido aquí pero sus padres, sí; tienen un lazo con Kohona por su nacimiento y parentesco. Estos protectores les pertenecen: Daisuke, Takara. La elección de llevarlos con orgullo o no es únicamente suya.

No giré a mirar a mis hermanos. Era incapaz de hacerlo ni tan siquiera de pensar nada. Mi cabeza era un verdadero caos. Y entonces, para más conmoción, Takara se adelantó y cogió sin vacilar una insignia.

―Seré un shinobi de Konoha.―declaró abiertamente para mi asombro.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Takara?

―Lo que ves.

―¡¿Es que no has oído lo que ha dicho?! ¡Pertenecerás aquí para siempre!

―Y es precisamente lo que quiero, Daisuke. ¡No tenemos nada, no tenemos ningún sitio a dónde ir! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

―Yo…―intervino Sora con voz pequeña.―Yo también…―y diciendo eso dio varios pasos hacia Shizune que la esperaba. No nos dirigió la mirada a ninguno de nosotros por más que la buscase.

―¿Por qué lo haces?―volví a insistirle.―Sabes que papá…

―¡Papá no está aquí, Daisuke!―exclamó cortándome.― Tú piensas que volverá tarde o temprano a por nosotros pero, ¡lo siento! eso no es lo que yo creo; respeto a nuestro padre tanto como tú, ya lo sabes, pero me ha defraudado. No confío en él. Siento como si nos hubiera dado la espalda, dejándonos a nuestra suerte cuando siempre hemos dependido de él por ser nuestro padre, pero él no está aquí ahora y, no apostaría a que regresase. ―la imagen anterior de mi padre marchándose me atravesó como un puñal ardiendo.―Eso es lo que yo creo, Daisuke. ¡Que tú no pienses lo mismo no importa! Lo único que quiero es que abras los ojos y veas que estamos solos. Puedes quedarte sentado en una esquina a esperar y remordiéndote, pero necesitamos salir adelante por mamá y por Sora, y lo haré con o sin tu ayuda.

Maldito Takara, pensé. Había que fastidiarse.

―Si dejo que te ocupes de todo pondrás la casa patas arriba.―dije, sosteniendo el protector.

No tenía que haber sido otro más que él para darme lecciones.

―Den un paso al frente: Uchiha Takara y Uchiha Daisuke. Desde hoy ambos son shinobis de Konoha. Comenzarán siendo Genins aunque su nivel sea Chunnin no les costará esfuerzo ganarlo como cualquiera de sus compañeros. Por ahora no se les asignará a ningún equipo, sino que ustedes dos formarán uno. Especíﬁcamente un equipo de apoyo.―informó la Hokage con autoridad.―¿Lo han comprendido?

―¡Sí!

―Entonces sólo me queda decirles felicidades.―sonrió. Parecía estar muy complacida con nuestra decisión al igual que el resto de la sala. Shizune estaba a punto de llorar―Esperamos muchas cosas de ustedes.

―No los alabes tanto, Hokage. Solo han aceptado.―saltó el grandullón de mirada peligrosa.


	15. Capítulo 15

Solo faltan dos capítulos más para terminar y empezaremos con la más completa hipótesis de los capítulos posteriores, haré lo posible por hacer creíble la historia hasta darle un final, no creo hacer tantos capítulos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Debo confesar que este y el siguiente capitulo no son mis favoritos, sin embargo son muy necesarios. Del mismo modo agradecer su apoyo, aunque no seamos muchos, deseamos un final de esta historia. Sin más que agregar disfruten el capítulo.

...

―¡Sora, nos vamos!

La esperamos en la entrada de la academia mientras se despedía de sus compañeros de clase. Ashi también venía con nosotros. Esos dos no se separaban el uno del otro en ningún momento. Siempre iban juntos a todas partes acompañados por Chairomaru. Conversaban animadamente entre ellos delante de nosotros, rememorando algún acontecimiento que habría ocurrido con Iruka-sensei durante el día, y nos contaban a Takara y a mí lo que habían aprendido en clases con entusiasmo; desde que asistía a la academia, Sora mostraba una sonrisa en los labios a todas horas y parecía estar siempre de buen humor. Le caía muy bien Iruka-sensei, y se llevaba estupendamente con todos sus compañeros por lo que nos comentaba a nosotros y a mamá. Cada vez que hablaba de su tutor o de Ashi se le llenaba la boca.

―¡Chicos!

Al ﬁnal de la calle divisé a Nanako saludándonos con la mano, y entonces los dos pequeños echaron a correr.

Habíamos formado un gran lazo de amistad entre nosotros. Algo que nunca había llegado a tener con otras personas que no fuesen mis hermanos. Aunque era cierto que Nanako no perdía la oportunidad de meterse conmigo. Chinchándome constantemente. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se había ganado la conﬁanza de mis dos hermanos menores con rapidez, y la mía. Me sentía bien cuando charlábamos y pasábamos tiempo juntos.

―¡Uf, qué frío!―se quejó con un escalofrío. Ya estábamos en invierno y pronto comenzaría a nevar…―¿Les apetece tomar algo caliente con unos dulces? ¡Takara invita!―anunció de repente para sorpresa de los pequeños.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…! ¡Esperen un momento!―gritó sin éxito a Ashi y a Sora, a quienes no les faltó tiempo para salir corriendo.― ¡Esta me la pagas, Nanako!―avisó antes de ir tras ellos como un loco en tanto ella reía despreocupadamente.

―¿A qué ha venido eso?

―Quería hablar contigo. Últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo los dos solos y era la oportunidad perfecta para quitárnoslos de encima.

―N-No tienes por qué decirlo de esa manera ―protesté avergonzado.

―¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?― di tres pasos hacia atrás cohibido por su cercanía. Me ponía nervioso algo que para ella no era nada fuera de lo común.― Lo que quiero decirte no puedo hacerlo delante de ellos. Si lo hiciese no tendría más remedio que invitarles también.―explicó.

―¿Y de qué se trata?

―Es una sorpresa, así que no puedo contarte mucho pero, ―admitió con una sonrisa de disculpa.― es algo que quiero compartir contigo.― ¿Cómo era capaz de decir esas cosas tan abiertamente?― ¿Qué dices, te apuntas?

Parecía ser algo importante y que le hacía especialmente ilusión, sobre todo por el brillo que desprendían sus ojos castaños.

―Bi-bien.

―¡Genial! Entonces te espero a las cinco mañana por la mañana delante de la mansión del Hokage.

―¿Ah?―¿había oído bien? ¿A las cinco de la mañana?―¿Me vas a hacer madrugar?

―¡Venga, no te quejes tanto! Te prometo que merecerá la pena, ¿vale?

Suspiré derrotado. No podía hacer nada cuando me miraba de esa manera, incluso si eso signiﬁcase perder un día de descanso al acceder, lo cual no me apetecía pero, por otro lado me mantendría ocupado y no estaría encerrado en casa dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Mientras pensaba en aquello no me di cuenta de su proximidad y sentí sus labios rozar mí mejilla.

―¡Deja de hacer eso!―le repliqué completamente colorado, además de que mi voz sonó muy aguda.

―¿Por qué? Es una buena forma de bajarte de las nubes.―dijo sacándome la lengua burlonamente, y echó a correr, alejándose.― ¡Date prisa o te dejaré atrás!

―¡Tch!―solté antes de seguirla enfurruñado.

Realmente era única sacándome de mis casillas, y a la vez, agradarme al mismo tiempo. Era con una de las pocas personas con las que me sentía bien. De hecho, creo era la única que lograba evadirme por un momento de la realidad que estaba viviendo y no pensar en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que llegamos a la aldea, pero, sin pretenderlo iba contando los días uno a uno. Esperando y esperando. Pero nada. Ser consciente del pasar de los días; días que se convierten en semanas, y estas en meses… Había alcanzado el invierno, así que… Sí, siete u ocho meses. Un tiempo bastante extenso y que, en ese momento, para mí, ya era exagerado como para no haber tenido noticias. Ni siquiera un intento de ponerse en contacto de algún modo…

Nada.

―Recuérdalo. Mañana, ¿vale?―volvió a repetírmelo en voz baja para que fuera el único que la escuchase mientras todos nos despedimos en el desvío de vuelta a casa.―Y abrígate bien.

Miré al cielo negruzco. Tenía toda la pinta de nevar si le sumábamos el frío que hacía, por lo que era mejor marcharnos de una vez y refugiarnos en casa, al calor de la estufa.

―¡Estamos en casa!―anunció Sora entrando como una exaltación hacia el interior de la cocina.―¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Sabes qué? Iruka-sensei ha dicho que he sacado la mejor nota…

―¡Esta enana…! ―murmuró entre dientes en tanto ordenaba los zapatos de Sora junto a los suyos.―Estoy para el arrastre…―suspiró echándose sobre el tatami.

Lo veía allí tumbado y medio adormilado, sabiendo lo que había cambiado en aquellos meses.

Hasta hace un tiempo, Takara habría entrado a casa exactamente como hizo Sora, dejando sus zapatos tal cual como cayeran al suelo, entrando siendo un terremoto…Y en cambio, en ese momento, observarlo ahí, agotado y sin energías era completamente extraño. Era como si una parte de la identidad de Takara se hubiese esfumado. Aunque no era solo él. En cada uno de nosotros había algo distinto. Mi hermano se había vuelto más maduro y responsable, tanto que a veces lograba intimidarme su serenidad. Y es que fue él quien tomó las riendas de todo cuando yo no pude, cuando me negaba a ver lo que él había visto con absoluta claridad mientras yo seguía creyendo… Sentía remordimientos, incluso me dolía que mi hermano pequeño hubiese tenido que echarse la carga a los hombros y esforzarse hasta el agotamiento, no sólo físico, sino mentalmente. Estábamos solos. Éramos, por decirlo así una familia u hogar roto. Aceptábamos el máximo número de misiones que nos ofrecían, por estúpidas que fuesen, sólo para procurar hacérselo más llevadero a nuestra madre.

―Al ﬁnal he tenido que invitar a esos dos mocosos por culpa de la estupidez de Nanako,… Eh… No te ofendas.―se apresuró a decir.

―No lo hago.―le aseguré mientras colgaba la bufanda y el abrigo.― ¿Por qué lo dices?

Me senté a la mesa, alcanzando una mandarina. Me tapé de cintura para abajo con la manta y el calor de la estufa.

―Bueno, es tu amiga.―respondió.

―También es amiga tuya.―hacía todo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos.

―Pero es distinto, ya sabes… a lo que me reﬁero...

―No, ―sostuve su protector, deslizándolo con suavidad para que no volviera a abrir los párpados.―no lo sé.

Observé cómo su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y acompasada.

―Avísame… si viene mamá…

―Claro.

Admitía que también estaba cansado pero uno de los dos tenía que aguantar y no dejar que nuestra madre nos descubriese de aquella manera. Así que casi siempre los dos nos guardábamos la espalda el uno al otro, aunque, realmente procuraba que Takara descansase el máximo posible antes que yo. Ya que de alguna forma, quería liberarle del peso que llevábamos a cuestas entre los dos.

De repente, se oyó un crujido proveniente de la cocina que nos levantó de un salto.

―¿Qué ha pasado?―encontré a mamá y a Sora girándose cuando entramos. Había trozos de porcelana en el suelo.

―Se me ha caído…

―Da igual, cariño.

―Vamos ven, no vayas a cortarte.

Takara cogió a Sora en brazos y la sacó de allí en tanto yo me adelantaba a recoger los pedazos de lo que fue un plato.

―No te preocupes, Daisuke. Ya lo hago…

―No.―la interrumpí antes de que acabara y miré disimuladamente sus brazos, manos, piernas y pies por si tenía algún corte. Por suerte no pasó nada.―Te ayudaré con la cena.

Iba a protestar de nuevo. Sin embargo, apretó los labios y sonrió.

Me hervía la sangre cada vez que hacía eso. Cada vez que mostraba esa sonrisa postiza como si fuese una máscara. No la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez. ¡Ni una! Estaba tan destrozada como aquel plato roto… Apenas quedaba nada de lo que era mi madre. Sólo una sombra, una muñeca que se movía de un sitio para otro mecánicamente, sin vida. Incluso había perdido peso, y sus ojos ya no tenían brillo… Estaban tristes y apagados por completo. Era insoportable verla de ese modo. Consumiéndose lentamente y no sabíamos qué hacer. Se esforzaba por trabajar y cuidar de nosotros aunque intentábamos ser lo más independientes que podíamos entre Takara y yo, ya que tratábamos por todo los medios que Sora se mantuviera al margen, pero, nos veíamos impotentes porque, hiciera lo hiciésemos no lográbamos ayudar a nuestra madre.

Fuera había empezado a caer copos de nieve y eso revolucionó a nuestra hermana pequeña quien no paraba de hablar con mamá como un loro. Sabía que intentaba escucharla pero no podía negar que tenía la mente en otra parte. Le pasaba muchas veces. Parecía abstraerse de lo que le rodeaba sin intención.

Por otro lado, Takara apuraba su comida con cansancio y pesadez. Quería que se fuese a la cama lo antes posible.

―…y quiero seguir esforzándome, para que cuando papá vuelva pueda contarle lo bien que lo estoy haciendo…

Noté como si algo pesado cayese en mi estómago y lo oprimiese.

―Además, me muero de ganas de presentarle a Ashi y a Chairomaru cuando…

―Cállate, Sora.―advirtió la voz de Takara.

―¿Por qué? Estoy hablando con mamá…

―¡Ha dicho que te calles!―salté. Por su reacción no esperó que dijese algo así, ni yo tampoco, pero ya era suﬁciente. No era la primera vez que sucedía aquello y estaba harto.

―No vuelvas a hablarle así.―me regañó mi madre. Me había pasado con ella gritándole de ese modo, pero es que… no podía más. ¡Me estaba ahogando! Necesitaba aire, salir de allí. Y eso fue lo que hice.― ¡Daisuke! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera, Daisuke!

Bajé de un salto las escaleras, derrapando, y corrí. Corrí, corrí y corrí aunque me dolía el pecho por la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones. Quería quitarme de la cabeza los ojos llorosos de Sora y la expresión de dolor de mi madre cuando lo mencionó.

Tropecé y caí cuesta rodando cuesta abajo, junto al río. Y grité. Tanto como me daba mi garganta y el calor abrasador de mi pecho.

Era asﬁxiante. Jamás me había sentido peor que en ese momento. Cuando te das cuenta que aquello en lo que creías era mentira y, que a causa de ello has arrastrado a tus seres queridos. Todo se estaba desmoronando sin control; lo que había pasado fue culpa mía. Que Sora creyese en la posibilidad de que nuestro padre regresara era porque yo lo había estado aﬁrmando y alimentando durante ese tiempo, pero, la realidad era que no iba a volver. ¡Papá no iba a regresar nunca! Se había ido. ¡Se desentendió de nosotros como si nada! Y yo había estado tan ciego como para no verlo... ¡Era un maldito mentiroso! Todo lo que me había enseñado, ¿para qué? Se suponía que tenía que protegernos. ¡Proteger a nuestra familia, no abandonarla!

Fue un error. Fue un error dejar a Sora fuera de todo… Tendría que haberla dejado pensar por ella misma al igual que hizo Takara. Eso hubiese sido lo mejor.

―¡Mierda…Ah!

Lloré no supe por cuanto tiempo, de rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada en la hierba helada, sintiendo como me deshacía en cada sollozo que daba a pleno pulmón. Soportando aquella presión, la sensación de abandono e impotencia, pero sobre todo, de estupidez. No hacía más que repetirme a mí mismo cuan tonto había sido, el tiempo que desperdicié actuando como un niño pequeño viviendo a costa de su sombra.

Me sentía como un cochorro abandonado.

Ninguno de nosotros le importaba. ¡No le importábamos en absoluto!

―¿Daisuke…?

Aquella voz me obligó a abrir lentamente los ojos sin lograr apreciar nada salvo una especie de nubosidad antes de volverlos a cerrar.

―¡Hey, Daisuke!―me incorporó sin esfuerzos. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho trapo.― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas y de ese modo…? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¡¿Tu madre está bien?! ¡Contéstame!

―Na-ruto…―ni siquiera me salía la voz para hablar.

―Vamos, Daisuke. Cuéntamelo, tranquilo. ―me animó echándome algo cálido sobre los hombros.

Entre lágrimas e hipos se lo conté. Lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando. Lo que pensaba acerca de mi padre. Todo. Y él me escuchó atentamente mientras me desahogaba, aunque no pareció sorprenderle nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Suponía que por una parte era consciente de nuestra situación porque pasaba de vez en cuando por casa y, en varias ocasiones intentaba hacer salir a mi madre con sus amigos, aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que siempre tenía preparada una excusa.

―No has hecho nada malo.

―¡Le grité…!

―Solo lo hiciste para proteger a tu madre.―me excusó aplastándome el pelo.

―¿Por qué, Naruto?―le pregunté, aun sabiendo que no tendría respuesta para mí.― Somos su familia, ¿por qué nos ha dejado de esta manera? ¿Por qué nos ha hecho esto?

―No lo sé. Nunca he… llegado comprenderle del todo. Hace tiempo deseaba que Sasuke volviese a casa, y me esforcé al máximo para conseguirlo, ¿sabes?―su rostro se ensombreció tristemente.―Pero aquí estamos. Sin embargo, como bien has dicho, son una familia; tú tienes a tu familia contigo, Daisuke. Creo que eso es lo más importante, y has sabido cuidar muy bien de ella.

―Pero mamá…

―Yo me haré cargo de Sakura, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí. Haré que esté mucho mejor. Aunque eso signiﬁque que me pase el día entero haciendo el payaso si hace falta.―bromeó, logrando sacarme media sonrisa.

Por un lado me sentí mal y que actuaba de forma irresponsable dejándole aquella ardua tarea, pero reconocía que el único que tenía posibilidades de salvar a mi madre de hundirse del todo era él.

Cuando estuve lo suﬁcientemente relajado y calado hasta los huesos Naruto decidió que era hora de llevarme a casa. Creo que era bastante tarde. Apenas éramos los únicos en la calle mientras la nieve caía cadenciosamente a nuestro paso.

―Oye, antes has dicho que deseabas que mi padre regresara…―no se giró a verme.― ¿Eso… ha cambiado?

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, en los cuales, no alcancé a atisbar qué expresión había en su rostro.

―Considero a Sasuke mi amigo, aunque eso no es una excusa para perdonarle ciertas cosas, y si te soy sincero, preﬁero que todo se quede tal y como está ahora mismo.―su voz irradiaba tensión… y rabia contenida.―Lo siento.

―No, yo también pienso lo mismo.

Subimos las escaleras y, al llamar a la puerta mi madre salió pálida y preocupada por cómo me encontraba. No dejaba de preguntarme una y otra vez si estaba bien mientras me desordenaba el pelo e me inspeccionaba por todas partes.

¿Tan mala pinta tenía?

―Mamá estoy bien, en serio.―le insistí por tercera vez, esquivándola.―Voy a cambiarme de ropa. Gracias por acompañarme, Naruto. Por todo.

―No te preocupes.

Me despedí de él dándole las buenas noches.

Mi madre quiso seguirme hasta la habitación pero Naruto no la dejó. Pude ver que intentaba hablar con ella, aunque sólo fuese de cosas normales o de cómo le había ido aquel día en el trabajo… Cualquier tema que no estuviese relacionado con nada que le hiciese daño... En ese aspecto, Naruto era un experto en tratar con ella y veía que le hacía algún bien. Por eso conﬁaba en él. Me lo había estado demostrando durante mucho tiempo.

Al entrar en el cuarto hallé a Takara dando cabezadas y a Sora, que de un momento a otro me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, pidiéndome perdón. Miré a Takara, sorprendido, y entonces fue cuando mi hermana pequeña me confesó que sabía que no había estado bien lo que le dijo a mamá. Que oír cosas como aquellas la hacían sentirse triste.

―Sora, ―me arrodillé, observándola hipar con el brazo ocultándole el rostro.―tienes que decir lo que sientes de verdad; no importa lo que yo haya dicho sino lo que tú crees, ¿bien? Takara y yo no vamos a odiarte. ―asintió, aunque no dejaba de gimotear.

Takara la arrulló en su regazo y ella aprovechó para hacerse un ovillo y esconderse contra su camiseta. Me sostuvo la mano e hizo que me acercase.

―No te vayas otra vez.―dijo con voz suplicante y temblorosa.

Comprendía que sintiera miedo de sentirse o quedarse sola. Y que ella experimentase esa sensación me dolía tanto como a ella.

―No voy a irme a ningún sitio. Es más, si lo hago, Takara tendrá mi permiso para darme un puñetazo, ¿qué te parece?―intenté bromear con ella con la ayuda de mi hermano y, entre los dos, conseguimos sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque fuera la más apagada que le había visto nunca.

Procuramos que se durmiera antes de que mamá llegase al poco tiempo para darnos las buenas noches. Pero antes volvió a agasajarme de nuevo si estaba bien o no. Takara se aprovechó de ese momento, sin embargo, no fue una vez que marchó nuestra madre de la habitación para echarme en cara que daba pena verme. Y no se lo discutí porque tenía razón. Huí despavorido como un crío de la presión y la responsabilidad por unas horas.

―Tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba bien.―murmuró entre la oscuridad. Observaba cómo dormía Sora profundamente.― ¿Te has ﬁjado que ya no juega con Yuki?

―Sí. Lo he visto metido en una caja en el armario, junto a varios juguetes más y el último kimono que le regaló… Puede que haya estado intentado desprenderse de esas cosas que la hacen recordar.

―Tal vez, si es lo que quiere.

Refunfuñó medio dormido.

―A pesar de todo creo no deja de pensar en él…

―¡Por mí puede irse al cuerno!―soltó dándose media vuelta en la cama.

―Le odias, ¿verdad?

―Nunca me sentí tan unido a él como tú; en ocasiones no parecía un padre de verdad, era extraño. Y ahora mismo sigo sin considerarlo como tal, ¡incluso menos! No voy a perdonarle nunca lo que ha hecho. Así que sí, puede que le odie. Y no me importa.

Nada de lo que dijo me sorprendió. Más o menos conocía sus sentimientos. Lo único que hizo fue conﬁrmármelo personalmente.

―Soy un imbécil.

―Dime algo que no sepa. Tenía la vista puesta en el techo, sin apenas parpadear.

―Esta no es la primera vez que la abandona, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo hizo algo parecido… Me enteré por una conversación que escuché entre mamá y la abuela Okuda. Dijo, que se sentía insegura de que volviera a dejarla otra vez.

―¿Cuándo…fue eso?

―Creo que antes de que yo naciera, pero no lo sé,… habló en plural así que, puede que más de una vez.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora?

―Porque me prometió que no volvería a hacerlo y yo le creí estúpidamente, incluso a pesar de todo este tiempo he seguido haciéndolo. Tú eres el único que ha mantenido la perspectiva ﬁrmemente, y gracias a ti he abierto los ojos, Takara.

―Te equivocas. Si no te hubiese tenido a ti no sabría de donde sacar fuerzas. Yo… nunca he dicho esto pero siempre te he admirado. Desde mucho antes de que empezaras a entrenar, yo… quise ser como tú. Así que, cuando llegamos aquí y vi que empezabas a actuar igual que él, aun sabiendo lo que hizo, me dieron ganas de darte una paliza.―se rió con amargura al recordarlo.―Eres mi hermano mayor; tú me inspiraste a ser lo que soy ahora. Y creo que puedo hablar por Sora también de que los dos poseemos cosas que tú nos has inculcado… Cosas que han estado por encima de nuestro padre.

Le agarré de la camiseta empujándolo hacia mí.

―¡Daisuke…!

Apoyé la frente contra la suya.

―Gracias, Takara.

―¡No te lo he dicho para que me agradezcas que alimente a tu ego!―se quejó de soslayo y probablemente poniendo morros. Yo procuraba que no viese cómo las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos luchaban en las últimas por salir.

―Si te dijera, ―comencé a decir― por cruel y egoísta que suene, que no quiero que se le vuelva a nombrar o hablar de algo relacionado con él, ¿tú qué dirías?

―Te apoyaría sin dudarlo, si esa es tu decisión.―respondió.

Y así sería a partir de ese momento. No se pronunciaría más a nuestro padre en casa por parte de ninguno de nosotros. No quería oír otra vez a mitad de la noche decir si tal vez pensase en nosotros. Ya no esperaría por ver abrirse la puerta de repente. Ya había aguantado más que suﬁciente… A partir de ese instante sólo éramos cuatro miembros en nuestra familia. Únicamente nosotros cuatro.

Miré el reloj y me ﬁjé en que había dormido una hora escasa, más o menos. Durmiendo y despertándome continuamente. Sentía la cabeza pesada y embotada, con un cansancio acumulado en el cuerpo tanto mental como físico que comenzaba a resultar molesto.

Y entonces, cuando volví a ver la hora me acordé.

¡Mierda!, maldije para mis adentros incorporándome de un salto. Casi habían transcurrido cuarenta minutos de la hora.

¡Joder, joder!

Mientras rezaba aquellas palabras en mi mente me vestí a trompicones, sin preocuparme por acabar de colocarme una manga bien o no.

Hice el menor ruido posible al salir de casa, y al cerrar la puerta silenciosamente eché a correr a esprín tanto como pude. Llegaba muy tarde. Con más de cuarenta minutos de retraso dudaba que siguiese allí esperándome, así que lo más probable es que se hubiese marchado a su casa.

Divisé el ediﬁcio del Hokage y para mi sorpresa la hallé reclinada contra el muro.

―Llegas tarde.―dijo acercándose, aunque cuando lo hizo su expresión cambió de molesta a una mueca preocupada.―Estás horrible.―expresó sin anestesia, mirándome de arriba abajo.―¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿No traes nada de abrigo?

―Eh, no.―no me acordé de que nevó el día anterior y de la nieve que entonces adornaba las calles. Fui hasta allí corriendo y apenas sentí el frío, pero al verla a ella debía estar congelada, dado el tiempo que llevaba aguantando la espera.

―Venga, toma.―se quitó su bufanda y me la acomodó al cuello.―Si nos damos prisa no nos perderemos nada.

Cogió mi mano y me llevó arrastras a donde fuera que me guiaba. Porque por más que le preguntase su respuesta iba a ser que caminara.

Al ﬁnal terminamos ascendiendo por el gran muro, alcanzando lo más alto por encima de las cabezas de los anteriores Hokages.

Estaba exhausto, y notaba que me sobraba la bufanda. Sin embargo, lo que vi a continuación acaparó completamente toda mi atención: tenía ante mis ojos una panorámica completa de la aldea y totalmente teñida de blanco bajo mis pies, y, al fondo, el nacimiento de un amanecer, cuyos primeros rayos de sol se reflejaban en la nieve dándole un efecto brillante. Como si toda Konoha resplandeciese por ella misma.

―¿Qué te parece? Es bonito, ¿verdad?

―Es precioso…

Desde esa altura era como ver a gran escala una de esas esferas agitables con algún pueblecito de imitación. Era genial poder contemplar aquel paisaje.

―Hacía tiempo que quería enseñártelo, pero pensé que sería mejor esperar un poco más hasta esta época del año. ¿Te gusta?

―Sí, es genial.

―¿Lo dices enserio?―giré a verla sin entender por qué lo preguntaba con ese tono inseguro e inusual en ella.―Últimamente te noto muy triste y menos hablador que de costumbre, y no sé por qué. Pero fuera lo que fuese quería ayudarte a animarte un poco, al menos con esto…

Agarré su mano, y tirando de ella, la rodeé.

―Gracias, Nanako. De verdad.―le agradecí con sinceridad. Necesitaba eso. Sentir su calor a pesar del frío y la abracé más fuerte, pensando en que habría tenido que sopórtalo mientras aguardaba por mí cuando yo me olvidé absolutamente de que me esperaba. Y ella, en cambio, no se marchó a pesar de ello. Se quedó, y aun así seguía preocupándose por mí.

―Daisuke…

―Gracias, gracias.

Murmuraba contra su hombro en tanto ella me pasaba los dedos por mi nuca con ternura, acoplándose a mí. Y así permaneció, sin decir nada, y yo, le abrazaba como un salvavidas mientras dejaba salir mis lágrimas con libertad.

Con algunas de ellas aun bañando mis ojos me apartó un poco, y aunque yo me tapé con el brazo ella me limpió la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, pero entonces, más que ver sentí su aliento caliente contra el mío, seguido de un suave y ligero roce en los labios. Y supe exactamente lo que había hecho cuando vi su expresión ruborizada y avergonzada intentando esquivar mí mirada.

―Perdón.

No sé ni cómo ni qué fuerza me impulsó a hacerlo pero, de un momento había cerrado los ojos y acortado cualquier distancia existente entre los dos. Como ella lo había hecho, y noté la suavidad seguido por la sensación de calor.

Fue extraño al principio. Pero no dejaba de ser una sensación muy agradable y quise más de eso pero mi respiración, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón estaban descontrolados.

Nos miramos sonrojados el uno al otro, con el respectivo vaho del otro mezclándose entre los del otro y, de alguna forma nos echamos a reír con timidez a la vez que despreocupadamente, como dos niños pequeños. Como hacía tanto tiempo que ni recordaba.

Sinceramente siempre supe que Nanako era diferente respecto a los demás. Sentía que era algo parecido a los sentimientos que tenía hacia mi madre y mis hermanos, aunque a veces, como en ese momento, me daba cuenta que eran muy distintos pero a la vez muy similares. No sabía exactamente en qué se diferenciaban; no era una más en mí familia, sino una persona muy especial, a quien necesitaba como el oxígeno para no sobrevivir en la pesadez del océano turbio y oscuro que se había convertido mí mundo, el cual, ella daba un rayo de luz, como el comienzo de un nuevo día.

…

Estaba terminando de guardar la colada mientras los chicos se habían atrincherado en la cocina para hacer la cena. Sora, por otro lado, estaba concentrada en el salón con sus deberes.

Me acerqué a ella una vez acabé, por si necesitaba ayuda y también, para tener algo que hacer. Me era imposible estar parada. Necesitaba algo que con lo que distraer mi mente a cada minuto. Sin embargo, los chicos no hacían otra cosa que alejarme tanto de las tareas de casa y, no podía remediar que a veces sintiera la opresión de aquellas paredes sobre mí. Aplastándome hasta el más oscuro rincón.

Ese día Ino volvió a insistirme en ir a reunirme con ella y todos los demás. Aunque realizara la pregunta sabía perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta; por más que lo dijese yo seguía manteniéndome en mi línea. Daba igual el tiempo que estuviese estando o hablando con ellos, si un rato o unas horas que el resultado era siempre el mismo: nada. No había nada que me impulsara a seguirles o conectarme a ellos.

Algo no funcionaba bien en mí.

Contra más transcurría el tiempo más era incapaz de entender cosas que suponía tener claras desde un principio. Otras no tanto… Y es que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza por las noches, echando en falta su presencia tras mi espalda dándome calor; era una de las cosas que más añoraba, observarle mientras dormía o,…abrazarle sin que me correspondiera.

―¡Naruto!

La voz de Sora me devolvió devuelta a la realidad y al mirar hacia allí encontré a Naruto en la entrada.

―¿Te quedas a cenar?―Takara salió de la cocina vistiendo con el delantal, seguido de Daisuke. ―No, lo siento, hoy no. Otro día, ¿vale?―prometió.―La verdad es que he venido a invitar a su madre a cenar…

―Ya se lo dije a Ino esta mañana.―contesté garabateando en el papel antes de que continuase la frase.―No tendías que haberte molestado en venir aquí para nada.

―Salgamos fuera.

―Te lo acabo de… ¡Naruto! ¡Suéltame!―me agarró con fuerza del antebrazo consiguiendo levantarme del suelo y sacarme a rastras del apartamento.― ¿A qué demonios estás jugando…?―vi que les decía algo a los niños y coger mi abrigo antes de cerrar la puerta.― ¿Qué haces? ¡Ábrela!

―¡Escucha, vas a venir conmigo y pasarás un rato agradable con nosotros!―declaró sin una pizca de paciencia.― Así que ponte esto y vámonos.―me urgió, pasándome la prenda de abrigo.―¿Podrás hacerlo?

Me observó intensamente, hasta el punto de abrumarme. Siempre que miraba directamente a sus ojos algo se tambaleaba irremediablemente en mi interior.

―Está bien.―acabé accediendo, y su expresión se suavizó.

Caminé junto a él sin mediar palabra hasta el restaurante. Hacía un frío que pelaba hasta los huesos aquella noche y agradecí el calor del local una vez entramos, resguardándonos.

―¿Sakura?―Tenten estaba de pie en el pasillo con varias jarras en las manos―¡Hey, chicos, Sakura está aquí!

De inmediato Ino salió de detrás de un panel y vi cómo se le iluminaba la cara al verme.

―Vaya, esto sí es sorprendente.― Kakashi-sensei apareció desde la barra. Venía acompañado por Lee y varias cervezas más.― ¿Cómo lo has conseguido, Naruto?

―Nada. Dijo que le apetecía mucho venir, ¿verdad?―mintió dirigiéndose a mí sonriente.

―Sí…

―¡Pues no se hable más!―Ino me sujetó fuertemente de la mano―¡Vamos a pasárnoslo en grande! ¿De acuerdo?

Me llevó con todos los demás a la gran mesa que habían preparado. Cabíamos todos, aunque un poco apretujados… Inmediatamente me ofrecieron para beber y comer lo que quisiera, insistiendo en no cortarme y alimentarme bien. Ino vino a sentarse a mi lado, dejando a Sai en el otro lado en compañía de Naruto y Shikamaru, quien repartía por la mesa las bebidas a uno y a otros. Pronto Gai-sensei propuso un brindis en memoria de Neji,

Como sabía que hacían siempre que se reunían, y todos alzaron sus copas para beber. Después, siguieron con bromas, conversaciones cruzadas y disputas entre Choji y Kiba por conseguir más comida, con el apoyo incondicional de Hinata, y Shino, en cambio, se aprovechaba de aquello para servirse tanto como quisiese en su plato. En el otro extremo de la mesa Gai-sensei retaba a Kakashi-sensei a una competición por quién bebía más que el otro, a lo que Lee se les unió inmediatamente atraído como una polilla a pesar de las advertencias de Tenten a su poca tolerancia al alcohol.

―¡Quien pierda cantará delante de los chicos!

―Hecho.

Animaron a ambos senseis a seguir, porque Lee, al segundo vaso ya estaba mareado y por los suelos ayudándose de su compañera. Por otro lado, yo estuve más concentrada en probar el sake. Nunca lo había bebido y su sabor fuerte no me gustaba, pero, aun así continué rellenando mi copa.

Al ﬁnal, Gai-sensei se puso a cantar alto y fuerte, aunque más que eso berreaba palabras sin sentido. Estaba completamente borracho y, aunque no fue la apuesta, Kakashi-sensei le echo el brazo al hombro y se acopló como un dúo a su canción de igual modo. Al poco tiempo después se marcharon juntos con la buena justiﬁcación de que ya no tenían el cuerpo para tanto alboroto.

Ino comenzó a hablar de la boda y de si deberían celebrarla junto a la de Shikamaru, para que se decidiese de una vez, pero éste no quiso entrar mucho al trapo, aunque sí participó con los chicos en discutir sobre la despedida de soltero para Sai. Las chicas también charlaron acerca de ello, aunque yo intentase evadirme de las conversaciones o, de las miradas tiernas y risueñas con que Ino le regalaba, sonrojándose; me hacía pensar en todas esas cosas que había vivido hacía algún tiempo no muy lejano, pero que, en ese entonces, tenía la sensación de que nada de lo que ocurrió hubiese sucedido de verdad. Cómo si todo se convirtiese en una nebulosa de sueño en mi cabeza. Más y más grande.

Más doloroso.

―Oye, Sakura, ¿no crees que has bebido bastante ya?

―¿Por qué, Hinata? Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no?―di un trago de golpe y de nuevo colmé el vaso.

―Déjalo…―le impedí a Ino quitarme la botella de las manos.―Te acompañaré a casa, vamos…

―No, quiero seguir bebiendo. Se supone que esto es una ﬁesta, ¿verdad?―me puse de pie, tambaleándome y sin prestarle atención al mareo.― ¿Por qué no hacemos un brindis, eh?

―Siéntate. Ya es suﬁciente.―interrumpió Naruto.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos pasándolo bien.

―Eso, Naruto.―participó Kiba.― ¡Si Sakura quiere brindar vamos a hacerlo!

―No.―sentenció ﬁrmemente y se acercó a mí, para susurrarme―: Has bebido más de la cuenta, nos vamos.

―Deja de hablarme como a una niña, además, ¿no era esto lo que querías…?

―¡Venga, déjala, Naruto! Aquí tienes, Sakura.

―¡Gracias!

Volví a sentarme con la copa que me llenó Kiba hasta arriba y los dos brindamos junto a Choji, olvidándome de que Naruto no me quitaba los ojos de encima ni un segundo. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz?

―¿Quieres otra?

―Claro…

Pisó con fuerza el tatami hasta posicionarse de nuevo junto a mí.

―Levántate.

―No.

―Hey, Naruto…―Kiba quiso repartir calma pero no lo consiguió.

―¡No pienso volver a repetirlo! ¡Levántate!

Alcé la vista sin inmutarme y vi que estaba realmente furioso conmigo. Y no supe si fue el efecto del alcohol u otra cosa, pero el caso es que me puse a reír. Él, por el contrario, me incorporó de un solo impulso tirando de mi brazo y me sacó del restaurante ante la incrédula atención de lo demás.

Cuando me insistió que anduviese recta y reí aún más fuerte, tambaleándome sin control así que, me pasó el brazo por sus hombros y arrastró de mí por la calle.

Maldijo en voz alta al intentar abrir la puerta con la mano izquierda, lográndolo varios minutos después entrando a oscuras, trastabillando, y, al ﬁnal, caí pesadamente sobre una superﬁcie mullida, sin dejar de desternillarme de risa. Hice el intento de sentarme, pero fue inútil. La habitación me daba vueltas...

―¿Dónde… estoy?―pregunté con voz ronca y débil. Me eché los brazos sobre los ojos para perder de vista el techo y la sensación de mareo.

―En mi apartamento. Es mejor que pases la borrachera aquí antes de presentarte en casa con los niños…―sentí el peso de su cuerpo hundir el colchón.― Te he llevado para que te lo pasaras bien con los demás y te despejaras, no para beber como una… Ni siquiera has comido nada, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?! ¡Oye, mírame!―quiso apartarme los brazos pero no le dejé.―No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no te apetezca, lo único que quiero es que estés bien, que vuelvas a sonreír de verdad, yo… No quiero otra cosa más que eso.

―Déjalo,… Naruto…

―No, no voy a hacerlo.

―¿Por qué? No lo soporto… Casi siempre estás en casa con los niños, te preocupas y juegas con ellos, visitas a mis padres y me haces compañía en el trabajo. ¡Estás todo el día pendiente de mí!, ¡¿por qué?! ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

―Ya te lo he dicho.

―No…

―Me preocupo por ti, ¿acaso es un crimen?―consiguió hacer mis brazos a un lado y me topé de frente con sus ojos azules.―No te he preguntado nada en todo este tiempo porque te he respetado, tal como me pediste que hiciera, pero, ahora mismo eso ya no me importa; ya no se trata solo de ti, sino de mí también… Necesito saber lo que pasó realmente con Sasuke, y quiero oírlo directamente de ti.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan débil ante esa mirada? Sentía como si me atrapase en ella, que veía a través de mí hasta el punto de perturbarme, pero, eso ya daba igual.

―¿Qué quieres oír, Naruto? ¿Qué Sasuke me violó? ¿Es eso? Pues sí, te mentí; jugaba conmigo cuando se le antojaba, arrastrándome con él atada de las manos por una cuerda y obligándome casi todas las noches. ¿Es eso lo que esperabas? ¡Di, Naruto!―volví a esconderme, arrepentida de cómo se lo había soltado de una vez pero ya no había vuelta atrás.― No dejó de hacerlo hasta que me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Pensé en ustedes muchas veces, que quizás me estaban buscando y que al ﬁnal acabarías por encontrarme pronto pero, pasaba el tiempo y cada vez me veía más aprisionada en aquella casa donde me obligó a pasar el embarazo sola, hasta que nació Daisuke. Sasuke se marchaba continuamente sin decir nada, y podían pasar días e incluso semanas sin verle aparecer… Tuve opciones de escapar. Incontables, pero no lo hice. Tenía miedo por Daisuke recién nacido y preferí esperar un poco más pero, ¿sabes qué? Esa idea fue desapareciendo poco a poco... El tiempo transcurría y Sasuke y yo tuvimos nuestros vaivenes... Su actitud no había cambiado en absoluto pero tenía momentos, y me aferraba a ellos. De alguna forma se preocupaba por Daisuke, y luego, por Takara. Al menos su nacimiento no fue como el de su hermano mayor, pero tampoco muy distinto. Empezamos a compartir dormitorio y, bueno… A los ojos de los demás parecíamos un matrimonio: convivíamos juntos, dormíamos juntos y teníamos hijos en común. Pero aparte de eso no había nada más. No por el lado de Sasuke, aunque si es verdad que siempre tuve esperanzas de que, tal vez, algún día sintiese algo…

"Con la llegada de Sora creí que todo iba a ir mejor… Parecíamos una familia y por raro que te parezca, la verdad es que fui muy feliz. Unos días más que otros, pero al ﬁn y al cabo vi a mis hijos crecer sanos y alegres junto a mí y a su padre. Era lo que siempre había soñado tener con Sasuke, y creí que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero se esfumó cuando nos encontraron… supe al instante que les había olvidado por completo. Aunque, ahora que te soy sincera, eso no me importó en lo más mínimo, ¿sabes? Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que todo había acabado… Así que, esa noche, ayudé a escapar a Sasuke. Envenené a Lee y a Kakashi-sensei para protegerle y tener la oportunidad de despedirme de él, de… decirle todo lo que sentía… Que a pesar…―el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar―de todo lo que había pasado yo, había sido feliz a su lado durante esos años, que…le quería muchísimo…―ese momento llegó como un flash cegador a mí mente.― Me moría por decirle que no se fuese, ¡que se quedase conmigo!, pero, ¿sabes qué, Naruto? Al ﬁnal No dijo nada… Ni te echaré de menos, ni un te quiero... Nada. ¡Ni siquiera por los niños! ¡Se marchó sin decir una palabra!―Naruto se echó sobre la cama, abrazándome contra él, pero ya poco podía hacer.― ¡No hizo tan siquiera el intento de quedarse por nosotros! Y yo se lo di todo, Naruto. ¡Todo! ¡Por él...! Porque hice de Sasuke mi mundo.―lloraba desconsoladamente, con un dolor atroz que me desgarraba el pecho.―Sé que no volverá nunca, pero yo… no puedo dejar de echarle de menos ni de pensar en él... Yo, no puedo… ¡No puedo más!

Creo que estuvimos tumbados en la cama casi toda la noche. Naruto no se separó de mí en ningún momento mientras yo dejaba salir a la luz todo el dolor que llevaba acumulando dentro durante aquellos meses… Sentía como si la herida expulsase el veneno. Cómo si me liberase de una carga pesada: me había dado la oportunidad de decir en voz alta mis propios sentimientos, sin tener por qué ocultarlos más.

Naruto se había convertido en mi máximo apoyo desde que volví a casa, pero nunca quise inmiscuirle, en realidad. Prefería mantenerlo al margen de todo el caos que habitaba en mi cabeza y no contagiarle de mis penas, pero, la verdad era que si no hubiese sido por él habría estado mucho, mucho peor de lo que ya me encontraba en ese momento. Sin apetito, y teniendo la misma pesadilla con Sasuke una y otra vez, yéndose, mientras yo no podía moverme ni gritar hasta que lo veía perderse en la oscuridad. Pero esa noche, en cambio, no soñé nada. Dormí plácidamente apoyada en su regazo, en tanto él me transmitía consuelo y tranquilidad. No sé cuántas veces me disculpé por haberme olvidado de él y de todos mis amigos. Por dejar de lado mi hogar de un modo tan egoísta, y sin embargo, Naruto no me lo echó en cara, ni tampoco dijo que me lo merecía por ser una ingenua estúpida, sino que me abrazó más fuerte, acunándome y diciendo que no me preocupase por cosas innecesarias porque, para él, lo más importante era que estuviese de nuevo en casa sana y salva.

Los tenues rayos de sol de la mañana me incomodaban en los ojos, y quise moverme para huir de ellos pero alguien ya lo hizo por mí.

―¿Te he despertado?

A pesar de estar aún adormilada percibí las sombras que ocultaba bajo sus párpados.

―¿No… has dormido?―mi voz era un hilo casi inexistente.

―No, pero tú sí. Estuviste hablando y gimoteando en sueños varias veces…―me echó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.―Me preocupaba que pudieras despertarte con alguna pesadilla.

―Lo siento, yo…

―Deja de disculparte por todo.

―Perdón…―volví a hacerlo. Él en cambio sonrió acercándose a mí, apoyando su frente contra la mía.―Gracias… por quedarte conmigo, y cuidarme toda la noche. Me has ayudado mucho.

―Quiero que estés bien, y no iba a dejarte sola después de esa borrachera. Te pasaste de la raya para ser la primera vez que bebías… ¿Cómo estás, por cierto?

―Tengo la cabeza embotada y a punto de estallarme. ―mi voz salía amortigua al estar escondida contra su cuello ocultándome de la claridad.―Lo de anoche fue la primera y última vez.

Ante eso Naruto rió con suavidad y quiso levantarse para traerme medicina pero no quise abandonar el refugio de sus brazos. Por una vez en mucho tiempo sentía calidez en lo que para mí se había convertido en un largo y frío invierno de soledad y abandono. Él pareció notarlo y me llevó en brazos hacia la cocina, sentándome sobre la encimera mientras echaba mano al mueble y me pasaba el medicamento y un vaso de agua. Todo ello sin perder el contacto conmigo. Daba igual si era un simple roce o una mirada. Estaba ahí, se quedó pendiente de mí hasta darle el último trago al agua y luego partió una galleta en dos para cada uno; era lo máximo que podía aceptar mi estómago, pero agradecí el sabor dulce en el paladar.

Antes de que pudiese tantear la posibilidad de regresar a casa Naruto me metió de nuevo en la cama, prometiendo que me despertaría en un par de horas y que después me acompañaría en el camino de vuelta. Quise decirle que durmiese a mi lado, pero mis ojos se cerraban inconscientemente, costándome una barbaridad poder abrirlos por el cansancio... Lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a su mano mientras él me observaba desde la orilla de la cama y protegía mi sueño una vez más.

Lo que ocurrió aquella noche me hizo reflexionar y darme cuenta de que tenía que aceptar la verdad: quería a Sasuke. Lo di todo, y más por él, pero aun así eso no fue suﬁciente, y debía asumirlo. No podía hacer otra cosa más que eso.

―No le diré nada a nadie, ni a Daisuke.―prometió, tras haberle pedido que aquello que le confesé quedase entre nosotros.― ¿Estás bien?―estaba visiblemente preocupado y no le culpaba por ello después de lo de aquella noche. Comprendía que no quisiese dejarme sola, y yo tampoco quería, pero sabía que no había dormido y estaba cansado, pero...

―¿Quieres…pasarte luego a cenar?

―Claro.―respondió sonriéndome.

Cuando entré en casa me la encontré desierta y completamente en silencio. Miré a ver en la habitación y allí estaban los tres profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo, me llamó la atención que Sora estuviese durmiendo entre los chicos cuando últimamente había interpuesto un espacio entre ellos. Me acerqué, y deﬁnitivamente habían juntado las tres camas. Sabía que ese simple gesto signiﬁcaba algo, y que tal vez, estuvieron hablando a lo largo de la noche.

No quise darle vueltas a eso y decidí prepararles el desayuno antes de que despertasen.

―¿Mamá?

Encontré al mayor de mis hijos en la puerta de la cocina, restregándose los ojos con actitud somnolienta.

―Buenos días.―le dije a la vez que pasaba los dedos por sus cabellos alborotados de recién levantado.― ¿Todo bien anoche?

―Sí,…―apoyó la cabeza contra la encimera intentando no cerrar los ojos.― ¿y tú? ¿Hueles a alcohol?

―Bebí un poco… ¿A qué hora se acostaron?

―Mmm, no lo sé. Tú tampoco pareces haber dormido mucho…―se estaba quedando dormido allí de pie. Al parecer todos pasamos una mala noche.

―Dejaremos el desayuno por hoy.―murmuré antes de cogerle en brazos y llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación para acostarle.

Sora se había arrimado y echo un ovillo junto a Takara quien entreabrió los ojos para verme.

―Mamá…

―Ssht, seguid durmiendo.―le acaricié suavemente la cabellera para sumirle de nuevo en el sueño. La pequeña se removió e hice lo mismo besando su frente.―Duerman bien.

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio en silencio y fui directamente a darme una ducha caliente.


	16. Capitulo 16

―¡Qué frío!

―Deja de quejarte y ayúdame―Apoyó las manos sobre la tabla y entre los dos la alineamos para que quedase recta junto a las demás que habíamos clavado anteriormente―. No la sueltes, Takara.

―¡Me estoy congelando de frío! ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?!

Yo también me estaba helando y por eso quería terminar de arreglar el tejado de la academia cuanto antes. No dejaba de nevar, cosa que diﬁcultaba nuestro trabajo y, también, la razón por la cual el techo de la Academia Ninja se vino abajo. Aunque daba gracias a que fuese en una zona donde estaba desocupada y no en el lugar de las clases, donde en ese mismo momento se hallaba Sora en alguna de sus aulas sentada en su pupitre con sus piernas colgando de la silla balanceándolas seguramente, mientras compartía de vez en cuando alguna broma con Ashi, su compañero y amigo.

―Tú también podrías echarnos una mano, Kakashi-sensei―Le reclamó castañeando entre dientes. Estaba sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente como si la baja temperatura no le afectara en lo más mínimo y estuviera bien reconfortado en el sofá de su propia casa.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

―¡Porque estás ahí sin hacer nada!

―Bueno, ése es vuestro trabajo, no el mío―Pasó de página y empezó a reírse como un idiota tras la portada moviendo los hombros.

Me puse de pie y, para su sorpresa, se lo arrebaté de las manos.

―¡Oye, Daisuke…!

―¡Tómalo, Takara!―Se lo pasé, y éste, lo atrapó con seguridad al vuelo. Parecía divertido. Al menos entraríamos en calor de esa forma, pasándonoslo de un lado a otro mientras Kakashi intentaba cogerlo amenazándonos con que escribiría un informe detallado al Hokage sobre conducta impropia contra el evaluador. Pero eso a nosotros nos daba igual.

―¿Qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei?―Se burló Takara sacándole la lengua mientras agitaba en su mano el libro, incitándolo a que se acercase a él—. ¿No puedes contra dos Genins a la vez? ¿Tan mayor estás?

―¡Ya vasta, mocosos!

Entonces, Kakashi-sensei se abalanzó en ese momento contra él y pude ver antes que había apoyado el pie en el mismísimo borde del agujero. Me dio tiempo a reaccionar, sí, pero no lo suﬁciente para ser arrastrado con ellos hasta el fondo, donde quedamos enterrados entre madera y nieve tras un ruido estruendoso en el que me golpee la cabeza, pero no era nada ya que la saqué de la nieve, agitándola para quitarme los restos del pelo a la vez que salía de entre los escombros sacudiéndome la ropa y la capa cuando escuché la tos de Takara a mi lado y junto a él, nuestro evaluador completamente noqueado por la caída.

―¿Cuántos dedos ves?―Preguntó Takara acercándose a él del revés, inclinándose hacia él acercándole la palma de la mano completamente extendida mostrando sus cinco.

―Libro…―Farfullaba sin sentido―…mi libro…

―¿Si me contestas te lo daré?―Sonrió amablemente antes de girarse hacia mí con una expresión embargada por la ansiedad y masculló en un susurro―¡¿Dónde está el libro?!

―¡Y yo que sé, ahora mismo tenemos un problema más grave!―Dije señalando el techo inexistente―. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Kakashi-sensei volvió a rumiar algo inaudible por lo que mi hermano pequeño se esforzaba en traducir aproximando su oreja sobre su máscara. Mientras tanto, yo daba vueltas en el lugar intentando pensar con claridad, notando una que otra punzada en la coronilla donde me coloqué un bloque de hielo en esa zona para intentar bajar el chichón que se me había formado y fue cuando encontré el libro abierto de par en par. Parpadee varias veces y me agaché para recogerlo antes de volver a incorporarme quitándole restos de madera y polvo mirándolo con curiosidad porque parecía estar muy usado, como si Kakashi lo hubiera estado leyendo durante muchísimo tiempo una y otra vez… Me pregunté qué tipo de lectura podría abstraer tanto a una persona para engancharla de esa manera y leí varias líneas. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor escarlata que iba en aumento contra más seguía el párrafo escrito en el libro hasta que ﬁnalicé por cerrarlo pudiendo notar cómo me ardía la cara. Sin duda el pedazo de nieve que tenía en la mano se habría derretido, y más aún cuando los recuerdos con Nanako en lo alto de los grandes rostros de los Hokages con el amanecer de fondo invadió mi mente de un solo golpe chamuscándome los cables.

―Vamos, espabila―Le insistió Takara dándole unos toquecitos en la mejilla para intentar despertarlo, yo simplemente me acerqué a él y le entregué el libro con la vista desviada hacia otro lado― ¿Uh? ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?—Inquirió recogiendo el objeto pasando de página con rapidez entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que no leería una sola línea de ese libro sino contenía dibujos impresos en él.

—Na-nada, sólo pensaba el modo en el que poder solucionar todo esto.

—Mmm, ya—Cerró la encuadernación por ﬁn dejándome respirar aliviado discretamente y alzó la mirada hacia arriba—. Podríamos probar con una lona…

―¡Chicos!―De repente se oyó la voz de Iruka-sensei, y allí estaba, mirándonos desde lo alto―. ¿Están bien?

―S-sí,… ―Bajó y se aproximó inmediatamente a Kakashi-sensei―… más o menos…

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Bueno… verás es… ¡Ya sabes…!―Tartamudeó incomprensiblemente Takara poniéndose nervioso moviendo las manos y los brazos de un lado a otro casi enredándoselos entre sí―. Eh… Uh-uhm…

―De repente se vino abajo, Iruka-sensei―Intervine sin pensar si eso era de verdad creíble o no. Pero mi voz sonó serena y convincente―: La superﬁcie era inestable. Estábamos terminando de cerrar el agujero como nos habían mandado hacer con la supervisión de Kakashi-sensei y fue cuando todo se hundió, ¿verdad, Takara?

―¡Sí, sí!―Se apresuró a asentir automáticamente tieso como el palo de una escoba.

―Valla problema…―Suspiró el profesor, y supe que no harían falta más explicaciones, pero nos volvió a preguntar si estábamos heridos, a lo que nosotros negamos con la cabeza―. Entonces, llevaré a Kakashi al hospital. Mientras tanto, ustedes dos, intenten recoger este desastre, por favor.

En cuanto desapareció junto con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kakashi ambos dejamos salir el aire contenido.

Sacamos los restos del techo del interior, sin embargo, la nieve no dejaba de caer así que recurrimos a la idea de la lona y Takara fue en su busca mientras que yo me quedé continuando con la limpieza de todo aquello como pude hasta la llegada de mi hermano, y entre los dos acomodamos la gran tela sobre el agujero colocando cuatro piedras en cada una de las esquinas para que no se la llevase el viento o el tiempo que aguantase hasta que se llenase por unos kilos de nieve. Sin embargo, teníamos que ir a la oﬁcina del Hokage para dar reporte del incidente ocurrido y lo sucedido con nuestro evaluador, cosa que no nos hacía ni pizca de gracia ya que no obtendríamos beneﬁcios y seguramente Kakashi podría irse de la lengua diciendo que fue por nuestro juego que el techo se desplomó, pero, si apreciaba tanto su libro erótico, más le valdría mantener esa bocaza tapada que tiene cerrada.

Después de informar a Godaime de la situación y negar en desaprobación con la cabeza junto al suspiro perezoso de Shizune a su lado me pareció que algo así ocurría frecuentemente, porque en cuanto le dijimos que Irukasensei llevó a Kakashi al hospital ambas soltaron al unísono: «¿Otra vez…?». Podría ser que nuestro instructor era un paciente frecuente en la cama del hospital, hecho que me sorprendió, pero nos dijo que se nos concedería más material que utilizar para terminar de reparar el tejado y que en tanto encontraría a alguien que se hiciera cargo de nosotros, ya que al ser Genins todavía debíamos estar bajo la supervisión de algún Jounin.

―¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ver a Kakashi al hospital y encima comprarle un ramo de flores?―Inquirió Takara en tono huraño cuando me detuve frente a la floristería Yamanaka después de salir del despecho del Hokage.

―Porque nos conviene―Le expliqué de un modo ausente buscando un tipo de flor en concreto―. Aún llevas el libro encima, ¿verdad?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Tengo la sensación de que ese libro es muy especial para él, así que mientras lo tengamos en nuestro poder Kakashi no tendrá más remedio que redactar en el informe que todo ha sido un simple accidente—Encontré las flores que requería y tomé un par de ellas, mostrándoselas al incrédulo de mi hermano pequeño— Será una especie de rehén para que no abra la boca—Una sonrisa ladina cruzó mis labios ladeando la cabeza.

―Son…

―Flores para funeral. Se las daremos a Kakashi con todo nuestro cariño y afecto…—Dije sin prestar mucha atención a la palidez del rostro de Takara, ya que algo, o más bien alguien, acaparó toda mi atención en ese instante. Tenía las mejillas rosadas al igual que la punta de la nariz que intentaba ocultar bajo la bufanda mientras caminaba junto a una mujer morena de cabello rebelde y charlaba de forma animada con ella dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que me deslumbró hasta a mí.

— En serio, Daisuke, hay veces que tu lado macabro me da escalofríos…—Me quedé embelesado observándola, sin escuchar las palabras de Takara que se transformaron en un completo silencio en el que sólo la ﬁgura y el esplendor de Nanako se hicieron presentes, reinando de una manera tan cálida y apaciguadora como un atardecer de primavera que hacía latir rápidamente y con fuerza mi corazón en pleno invierno. Sin embargo, la cara de Takara se interpuso de repente en mi campo visual impidiéndome seguir contemplándola y eso me fastidió coloreando mis orejas de rojo como bolas de navidad—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Lo aparté con un brazo dejándole las flores en los de él para que las cogiera sin reparos y salí a la calle buscándola con la mirada entre la gente que transitaba la avenida, pero las perdí de vista por completo… Desde aquel día no nos habíamos vuelto a ver ni a cruzar hasta entonces, aunque yo fui el único que tuvo conciencia de ello. Y por alguna razón, mi corazón volvió a agitarse por eso. Era como una especie de secreto que me guardaría para mí mismo, porque, a pesar de que me moría de la vergüenza en mirarla de frente me hacía feliz haber tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella.

―Oye…—Algo me golpeó en la cabeza, y me giré para ver a Takara con el ramo echado sobre el hombro, quien me observaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja— Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital para que te revisen a ti en lugar de ver a Kakashi, porque estás actuando de un modo muy raro y esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes de imbécil me asusta más que tus ideas macabras—Confesó antes de echar a caminar en dirección al hospital con aire despreocupado, dejándome avergonzado en mitad de la calle con las mejillas coloradas y, tras varios segundos, lo seguí en silencio introduciendo las manos en el interior de los bolsillos del pantalón queriendo que me tragase la tierra.

…

Suspiré pesadamente al ser observaba por su ojo abierto mientras escribía en la tablilla el estado en el que se hallaba y el olor de las flores que los niños habían traído hacía unos minutos alcanzó a impregnar mi sentido del olfato al tenerlas junto a mí en un jarrón junto a la mesa auxiliar en la cama donde Kakashi-sensei estaba postrado con un vendaje rodeándole la cabeza y varias contusiones, pero aun así no me quitaba la vista de encima, incluso se mostró inquieto con la visita de los chicos, que, a pesar de ser breve, tuvieron un detalle con él trayéndole aquellas flores…aunque no estaba segura de por qué habían escogido precisamente esas en particular. Tal vez no supiesen su signiﬁcado.

―Sakura…—Musitó con un poco de diﬁcultad bajo la sábana que le ocultaba medio rostro—. Siento decirte esto, pero tus hijos son unos…

—Sí, sí—Le interrumpí echando un vistazo a la hora tras dejar de apuntar en la tabla que deposité a los pies de la cama— Es mi turno para el almuerzo y tú ya puedes irte a casa—La sonreí dándome la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya está?

Me detuve con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación tras haber abierto y le miré con el ceño fruncido a través del hombro.

―Sólo tienes un chichón y algunos cardenales, el resto está todo correcto por lo que tienes permiso para irte a casa.

―Pe-pero…—No quise escuchar sus excusas y cerré tras de mi lanzando un prolongado suspiro impregnado de cansancio. No sé si era peor que un niño pequeño o la edad que le estaba afectando para tener esa clase de paranoias con que no estaría seguro si no se quedaba en el hospital. Si no quería volver a casa para estar solo ya iba siendo hora de que se plantease buscar alguna mujer en lugar de usar la clínica como un hotel o lo diagnosticaría de hipocondríaco.

―Sakura.

Pestañeé al toparme con una de las chicas de recepción y administración en el ﬁnal del pasillo que se acercaba a mí con interés acompañado de cierto rubor en las mejillas conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba no hacerla más pronunciada con discreción mientras apretaba unos documentos contra su pecho.

―Tienes visita.

―¿Visita?

—Pregunté extrañada porque ya había revisado el papeleo y mi turno había acabado teniendo tiempo libre para almorzar. Sin embargo, la chica negó con la cabeza y disimuladamente señaló hacia el vestíbulo, concretamente a una ﬁgura alta de pelaje dorado que estaba recostado contra la pared con aire pensativo manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y una sensación de revoloteo surgió de repente en mi estómago al verle allí plantado— Ha vuelto a preguntar por ti y le he dicho que no tardarías en terminar—Me aclaró la chica y yo le asentí brevemente notando cómo se alejaba a paso lento de mí, sin perder detalle cuando me acerqué a él, y éste descendió su cálida y azulada mirada como la de un cielo totalmente despejado sobre mí, dedicándome una de sus tantas sonrisas que abrigaban mi helado y malherido corazón.

No era la primera vez que Naruto me esperaba para almorzar juntos o a la salida del trabajo para acompañarme a casa aunque fuese tarde. Incluso se preocupaba de recoger a Sora de la academia cuando ni yo ni los niños podíamos por el trabajo y sus respectivas misiones. Él en cambio, estaba con ella, la entretenía en el parque jugando con Ashi y Chairomaru hasta que me veían llegar y los tres regresábamos juntos a casa mientras llevaba a mi hija pequeña subida sobre sus hombros haciéndola reír felizmente con cualquier tontería. Incluso ya era frecuente verle en las cenas cuando los chicos volvían a casa y se les iluminaba el rostro cada vez que estaba presente aguardándoles para comer lo que él me había ayudado a cocinar… Estaba muy pendiente de nosotros. Desde que le confesé la verdad, creo que incluso antes, pero en ese entonces aún más se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar y era algo que no sabía cómo poder agradecer todo cuanto hacía por nosotros cada día.

―¿Quieres otro?—Me preguntó cuando terminé el tazón de ramen de Ichiraku, mientras él, ya llevaba dos y medio. Realmente adoraba esos ﬁdeos. No perdía oportunidad en traer a los chicos a ese lugar… Aún recuerdo la primera vez que los hizo probar la comida que me reprochó no haberles dado a conocer nunca, sorprendiéndome. Pero cuando vi su rostro ilusionado cuando los tres degustaron la comida admitiendo que les gustaban me arrancó una sonrisa al verle feliz por algo tan simple que me resultó adorable. Así que esa vez, escogí aquel lugar para almorzar sabiendo que le encantaría porque siempre me preguntaba a mi dónde me apetecía comer y nunca se quejaba del lugar a donde íbamos, aunque alguna de la comida que a mí me gustaba no le hacía gracia y hacía el esfuerzo por acompañarme, motivo por lo que decidí que de vez en cuando elegiría su restaurante favorito para que él también disfrutara. Y he de confesar que aunque aquella comida me pesara en el estómago venía de perlas para el frío que hacía esos días, además, allí se le notaba más a gusto y no desperdiciaba el tiempo en recoger sus sonrisas, bromas y conversaciones que eran como una especie de bálsamo para mí.

―No, estoy bien así—Respondí colocando el codo sobre la madera, reposando el mentón sobre la palma de la mano mientras veía al dueño trabajar distraídamente, suspirando al notar mí cuerpo entrando en calor por la sopa.

―Sabes que yo invito, no te preocupes y pide lo que quieras.

—Naruto, he dicho que estoy bien.

―¿De verdad lo estás?—Murmuró y levemente arrugué el entrecejo observándolo de reojo, viendo que miraba el cuenco con la vista perdida sumergido en unos pensamientos que sabía muy bien donde iban dirigidos y, a causa de ello, aparté aquella visión desviando el rostro hacia el lado contrario sin querer ver el sufrimiento que yo misma le causé. Se culpaba por lo que pasó. De un modo u otro se echó todo ese peso a la espalda y toda esa rabia y frustración lo devoraban por dentro… Jamás iba a perdonar a Sasuke por lo que me hizo. Ya no era aquel mejor amigo en quien conﬁaba ciegamente, y cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre sin quererlo ni pretenderlo su cuerpo se tensaba automáticamente e irradiaba un aura llena de ira contenida que me daba miedo llegar verla explotar por lo que podría llegar a ocurrir— Perdona…—Se disculpó con un tono de voz apagado que no reconocí en él y aquello me dio una punzada en el pecho, como si una estaca de hielo lo atravesase dándole de lleno a mi corazón. Sentía que tenía que irme, y así lo hice: me incorporé de un salto saliendo de Ichiraku para internarme en la calle con rapidez huyendo de allí abrazándome a mí misma intentando controlar los temblores que emanaban con mayor intensidad sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía exactamente porque estaba desorientada. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta con él después de todo lo que ha hecho? ¿Cómo pude contarle algo así sin pensar en lo que podría perjudicarle? Ese no era el Naruto que quería ver, sino el que siempre estaba conmigo y con los niños con una sonrisa amable tanto como sincera cruzándole el rostro—Hey…—Unos brazos me sostuvieron repentinamente con ﬁrmeza llevándome hacia un estrecho callejón fuera de la vista de los demás, quienes no eran conscientes que intentaba zafarme de su agarre teniéndome contra la pared—Sakura, lo siento, lo siento…—No hacía más que susurrarme al oído mientras las lágrimas viajaban con total libertad por mis mejillas y mis fuerzas flaquearon tan sólo quedando pedazos de mi temblorosos mezclados con sollozos ahogados entre sus brazos protectores y pecho al que me aferré hundiendo los dedos en sus ropas como un salvavidas.

―Es…es cu-culpa mía…—Farfullé amortiguadamente con la voz estrangulada y rota―To-todo es culpa mía…— Sentía cómo las rodillas me fallaban, en cambio, él me sostuvo para no caer. Siempre era capaz de sujetarme incluso en esos momentos de crisis en los que mi mente no hallaba salida y era incapaz de racionar nada más que sólo pensamientos negativos hacia mí misma—. No tuve…que haberte dicho…nada…

―No digas eso. Preﬁero saber la verdad a vivir en una mentira.

Sí…eso mismo hice yo. Vivir de ese modo durante años hasta que la verdad me golpeó de la forma más cruel.

―Sé que eres fuerte, lo has estado demostrando al proteger a tus hijos con uñas y dientes, pero…—Fui consciente de que le costaba hablar y de la tensión al igual que el temblor de su cuerpo a pesar de que yo no oponía resistencia alguna, ya que si no fuese por el agarre de sus brazos estaría en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo―pero… déjame que sea yo el que se ocupe de ti ahora…—Susurró acunando mi rostro en una de sus manos secándome la mejilla con el pulgar a la vez que posaba la frente sobre la mía, y sus ojos azules hicieron contacto directo con los míos, que, a pesar de tener la visión nublada por las lágrimas pude atisbar en ellos la súplica, el dolor y la ansiedad que sentía como un impacto estrepitoso del que no pude escapar— Por favor, Sakura… permíteme cuidarte…

No me gustaba el tono de su voz lastimosa y cómo perdía la visión de sus orbes cuando los cerró con fuerza. Fue cuando levanté mi mano para posarla lentamente sobre su mejilla, notando mi propio cuerpo como un peso muerto, pero, me esforcé por mantenerla contra su rostro al que acaricié de forma reconfortante como pude para intentar apaciguar su sufrimiento.

―Ya cuidas de mí, Naruto…—Susurré por lo bajo intentando calmarlo como él hacía conmigo— Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito. Te mantienes cerca y me haces sonreír a pesar de estar encerrada en una inﬁnita oscuridad… —Sus párpados dejaron de hacer presión y los fue abriendo poco a poco— Eres como el sol para mí, ¿lo sabías? Me transmites calidez, protección y seguridad… Cosas que una vez ﬁngí poseer y se desvanecieron tras una cortina de humo…—Dolía. Seguía doliendo después de tantos meses pero no sabía qué hacer para poner remedio a eso porque simplemente no había cura para un corazón destrozado como lo estaba el mío, y por ende me negaba a que la luz de Naruto desapareciese de ese modo.

Naruto se alejó con mucha lentitud dando varios pasos hacia atrás, como si le costase separarse de mí… y fue entonces, cuando volví a percibir el frío invernal invadiéndome por dentro. Por ese motivo busqué su mirada, para encontrar alguna respuesta de su parte, pero lo único que pude ver fue su rostro oculto tras sus cabellos ayudados por las sombras del callejón que se cernían sobre nosotros. Estaba preocupándome viéndole en ese estado y no pude reprimir las ganas de extender de nuevo la mano hacia él, la cual se quedó a mitad de camino suspendida en el aire tras escuchar sus palabras:

―¿Y si te dijera…que estoy harto de ser tu amigo? ¿Qué estoy hastiado de verte derramar lágrimas por él después de lo que te hizo para que luego de eso te abandonase sin más?

―Naruto…—Fue un susurro casi inaudible tras recibir aquel súbito golpe en la boca del estómago que me privó de oxígeno.

―Pero yo estoy aquí… Siempre he estado aquí…—Se acercó de nuevo, golpeando la pared tras de mi con los puños a cada lado de mi cabeza para mi asombro a pesar de que no conseguía verle el rostro, pero una parte de mí no quería…no quería verlo sufrir más—¡No quiero ser únicamente tu amigo! ¡Yo jamás te haría daño como él te hizo…!

—Basta…

―¡No! ¿Por qué? Has dicho que te hago sentir todas esas cosas, ¿por qué yo no tengo derecho de hacerte verdaderamente feliz? ¡¿Por qué no puedes darme la oportunidad de quererte como mereces?! ¡Sin mentiras ni engaños, tan sólo estar ahí para ti!

―¡Naruto!—Quería que se callara. No podía seguir escuchándolo… ¿Por qué me hacía aquello? Era mi mayor apoyo, mi mejor amigo en quien conﬁaba y depositaba las pocas esperanzas que tenía de sacar a mis hijos a delante de manera sana, pero no podría con eso. Sería demasiado—. Deja que me vaya…y haré como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido…

—Sakura, por favor… Sólo te pido una oportunidad—Se pegó más a mí acariciando nuestras frentes en un gesto tan cariñoso que el pecho se me oprimió violentamente causando que me faltase el aire aún más—. Hazme un hueco en tu corazón, por pequeño que sea, es todo cuanto te pido… Déjame entrar en él y la posibilidad de sanarlo.

No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para posar las manos en su pecho y empujarlo lejos de mí atenazada por el pánico y el desconcierto que sus palabras me causaban por dentro. Sentía mi pecho hundiéndose dolorosamente, y más al ver la expresión desconsolada de Naruto con sus ojos a punto de ser bañados por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, por más que lo deseara no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya, suplicante… Lo único que pude hacer a pesar de tener las piernas temblorosas y apretar el puño contra mi pecho fue deslizarme apoyada aún contra la pared por el callejón seguida por él, quien abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero yo me adelanté:

―No quiero hacerte más daño, Naruto. ¡Entiéndelo, por favor, y no sigas con esto o será cuando tenga que verme obligada a alejarme de ti!

Después de decir aquello salí despavorida del callejón chocando con varias personas a mi paso corriendo sin mesura con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que desbordaban cayendo por mis mejillas que se las llevaba la brisa fresca del atardecer y cerré los ojos contemplando su imagen abatida grabada a fuego en mí retina, y a aún así, me regaló una sonrisa tan triste que me quebró aún más mientras me conﬁaba un sincero «te quiero» de la forma más desolada que le había oído escuchar a alguien, salvo a mí misma, cuando me despedí aquella noche de él… No podía hacerle eso, ¡no a Naruto! ¡No iba a dañarlo a tal magnitud como lo estaba yo en ese momento! Sabía lo que era estar al otro lado, en la parte en la que tu amor no era correspondido… Me negaba en rotundo.

Y por consiguiente, los días transcurrieron de nuevo sintiendo que el agujero se había tornado más grande y oscuro, incluso pesado de llevar por mí misma. Notaba que me faltaban las fuerzas para sobrellevar nuevamente los lúgubres amaneceres que iban pasando, las noches en vela, más lágrimas, días monótonos y grises… Había retrocedido no supe cuantos pasos, pero los suﬁcientes para verme sola y perdida otra vez.

―Hey, frentona—La voz de Ino me sacó de mis pensamientos enfocando mi atención en ella. Estábamos en una tetería tomando pastas con una cálida infusión que nos abrigaba del frío del exterior acompañado de unos dangos. Me había atrapado a la salida del trabajo y casi arrastró de mí con la intención de hablar pasando un rato juntas tomando algo, pero yo no había probado bocado todavía y cuanto menos abrí la boca para decir nada— Termínate tu ración, anda… ¿qué es lo que te pasa estos días? Últimamente estabas más animada y de repente estás casi como al principio cuando regresaste a la aldea… ¿Están los niños bien?—Asentí ante su pregunta ﬁjando la mirada en las bolas de tres colores insertadas por un ﬁno palillo alargado de madera sobre el plato—. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

—No es nada…—Sacudí brevemente la cabeza intentando restarle importancia agregando una sonrisa en mis labios—. ¿Qué harás para navidad?

―Cenaremos en familia junto a los Nara y Akimichi, como siempre, aunque esta vez creo que vendrá Temari. Sólo espero que Sai cierre la boca…—Se echó sobre la mesa con aspecto alicaído—La navidad pasada se puso a coquetear con la madre de Shikamaru en mitad de la cena, y ella parecía encantada mientras Shikaku estuvo a punto de clavarle los palillos en cada ojo si no llega a ser por mi padre…—Suspiró reposando de lado el rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados—. No hace falta mencionar que resultó ser un completo desastre.

―Puedo imaginármelo—Murmuré tomando entre mis manos la taza de té humeante recogiendo el calor que desprendía la porcelana intentando alejar los recuerdos que insistían en invadir mi mente de aquellas fechas festivas.

―¿Tú cenarás con tus padres?

―Sí…—Ese fue mi momento de exhalar dejando caer los hombros—. Se han vuelto locos comprándoles regalos a los niños y se han pasado con la comida por más que les he repetido que podrían abrir un comedor para media aldea con tanta cantidad que apenas cabrá en la mesa.

―En ese caso nos pasaremos a saludar y Chouji se encargará de todo—Bromeó con una sonrisa que casi me contagió, pero un alboroto proveniente de la calle se hizo notar por encima de nuestra conversación. Puede ver tras la lona rojiza del local un grupo de chicas en corro saltando agitadas y emocionadas alrededor de una silueta que reconocí de inmediato provocando que el estómago se me contrajese y aparté la vista de allí con rapidez encogiéndome en mi asiento― Naruto sigue siendo popular en estas épocas del año—Comentó cómo si nada—No sé qué hará con todos esos regalos que le dan, ¿tú qué crees?—Cerré los ojos sujetándome la falda con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se tiñeron de blanco al tener las manos cerradas en puños. ¿Naruto era popular entre las chicas? ¿Quería decir que se dedicaba a coquetear con todas ellas recibiendo presentes por navidad y también por San Valentín? ¿Qué signiﬁcaba eso…? Lo que me dijo, su declaración de amor… ¿todo era mentira?

Se oyó un golpe seco de repente provocando que abriese los ojos para ver a Ino en pie enfurecida dirigiendo su atención hacia el barullo de muchachas.

―¡¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil?!—Bramó, y yo me levanté de un resorte para colocarme frente a ella intentando detenerla viendo las intenciones que tenía de ir a enfrentar a Naruto por algún motivo que desconocía, pero estábamos formando un espectáculo en el establecimiento y le tapé la boca para que dejase de lanzar improperios a pleno pulmón, porque, más que los clientes me preocupaba más que Naruto supiera que no encontrábamos allí. En cambio, tras varios minutos que parecieron eternos el grupo se marchó e Ino los siguió con la mirada enardecida y el ceño pronunciado mostrando su más que notable enfado hacia Naruto. Se separó de mí sentándose de malas maneras cruzando las piernas mientras movía el pie con exceso nerviosismo rumiando cosas que no llegué a entender por el bajo volumen de su voz. Yo, en cambio, tomé lugar de nuevo en mi asiento esperando pacientemente una explicación pero, en lugar de eso me formuló una pregunta—: Naruto te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Por eso estás así, porque ese pedazo de zoquete no ha podido controlarse y te ha confesado abiertamente que te quiere…

―No lo hará tanto si tiene a tantas chicas tras él…—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo popular que era entre el sexo femenino de Konoha. Cuando paseábamos y pasábamos el tiempo juntos tan sólo existíamos él y yo, no le prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor—Lo que me haya dicho en tal caso no tiene importancia.

Gruñó sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos en un gesto de frustración.

—Claro que la tiene, Sakura. Sabíamos que estabas mal y en cuanto Naruto te vio regresar todos supimos que no se despegaría de ti por un segundo, que hallaría la forma de estar cerca de ti, y por ello le hicimos prometer que no te agasajaría…que te dejase tu propio espacio para que tú misma te ubicaras de nuevo en la aldea. Al principio lo comprendió y trazó una línea entre ustedes, y vimos en ti una cierta mejoría, lo que nos alegró a todos, pero… poco a poco nos empezamos a dar cuenta de que había perdido de vista el límite y se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos hacia ti…

—¿De qué hablas, Ino?

—Lo ha complicado todo ese tonto…—Musitó por lo bajo para sí misma pero quise saber y antes de que abriese la boca de nuevo para indagar en el tema prosiguió por sí misma—: Cuando Naruto supo que desapareciste…se volvió literalmente loco—Aquellas palabras sonaron como un escalofriante susurro en el que estaba segura se encontraban los recuerdos de los sucesos ocurridos en ese lapsos de tiempo que no estaba segura que quisiese conocer— Se obsesionó en buscarte día tras día hasta el punto de casi perderse él también… Por alguna razón no te localizábamos y, los meses pasaron dando pie a la posibilidad de que estuvieras muerta; el reporte decía que te perdieron de vista en la oscuridad y que vieron tu silueta caer desde el acantilado donde buscamos por semanas, pero no había rastro de ti por ninguna parte y él…se desquició. Se culpó por ello y no quiso aceptar tu muerte al contrario que nosotros empezamos a asimilar la idea…—Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, jugando con sus pulgares donde clavó la vista ausente— Tsunade-sama sabía que no podía seguir de ese modo por más tiempo y le prohibió la salida de la villa para que recapacitara, pero eso no hizo más que enfurecerlo más de lo que ya estaba, y no fue tras un enfrentamiento con Kakashi en el que intervinieron Gai-sensei junto a Shikamaru y entre los tres lograron calmarlo cuanto pudieron. Sin embargo, después de aquello se sumergió tanto en su trabajo que no hacía otra cosa más que eso: trabajar sin parar día y noche sin descanso. Supongo que para mantener la mente ocupada… Pero el caso, es que ya no seguía siendo él mismo. Era una especie de espectro que se arrastraba de un sitio a otro. Algo similar a como tú estabas hace unos meses—Apreté los dientes reprimiendo las lágrimas imaginándomelo mientras yo por ese entonces estaba construyendo mi pompa de en sueño lejos de aquí, olvidándome de él por completo— No recuerdo si fueron tres o cuatro años después más o menos se serenó y empezó a tener una relación con Hinata… Aunque no duró mucho tiempo. Él seguía teniéndote presente y no le pareció justo para ella, así que decidió romper sin perder la amistad que los une, pero…en una de nuestras reuniones, Naruto bebió más de la cuenta; fue hace dos años, el día del aniversario de tu desaparición. Sabes que siempre que estamos juntos brindamos por Neji, pero antes también lo hacíamos por ti, Sakura…—Tragué pesado, notando cómo el nudo de mi garganta me abrasaba—…ese día, anunció que nunca tomaría una esposa aunque tuviese a más de la mitad de mujeres de la aldea tras él, y otras más de diferentes naciones que le envían propuestas cada tanto. Se mantuvo ﬁrme rechazando a cada chica que se le ha declarado por ti. No hacía más que vivir en base a tu recuerdo y cuando supo que estabas viva…y de vuelta…—Se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultándose tras ellas. Por otro lado, yo recordé cómo me abrazó aquel día levantándome del suelo sin querer dejarme ir, como si de un momento a otro sintiera que iba a volver a desaparecer… Conocía muy bien esa sensación.

―Yo…no quiero seguir perjudicando a Naruto. Él ya ha hecho más que suﬁciente por mí y sé perfectamente lo que es vivir junto a alguien que no te corresponde… No se merece algo así, nadie, de hecho.

―Sakura…

—Lo siento, Ino. Olvidé que tenía que llevarle unas cosas a Godaime—Dije recogiendo mis cosas sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar escapando apresuradamente de la tetería.

Mi cerebro iba a estallar. Era imposible que recabara aquella información sin más y procesarla. Desde que éramos niños, supe que le gustaba a Naruto, que hacía cualquier cosa por estúpida que fuese para llamar mi atención, incluyendo regresar a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha haciéndome una promesa sabiendo que estaba enamorada de él, de su mejor amigo, y aun así… ¿Por qué tenía que resultar todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué ambos debíamos sufrir por un amor no correspondido? Se había convertido en un gran hombre, podría tener a quien quisiera y tuvo la puntería de escoger al juguete roto de Sasuke. Yo no era más que unos deshechos...

Accedí al ediﬁcio subiendo los peldaños hasta alcanzar el pasillo que me llevaría al despacho del Hokage, pero en el camino tuve la mala fortuna de toparme con él, quien caminaba junto a Kakashi. Sin embargo, nada más captar mi presencia se detuvo con la intención de acercarse a mí, pero mi antiguo sensei estuvo más rápido aplacándolo y llevándoselo de allí mientras oía su voz pronunciar mi nombre, llamándome de nuevo entre súplicas y no pude más que salir disparada hacia la azotea donde me acerqué a la barandilla dando bocanadas de aire sintiendo cómo las náuseas se apoderaban de mi de una forma desagradable a la vez que las punzadas en mis sienes aumentaban como aquel malestar comenzando a sentirme mareada… Estaba experimentando un ataque de ansiedad. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo afrontar aquella situación sin dañar a nadie: tanto por mi parte, como la de Naruto, pero sobre todo, también por los niños. Les habían tomado un cariño especial que no sabía describirlo con palabras, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si alejaba a Naruto produciría una reacción parecida al abandono de Sasuke. Se verían otra vez rechazados por una ﬁgura masculina y…paterna. Tenía miedo de cómo podría llegar a afectarles y el daño que eso les causaría.

―Y yo que creía que tendría la azotea sola para mí.

La voz de Tsunade-sama hizo girarme para verla caminar hacia mí con ropa de abrigo con su más que característica seguridad tanto en su andar como actitud decidida colocándose a mi lado echándose sobre el barandal mientras contemplaba el paisaje que se extendía bajo nosotras.

―¿Qué haces aquí pasando frío sin hacer nada en lugar de estar en casa?

—Yo podría decir lo mismo que usted, ¿qué hace aquí?

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio inclinándose en una posición más cómoda.

―Me escondo de Shizune y de la montaña de trabajo que tiene preparada para mí en cuanto me descubra. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

―Yo…—Comencé a decir sin poder controlar el temblor en mi voz que intenté en vano ocultar carraspeando la garganta—. Venía a entregarle los documentos que me pidió…

―Te escondes de Naruto—Mis manos casi resbalaron. No era una pregunta, sino una absoluta aﬁrmación—Lo he oído llamarte a gritos desde mi despacho… Ese chico será siempre un escandaloso, pero gracias a eso he podido escabullirme—Suspiró saliendo de entre sus labios una nube de vaho y se produjo un silencio entre ambas en el que el nudo ardiente de la garganta regresó—Dime, ¿cuántos meses han pasado ya?

—Ocho… ―Ocho—Repitió mientras yo tragaba dolorida—No me hace ninguna falta preguntarte si aún lo sigues esperando… eso puedo verlo escrito en tu cara al igual que Naruto—Me sobresalté ante eso y ﬁjé la vista arrugando el ceño en dirección a la que una vez fue mi instructora—Él sabe que a pesar de todas las cosas lo sigues queriendo y aguardas verlo atravesar esas puertas entregándose por ustedes para redimirse… Pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a suceder; ha tenido casi un año para apartar a un lado su orgullo y poder recuperar a su familia, y es eso lo que más le duele a Naruto…—Realizó una breve pausa acoplándose mejor para hincar el codo en la superﬁcie de metal cubierta por la nieve y así, sostenerse la barbilla en la palma de la mano observando de manera ausente los transeúntes a varios metros bajo nosotras quienes se hallan indiferentes a aquella conversación sin interrumpir sus quehaceres de ese día— Una vez no pudo salvar a su mejor amigo faltando a su promesa, la chica de la que estaba enamorado desapareció dándosela por muerta hasta años después que regresa con tres hijos de su mejor amigo al que ha perdido deﬁnitivamente tras saber la verdad de lo que te hizo, y ahora te dedicas a huir de él…

―¿Y qué puedo hacer sino?—Mi voz sonó estrangulada y aguda, por lo que apreté los dientes aferrándome con fuerza a la barandilla, notando el frío helado en las manos como una especie de ancla—. No quiero que siga sufriendo por mi causa, ¡y él sigue insistiendo e insistiendo sin parar preocupándose de mi tanto como por los niños como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo porque se siente culpable!

―¿Qué? ¿Crees que ese es el motivo por el que quiere estar contigo?

―Él siempre ha sido así. Todo peso se lo ha echado a la espalda…

―Creo que no eres consciente de que esa carga la has estado compartiendo con él desde hace tiempo, Sakura. ¿Por qué sino has estado mejor estas semanas? Cuando estás cerca de él sonríes, te relajas y veo a esa Sakura alegre de hace años atrás y no una sombra dando palos de ciego. Incluso en el hospital me han comentado tu buen cambio de actitud desde que Naruto se pasa a recogerte o está contigo en tus ratos libres…—Larga un profundo suspiro en el que el vaho sale de entre sus labios coloreados—. De mujer a mujer, Sakura, ya has esperado y sufrido bastante. Creo que es hora de que aclares tus ideas para visualizar las oportunidades que tienes frente a ti ahora mismo que pueden lograr hacerte feliz de verdad. Y Naruto ya es bastante mayor para saber lo que quiere hacer por sí mismo.

Mis ojos viajaron inconscientemente hacia el gran portón que daba la entrada a la villa y por la que tenía prohibido salir, pero sí, algo dentro de mi aún atesoraba la esperanza de que Sasuke cruzase esas puertas aunque sólo fuese por los niños, y a la vez, no quería que sucediera, porque, ¿y si sólo volvería por ellos? Me los arrebataría de mi lado para siempre causándome un daño más que irreparable…y esos pensamientos me conducían sin darme cuenta hacia Naruto. Sabía que no permitiría que una cosa así sucediese, y por esa razón me sentía protegida por él, y no negaba que en sus abrazos buscaba el calor que me proporcionaban porque ahí estaba segura, pero…

―¡Tsunade-sama!

El reclamo de Shizune hizo que bajase de la nube y provocase un gruñido por parte de Godaime seguido de un chasquido de lengua mientras se apartaba del balcón y se daba media vuelta posándome una mano en el hombro junto a una sonrisa.

―Tomes la decisión que tomes Naruto la aceptará y te apoyará incondicionalmente. Si sabes que se echa las cosas a la espalda no olvides también lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser cuando se propone algo.

Tras dedicarme aquellas últimas palabras antes de marcharse de vuelta al trabajo me quedé allí, ﬁjándome en las palmas de mis manos rojizas quemadas por el frío, y una pregunta rondaba constantemente en mi cabeza: ¿qué debería hacer? Con ella la acompañaban los pros y los contras, sus consecuencias tanto buenas como malas… aunque tenía más cabida en las malas y me daban auténtico pánico; estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer y me sentía mareada hasta el punto de sufrir una fuerte opresión en las sienes cuando abandoné el ediﬁcio del Hokage y vagaba por las calles hacia casa sin percatarme de que era un tanto tarde como para que los chicos me hubieran esperado para la cena. Aunque en ese momento lo prefería así. Seguramente mi aspecto sería espantoso y no quería preocuparles dándoles una mala noche en la que pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer como algodón de azúcar sobre mi cabeza durante el camino, y tuve que sacudirme el pelo antes de entrar lentamente por la puerta echando un breve vistazo al interior que se encontraba tranquilo con la luz apagada salvo por la de la pequeña televisión que compramos hace poco iluminaba la estancia junto a las siluetas de Takara y Sora tumbados en el suelo de la sala con una manta echada sobre ellos. Probablemente, su hermano mayor los arropó antes de internarse en la cocina que estaba encendida y de donde podía oír un leve trasteo proveniente de ella junto al chorro del agua correr. Me quité los zapatos y me adentré en casa dirigiéndome donde se hallaba Daisuke lavando los platos en completo silencio, incluso advirtiendo mi presencia no despegó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento con los brazos arremangados.

―Te hemos guardado la cena por si tenías hambre.

―Me he entretenido… Lo siento.

―No pasa nada. ¿Había mucho trabajo en el hospital?

Me quedé en silencio, y tras varios segundos me aproximé a la encimera donde encontré dos raciones de la cena que habían preparado, pero una en particular me llamó la atención. La porción de arroz estaba decorada con un garabato intentando dar forma al rostro de Naruto, e inconscientemente mi mano se movió para acercármelo examinándolo así más de cerca.

―Sora…―Empezó diciendo mi hijo mientras yo no apartaba la mirada de la comida―le ha preparado eso especialmente. Creíamos que hoy vendría a cenar, pero al ﬁnal no ha aparecido. Pensaba llevárselo ahora en cuanto acabase con esto y hablar con él―Comentó cerrando el grifo―A no ser que preﬁeras ir tu―Alcé la cabeza ante eso último y me giré hacia él encontrándome con sus ojos verdes observándome, penetrantes―. Mamá, no sé qué ha pasado entre Naruto y tú, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas atrás otra vez, ¿lo entiendes? Simplemente no puedes.

―Las cosas son complicadas, Daisuke…

―No veo nada de complicado en que Naruto te quiera…―Murmuró suavizando el ceño que antes mantenía fruncido―No soy ciego, mamá. Incluso uno sabría lo que él siente por ti. Y no soy el único…―Brevemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado, justo a la pared que da al salón y donde se encontraban sus dos hermanos―Naruto me dijo que él se encargaría de ti. Conﬁé en él y me ha demostrado que puede llegar a hacerte feliz porque has estado mucho mejor desde que les veo pasar el tiempo juntos entre otras cosas… Es bueno con nosotros, y a Sora tanto como a Takara les gusta su compañía―Su expresión en ese instante se tornó triste y ensombrecida―Sé perfectamente que papá no volverá… Y si se diera el caso, por muy poco probable que resulte, no sabría cómo sentirme...por lo que llegados a estas alturas, preﬁero que no regrese―Posó nuevamente su mirada sobre mí, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras se aproximó y tomó el plato que su hermana había preparado con cariño para tendérmelo―. Estoy seguro que a Naruto le alegrará verte y Sora se pondrá muy contenta de que le lleves esto. Así tendrás oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él y contigo misma con tranquilidad.

Acorté las distancias con su pequeño cuerpo, al que rodee entre mis brazos con suavidad acariciándole su revoltosa cabellera azabache que ya me alcanzaba a llegar casi por la barbilla después de crecer durante esos últimos meses en los que pronto cumpliría trece años, nada menos, y aún recordaba como si fuese ayer mismo sus primeros pasos que dio hacía mí con sus pequeños bracitos extendidos.

―Gracias, Daisuke―Susurré entre su pelo donde hundí la nariz aspirando el aroma de champú junto con el suyo propio que formaban una agradable fragancia. Sabía muy bien que se había sonrojado y que por ello permaneció sin decir palabra, manteniéndose solamente entre mis brazos mientras se relajaba.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando salí de casa bien abrigada, llevando la comida envuelta en un pañuelo y dejando a cargo a mi hijo mayor de mandar a sus hermanos a la cama, al igual que le insistí que él hiciese lo mismo y no me esperase como estaba segura que estaría dispuesto a hacer, pero me negaba a que perdiera horas de sueño, así que mi propuesta fue que si no iba a dormir no iría a ninguna parte. Inmediatamente su respuesta fue poner morros refunfuñando, aceptándolo a regañadientes en un gesto que en él veía adorable. A parte de su físico ya no veía atisbo de Sasuke en él, quizás algún gesto o algo por el estilo; eran padre e hijo, no podía hacer nada, pero en cualquier caso, me alegraba que no se pareciese en actitud a él sino que había mantenido su propia personalidad que tanto adoraba y desechó la idea de imitar a su padre. Eso signiﬁcaría perderle en cierto modo, y no estaba dispuesta a que eso ocurriese.

Vagué por las calles desiertas en plena noche mientras continuaba nevando pensando en qué podría decirle cuando elevé la vista a su apartamento, observando que aún había luz proveniente de él y sentí un nudo en el estómago aferrándome al nudo de la tela que portaba en las manos. Estaba frente a su puerta a oscuras como una estatua mirándome los pies sin atreverme a llamar, y sin embargo, ésta se abrió mostrándome una sombra proyectada en el suelo.

―Te resfriarás sino te secas la nieve.

Su voz sonó baja, pero clara y suave que hizo que levantara la cabeza para hallar en su rostro una pequeña pero cariñosa sonrisa. De repente me sentí como una niña pequeña, y avergonzada y sonrojada descendí de nuevo la cabeza extendiéndole la cena le había traído.

―Sora lo ha preparado para ti…―Murmuré con la voz un tanto temblorosa. De hecho, mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. No estaba segura si era por el frío o porque estaba muy nerviosa―. Pensaban que irías a cenar esta noche y te lo ha hecho, pero…

―¡Ah…!―Pude percibir la sorpresa en su voz―Lo siento… Pensé que sería mejor no ir y así darte espacio―Noté cómo tomaba la comida de mis manos y por el rabillo del ojo vi como la acunaba entre sus brazos ensanchando un poco su sonrisa mirando el envoltorio con ternura―. Gracias por traerlo, Sakura. Mañana se las daré a Sora y me disculparé por las molestias.

―N-no tienes por qué pedir perdón.

―De todos modos hablaré con ella. Hasta mañana.

Divisé que se disponía a cerrar tras de sí luego de despedirse de mí y di un paso al frente estirando el brazo para alcanzar la manga de su sudadera anaranjada.

―Espera…―Le pedí sin darme cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vi la expresión que mostraba su rostro confuso, el cual pestañeaba un par de veces desviando la mirada de la mano que lo sujetaba a mí y sentí un repentino calor impregnar mis mejillas a la vez que lo solté con rapidez juntando las manos con gesto tímido apartando la vista hacia un lado―. ¿Pu-puedo pasar o estás ocupado…?

No contestó de inmediato, sino que se mantuvo en silencio observándome detenidamente porque noté aquellos ojos azulados sobre mí otra vez, pero tras esa breve pausa me permitió el paso a su casa mostrándose amable y educado al decirme que me pusiera cómoda mientras él iba a por una toalla dejando la comida sobre la mesa de té al lado de la cama. Me desprendí de mi ropa de abrigo y me arrodillé sobre el cojín tapándome con la manta donde había debajo una estufa que provocó que el vello se me erizase por el repentino cambio de temperatura; no me había dado cuenta de lo helada que estaba hasta ese momento en el que también me percaté que mi cabello se encontraba húmedo por la nieve que se había ido derritiendo paulatinamente.

Al cabo de poco Naruto trajo la toalla que fue a buscar y tomé agradecida, sin embargo, algo en él me hacía pensar que se hallaba incómodo o perdido porque de manera torpe se quedó de pie en mitad de la habitación sin mediar palabra, con el rostro enrojecido a la vez que se frotaba el cabello con nerviosismo hasta que dijo atropelladamente que prepararía algo de té perdiéndose apresuradamente hacia la cocina, dejándome allí pasmada por su inesperada actitud. Desde entonces se había mostrado tranquilo y sereno conmigo, apartando aquellos últimos días, pero en ese momento parecía un completo adolescente que muestra abiertamente que no tenía ninguna experiencia con las chicas. Entonces comprendí que lo que Ino me contó por la tarde podía ser cierto y, tal vez, por no hacer sentir mal a sus admiradoras guardaba aquellos regalos en alguna parte del apartamento sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

―Perdón por tardar…―Musitó trayendo consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de té que desprendían humo de ellas junto a unas mandarinas que colocó en el centro de la mesa para ambos acompañando a la bebida caliente que colocó frente a mí y le agradecí provocando que su leve rubor aumentase de a poco en tanto tomaba asiento cruzado de piernas. La televisión estaba encendida con poco volumen, pero podía escuchar su murmullo reinando el silencio que invadió la estancia. Creí que debía de empezar a hablar yo, aunque no sabía muy bien por donde, pero, fue Naruto quien abrió la boca primero―: Sakura, yo…―Le costaba hablar y me percaté que sus manos se cernían en puños en la tela de sus pantalones―. Aunque me alejes de ti no retiraré lo que dije. Todo.

―Lo sé―Suspiré brevemente, para después tomar aire― Lo sé muy bien, Naruto. Y yo tampoco lo haré…―Fijé mis ojos en el interior de la taza mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos bajo el calor de la mesa―Aquello que te conté que me hacías sentir es verdad y…me gusta estar contigo, pero eso no me da derecho a ser egoísta atándote a mi cuando aún…―Tragué saliva cerrando los ojos y susurré―: Cuando aún mi corazón le pertenece a Sasuke. Quería dejarle las cosas bien claras y las repercusiones con las que podría toparse. ―Quiero ser justa contigo, Naruto. Sé perfectamente lo que es un amor no correspondido y la tarea que tu intentas llevar a cabo puede resultarte muy pesada… Tal vez nunca me recupere de mis heridas…

―Pero, ¿y si puedo sanarte?―Aquel Naruto adolescente desapareció y regresó su rostro serio y decidido que derribaba mis muros con solo una mirada― ¿Qué pasa si al estar conmigo comienzas a olvidar poco a poco y mejoras? Sé perfectamente los riesgos de lo que estoy haciendo―Aclaró al verme abrir la boca para protestar―Lo sé muy bien, y no me importa. Es mi decisión y no me echaré atrás… Pero, sólo necesito que me des una oportunidad.

―Naruto…―Me mordí el labio inferior en un intento de aplacar las lágrimas de culpabilidad.

―Oye,―Se movió posicionándose junto a mí, notando el propio calor que su cuerpo desprendía―no pienses en lo que pueda llegar a pasarme si la cosa no sale bien, intentemos ser positivos, ¿bien?―Pestañee, atrapada en la calidez de sus brillantes ojos que se acercaron más, hasta juntar nuestras frentes con ternura―Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero es lo que he decido y sé las consecuencias, así que sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte… ¿Yo…te gusto?―No supe muy bien si fue el calor de la estufa, su cercanía, la pregunta tan inesperada o todo ello en conjunto que noté mis orejas enrojecer, pero con timidez, asentí, causando que él mismo también se ruborizase profundizando su agradable sonrisa―. Concédeme seis meses.

―Eso es mucho tiempo, Naruto.

―¿Y qué tal tres?―Hice una mueca, aún me parecía siendo demasiado―Dos. Si en dos meses sientes que no he logrado sanarte mínimamente seguiré siendo sólo tu amigo. ¿Te parece bien?

―¿Eso…está bien para ti…?

―Quiero lo que sea que esté bien para ti, Sakura―Susurró demasiado cerca que la punta de la nariz de ambos se acariciaron causando que mi corazón diese un vuelco y latiese con fuerza mientras una lágrima desﬁlaba por mi mejilla a la vez que mi mano se posó sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos, embargándome de la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos primero en un tímido roce en el que los dos estábamos un poco inseguros, hasta que noté su mano rodeando la mía suavemente experimentando nuevas sensaciones como la ternura, la calidez y la dulzura que irradiaban en ese beso que me provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago, dándome una extraña sensación como si flotase en el aire que no sentí hasta ese entonces. Fue extrañamente agradable y embriagador dejándonos como dos tomates al separarnos varios centímetros para tomar aire, aunque no tardamos mucho en volver a embarcarnos de nuevo en ese mar de emociones nuevas para mí donde deposité mis pequeñas esperanzas esperando que aquello que habíamos iniciado floreciese de alguna manera con la ayuda de la luz que Naruto estaba dispuesto a brindarme durante aquellos dos meses.

...

Este capitulo no es de mis favoritos, sin embargo es esencial. ya estamos a un capitulo del final y disculpen por la tardanza, pero tengo una vida que atender y hago lo que puedo por actualizar, cosa que no es sencilla porque tengo que modificar palabras del castellano al latino, separar párrafos, etc.

Espero hallan disfrutado del capitulo. Nos leemos muy pronto.


	17. Capítulo 17 parte 1

Capítulo 17 parte 1

Notas y avisos importantes al final del capitulo.

...

Un copo de nieve se posó con delicadeza en la punta de mi nariz cuando todavía esperaba a Takara que saliera del establecimiento de té donde compraría unos dulces que servirían después de la cena de la que yo tenía que encargarme ese día. Estaba un poco cansado y me picaban los ojos; Tsunade-sama nos había mandado a ordenar una gran cantidad de archivos, y algunos, eran pergaminos enormes, pero eso no era lo que me fatigaba. Llevaba unas cuantas semanas sin pegar ojo y no sé por qué mi ánimo fue decayendo considerablemente esos últimos días… Suspiré profundamente y alcé la voz para informar a mi hermano de que me adelantaba en ir a casa. También estar solo a menudo, vagando en mis propios pensamientos que sólo eran una nebulosa extraña que quería se formaban en mi cabeza, abstrayéndome de lo que hacía y ocurría a mí alrededor, perdiendo casi la noción del tiempo incluso entre los fogones de la cocina. Al poco, Takara entró en casa estruendosamente seguido de Sora, quien intentaba arrebatarle los pasteles como me imaginaba dando brincos a su alrededor insistiendo que le diera un poco antes de cenar, a lo que mi hermano se negaba pidiéndome ayuda desde la sala para calmarla. Y sin ganas, automatizado, puse el fuego al mínimo para rescatar a Takara a quien vi estirando el brazo hacia el techo todo lo que podía mientras la más pequeña de nosotros casi trepaba por su cuerpo para alcanzar la caja. a lo que mi hermano se negaba pidiéndome ayuda desde la sala para calmarla. Y sin ganas, automatizado, puse el fuego al mínimo para rescatar a Takara a quien vi estirando el brazo hacia el techo todo lo que podía mientras la más pequeña de nosotros casi trepaba por su cuerpo para alcanzar la caja. a lo que mi hermano se negaba pidiéndome ayuda desde la sala para calmarla. Y sin ganas, automatizado, puse el fuego al mínimo para rescatar a Takara a quien vi estirando el brazo hacia el techo todo lo que podía mientras la más pequeña de nosotros casi trepaba por su cuerpo para alcanzar la caja.

―Oye, Sora ...

De repente, la puerta se abrió a la vez que se oyó la exclamación de la voz alegre y enérgica de Naruto noti ﬁ cando que he llegado a casa. Mamá estaba junto a él con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas y una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro cuando Sora dejó en paz a Takara para correr y lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto que la llegó entre risas y juegos a los que mi hermano no tardó en unirse, al igual que mi madre, y yo… yo sentí una punzada en el pecho que hizo que retrocediese volviendo a refugiarme en la cocina. No sabía por qué huía de esas cosas. Aunque más bien debía decir que no quería participar en ellas como mis hermanos menores que no tenían reparos en sonreír abiertamente y charlar de forma amena en la mesa. Yo, en cambio, permanecía en silencio, sin levantar la mirada del cuenco de arroz con el que jugueteaba distraídamente con los palillos. No tenía mucho apetito, y el hecho de escuchar y sentir aquel ambiente acogedor en casa me cerraba aún más el estómago.

―¿Puedo levantarme? -. Pregunté en un murmullo sin saber a quién me dirigía realmente o si me oirían, pero al hacerlo todos enmudecieron al unísono y pude notar sus miradas sobre mí.

"No ha comido nada, Daisuke… -. La voz preocupada de mi madre se hizo notar y pude percibir su mano acercarse a mi frente con la intención de tomar mi temperatura, pero yo me incorporé con rapidez antes de que hiciéramos contacto. Un gesto que supe que la sorprendió, y no sólo a ella, también a los demás presentes entre esas paredes, incluyéndome.

―Só-sólo estoy cansado―. Me apresuré a decir bajando la vista a mis pies descalzos que pusieron rumbo apresuradamente a la habitación donde me refugié deslizando la puerta tras de mi donde apoyé el peso del cuerpo. El dormitorio se encuentran en penumbras al estar corridas las cortinas, algo que mis ojos irritados agradecieron.

Entonces, desde el salón comenzó a escucharse murmullos:

―Mamá, ¿qué le pasa a Daisuke?

-I don't know…

―¿Quieres que intente hablar con él?

―Ya les ha dicho que está cansado. Se ha pasado todo el día leyendo mientras yo era una mula de carga llevando cajas. A esa Tsunade le encanta explotarnos con tonterías administrativas.

―¡Takara!

Mamá le regañó y él empezó a protestar con sus argumentos haciendo reír a Naruto, quien también se llevó una regañina por contar sus anécdotas de modo que le daba la razón a mi hermano sobre el asunto por lo que fue el turno de diversión de Sora, y regresó esa sensación tan incómoda que ellos podrían tomar como la normalidad. El que yo me haya retirado de la mesa había quedado rápidamente en el olvido, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía de ese modo? Quería que mi familia estuviera feliz y lo conseguí, entonces, ¿por qué me encontraba más sólo que nunca…y desde cuándo? No estaba muy seguro. Empecé a notarme así repentinamente…creo… No tenía ni idea de nada. Así que, derrotado, me dejé caer sentándome en el suelo echando mano a mí bolsillo del pantalón, del cual extraje una pieza de madera triangular vieja y carcomida por las esquinas. La hice rodar en diferentes direcciones entre mis dedos y una cuestión asaltó mi mente: ¿dónde encajo yo? ¿Qué sitio es el que me corresponde ocupar? Detuve el movimiento cuando la cara en la que se hallaba tallada la palabra «papá» estuvo frente a mí. Una vez pensé que ese sería mi lugar para proteger a mi familia, tal como me había enseñado en el pasado… Creía que me estuvo entrenando por si algún día él faltase, yo ocuparía su puesto para que no les pasara nada. Pero…me equivoqué.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Ardía, y mi dedo pulgar acarició varias veces las marcas que componían el kanji mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas que querían emerger, pero me froté la cara bruscamente con la manga y me incorporé para ir hacia el armario, de donde saqué mi mochila y, echando un vistazo a la puerta por encima del hombro por precaución me giré de nuevo a la maleta trasteando en ella, encontrando el doble forro y de allí lo saqué; la encuadernación estaba un poco estropeada pero el interior se mantenía intacto: nuestros recuerdos captados foto por foto reunidos en un álbum que logré rescatar antes de que nos fuésemos de casa… Me parece que ni siquiera mamá recordaba su existencia al marcharnos o tal vez en ese momento no estaba para pensar mucho, y por esa razón, como por otras, no quise que aquello viera la luz y continué escondiéndolo. Lógicamente al principio me sintió mal por ella al igual que por mis hermanos al ser un egoísta, pero, a medida que fue transcurriendo el tiempo supe que era mejor así, por lo que me lo guardé sólo para mí y, algunas noches como aquella, me quedaba contemplando las fotografías de Takara y Sora recién nacidos junto a mi algo más mayor, pero nunca hallé ninguna de esas donde yo estaba… de cuando íbamos al festival vestidos con kimonos que papá nos regaló la primera vez que fuimos, los picnics que hacíamos en el valle junto al lago y él se encargaba de hacer la comida dejándome ayuda…

_"« ―Oye, papá, ¿por qué no has dejado que mamá nos ayude con la comida? Parecía tener muchas ganas de hacerlo. _

_―Porque no quiero llevarme otro mal rato. _

_Parpadeé por lo que dijo y fruncí el ceño al igual que perdí la forma del onigiri que tenía entre las manos al ejercer demasiada fuerza, y molesto lo encaré. _

_―¡Ya sé que mamá no es una excelente cocinera, pero ella se esfuerza por ser cada día mejor por nosotros y es feliz cuando probamos lo que ha cocinado, así que… ay, ay, ay…! -. Repentinamente dejó lo que hacía para pellizcarme la mejilla tirando de ella con su mirada a ﬁ lada y escalofriante cayendo de reojo sobre mí._

_―Deja de malinterpretar lo que digo, Daisuke. Tú madre aún no está recuperada del todo para que haga esfuerzos innecesarios, ¿lo entiendes? ―Me soltó el moflete que me sobé con una mano y arqueé las cejas desconcertado por el detalle que él había tenido en cuenta y yo no. No tuve en consideración el estado de salud de mamá ―Oye… ―Alcé tristemente la vista hacia él y sentí sus dedos índice junto al corazón chocar contra mi frente―. Deja de perder el tiempo y termina con eso para que podamos irnos._

_Pestañee de nuevo y volví a intentar concentrarme en vano en la comida, al igual que en contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba sin remedio en mis labios teniendo el rostro sonrojado, notando aún la calidez donde papá hizo aquel gesto tan agradable para mí y del cual disfrutaba felizmente de esos momentos que compartíamos juntos »." _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra sobre el álbum, justo en la foto de ese día en especí ﬁ co donde mamá aún seguía embarazada de Sora y habíamos ido a almorzar cerca de casa para que no se cansara y pudiera tomar un poco el sol al aire libre mientras se recuperaba del aborto que estuvo a punto de sufrir… Me llevé el cuaderno contra el rostro, y encogiendo las rodillas aplaqué los sollozos que luchaban por salir de mi boca mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza.

Necesité de unos minutos para poder recomponerme y guardar el álbum en su escondite de nuevo, colocando mi futon en su lugar con un Kage Bunshin bajo las mantas que durmiera por mí y no levantase sospechas cuando me escabullí silenciosamente por la ventana saliendo a la calle todavía adornada con restos de nieve y un clima frío que me helaba los huesos. Sin embargo, prefería deambular sin rumbo por la aldea que estar en casa en esos momentos… Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que me impedía unirme a ellos? Naruto me caía bien y sabía que estaba siendo esencial para la recuperación de mi madre. Se le veía contenido como a Sora y Takara cuando estaban con él, pero… yo no.

De un momento a otro el ruido de unos pasos acercarse con velocidad tras de mi me sacó de mis pensamientos como si un alﬁler hubiese explotado un globo tardíamente antes de poder reaccionar y ser presa de sus brazos aferrados a mi cuerpo con fuerza como si se tratase de una enredadera.

―¡Te he echado de menos!

―¿Na-Nanako…?―. Al instante reconocí su voz, pero giré el rostro ruborizado para poder verla mejor a través del hombro y contemplar su arruga en la frente.

―Pues claro que soy yo, ¿quién más iba a ser?―. Se separó de mí cruzándose de brazos mientras me dedicaba una mirada fulminante que si pudiera me abrasaría en ese mismo instante.

―Perdón, perdón… Es sólo que me has sorprendido. Es todo―Me apresuré en aclararle al poder leerle la palabra «celos» escrita en la cara, la cual, tras unos segundos cambió por una sonrisa despreocupada volviendo a dar unos pasos hacia mí de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y yo, por el contrario, sólo me dediqué a suspirar con pesadez pensando en que jamás entendería a las chicas―. ¿Por qué has dicho que me echabas de menos? Nos vimos hace unos días…

―Ya, pero…tanto tú como yo hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente que apenas podemos pasar tiempo juntos―Murmuró bajando la vista mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello amortiguando su voz en la que advertí un deje triste en ella―Desde tú cumpleaños tan sólo nos hemos topado por casualidad y con prisas…―¿Mi…cumpleaños? Algo me alcanzó, como si fuese un rayo e hiciera que mi cerebro dejase de funcionar por falta de oxígeno al contener la respiración durante un segundo. ¿Qué pasaba con mi cumpleaños? Ah, sí…desde que tengo uso de razón él siempre estuvo en ellos y en mi décimo tercero, no… ¿Acaso era eso lo que me mantenía mal? ¿Que no apareciese por la puerta el día de mi cumpleaños con un regalo? Ya no era un crío para ese tipo de cosas…―…Daisuke… ¿Por qué lloras?

―¿Eh?―Su repentina y extraña pregunta me desconcertó, pero la expresión de extrema preocupación que mostraba su rostro hizo que llevase mis dedos a la cara para corroborar que era cierto que por mis mejillas desﬁlaban libremente unas lágrimas que no supe por qué surgieron sin darme cuenta de ello―N-no te preocupes―En menos de dos horas volví a secarme los ojos con la manga del abrigo―, sólo tengo los ojos irritados por la vista cansada, eso es todo.

Sin embargo, Nanako no contenta con eso me tomó de la manga para mirarme directamente, y pude sentir cómo si viera a través de mí.

―Ya habías estado llorando antes, ¿verdad?

Tragué pesado y pude percibir la sensación irrefrenable de alejarme de ella lo más rápido posible, por lo que quise darme la vuelta para irme de allí echando a correr, pero ella me lo impidió agarrándome de la mano y del brazo.

―¡No te vayas, Daisuke! No te preguntaré nada al respecto, pero, por favor… ¡No te vayas!―Me pidió al borde de las lágrimas tirando de mí. Su voz y la expresión en su cara reflejaban la angustia que la invadían en ese momento hasta el punto de preguntarme qué tan mal aspecto podría tener para que se pusiera así―Por favor, quédate conmigo… Vayamos a tomar algo caliente, ¿vale? Sin preguntas, podemos estar en silencio si es lo que quieres, ¿te parece?―Percibí cómo sus dedos ejercían más presión en mi brazo que antes, incluso toda ella temblaba de ansiedad, y ante eso, bajé la cabeza y acepté su oferta con un leve gesto sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Aquello la tranquiló, pero aun dejándome rodear nuevamente entre sus brazos, éstos, no cesaban de tiritar y no era precisamente a causa del frío. Parecía asustada y creo que fue por eso que no me soltó en ningún momento mientras me guiaba hacia un local abierto sosteniendo mi mano con ﬁrmeza―. ¡Mira, hay un reservado libre, vamos!

A esas horas la mitad del establecimiento ya estaba por terminar de cenar o pedían aperitivos mientras rellenaban sus copas de sake como observé al pasar junto a los demás reservados continuos al nuestro separados por paneles con dibujos de colores pasteles y rústicos en serie en ellos. Nos sentamos en la mesa de té tras descalzarnos deshaciéndome del abrigo porque en el interior hacía una temperatura agradable que nos resguardaba del frío, y sin embargo, Nanako pidió un chocolate caliente con unos dulces para ella y para mí una manzanilla. Las odiaba, aunque no me quejé por ello cuando se fue la camarera y seguí en silencio.

―Te has cortado el pelo― Comentó con una ﬁ rmación en lugar de preguntarlo ― Me gusta, ya se te estaba poniendo muy largo y casi te tapaba los ojos. ¿Te lo ha cortado tu madre? ―Asentí débilmente ― La vi el otro día, estaba de compras con Naruto, creo… ―El vello de la nuca se me erizó y mi vista se clavó en un punto inexistente de la mesa de madera― . Parecía tener mejor aspecto que últimamente, no sé, más sonriente y risueña. Me alegró mucho verla así.

―Sí, todo es genial gracias a Naruto―. Mascullé entre dientes con sarcasmo.

―¿Por qué hablas así? Pensaba que te llevabas bien con él.

―¡No he dicho lo contrario! Él hace reír y sonreír a mi familia, pasan buenos momentos juntos y está consiguiendo sacar a mi madre del pozo en el que está. Se pasa casi todo el día en casa, ayuda a Sora con los deberes, entrena con Takara y se ofrece a hacer las tareas del hogar como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a nuestra familia, pero…

-… no es tú padre.

Añadió de forma solemne.

La camarera regresó con la bandeja donde llevaba el pedido y yo apartado la mirada hacia el lado contrario apretando los dientes sin decir nada hasta que la empleada se fue tras depositar las tazas y el plato dejándonos de nuevo a solas.

―Yo fui el que animó a mi madre para que le diera una oportunidad… -. Farfullé tras aquella pausa con el tono ronco y quebroso.

―Porque querías su felicidad, y antepusiste tu bienestar al suyo, supongo. Yo no sé qué es tener un padre. El mío murió antes de que naciera y jamás lo conocí, pero entre mamá y Shikamaru me han contado historias y cosas sobre él que me han podido ayudar a sentirme más cerca y orgullosa de quien fue una vez ― Parpadee varias veces y lentamente enfoqué la atención en ella, que en ese instante jugueteaba distraídamente con un palillo en el plato de dulces con una pequeña sonrisa cruzándole los labios, abstraída en la ﬁ gura de su difunto padre probablemente. Era la primera vez que compartía esa clase de cosas privadas conmigo ― Shikamaru dice que era perezoso, un fumador empedernido y un jugador de Shougi pésimo ― Se río por lo bajo y alzó la vista para mirarme, sonriente―. Al parecer yo soy mejor jugadora que él,

―Quizás pretende que lo averigües por ti misma como modo de entrenamiento.

Hizo una mueca y arrugó el ceño apoyándose sobre la mesa en una pose indignada y desa ﬁ ante al mismo tiempo, apuntándome con la punta del palillo en la nariz logrando tensarme y tragar saliva al haber metido la pata.

―¡¿Quieres decir que no soy apta o algo así ?!

―Cla-claro que no. No he dicho eso ...

―Entonces, ¿a qué te re ﬁ eres? ―Volvió a su posición inicial cruzándose de brazos, dejándome respirar aliviado al imaginarme ese trozo de madera incrustado en mi nariz― Obviamente es el Hokage. Ho-ka-ge―. Enfatizó enfurruñada.

Volví a suspirar dejando caer los hombros y mi cabeza sobre la mesa dirigiéndola una vez más hacia el panel decorado. No entrar en un debate interminable de discusiones con Nanako, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso, pero ella no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada y continúo chinchándome para que hablase.

―Si crees que es el Hokage, lo será, pregúntale a Shikamaru. No me interesa.

―¡Eres un gruñón, Daisuke! ¡Sólo quería que te distrajeras con algo! ¿Por qué no ves que estoy preocupada por ti?

"No necesito que te preocupes por mí… -. Dije en voz muy baja chocando mi aliento con la super ﬁ cie de madera.

―¡Así que lo encontraste! ¡Eso es genial, un problema menos del que preocuparse!

En el reservado que estaba a tan solo unos pasos más alejado del nuestro empezaron a elevar sus voces por encima del resto mientras el ruido de copas de cristal chocando se hacía eco con más frecuencia.

―¡Sí, en cuanto vi su cara me resultó familiar, así que eché un vistazo al libro Bingo y ahora tengo una gran recompensa por cazar a ese ru ﬁ án!

Se oyó de nuevo otro brindis y recosté el mentón en mis brazos cruzados observando la esquina de dónde provenía ese jolgorio, interesado en lo último que comentado.

―¿Qué es ese libro Bingo del que hablan?

―¿Eh? ―La repentina pregunta por mi parte pilló a Nanako por sorpresa quien estaba concentrada en llevarse otro dulce de camino a la boca. Miró por el lado al escuchar la cháchara que aquellas personas tenían montada formando casi una ﬁ esta y luego se giró hacia mi sabiendo a qué me estaba re ﬁ riendo― Es un libro donde se recoge la información de personas desaparecidas y criminales peligrosos en las cinco grandes naciones. Cada tanto tiempo se va actualizando si se descubren nuevas cosas que añadir de utilidad―. Explicó casi de memoria terminando por comerse el dulce sin darle importancia. Pero para mí la tenía.

―¿Dónde puedo conseguirlo?

―Tú no puedes, tan sólo eres un Genin. Sólo los rangos superiores como los Jounin o ANBU lo poseen ― Me fun ceñuda―. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

―Has dicho que ahí están los datos de personas desaparecidas, ¿no es así? ¡Quizás haya alguna información del paradero de mi padre! ¿Podrías pedírselo a Shikamaru o alguno de los demás por mí? -. Mi interior se agitó. Estaba nervioso; mis manos temblaban en ese momento. Podría saber más o menos por donde podría andar mi padre e ir a buscarle si se lo pedía a Godaime.

―¡Aunque es una lástima que aún no demos con ese Uchiha!

¿Eh?

-Si…

―¡Es una mancha para nuestra aldea!

―Como tantas que ha habido a lo largo de la historia de Konoha, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Pero Sasuke e Itachi… Ambos hermanos se han convertido en escoria. Y esa Haruno ha traído consigo a más desgraciados de esos con ella…

-Tienes razón. Podría permanecer en el agujero en el que estaba y pudrirse con ellos. Ella también es una vergüenza para nosotros.

No fui consciente de cómo mi cuerpo llegó hasta posicionarme frente a esos tres borrachos shinobis de la villa con la guardia totalmente baja que seguían despotricando sin percatarse aún de mi presencia. Supe cuál de ellos tenía aquel dichoso libro que se fueron a la vista sobre la mesa y sólo me bastaron dos bombas de humo para entrar al reservado haciéndome con él aprovechando la confusión con kunai en mano mientras aquellos hombres, embriagados por el alcohol, fueron indefensos ante los cortes rápidos en diagonal que les proferí a cada uno en los labios. Les quedaría una cicatriz hasta la última palabra que dijeran en este mundo y recordarían lo que ocurrió cuando se atrevieron a mencionar el nombre Uchiha sin saber que fue uno de ellos el que les des ﬁ guró las caras y se escabulló gracias a la humareda por la parte de atrás del local,

Me detuve en una de tantas azoteas dándome cuenta de que Nanako no me perdió de vista ni un segundo yendo tras de mí.

―¿Por qué has hecho algo así, Daisuke?

―Cállate. Estaban hablando mal de mi familia y han obtenido lo que se merecían. Además―Me ﬁjé en la portada del libro y en su título notando un pellizco en el estómago―, ya tengo lo que buscaba.

―¡Dámelo! Lo que hayan dicho de tu familia no justiﬁca lo que les has hecho a esas personas. ¡Tú no actúas de este modo, Daisuke!

―¡Que te calles!―Bramé enfurecido, lleno rabia y algo más que no había experimentado nunca antes que cegaba por completo mí sentido común. Hasta que no escuché sus débiles quejidos no me di cuenta de que la tenía completamente inmovilizada y agarrada con fuerza del cuello, asﬁxiándola. La solté de inmediato alejándome de ella, quien se dejó caer de rodillas tosiendo en busca de aire— Yo…—. Observé mis manos que se movían inquietas sin control, y mi mente se bloqueó repitiendo una y otra vez: «¿Qué he hecho?».

Estaba asustado.

Me asusté de mí mismo reflejado en el pánico y lloroso rostro de Nanako; tenía que alejarme de ella, de todos, si era posible en ese estado. Quién sabría lo que podría hacer…

Aun con el cuerpo atenazado por el shock tomé el libro que había caído al suelo tras el ataque contra ella y no miré atrás cuando dejé a Nanako en aquella azotea intentando gritar mí nombre como una oración de súplica. Yo, en cambio, ﬁjé el rumbo a mi nuevo objetivo dejando que la brisa fresca nocturna se llevase mis lágrimas consigo mientras enfocaba toda mi atención en el ediﬁcio del Hokage. Si Nanako se recuperaba y daba la señal de alarma me quedaría poco tiempo para acceder a los archivos que se encontraban en su interior; vi aquella habitación varias veces cuando Takara y yo trabajábamos durante esos días recogiendo y clasiﬁcando papeleo. Siempre supe que nos asignaban misiones estúpidas de ese tipo que no nos correspondían a ninguno de los dos para mantener oprimidas nuestras habilidades y no pudiéramos avanzar como el resto de grupos. Esas sospechas se hicieron más que evidentes para mi contra más transcurrían los meses en Konoha, pero me mantuve callado por mi familia, aunque, si encontraba la forma de contactar con mi padre…

Accedí al interior del ediﬁcio, y tras echar un pequeño vistazo comencé a recorrer los pasillos con velocidad para llegar a aquella sala que estaba guardada por dos shinobis plantados en la puerta, por lo que me apresuré a esconderme en la esquina, fusionándome con las sombras. Realicé un poco de ruido en un área cercana y uno de ellos se separó de la formación para ir a investigar, así que cuando estuvo fuera de alcance me ocupé del otro dejándolo inconsciente, atándolo de manos y pies y amordazado, escondido en el sitio donde yo me hallaba antes para transfórmame en él y tomar su lugar antes de que regresara su compañero. Y cuando lo hizo, no fue tan difícil cómo el anterior corriendo de esa manera la misma suerte. Después de eso ya estaba dentro de aquel lugar iluminado tenuemente por velas que dejaban a la vista una gran variedad de estantes repletos de pergaminos de distintos tamaños. Cogí uno de los candelabros que sostenía la llama para caminar entre ellos, separados por secciones: Desaparecidos, Nukenins y Criminales rango S. Me interné en el pasillo de personas desaparecidas dispuesto a encontrar el nombre de mi padre en alguna de esas vitrinas, y a mi pesar, no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Por qué si nadie sabía dónde estaba y era un habitante de la aldea cómo mi madre? A ella también la buscaron y su nombre tampoco se hallaba entre los desaparecidos. Eso indicaba que la información se había actualizado tras su localización y el pasar del tiempo… Entonces, pensé en cómo las personas de la villa nos miraban a mis hermanos y a mí desde que aparecimos, cómo se referían a mi padre y a nuestro clan con desdén. Quizás por esa razón mi padre abandonó su lugar natal, porque no soportaba estar rodeado de esa gente… Pero, ¿los que se marchan de las aldeas no eran considerados también unos criminales? ¿Qué diferencia existía entre ser un Nukenin y un criminal de rango S? A ambos los buscarían por igual, ¿no?

De repente barajé la posibilidad de coger la puerta y marcharme de allí. Había algo en mi interior que se removía intranquilo y un sudor frío me recorría la columna erizándome cada vello de la piel. Mientras más me adentraba entre las estanterías alumbrando cada nombre con el que me topaba a paso lento más incrementaban mis pulsaciones, hasta llegar a la última sección donde tragué plomo. La sensación de darme la vuelta e irme se hacía cada vez más patente, igual que el frío que estaba apoderándose de mí cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, leí el apellido Uchiha acompañado del nombre Itachi.

_"«Llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos entre mis manos mientras seguía a la espalda de mi padre que iba unos pasos más adelantado que yo oculto tras la capucha, igual que yo al haberme ordenado a mí también que me la pusiera. Dijo que me llevaría a un lugar especial y de mucho signiﬁcado para nuestro clan, pero más que eso para él mismo: la tumba de su difunto hermano mayor. Pero lo que yo esperaba tras ese viaje que fuese una lápida, en realidad, sólo eran un montón de escombros al aire libre, como si una gran catástrofe hubiese arrasado con todo dejando únicamente en pie un alto muro con el emblema de los Uchiha dibujado en él, donde papá se detuvo y me indicó que dejase las flores bajo el abanico, justo entre dos piedras que pronto sostendrían dos varitas de incienso que él mismo prendió y colocó cada una sobre ellas con restos carbonizados en la roca; había estado más veces allí y realizado el mismo ritual. _

_―Supongo… —Empecé diciendo rompiendo el silencio que mantuvimos por unos minutos — que esto tampoco debo contárselo a mamá… El que me hayas traído aquí ni que me has hablado del tío Itachi… No contestó, pero fue cómo una respuesta de que debía mantener aquello en secreto, como otras cosas que compartió conmigo. Sin embargo, sentí que aquello era muy importante para él aunque sólo me habló de nuestro tío Itachi de pasada— ¿Cómo era? -. Quise saber, y mi padre despegó sus ojos del ramo de flores para posarlos en mí._

_―Fue un excelente shinobi y un gran hermano mayor. Siempre sonreía… incluso hasta el ﬁ nal._

_―¿Murió aquí? _

_-Si. _

_―¿Cómo? _

_Se acuclilló para ponerse a mi altura clavando su vista en la mía. Creí que me regañaría por haber insistido en ello, pero no fue así; su rostro parecía más sereno y apacible que de costumbre._

_―Escogió su camino a seguir aunque eso le supuso llevar una pesada carga sobre sus hombros fue ﬁ el a sus ideales, y cuando llegó la hora, dio su vida para protegerme ― Habló con suavidad y noté un deje de nostalgia en su voz―. Abusó demasiado del poder que le proporcionaba el Mangekyou Sharingan y su cuerpo no lo soportó más tiempo._

_―¡Pe-pero, papá, tú…! _

_―Sé lo que piensas. Pero no te preocupes… —Volvió a mirar el ramo, y yo también—. Tú tío se encargó de que no me pasase nada._

_Sonreí aliviado y pensé lo genial que fue mi tío al proteger a mi padre de ese modo. Me acerqué un poco más al muro y junté mis manos cerrando los ojos para rezar en su memoria agradeciéndole el sacri ﬁ cio que hizo dando su vida por él. Quizás por eso papá me llevó a su tumba, para que tuviera más conocimiento del proteger a nuestra familia cómo él hizo en el pasado con su hermano menor »."_

Esa fue la primera vez que mi padre me llevó al lugar donde falleció. Sólo recuerdo dos o tres veces más aparte de esa y eran breves, pero siempre llevábamos flores e incienso cómo ofrenda al tío Itachi. El camino a su tumba era largo, con un recorrido de varios días y no podíamos dejar a mamá y mis hermanos solos. Además, que en ese tiempo Sora acababa de nacer… y de todos modos, papá nunca lo mencionóba estando mamá o mis hermanos cerca. Sólo cuando estábamos a solas me contaba cosas sobre él cuando yo se lo pedía, y aun así decía poco… así que mi curiosidad fue disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo; suponía que el recuerdo de su difunto hermano le era todavía doloroso. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba el nombre de mi tío en el registro de criminales de rango S en los archivos de Konoha? ¿Acaso nos tenían tanto asco cómo para tenernos a todos los Uchiha como criminales?

Chasqueé la lengua y cogí el pergamino más cercano que debería tener las últimas informaciones de mi tío e hice lo mismo cuando di con la ubicación del apartado de mi padre para sentarme en el suelo colocando el candil a un lado para que alumbrase el libro que saqué de mí bolsillo trasero y comparar lo que estaba escrito en él con los del rollo de Itachi, pero, no encontré a mi tío en ese libro. Probablemente porque ya estaba muerto y no hacía falta buscarlo, aunque sí podía leer el informe suyo que me proporcionaba Konoha:

**UCHIHA ITACHI **

Nukenin de Konohagakure y criminal de rango S perteneciente a la organización Akatsuki, enemiga de las cinco grandes naciones.

Se le acusa de asesinato y exterminio de su propio clan, desertar de Konoha, traición y participación en la tan peligrosa organización que desató la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Asesinado por su hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke […].

Me quedé helado. No pasé ni siquiera de la línea en la en la que se mencionó a mi padre porque mi propia mente me lo impedía. No seguir leyendo el resto, porque, simplemente era mentira. Eso que había escrito en el pergamino no era cierto. La gente de la aldea mentía porque nos odiaban e inventaban cosas de esa clase para perjudicarnos más… Itachi no pudo aniquilar a todo nuestro clan, no pudo; papá dijo que era un buen hombre que se preocupaba por los demás y amaba a su familia.

¡¿Por qué tenían que decir esa sarta de mentiras ?!

Hastiado arrojé el libro contra el estante frente a mí, provocando un gran estruendo en la sala que retumbó cómo un eco entre aquellas paredes enmudecidas que guardaban tantos secretos de los que era ignorante por aquel entonces.

Mi rostro estaba bañado en sudor y me abracé a mí mismo a causa del frío y los temblores que sufría mi cuerpo a causa del miedo, porque mi mente comenzó a trabajar a máxima velocidad enlazando cosas con otras que estaban sueltas. Era una especie de puzzle velado por mentiras, tanto de un lado como de otro que soltaban piezas difusas que tenían que ir colocando a ciegas; ya sufrí que mi propio padre me hiciera lo mismo. Si realmente Itachi exterminó nuestro clan eso explicaría el motivo del por qué nosotros éramos los únicos Uchiha con vida. Pero eso no concordaba con la descripción que me dio mi padre de él, al igual que la causa de su muerte. Dijo que fue producto del uso del Magekyou Sharingan, no que él le hubiera matado. ¿Y esa organización llamada Akatsuki? ¿Esos eran los ideales de mi tío, desatar una guerra? ¡¿Qué había de bueno en eso ?!

Las gotas de sudor rodaban por mis sienes cómo un río desembocando en la barbilla terminando por caer al suelo. Mis ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, mirando de reojo el pergamino donde estaba la información correspondiente a mi padre y sentí cómo una plancha de acero me oprimía el pecho hasta el punto de doler impidiéndome respirar. Me comprobó en pleno ataque de pánico y, a pesar de ello, mi mano recogió el rollo para abrirlo con precaución. Como si fuera a estallar entre mis manos… y en cierta manera, literalmente la verdad me explotó en la cara de la forma más cruel y dolorosa que había conocido nunca. Mi cerebro dejó de recibir oxígeno y para mí el mundo se detuvo. Todo, incluido yo.

SASUKE UCHIHA

Superviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Nukenin de Konohagakure y criminal de rango S perteneciente a la organización Akatsuki, enemiga de las cinco grandes naciones.

Se le acusa de desertar, traición, conspiración contra la aldea, participación en la tan peligrosa organización que desató la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, asesinato, secuestro y violación de una ex kunoichi de Konoha, Haruno Sakura. La mantuvo en cautiverio durante doce años de búsqueda en la que fue hallada junto al criminal en un poblado a las afueras del País de la Hierba.

Logró escapar y no ha habido más información de su paradero hasta la fecha. […]

En el libro Bingo recogía en resumen lo mismo a excepción del nombre de mi madre y agregaba en la cabecera una foto impresa de mi padre cuando tenía mi edad más o menos.

Al principio no lo creí. No quise creérmelo. Si lo hacía, todo lo que había vivido from que nací, mi propia madre…

-Mamá…-. Casi no moví los labios cuando dejé salir un ahogado hilo de voz apenas audible mientras todos mis recuerdos me asaltaban la cabeza oyendo el rápido latir de mí corazón zumbarme los oídos.

En ese momento comprendí muchas cosas del pasado; el por qué mi madre era distante con él la mayoría de las veces, por qué mi hermano pequeño me preguntaba en las noches si éramos una familia como las demás o si nuestro padre nos quería, los secretos que tuve que guardarle, sus entrenamientos y su sentido de proteger a nuestra familia.

Mi cuerpo se agarrotó notando un gran dolor en el tórax, cómo si me lo hubiesen atravesado sin compasión con una espada y retorcieran lentamente la hoja incrementando la agonía y, otra vez se manifestó esa desconocida sensación que iba de la mano del tormento que estaba experimentando . Apreté la mandíbula aunque los sollozos se escapasen entre mis dientes y gruesas lágrimas bañaran mi rostro crispado por la ira y… el odio.

Lloré por la pérdida de un padre idealizado a base de mentiras. Un hombre que me enseñó que el signi ﬁ cado de protección era opresión para seguir manteniendo cautiva a mi madre mientras ella sufría por su culpa. Y aún en ese entonces, continuaba haciéndolo, porque la usó y tiró como un despojo, al igual que a nosotros… que a mí, fruto de una violación, ¿de cuántas? ¿Cuánto tuvo que soportar? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Acaso vivió amenazada todos esos años en silencio? Todas las preguntas sin respuesta comenzaron a surgir como la espuma, del mismo modo que el sentimiento de rencor hacia la ﬁ gura de mi padre alcanzó límites que nunca llegué a sospechar, provocando que el color carmesí de mis ojos se mostrase por sí solo y las aspas opacas que rodeaban la pupila evolucionasen revelando un dibujo en el iris completamente distinto.

Esa noche, sentencié a ese hombre al que yo llamaba padre y, desperté el Mangekyou Sharingan a causa del daño y el sufrimiento tras su pérdida.

...

Espero hallan disfrutado de la primera parte del capitulo 17, tuve que partir el capitulo en dos partes porque esta largo e invierto mucho tiempo en demasiado actualizarlo.

Trataré de subir la siguiente parte para la próxima semana, así que estén atentos, la segunda parte es la mejor por el reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura.

Les compartiré un pequeño fragmento del capitulo 18 (seguimiento del fic a partir del capitulo 17) a modo de recompensa. espero que sea de su agrado.

_En mis tiempos de genin creía que mi vida habia sido muy injusta, hasta que forjar lazos con los miembros del equipo 7 me hicieron cambiar poco a poco de opinión. Kakashi más allá de ser mi maestro, fue uno de mis principales guías, Sakura era tan testaruda y molesta, sin embargo, siempre me abrió su corazón, a pesar de negarme a entrar en él, estuve muy agradecido por ello, y Naruto me ensaño lo que es una verdadera amistad, creo y seguiré creyendo que él es y será mi único mejor amigo._

_¡¿Y qué más daba !? Todo dejo de tener sentido cuando me negaba rotundamente a seguir los consejos de Kakashi, a negar que sintió algo por Sakura ya no recibir su cariño, y sobre todo a negar una amistad tan sincera como la de Naruto, quien me entendía mejor que nadie. Rompí esos lazos para conseguir un poder antes que mi propia felicidad y todo por vengarme de mi hermano, quien ni siquiera fue culpable, sino que cargaba con una masacre del que no tuvo otro remedio._

_Nunca fui una excelente persona desde el día que elegí mi destino y supe que nada cambiaría desde el día que mate a mi propio hermano, pensaba que destruir Konoha agotaría mis ganas de vengarme de quien verdaderamente me quito todo, o eso creí, hasta que me cruce con una moribunda Sakura en medio de un bosque desoldado. (capítulo 18)_

Nota: Les aclaro que los capítulos hechos por mi no serán largos como los otros, sinceramente es muy difícil escribir tanto y en tan poco tiempo, y es por esa misma razón que admiro a la autora original de la historia. Con todo el cariño espero les guste la continuación.

Nos leemos pronto: 3

9


	18. Capitulo 17 parte 2

Desperté sobresaltada a la vez que el estruendo de un rayo azotó el cielo y la lluvia golpeaba el cristal de la ventana detrás de las cortinas corridas que oscurecían la habitación, pero pude apreciar cómo parte de la espalda de mi hijo mayor se perdía por la puerta y no dudé ni un segundo en incorporándome de un resorte, llamándolo en vano, porque cuando salí al pasillo de la entrada lo hallé desierto. Se había vuelto a ir sin más bajo aquella tormenta que dio inicio consigo a su repentino cambio de comportamiento hacia todos nosotros, y sobre todo, a mí; me esquivaba absolutamente manteniéndose distante y frío cómo nunca antes lo había visto. Tenía la sensación de que algo en él había estallado de la misma forma que se desató aquel temporal hacía días, y me dio escalofríos. Una parte muy profunda en mi interior reconocía esa aura que comenzaba a envolverlo, y sin embargo, mi mente se negaba a creer en ello, en pensar que podría volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez terminando por alejarse de mí.

―Quizás sólo esté pasando por una fase—. Llegó a la conclusión Ino tras contarle la extraña actitud de Daisuke durante aquellos días.

Estábamos en la cafetería del hospital sentadas en una mesa tomando el almuerzo acompañadas de Hinata y Temari, quien se quedó en la aldea después de navidad para instalarse mientras terminaban de preparar los últimos detalles de la boda. Además, les servía cómo un puente entre Konoha y Suna ya que era la hermana del Kazekage, y en la aldea empezaban a oírse rumores de que Kakashi-sensei podría coger las riendas del puesto de Hokage en cuanto Tsunade-sama dispusiera todo con el resto de Kages en una reunión que se daría próximamente.

―Puede que Ino tenga razón. Es un adolescente al ﬁn y al cabo, ¿no?—. Intervino Temari llevándose un tomate diminuto a los labios.

―Yo no recuerdo haber pasado por ninguna fase de ese tipo…―. Murmuró Hinata a su vera con gesto pensativo.

―Tú familia siempre ha sido muy estricta, Hinata, y desde la escuela fuiste una niña tímida, obediente y buena, incluso ahora―Añadió Ino haciéndola sonrojar—De todos modos―Se volvió hacia mí de nuevo―, deberías hablar con él o con Nanako. Puede que hayan discutido; Shikamaru vino a pedirme consejo de cómo tratarla porque se niega a salir de su habitación―Negó con la cabeza en desaprobación acompañada de un suspiro de Temari―. No sé qué vas a hacer cuando llegue el momento de quedarte embarazada y das a luz a una niña.

Entraron en una charla en la que bromeaban de las posibles reacciones de Shikamaru. Yo, en cambio, puse mi atención en mirar a través de la ventana donde se veía el diluvio que caía deshaciendo los últimos vestigios de nieve en las calles. Parecía que nunca iba a parar de llover cómo tampoco el cúmulo de preocupaciones.

―¿Aún no se sabe nada del incidente en los archivos?

Parpadee y me giré una vez más hacia ellas al escuchar a Temari formular aquella pregunta obteniendo la negativa de Ino tanto como la de Hinata con la cabeza.

―Los dos responsables de la vigilancia dijeron que todo pasó muy deprisa, y que uno de ellos se transformó en su compañero para dejarlo inconsciente y no recuerdan nada más hasta que los encontraron—Detalló Ino a mi lado con gesto de inquietud en el rostro―. Lo más extraño de todo es que no se han llevado nada y tampoco hay evidencias de que alguien hubiera estado en la sala aquella noche.

―¿Crees que participaron más de una persona?

―Esas son las sospechas del Cuerpo de Inteligencia, y en el caso de que sólo fuese una persona, estaríamos hablando de alguien con habilidades a la altura de un ANBU.

―¡No puede ser…!—Le oí susurrar a Hinata sentada frente a mí con la expresión de angustia dibujada—. Eso quiere decir que ha tenido que ser alguien de la aldea.

―Sí…―Asintió―y desconocemos qué información buscaban, y por si fuera poco―Continúo lanzándome un vistazo de soslayo―, esa misma noche tres hombres fueron atacados y trasladados aquí.

―Cuando los trajeron habían estado bebiendo en un local y alguien lanzó una bomba de humo cuando quien fuese se cernió sobre ellos; los cortes son limpios y concisos con forma oblicua en el área de la boca. Les quedará cicatriz. Pero me llama la atención…―Musité pensativa clavando la mirada en la comida que apenas probé teniendo la atención de las tres, y pude sentir un ligero nerviosismo en el ambiente―. Parece como si alguien quisiera que esas personas no hablasen o algo similar. Al ser un robo no encuentro explicación alguna para hacer esas heridas de un modo premeditado… Creo que ese era el objetivo del atacante desde un principio porque no hallamos otras lesiones.

―¿Un robo?―. Inquirió Hinata en tono de sorpresa.

―Uno de ellos es un Jounin. Cuando le tomaron declaración tuvo que hacerla por escrito al no poder hablar y dijo que su libro Bingo había desaparecido tras el incidente―. Explicó Ino en mí lugar. Se notaba que estaba al tanto de todo gracias a su padre, y probablemente, por Sai.

―Que ocurran este tipo de cosas en mitad de una guerra realmente es un problema―. Comentó gravemente Temari consiguiendo la aﬁrmación de las otras dos.

Por el contrario, yo tenía problemas más importantes en lo que enfocarme antes que verme envuelta en cosas de Konoha y estaban fuera de mi jurisdicción. Ya no era una shinobi de la villa, sino una trabajadora del hospital con pacientes a los que atender en mi jornada laboral para después llegar a casa y enfrentarme a la realidad de no ver a Daisuke por más que lo esperase en las noches siendo un auténtico suplicio para mí; no sabía dónde estaba, lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, tan sólo que no se presentaba a sus obligaciones junto a Takara según me contó Konohamaru, quien ocupó la responsabilidad de Kakashi-sensei para supervisarlos mientras él se preparaba para las obligaciones que debería atender en poco tiempo, y también se llevaba consigo a Naruto para que obtuviera conocimientos de lo que le esperaría en un futuro. Aunque, éste siempre sacaba tiempo para estar conmigo… Su determinación para hacer lo que se propuso no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. Todos me decían que desde que empezamos a acercarnos más me veía mejor y mucho más animada. Yo misma lo notaba. Experimentaba una sensación de calidez reconfortante cuando lo vi esperándome en la entrada del hospital bajo el paraguas con una sonrisa en sus labios que abrazaba mi corazón.

De camino a casa conversábamos de manera amena compartiendo la sombrilla que él mismo sujetaba. Apreciaba esos momentos que pasábamos juntos paseando tranquilamente por la calle aunque cayera un chaparrón, porque, no dejaban de pasar cosas que nos afectaban…

Iruka-sensei nos alcanzó ese mismo día a ambos y se dirigió a mí para ponerme al tanto de que Sora estaba en la academia siendo atendida tras sufrir un percance con unos niños. De inmediato fui hasta allí para recogerla junto a Naruto e Iruka-sensei, quien nos guió a la modesta enfermería que tenían y donde se hallaba mi hija pequeña temblorosa, completamente empapada y llena de barro de pies a cabeza, con múltiples magulladuras que intentaba ocultar bajo su capucha de conejo blanco que en ese momento se encontraba completamente sucia. Estaba acompañada de cerca por Ashi que también tenía heridas en la cara al haber intentado defenderla y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Escuché a Naruto encararse con Iruka-sensei reprochándole por lo que había ocurrido y le exigía explicaciones cegado por la frustración y los recuerdos que seguramente le vinieron a la cabeza de su infancia, pero, yo sólo arrullé a mi pequeña entre mis brazos y quise sacarla de allí cuanto antes ignorando las disculpas del sensei que en ese momento no me servían para sanar el daño que le habían causado a mi hija.

Acompañamos al sobrino de Kiba a su casa que llevaba a Chairomaru entre sus ropas para protegerlo del frío y la lluvia cómo antes solía hacerlo su tío con Akamaru cuando aún era un cachorro. Le pregunté si quería que hablásemos con su madre para explicarle lo que había pasado pero el niño se negó en rotundo. Sólo quería que lleváramos a Sora a casa y cuidásemos de ella, él iría a visitarla al día siguiente si su madre no lo castigaba por pelearse con otros chicos, y si así era, se escaparía para verla. Confesó con una sonrisa de medio lado y Naruto le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso entre ellos mientras yo le agradecí lo que hizo por Sora cómo el buen amigo que era para ella.

Cuando llegamos a casa le pedí a Naruto que se diera prisa en preparar el baño en tanto yo me deshacía de las ropas mugrientas que llevaba mi hija que no cesaba de temblar y gimotear, revelando que tenía el ojo izquierdo cómo una bola con el que dudaba que pudiese ver, el labio inferior comenzando a hincharse también, moratones y arañazos por todo el cuerpo… Algunas de las heridas no eran recientes…

―Sakura, ya está el…

Su voz acelerada se oyó ahogada por la misma escena que yo tenía frente a mí. Una niña pequeña indefensa y maltratada hasta el punto de orinarse encima de miedo. La cogí en brazos y me dirigí directamente hacia el baño, pero antes de eso me detuve a su lado con la vista ﬁja en la esquina a modo de intentar que la voz no se me quebrara al hablar en un volumen bajo:

―¿Puedes llevarte a Takara a cenar? Intentaré curarla en la mayor medida posible hasta que vuelvan.

No respondió. Por el rabillo del ojo me percaté de que sus hombros se agitaban y alcancé a oír el rechinar de sus dientes apretados al igual que su respiración.

―Naruto.

Lo llamé con tono ﬁrme esa vez y reaccionó acariciando la cabeza de Sora al mismo tiempo que besaba brevemente mi coronilla antes de apresurarse a salir por la puerta dejando tras de sí la estela de una furia que era palpable, y a pesar de ello podía contenerse a sí mismo siendo gentil con nosotras. Cómo pude aguanté las lágrimas abrasadoras que insistían en surgir mordiéndome el labio concentrándome únicamente en bañar con cuidado y tratar a mi hija en su cama tras asearla. Tuve que colocarle varias vendas donde le apliqué un ungüento hecho de hierbas que yo misma hice en el hospital para tener a mano. Era una de las cosas que aprendí de la señora Okuda, y siempre que los chicos regresaban magullados de los entrenamientos les era de utilidad, pero nunca pensé que lo emplearía para algo así… ¿Desde cuándo llevaría sufriendo esa clase de abusos? Esa era la pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza. Todos los días volvía a casa sonriente diciendo lo mucho que se había divertido y las cosas que aprendía en la academia. Nunca dio señales de que lo estuviera pasando mal.

¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?

Al poco tiempo de darle una dosis de sanación en el ojo malherido y acariciarle sus ﬁnos cabellos, todavía humedecidos, empezó a tranquilizarse cayendo en un profundo sueño que velé durante varios minutos en los que las lágrimas me ganaron la partida contemplando a mí hija dormida.

Dejé que descansase con la puerta del dormitorio entre abierta mientras yo me ocupaba de recoger sus ropas y llevarlas a lavar, aunque la sudadera que tanto le gustaba no iba a quedar bien, ni siquiera si la limpiase a mano… Lancé un suspiro exhausto ojeándola, y cuando vi la parte de atrás de la prenda solté un grito ahogado mezclado con el susto del sonido de un rayo que estalló de repente, y la impresión de ver el estandarte del abanico tachado por dos grandes tajos en forma de X me cohibió. Hundí los dedos en la prenda apretando los dientes para que de nuevo las lágrimas no se derramasen a su voluntad, pero dolía.

―¡Sora!

La voz de Takara tronó la casa entrando atropelladamente seguido de Naruto al que vi con expresión de impotencia reflejada en la entrada cuando me asomé desde la cocina. Iba a preguntarle por qué no se lo llevó tal cómo le dije pero el niño actúo rápido y por su cuenta abrió la puerta del dormitorio donde reposaba su hermana pequeña.

―Ya lo sabía…―Murmuró con voz grave colocándose a mi lado con la atención en la ﬁgura de Takara, quien se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, inmóvil en el umbral de la habitación―. Cuando he querido ir a buscarle ya estaba de camino hacia aquí. Lo siento…

―No es culpa tuya―. Le aclaré empleando un volumen bajo sin apartar la vista de mi hijo.

Después de unos minutos en completo silencio que sólo era interrumpido por la tormenta de afuera Takara cerró la puerta corrediza con lentitud quedándose de cara a ella, y supe ahí, que era la calma que precedía a la tempestad.

―¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le ha pasado esto?

―Ya me he encargado de hablar con Iruka-sensei, Takara. No dejará que vuelva a ocurrir―. Intervino Naruto asegurándoselo con rotundidad, pero, en cambio, mi hijo pequeño se mostró dolido y enfurecido por la expresión que había dibuja en sus rasgos cuando se giró.

―¿No volverá a ocurrir dices? ¿Acaso no tienes idea de cómo nos mira y trata la gente?―Poco a poco su voz fue incrementando cerrando sus manos en puños con rabia contenida que descargaría en ese momento―: ¡Desde que llegamos aquí nos han odiado y despreciado cómo si no valiésemos nada! ¿Crees que no escucho lo que hablan de nosotros? ¡No le hemos hecho mal a nadie para que nos traten de este modo! ¡Daisuke y yo aceptamos misiones de mierda para ayudar económicamente a nuestra madre habiendo jurado servir y proteger Konoha, pero…!

―¡Oye, Takara, eso…!

Sostuve la manga de Naruto con la vista clavada en el suelo impidiendo que continuase yendo hacia él e interrumpiéndolo mientras la voz de Takara tronó por encima de la suya:

―¡¿Por qué tengo que defender a una aldea que maltrata a mi hermana pequeña sin razón?!― Su bramido me retumbó en los oídos erizándome la piel al mismo tiempo que pude escuchar un fuerte golpe contra el tatami causado por el protector que solía llevar en la frente y que entonces arrojó a nuestros pies, empapado―. ¡Te equivocas si piensas que Sora regresará a esa asquerosa academia! ¡No consentiré que la sigan acosando!

Un haz de luz blanca producida por un relámpago dibujó la silueta de la sombra de una cuarta persona en la habitación. Todos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la entrada en unos breves segundos en los que reinó un silencio estruendoso peor que el anterior vislumbrando la ﬁgura de Daisuke. De inmediato mi corazón quedó sobrecogido por la imagen de mi hijo calado de pies a cabeza, con sus ropas ensuciadas y una mirada tan gélida que me hizo sentir temerosa en su presencia.

―¿Es cierto…?

Habló en voz baja y grave, pero su tono glacial era tan palpable que me dio escalofríos. Me atreví a mirar a Takara de reojo y vi en su rostro probablemente el reflejo del mío; daba la impresión de que estuviera observando a alguien totalmente desconocido y de alguna forma, peligroso, no sé por qué tuve esa sensación.

―¡Daisuke!

La exclamación de Naruto me hizo volverme para ver a mi hijo mayor girándose sobre sus talones para marcharse apresuradamente dejándome con la visión de sus ojos carmesí colmados de un arduo resentimiento que hizo que mi cuerpo se moviera por sí solo yendo rápidamente en su busca bajo la lluvia sin éxito. Por más que lo llamase y gritara su nombre en las calles Daisuke no apareció… No quise creerlo, pero lo estaba perdiendo, lo supe desde hacía mucho y me negué a ver la realidad de que el odio lo consumía. Pero, ¿qué fue el detonante? Takara había expresado su malestar con Konoha con argumentos que él también podría poseer, sin embargo, había algo más que se me escapaba y todos ignorábamos.

Tuvo que ocurrirle algún acontecimiento de tal magnitud para producirle semejante pesar.

No sabía cuánto llevaba fuera buscándolo con desesperación, pero llegó un punto en que mis rodillas me fallaron y no pude sostenerme a mí misma cayendo de rodilla al suelo sumida por un llanto acongojado mientras me abrazaba a misma. Me pregunté en mi interior qué era lo que había podido hacer mal y si había algo que estuviera a mí alcance para recuperarle, para aliviar todo ese dolor que lo engullía cada vez más en las profundidades de un lugar oscuro despojándome de él, pero, no logré hallar respuestas cuando Naruto dio conmigo bajo un paraguas. Se agachó a mi lado echándome un abrigo seco sobre mi espalda y me abrazó contra su pecho húmedo al que me aferré cómo un ancla.

Al retornar a casa me mandó a tomar una ducha caliente sin demora mientras él se ocupaba de preparar una sopa que insistió en que tomara.

Takara estaba en la habitación sentado junto a Sora observándola dormir, pero sus ojos no la miraban a ella, parecían desenfocados y vacíos quizás con el recuerdo de su hermano mayor horas atrás grabado aún en la retina. Preferí dejarlo estar después del mal rato que se llevó con el tema referente a Sora y todo lo demás. Naruto, en cambio, se negó a dejarnos solos aquella noche; me vi sin fuerzas para insistirle en que fuera a casa a cambiarse de ropa. No estaba con ánimos para discutir, y menos cuando comprobé a mi hija pequeña descubriendo que tenía una ﬁebre muy alta. Le dije a Takara que fuera a tomar un baño al igual que Naruto, algo que ambos hicieron sin rechistar en tanto preparaba una palangana con agua fría en la que mojé un paño que puse delicadamente sobre la frente de Sora.

El pequeño, aun haciendo esfuerzos por no dormirse, lo acabó venciendo el cansancio a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada y Naruto preparó su cama para acostarlo en ella, arropándolo para que no cogiera frío esa noche horrorosa.

―Sakura—Susurró para no despertar a ambos cuando se sentó a mi lado junto a la cama de Sora. Tras la ducha se había puesto una muda de ropa limpia que dejó hace unas semanas después de un incidente en la cocina―, deberías dormir también. Puedo ocuparme de ella mientras descansas—Fruncí los labios con un nudo en la garganta porque luchaba conmigo misma para que los párpados no se me cerrasen sintiéndome inútil e impotente. Y entonces, su mano amplia y cálida se posó suavemente sobre la mía dedicándome una dulce y comprensiva mirada que me desarmó por completo―. Te despertaré si algo sucede.

Recostó su frente sobre la mía y no pude más que cerrar los ojos liberando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

―Gracias―. Le agradecí con un hilo de voz quebrado a lo que él respondió con un leve apretón en la mano mostrándome su apoyo.

Llevé mi futon al dormitorio y lo coloqué al lado del de Sora para tumbarme junto a ella bajo las mantas sosteniendo su pequeña mano entre las mías sin querer estar lejos de su calor producido por la ﬁebre mientras poco a poco mis ojos empañados fueron cerrándose poco a poco ante las caricias que Naruto me proporcionaba en el pelo cayendo en un profundo sueño en el que soñé con Daisuke alejándose de mi por más que corría tras él hasta que una sombra inmensa y tenebrosa con dos grandes ojos centelleantes lo envolvía haciéndolo desaparecer.

Al día siguiente recibimos la visita de Ashi tal como prometió acompañado de su tío Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten e Ino quien traía consigo un ramo de flores para Sora de parte de ellos y el resto que no pudieron asistir, algo que la pequeña agradeció con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos. Intentaba aparentar que aquello que pasó no le afectaba y quiso comportarse alegre y risueña como siempre, pero tanto como a su hermano, Naruto y a mí no nos convenció, incluso a mi mejor amiga.

―Sakura, si Sora necesita algo…cualquier cosa…

Su pálido rostro denotaba preocupación cuando se rezagó del grupo para quedarse a hablar a solas conmigo cuando se despidieron.

―Lo sé, Ino. Gracias.

No supe con certeza qué vio en mí para que sus labios formasen un puchero del mismo modo que sus ojos claros se inundasen de lágrimas cuando me arrulló repentinamente entre sus brazos. Lo más seguro era que debía tener un aspecto horrible con grandes ojeras e hinchadas por el llanto completamente abatida por la situación a la que me enfrentaba… Takara rehusó a asistir a la misión que se le atribuyó tras manifestarle a Konohamaru que dejaría de ser shinobi tras haberlo jurado ante los cinco Kages, Sora continuaba recuperándose con un estado anímico que decaía por momentos, Daisuke se hallaba en paradero desconocido e irreconocible y Naruto esperaba una respuesta a nuestro acuerdo; podría decirse con absoluta facilidad que me sentía ahogada y saturada en preocupaciones y problemas que abordaba uno tras otro, tras otro…

Unos días más tarde, a pesar de estar ocupados, los chicos invitaron a los niños a una de las reuniones del restaurante con la esperanza de poder así contentar a Sora sacándola de casa. Al principio se la veía cohibida aunque Ashi estuviera presente junto a ella y él fue quien la animó a sonreír con bromas y charlas que acababan en risas. Eso me produjo un alivio, pero, Takara, por el contrario se mantuvo callado apenas sin probar bocado. Seguía con la mirada vacía y completamente ausente.

De repente me percaté de las ausencias de Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru y Sai. Posteriormente, Naruto proseguiría a ser el siguiente avisándome de que volvería en un rato con una sonrisa apaciguadora que ocultaba algo. Y sin darme cuenta el recuerdo de él junto al ANBU me asaltó al emplear el mismo gesto cuando tuvo que asistir a la reunión donde acordarían que someterían a mis hijos a unas pruebas en el coliseo porque sopesaban la posibilidad de que estuvieran siendo controlados por Sasuke. Así que sin más curvé mis labios hacia arriba y asentí viéndole abandonar el reservado en silencio.

El presentimiento de que tenían algo entre manos y que involucraba a los niños se hacía cada vez más latente desde que ocurrió lo de Sora…o puede que incluso antes.

Demoré unos minutos para luego excusarme con los demás utilizando como pretexto que tenía que acudir al servicio cuando salí de entre los paneles echando a caminar por el local buscando con la mirada al grupo que no hallé por ninguna parte para mi mala suerte, y entonces decidí dirigirme al baño, pero, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca unas voces que me resultaban muy familiares interactuaban mediante murmullos procedente de la puerta trasera entreabierta del establecimiento. Procuré que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que hacía mientras me acercaba y casi me fundí contra la pared echando un breve vistazo por la rendija para ver las siluetas de aquellos cuatro, y me quedé inmóvil agudizando el oído agradeciendo que amainase la lluvia:

―…sin duda sería un problema para la reunión de Kages que está a punto de celebrarse―Era la inexpresiva voz de Kakashi-sensei la que hablaba―, y por supuesto, para la alianza.

―Pero no hay pruebas concluyentes de que ambos incidentes estén relacionados. Sólo tenemos especulaciones.

―Sai, le robaron el libro Bingo a un Jounin y poco después entraron en la sala de archivos, no son sólo especulaciones, las piezas encajan; alguien quería valerse de ese libro para buscar una información que sólo podía encontrar en los registros de Konoha.

―De acuerdo, Shikamaru, pero, ¿quién y con qué propósito? No sustrajeron nada de la habitación, ya lo hemos revisado muchas veces.

―Teniendo en cuenta el periodo de tiempo en que se realizó el ataque y encontramos a los del turno de guardia… ―Intervino el Sensei pensativo añadiendo una pequeña pausa―. Yo diría que les dio tregua de sobra para buscar y leer lo que fuera que fuese de su interés sin necesidad de llevarse nada, ¿tú qué opinas, Naruto?

Se hizo el silencio por un interminable minuto hasta que éste habló en un tono apagado.

―No lo sé. En lo referente a lo que les ocurrió a esos tres hombres puede que haya sido obra de alguien que quisiera hacerse con la recompensa de capturar a ese criminal; los testigos aﬁrman que estaba gritándolo a los cuatro vientos y luego se oyó la explosión de las bombas de humo. Pero lo que has dado a entender antes es imposible, Shikamaru.

―¿Por qué? Veo demasiadas coincidencias en todos esos sucesos que envuelven a ese chico…

―¡Daisuke no ha hecho nada malo!―Ahogué un grito de sorpresa cuando se produjo un barullo seguido de un fuerte golpe que retumbó en la pared donde me escondía―. ¡Estás paranoico con los hijos de Sakura, Shikamaru! ¡Lleno de prejuicios cómo el resto de la aldea porque la sangre de los Uchiha corre por sus venas! ¡¿Tú también vas a marginarlos y a tratarlos cómo unos criminales?!

―¡Naruto!

―¡Detente, Naruto!

―¡Sé lo que estás pensando pero ellos no son cómo tú…!

―¡¿Qué diferencia hay entre ellos y yo?! ¡Konoha me hizo lo mismo en el pasado por ser un Jinchuriki y nadie me reconoció por ser quien era! ¡Esos niños están pasando por la misma situación sólo que tienen a una madre a la que también rechazan cómo a una arpía! ¡¿Tampoco te has dado cuenta de eso, Shikamaru, tan ciego estás?!

No quise oír nada más y procedí alejarme de allí cabizbaja notando como se me hacía diﬁcultosa la tarea de tragar saliva teniendo la impresión de que una bolsa de plástico me obstruía el paso de mí garganta a los pulmones.

Era yo la que fui incapaz de ver más allá durante aquellos dos meses estando cubierta por la cálida aureola que Naruto me proporcionaba y donde hallé mi refugio personal pasando por alto cosas de ese tipo mientras caminábamos juntos en público, por ejemplo. Los susurros, rumores y miradas de desdén desaparecían cuando estaba cerca de él, pero era evidente que existían. Sora y Takara se enfrentaban a ello cada día en silencio hasta que quedó más que manifestado por éste último el odio que nos procesaba la gente de la villa. Quizás Daisuke no quería exponerlo en un intento de no perjudicarme siendo tan sobreprotector como era conmigo, y la única vía de escape que encontró fue reprimir sus emociones manteniendo ese comportamiento tan distante… Pero eso no era razón para lo demás. Continuaba siendo cómo una incógnita que me aterraba descifrar.

Naruto intentó animar a Takara con cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza, sin embargo, el pequeño seguía sin reaccionar y rechazaba rotundamente la idea de ﬁnalizar su misión. Empezaba a preocuparme, sobre todo cuando comenzó a desaparecer también de casa al igual que hizo en un inicio su hermano mayor. Pensé que se reuniría con él, pero su respuesta, indudablemente, convencería a cualquiera de que no sabía dónde se escondía Daisuke y creo que esas escapadas que hacía eran precisamente para ir a buscarle: la imagen tan oscura que presenciamos de él le afectó en exceso. Por otro lado, Sora ya estaba mejor, y para desconcierto de todos decidió regresar a la academia para ponerse al día con sus estudios; era otra de las cosas que Takara no aceptó, pero se mantuvo en silencio, Naruto la apoyó y yo…ya no iba al trabajo tranquila pensando que en cualquier momento alguien me avisaría de que han vuelto a maltratarla; Iruka-sensei vino a disculparse conmigo directamente cuando Naruto y yo la dejamos en la entrada de la escuela. Sabía perfectamente que él no tuvo la culpa, algo que se lo hizo saber mi acompañante, aunque Ashi nos aseguró que él sería su protector junto a Chairomaru. Admitía que me aliviaba que mi hija tuviese un amigo cómo él.

No era necesario mencionar nada, bastaba con una mirada para comprender que Naruto suplicaba por una respuesta, pero él también sabía que no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para ello y aunque sabía que lo entendía indirectamente lo esquivaba. Él estaba ocupado con los asuntos de Kakashi-sensei preparando las funciones cómo Hokage, ya que su nombramiento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y eso logró que se despegara un poco de mí. No me molestaba estar con él, pero, sentir que debía tomar una decisión respecto a nuestra relación en unos momentos así…no podía. Así que, en mi día libre, me ausenté sin decir a donde iba o lo que haría porque era consciente de que estaría dispuesto a hacer planes para los dos y ahí sería donde no tendría escapatoria. Sin embargo, no se me ocurrió otro lugar al que ir que mi propia casa vacía y solitaria decidiendo realizar limpieza para un día de descanso que tenía, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer sino?

Unos tímidos golpes sonaron en la puerta que fui a abrir topándome sorpresivamente con Nanako. Parecía algo cohibida e intentaba por todos los medios que no hiciéramos contacto visual… Supe por Ino que la chica no pasaba por un buen momento emocional desde que Daisuke…

―¿Puedo hablar contigo…a solas?

Su voz sonó marchita y presentí que no me contaría nada bueno, que mis temores se conﬁrmarían si la dejaba pasar, cosa que hice ofreciéndole un té cuando nos sentamos a la pequeña mesa de la sala, y ambas, permanecimos sin decir nada. Creo que cada una nos preparábamos para lo que vendría a continuación, pero yo me adelanté:

―¿Le has dicho a alguien lo que vas a contarme?

Claramente mi pregunta la desconcertó porque levantó la cabeza del vaso para mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos.

―N-no, no he hablado con nadie…―Agachó nuevamente la cabeza y fue su turno de buscar respuestas con un hilo de voz―: ¿Sabes lo que voy a decir?

―Me hago una idea, pero me gustaría oírlo de ti y que luego no se lo dijeses a nadie, mucho menos a Shikamaru.

―Lo sé…―Nanako me relató lo que sucedió aquella noche, cómo ambos se encontraron, el extraño llanto de Daisuke y cómo tuvo que retenerlo para que no se marcharse solo llevándolo a comer algo, y en el local, aquellos hombres que fueron atacados fueron los detonantes en desatar su rabia―…no sé cómo pasó, cuando me quise dar cuenta no estaba y de repente se escucharon las bombas de humo y…

―¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en el libro?

―Pensaba que teniéndolo averiguaría donde estaba su padre e iría en su busca…―Confesó con la voz quebrosa y los ojos inundados de unas lágrimas que se escapaban rodando por sus mejillas―. No le importó lo que les hizo a esos hombres para obtenerlo, no era él… ¡Ese no era Daisuke! Intenté hacerlo entrar en razón pero…

―¿Te atacó?

Aﬁrmó con la cabeza intentando no romper en sollozos mientras que yo me mantuve con un gesto inescrutable en el rostro a pesar de que un gran dolor se removía dentro de mí y recuerdos de los últimos días del Equipo 7 asaltaron mi mente. Era exactamente igual cuando Sasuke fue consumido por la oscuridad.

―Se asustó… Estaba muy asustado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía…no quiso hacerme daño, pero estaba cegado; desde su cumpleaños hay algo que no deja de torturarle y ponerlo de ese modo, no es culpa suya…pero él…

―Fue el que entró en los archivos―. Concluí en un susurro.

―No lo sé, no lo vi, pero no hay duda… Se marchó en dirección a las oﬁcinas…

―Nanako―La interrumpí con voz ﬁrme―. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que acabas de contarme y que no te acercaras a Daisuke hasta que yo misma hable con él, ¿lo has entendido?

Asintió dudosa pero no le dejé alternativa. No podía permitir que hiriese a más personas cuando él mismo había comenzado a destruirse. Si vio la información de Sasuke en el libro Bingo junto a la de los informes de Konoha signiﬁcaba que descubrió la verdad y en ese momento podría hallarse muy inestable y, quien sabría lo que haría.

Cuando Nanako se fue me apresuré a buscar entre las cosas de Daisuke intentando dar con el libro si es que aún lo ocultaba para deshacerme de él cuanto antes mejor pero, todo indicaba que seguía llevándolo encima. No estaba por ninguna parte… Cogí su mochila teniendo la esperanza de que estuviera ahí oculto y me topé con un segundo forro tras la tela, aunque, cuál fue mi sorpresa que lo que yo esperaba que fuese el libro Bingo no era otra cosa que nuestro álbum de fotos que yo misma diseñé hace años con anotaciones a los lados de cada imagen. Jamás pensé que volvería a verlo y ahí lo tenía de nuevo entre mis manos. Todos nuestros recuerdos recogidos en ese espacio lleno de páginas en los que también se mostraba a Sasuke, y por extraño que parezca, al verle, sentí alivio. Después de tanto tiempo podía contemplar otra vez su rostro… Pero supe que no tenía tiempo para la nostalgia ni el sentimentalismo, así que me sequé las pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes dejando el álbum y la mochila donde estaba para salir de casa en busca de Daisuke dejando una nota mencionando que regresaría tarde a casa.

Estaba cayendo el anochecer y aún continuaba sumergida en el interior del bosque de la periferia de la aldea llamando a mi hijo. El frío empezaba a pasarme factura y la humedad que caía me calaba los huesos a causa de la lluvia de los días anteriores…sólo esperaba que no estuviera enfermo, que hubiese encontrado algún refugio para protegerse del frío y se alimentase bien; todo aquello había sido culpa mía. Si se lo hubiera dicho antes…si no se lo hubiese ocultado habría acudido a mí en busca de respuestas y no escogido el exilio mientras las sombras lo engullían en una soledad insana.

―¡Daisuke!

Nuevamente grité su nombre sin obtener contestación y dudaba que se dignase a hablarme. Probablemente no conﬁaría en mí ni en nadie. Regresaría a encerrarse en ese duro y grueso caparazón en su interior.

De repente, escuché un ruido, y me giré hacia el origen sin hallar nada mientras observaba alrededor esperando ver la ﬁgura de Daisuke, pero no había nadie, tan sólo un charco de agua…muy uniforme estando en una base inclinada. Un fenómeno extraño que no pasé inadvertido aun continuando en mi camino sacando disimuladamente un kunai de la manga del abrigo manteniéndome alerta cuando sentí su presencia justo detrás de mí y le coloqué la hoja contra el cuello en un rápido movimiento, sin embargo, el tipo de pelo blanquiazul me apuntó a la sien con su dedo índice mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un colmillo aﬁlado.

―¿Por qué no bajas esa cosa puntiaguda y yo no te vuelo la cabeza? Me meteré en un lío si lo hago.

¿De qué me sonaba ese tipo…? Me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

―Eres un shinobi de Kirigakure, ¿qué haces aquí?

―"Era" estaría mejor dicho, y yo ni siquiera quería asomar las narices por aquí, pero ese maldito de Sasuke me ha obligado a venir para buscarte con lo bien que estaba yo en…

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y bajé el arma agarrándolo del cuello de la ropa para su sorpresa acercándolo a mí. Ya lo recordaba, era uno de los miembros del antiguo equipo Taka de Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu.

―¿Has dicho Sasuke?

―E-eh…sí, nos está esperando para que nos reunamos con él en…―Hizo una mueca al ver mi expresión crispada―. T-te llevaré…hasta él.

―¡Camina!―. Rugí en voz baja liberándole arrojándolo hacia delante para que me guiase.

―¡Sí, señora!

Le oí farfullar por lo bajo cosas para sí mismo que claramente le producían pavor y escalofríos mientras cruzábamos el bosque, pero yo sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, que me reuniría con Sasuke después de tanto y la sensación de rabia junto a la de frustración me invadieron cuando salimos a un claro bastante extenso cubierto por el cielo nocturno y divisé cerca de un gran árbol una hoguera donde se ubicaba una silueta sentada que se incorporó nada más vernos aparecer y a la que reconocí de inmediato. Aparté a Suigetsu de un empujón adelantándome para acortar distancias con él sin esperarse por un instante que le cruzaría la cara de un guantazo que hizo que me doliera la mano notándola entumecida. La sorpresa de su compañero de equipo se manifestó de un modo extraño. No estaba segura si era miedo o quería estallar en carcajadas, pero también temía eso. El caso es que tenía a Sasuke frente a mi iluminado por el fuego de la fogata con la cara girada a la izquierda, la mejilla contraria irritada a causa del fuerte golpe mientras yo no lo perdía de vista con la respiración jadeante y la sangre hirviéndome por momentos.

―Sakura…

Pronunció mi nombre cómo si lo que había ocurrido hacía unos segundos no hubiese sucedido que mi cuerpo se movió casi por sí mismo para golpearle el otro lado del rostro y fue cuando Suigetsu no lo soportó más y sus carcajadas emergieron escandalosamente hasta que Sasuke le dedicó una mirada aﬁlada al igual que fulminante haciendo que éste se callara y se alejara un poco.

―Diez meses…―Mascullé entre dientes con las manos temblorosas cerradas en puños captando de nuevo su atención― Diez meses sin saber absolutamente nada de ti y ahora te presentas aquí, mandándome a unos de tus matones para que me haga volar la cabeza trayéndome hasta la punta de Konoha, ―Me percaté que entrecerró los ojos y buscó de soslayo a su compañero que se apartó más de donde estábamos―, ¡¿y sólo eres capaz de decir "Sakura"?! ¡¿Te haces una idea por lo que he tenido que…?! ¡Ah!―Quise asestarle otro golpe, esa vez con el puño, pero me lo impidió sosteniéndome por la muñeca con ﬁrmeza―. ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú si tan sólo eres un maldito cretino que me usó y tiró sin más?!

―Basta―Me cortó tajante con ese tono grave e intimidatorio que recordaba― Sé que merezco que me golpees o más, por cómo estás, y que me digas cada una de las cosas por las que estás molesta conmigo― Liberó mi brazo mientras hablaba sin quitarme su opaca mirada de encima―, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Fruncí aún más el entrecejo con expresión confundida y oí los pasos de Suigetsu aproximarse caminando distraídamente con las manos tras la cabeza observando en dirección por donde anteriormente habíamos venido.

―Les está tomando más tiempo del necesario.

―¿De qué está hablando, Sasuke…?―. Una repentina sensación de vértigo se apoderó de la boca de mi estómago pensando en que podría estar planeando algo en contra de la villa.

―Jugo y Karin han ido a buscar a los niños. Se suponía que tú debías estar con ellos…

―N-no me mires así, Sasuke; la he encontrado cerca de aquí, por eso me he separado de esos dos.

―¿Por qué tienen que buscar a los niños? ¿Qué estás tramando, Sasuke?

No quise ni pensar en que las sospechas de Shikamaru eran verdaderamente ciertas, pero ese pensamiento surgió de inmediato dado los acontecimientos… Sasuke, en cambio, volvió a posar su atención en mí y me lo dejó bien claro:

―Los voy a sacar de aquí.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando pronunció aquellas palabras…tardías…pero igualmente reconfortantes cómo en tantos de mis sueños.

―¡Aquí están!

De la nada aparecieron dos personas frente a nosotros visiblemente heridas. Conocía sus rostros al ser también miembros del equipo Taka y, la chica de cabellos rojizos con gafas tuve que atenderla una vez tras una herida casi mortal de Sasuke. El otro alto, robusto y de pelo alborotado suponía que sería Jugo.

―¡Hay que irse de aquí!

―Tiene razón, Sasuke. Parecía que nos estaban esperando―Entre él y Suigetsu sostuvieron a Karin por debajo de los brazos. ¿Aguardaban por ellos…?―. No había nadie en la casa hasta que entramos y se nos echaron encima.

Nunca me quitaron la vigilancia…

―¿Y los niños?

―¡Ya te hemos dicho que no había nadie! ¡Ahora tenemos cosas peores por las que preocuparnos, nos han seguido y hay que irse! ¡El Jinchuriki del Kyubi viene hacia aquí a toda prisa!

―Naruto…

A causa del modo en que pronunció su nombre y el paso que dio hacia delante desperté aferrándolo de la muñeca para detenerlo.

―Escúchalos y vete. Aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas…―Me miró de reojo ceñudo. A la luz del fuego parecía estar tan perdido y confundido…que mis cimientos contra él se tambalearon fácilmente y no me quedó más remedio que huir de sus ojos apoyando la frente contra la parte posterior de su hombro― Los niños están aquí, pero…has llegado tarde…muy tarde, Sasuke― Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza conteniendo unas lágrimas que se negaron a permanecer en su lugar―. Sora piensa que no la quieres y que por ese motivo la abandonaste…ha intentado olvidarse de ti, Takara te detesta y Daisuke…él… Sabe la verdad; ninguno de ellos quiere saber de ti, Sasuke.

No dijo nada por unos breves segundos hasta que rompió el silencio:

―Siguen siendo mis hijos―Concluyó en rotundo― Jugo, Suigetsu, lleven a Karin al escondite mediante Aoda, yo los cubro―Se dio media vuelta para sostenerme del mentón y alzarme la cabeza mirándome directamente―. Tú te vas con ellos.

―¿No has oído lo que te he dicho…?

―Perfectamente―Se zafó de mi agarre para alejarse de nosotros cuatro e invocó a su gran serpiente que hizo acto de presencia dirigiéndose a ella―: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ésta asintió y de inmediato los tres miembros del grupo saltaron sobre su cabeza, pero algo aceleró los planes de Sasuke quien dio la orden de que se marchasen sin mí y un segundo más tarde estuvo junto a mí ahogando un grito de sorpresa cuando me cogió entre sus brazos desapareciendo en otra dirección por donde el resto se marchó a modo de distracción, escondiéndonos entre los árboles que le servían para desplazarse a gran velocidad.

―¿Dónde esconden a los niños?

―No lo sé, ni si quiera era consciente de que aún me tenían vigilada…―Musité apartando pensamientos negativos que intentaban emerger en mi cabeza, como por ejemplo, que mis propios amigos en quienes deposité mi conﬁanza me habían estado mintiendo―. De todas formas, Daisuke hace dos semanas que no aparece por casa y Takara sólo de vez en cuando para cenar o se va directamente a la cama desde hace unos días.

―¿Por qué?

Ambos nos observamos de reojo por unos momentos en los que desee que hubiera hecho aquello mucho antes, que hubiese dado alguna señal de que le importábamos y quizás las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas para nuestros hijos, porque, en lo referente a mi yo seguiría siendo una prisionera allá donde fuese... Lo fui de él y todos aquellos meses de Konoha.

En un instante percibí por el rabillo del ojo un destello dorado que me arrancó de los brazos de Sasuke sosteniéndome en una gran mano parecida a una zarpa y tiró de mí en tanto se oyó una explosión arrasando esa área del bosque.

―Te tengo.

La voz de Naruto hizo que observase su rostro por unos de los ojos a medio abrir protegiéndome con los brazos sintiendo que caíamos suavemente al suelo mientras me mantenía sujeta. Estaba aturdida. Todo había pasado muy rápido y había perdido de vista a Sasuke.

―Ponte detrás de mí. El resto no tardará en llegar…―Colocó un brazo delante de mí ﬁjando la vista en un punto de aquella humareda donde me percaté de la silueta que se formó en su interior y salía de ella. Estaba bien―. ¡Debería haberte dado más fuerte! Mala hierba nunca muere, Sasuke.

―¡Mmph! Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Naruto. Ha sido un buen recibimiento de tu parte, pero esto no te concierne, así que hazte a un lado.

―Esto tiene mucho que ver conmigo, ¡no volverás a apartarla de mi lado después de lo que le hiciste! Siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo pero no te perdonaré nunca el daño que le has causado a Sakura ¡No le pondrás ni un solo dedo encima!― Rugió centelleando con un aura amarilla gracias a los poderes que le proporcionaba el Kyubi―. Habrá que ponerse las pilas, Kurama.

Le eché un vistazo a Sasuke y tenía activado tanto su Sharingan como el Chidori en su mano izquierda atisbando en su expresión lo que Naruto quiso decir con aquellas palabras. Intenté zafarme de su agarre para su total desconcierto y me puse frente a él, justo entre ambos.

―Deja que se vaya―Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el chirrido de rayos disminuyó hasta desaparecer tras mi espalda enmudeciendo el lugar salvo por mi voz―. Si lo haces…prometo estar contigo. Me casaré contigo si es lo que quieres…

―¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?!

―¡Cállate, Sasuke!―Grité con voz rota. Estaba intentando volver a salvarle la vida tropezando de nuevo con la misma piedra. Entraría en el record de la idiotez humana―.Te prometí una respuesta después de estos dos meses, ¿recuerdas? Así que…aquí la tienes.

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer poco a poco hasta aumentar su intensidad, y su chakra dorado se evaporó cómo si el agua apagase aquella llama que emanaba de él y me observó atentamente con los ojos llenos de tristeza. En ese momento el grupo de refuerzo entró en escena quedándose a escasos metros tras la espalda de Naruto que les hizo una señal para que no interﬁrieran.

―Si aceptase esa respuesta estaría traicionándome a mí mismo y a la promesa que te hice de hacerte feliz. Nunca haré nada en contra de tu voluntad…

―¿No me estás escuchando? Te estoy diciendo que me casaré contigo.

―¡Sólo para salvarle! Le sigues queriendo y harías lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo aunque ello signiﬁcase tu infelicidad.

―¿Y qué?―Eché un breve vistazo de reojo por encima de mi hombro―Nunca le he importado, y mi vida no cambiaría de todos modos, ―Posé de nuevo los ojos directamente sobre los suyos azules―tú también me has hecho vivir en una mentira aprovechando tu enamoramiento para mantenerme vigilada en secreto como cebo. ¡No te atrevas a negarlo!―Añadí al ver que abría la boca para replicar y lancé una mirada enfurecida hacia las ﬁguras de Shikamaru y Kakashi-sensei―. Más vale que mis hijos estén sanos y salvos.

―Lo están, te lo aseguro, pero…

El ruido del Chidori cortó el aire y todos nos giramos para ver a Sasuke que estaba inmóvil en su lugar, salvo que en lugar de mirarnos a nosotros alzó la cabeza al cielo preparándose para contrarrestar un ataque directo con rapidez. Naruto actuó inmediatamente y me apartó del alcance de la colisión entre ambos jutsus protegiéndome con su propio cuerpo cuando estalló en un mar de chirridos dejando un haz de luz blanca cómo un relámpago que había caído estruendosamente. Me removí entre los brazos de Naruto cuando pasó el gran estallido y sentí mi corazón detenerse súbitamente al observar a Daisuke frente a frente con Sasuke.

…

No pude creerlo cuando sentí su chakra y mucho menos tenerlo delante de mí a tan poca distancia después de largo tiempo. Su ﬁgura ya no me imponía como lo hacía antes, sino todo lo contrario, me asqueaba, pero todo había que decirlo: me había ahorrado las molestias de ir en su busca. Había reaccionado tal cómo predije a mi primer golpe. Él tampoco perdió el tiempo en aquellos meses pero yo contaba con el factor sorpresa.

―¡Daisuke!

Oí el grito de mi madre llamándome después de días sin verla. La observé por encima del hombro en manos de Naruto y detrás de ellos estaban los demás que la mantenían vigilada constantemente cómo a una criminal. Endurecí la mandíbula y los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron por la electricidad que mi propio cuerpo emanaba concentrándose en mi brazo derecho.

―Naruto, no dejes que Sakura se acerque bajo ningún concepto. Aléjense de aquí cuanto antes.

Rápidamente me abalancé sobre él asestándole varios golpes que logró esquivar y protegerse haciéndolo retroceder.

―¿Qué pasa? Estamos la familia reunida de nuevo, "papá", ¿eso te molesta?―Agité mis manos y de éstas salieron dos extensiones del Chidori dándoles la forma de espadas dobles―. Tranquilo, me haré cargo de que eso desaparezca cuando te mate lenta y dolorosamente.

―¡Ya basta, Daisuke, por favor! ¡Te lo contaré todo pero deja de hacer esto!

―¡Mmph! ¿Qué vas a contarme que ya no sepa?―Lo apunté con la diestra deseando atravesarlo con ella―¿Qué te mantuvo prisionera durante doce años? ¿Que fui fruto de las violaciones de este hombre que me mintió para que siguieras estando cautiva? ¡Mentiras tras mentiras me hizo creer que nuestra familia era lo más importante y teníamos que protegerla! Y tú fuiste el primero que salió huyendo…―Todos aquellos se acumularon dentro de mi cabeza cómo dagas incrementando aún más el dolor y el odio que sentía hacia la persona que tenía delante de mí que no mostraba expresión alguna―. ¡No te importó lo que nos pasase mientras te salvabas el pescuezo! ¡Usaste a mi madre como te vino en gana para tú propio beneﬁcio igual que hiciste conmigo! ¡Todo lo que me enseñaste no era más que una farsa!

―Sigues siendo el mismo niño mimado y llorón de siempre.

Toda mi rabia se desató entonces y activé por mí mismo el Mangekyou Sharingan que había estado desarrollando tras aquellas semanas de aislamiento conﬁnado en los bosques a la espera de aquel momento.

―¡Te mataré!

Tras aquel bramido desatamos una lucha en la que yo iba a por él con todo lo que tenía mientras que mí padre, por el contrario, se defendía y trataba de apartarnos del grupo ante las dimensiones que transcurrían a lo largo de la batalla porque estaba totalmente cegado. Mi visión había alcanzado un túnel en el que sólo nos hallábamos él y yo, sin importar lo que se encontrase alrededor nuestra. Podría decirse que me sentí poderoso cuando creía que estaba a su altura y lo tenía arrinconado; poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan, mis habilidades en el taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu habían incrementado considerablemente, aunque aún me faltaba por perfeccionar el Susanoo siendo el esqueleto de un color gris lo único que podía invocar de él sabiendo que el morado de mi padre se manifestaría completo si quisiera, pero aun así no me eché atrás. Continúe azotándole con cada ataque en venganza por lo que me hizo sufrir a mí, a mi madre y mis hermanos. Sólo éramos desechos para él de usar y tirar. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz…? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que mentía? ¡Todo nuestro sufrimiento era por culpa suya!

Algo, pequeño y borroso, entró repentinamente en mi campo de visión girando sobre sí a cámara lenta sin que pudiera distinguirlo bien, aunque, tras enfocarlo y verlo con claridad después de unos microsegundos mientras caía en picado con la intención de perforarle el pecho a mi padre mediante un Chidori punzante observé que aquel objeto era uno de los bloques con los que jugaba de pequeño con forma rectangular alargada y, tras esa ﬁgura, se hallaba mí madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas interponiéndose entre mí padre y yo.

―¡Mamá!

No conseguí reaccionar a tiempo ni tampoco parar por mí mismo cuando cerré los ojos sintiendo el irremediable impacto, prosiguiendo a oír el peso inerte de su cuerpo caer mientras la sangre, las gotas de lluvia y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y un grito desgarrador surgió desde mi garganta por lo que había hecho.

―Daisuke.

La voz de mi padre me llamó y no me atreví a abrir los ojos para encontrarme de cara con el horror que causé, pero, mi brazo emitió un crujido escalofriante que provocó que elevara los ojos al cielo donde mandé un aullido de dolor tras partirme el brazo en varias partes.

―Observa a qué punto has llegado con esta situación.

Tembloroso, con los dientes apretados soportando el dolor y con la respiración jadeante enfoqué mi visión nublada sobre él, quien estaba de pie rodeado por el aura violácea de la caja torácica de su Susanoo que tenía mi brazo aferrado en su mano enorme a pocos centímetros del corazón de mi madre, y vi el agujero en su ropa con minúsculas gotas de sangre de un pequeño corte superﬁcial; había perdido la consciencia mientras mi padre la sostenía observándome con ojos severos.

―Casi consigues matar a tú madre.

Me empujó haciéndome rodar por el suelo embarrado sollozando del dolor y el miedo que acababa de experimentar al creer que había asesinado a mi madre con mis propias manos, pero estaba bien, no le había pasado nada él…la protegió. La salvó de mí…Sin fuerzas mí cuerpo se detuvo a varios metros de distancia separándome de ellos y de la pieza triangular que había salido disparada de mi bolsillo y que tanto atesoraba. Mi padre pareció percatarse de ello cuando se aproximó a recogerla y avanzó hacia mí sin soltar a mi madre; no supe si quería moverme y no podía o simplemente no quería hacerlo, pero el caso es, que me quedé allí malherido, exhausto, viendo cómo mi padre hincaba una rodilla para depositar la ﬁgura de madera frente a mis ojos.

―Si sufres buscando respuestas tú eres quien las tiene, ―Encima de la mía colocó la rectangular manchada de lodo cómo la triangular, apilándolas una sobre otra. Suponía que era de mi madre… Guardaba todo cuanto para ella era importante. Incluso fabricó aquel álbum por iniciativa propia y que yo me encargaba de guardar― yo mismo te las di, Daisuke, recuérdalo―. Rebuscó entre sus ropas y posicionó otra pieza más cómo la de mi madre arriba del todo, unidas. Mi vista se vio nublada por nuevas lágrimas y un nudo me estranguló la garganta… Nunca imaginé que la conservase ni que se acordase de ella, y en cambio, ahí estaba; la había estado guardando todo el tiempo en secreto.

―P-pa…pá…

Noté su cálida y sedosa caricia limpiarme los restos de lágrimas y sangre con el pulgar mientras movía mi cabeza para toparme de frente con su Mangekyou Sharingan cayendo en su genjutsu del que no pude liberarme al acabar con mis depósitos de chakra, y poco a poco, fui perdiendo la consciencia entre un mar de imágenes en las que destacaba un gran cerezo en flor con sus ramas murmurando por una suave brisa bajo un claro cielo en un jardín que conocía a la perfección, y detrás, en el porche, se asomaba una silueta oculta en las sombras susurrándome.

"«Vuelve a casa»."

...

Eh aquí la parte 2 del capitulo 18.

Contestando algunas preguntas, se supone que esto es un sasusaku, así que la historia finalizara siendo eso, aunque no prometo que tan feliz culminará esta crónica. Así mismo trataré de describir un poco más sobre escenas de pelea, porque si les soy sincera soy pésima para eso ya que lo mio es el drama no la acción; también les comento que he estado leyendo sus comentarios de como les gustaría continuar con la trama y eh tomado cada uno de ellos en cuenta para seguir con una historia más completa (Se les agradece mucho sus ideas y opiniones) y por último y no menos importante, Sasuke tomará un papel muy activo ya que se describirá su historia desde su punto de vista (en primera persona) desde el primer encuentro con Sakura, su relación con Daisuke y los otros dos niños y un toque de confrontación con Naruto.

Una advertencia que deben tomar en cuenta es que, Naruro en la historia original se da a entender que ya no esta nada interesado en el regreso de Sasuke ni en su amistad pasada, en mi seguimiento esto cambiará bastante bajo mi propia perspectiva, sin salirme de la linea que conlleva la historia original.

Sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto...


	19. capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Toda mi vida se ha sumido en un profundo odio, odio acumulado por la desdicha de haber perdido lo que más quería en el mundo a una temprana edad, me habían quitado todo en tan poco tiempo que apenas pude reaccionar. Mi clan, mis padres y mi hermano mayor. Solo quedaba un niño rodeado de soledad.

¡¿Qué me quedaba ya?!

En mis tiempos de genin creía que mi vida había sido muy injusta, hasta que forjar lazos con los miembros del equipo 7 me hicieron cambiar poco a poco de opinión. Kakashi más allá de ser mi maestro, fue uno de mis principales guías, Sakura era tan testaruda y molesta, sin embargo, siempre me abrió su corazón, a pesar de negarme a entrar en él, estuve muy agradecido por ello, y Naruto me ensaño lo que es una verdadera amistad, creo y seguiré creyendo que él es y será mi único mejor amigo.

¡¿Y qué más daba!? Todo dejo de tener sentido cuando me negaba rotundamente a seguir los consejos de Kakashi, a negar que sentía algo por Sakura y a no recibir su cariño, y sobre todo a negar una amistad tan sincera como la de Naruto, quien me entendía mejor que nadie. Rompí esos lazos para conseguir un poder antes que mi propia felicidad y todo por vengarme de mi hermano, quien no fue un criminal como todo el mundo me hizo saber, sino que cargaba con una masacre del que no tuvo otra alternativa.

Nunca fui una excelente persona desde el día que elegí mi destino y supe que nada cambiaria al momento en que mate a mi propio hermano, pensaba que destruir Konoha agotaría mis ganas de vengarme de quien verdaderamente me quito todo, o eso creí, hasta que me cruce con una moribunda Sakura en medio de un bosque desierto.

Una forma vil de hacer pagar a Konoha por mi desdicha seria teniendo de reen a uno de sus más destacados shinobi, y medic-nin en su caso. Sin embargo, no pude evitar utilizarla para mis propios veneficios, sabía de antemano el daño físico y mental que le hacía y aunque al principio ponía el pretexto de saciar mis propios impulsos carnales, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más, y después del futuro nacimiento de un hijo mío me descontrolo de sobre manera, mis planes y mi rencor se fueron apagando con la llegada de Daisuke, un niño al cual temía apreciarle y sin embargo poco a poco se fue adentrando en mi corazón al igual que su madre. Con el tiempo, ella y Daisuke me hicieron sentir que después de todo no necesito vengar por algo que no volvería jamás, si lo que tenía en ese momento lo podría apreciar como una familia junto con mis otros dos hijos.

Fue en ese momento cuando temí perderlos.

Mi historial no es el más predilecto después de todo, no cuando he tenido crímenes que me han planteado como un criminal de rango S y estar dentro del libro bingo.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ellos eran lo único que me mantenían vivo, Sakura, Daisuke, Takara y Sora. Ellos se habían colado en mi corazón sin que yo estuviera prevenido y ahora era por lo único que quería que luchar; no me importaba si me odiaban por haberlos dejado por mucho tiempo, tenía obvios motivos para no acercarme a la aldea, necesitaba idear un plan para poder escapar con ellos, las explicaciones vendrían después.

Después de todo, ellos seguían siendo mis hijos. Y Sakura, ella me ha regresado todo lo que me han arrebatado.

…

"«Vuelve a casa»."

Desperté desorientado, depositando todas mis fuerzas para levantarme en vano y con una terrible jaqueca, era la primera vez que me sometían a un genjutsu y me hizo muy mal. Me incorpore poco a poco volteando desesperadamente de un lado a otro buscando a mis padres, tenía la ligera sospecha de que me había metido en serios problemas por mi imprudencia, sin embargo, en ese momento necesité de desquitar todo el coraje y resentimiento que tenía por el causante de toda nuestra desdicha, mi padre.

De pronto sentí una mano pesada en mi hombro. Antes de voltear la cabeza, una voz conocida me hablo.

-Tranquilo muchacho, aun debes estar mareado.

-Kakashi, ¿en dónde están mis padres?

Me di cuenta que estaba fuera del campo de batalla que yo mismo provoque hace un momento.

-Tuve que alejarte de ese lugar, era peligroso que estuvieses presente- contesto sereno.

-¡Mi madre!, ¿ella está bien?- pregunte de forma desesperada mientras volteaba a verle, realmente estaba preocupado por su bienestar.

-No debes de preocuparte de ella por ahora, lo mejor será que te resguarde con tus abuelos, ahí están tus hermanos. Solo invocare a Pakun para que llegues a salvo- dicho esto comenzó con un símbolo de manos.

-¡No quiero!- grite con dureza provocando que parará con el sello- quiero saber en dónde están mis padres, regresaré allá.

-Daisuke, no te estoy preguntado si quieres regresar- menciono seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Y yo no pienso obedecerte!, ¡necesito respuestas de él y me iré a obtenerlas quieras o no!- después de esto comencé a caminar a dirección al bosque.

-Espera- tomo mi brazo- antes tienes que saber esto. Ese ultimó comentario me dio escalofríos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunté en un susurro.

-Si tu padre es capturado por el mando de Konoha- titubeo un momento- debes de estar preparado para lo que viene, será difícil para ti, tus hermanos y tu madre.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y la vista nublada, al punto de que creí que vomitaría por esa amarga información, sabía de antemano que mi padre estaría condenado hasta su muerte; pero después de que mostrará que aún conservaba esas figuras de madera que tanto significado tenían para mí, ya no estaba tan seguro de cuanta verdad poseía mi cabeza hasta hace un momento. Necesitaba una respuesta de mi padre y él me la tendría que dar.

Sin despedirme de Kakashi, di la vuelta y con un salto, me adentré en la profunda oscuridad del bosque.

…

"_¡No te los llevarás jamás, ellos ya no te pertenecen!"_

"_¡Eso no lo decides tú, así que deja de entrometerte Naruto!"_

"_¡Imbécil!, ¡no te das cuenta de que ellos serán desertores si se van contigo!"_

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero en mi inconsciente escuchaba golpes secos y ruidos chirriantes. Poco a poco empecé a retomar conciencia hasta percatarme de que esto podría significar un enfrentamiento con las voces de Sasuke y Naruto de fondo.

"¡_Ellos son mis hijos, y tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo más conveniente para ellos, los sacaré de este lugar y me los llevare muy lejos de aquí, junto con Sakura!"_

"_¡No te dejare maldito!, no me arrebataras a Sakura de nuevo y sus hijos ya son parte de esta aldea!"_

"_¡Naruto!, ¡basta ya!"_

La voz de Shikamaru me despertó por completo de mi insolación. Cuando me incorporé me di cuenta de Sasuke poseía una catana y estaba en forma de defensa delante de un Naruto que portaba una shuriken entre los dedos de la mano derecha al frete y su brazo izquierdo inmovilizada por la mano de un irritado Shikamaru.

-Estás actuando por impulso- Naruto se soltó bruscamente de su agarre- los demás vienen en camino, así que debes controlarte.

-¡Tú sabes en donde están mis hijos!- gruño Sasuke afirmado lo dicho a Shikamaru.

-Antes de que empieces a molestar con eso, ya debes saber que no tienes oportunidad Sasuke- dijo mientras se posicionaba al lado de Naruto.

-No me subestimes Shikamaru- en ningún momento cambio de posición- sabes perfectamente con quien estás tratando.

Ya no sabia que pensar al respecto, todo se había salido de control y Sasuke había sido el blanco de toda Konoha desde su deserción. Toda probabilidad disminuía considerablemente la oportunidad de regresar a nuestra vida anterior.

-¡Sakura!- escuche la voz de Ino a mis espaldas- ¡¿te encuentras bien?!

Ante este grito los tres hombres voltearon a vernos, los tres con expresiones muy distintas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me volvió a preguntar; Hinata, Kiba, Sai y Lee venían detrás de ella, todos con sus chalecos chinnin; en ese momento no podía contestar, estaba totalmente desorientada.

-Sakura- leí en los labios de Naruto al desviar la mirada hacia los otros tres.

Sasuke tenía la mirada más difícil de descifrar, cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza en ese momento era un misterio perdido para mí; de lo que si estaba segura, era que se preparaba para los siguientes movimientos. En ese momento me di cuenta que los demás estaban en guardia, esperaban el momento de retenerlo a la orden de Shikamaru; y yo parecía una estúpida sin saber que hacer. Ahora no tenía ninguna posibilidad para ayudarlo a escapar, nuevamente.

-¡Naruto!- dirigí toda mi atención a él- por favor.

-¡Basta ya Sakura!- su frustración se convirtió de enojo- sé lo que intentas, pero no lo voy hacer.

-¡Por favor!- grite con desesperación sintiendo como mis fuerzas se perdían de nuevo, no sabía que otra cosa hacer, solo pedía a todas las divinidades de la tierra, si es que existían, que me ayudaran en ese momento- Por mis hijos- no pude evitar soltar lágrimas de impaciencia y miedo.

-Sakura- escuché a Sasuke mencionar por primera vez desde que desperté. Gire hacia él y su mirada choco con la mía.

-Un escuadrón anbú viene para acá, si tratas de escapar de nuevo, esta vez no solo tendrás a una nación en tu búsqueda hasta dar contigo, sino que tu familia estará en peligro, sobre todo tus hijos- hablo Sai, con una voz amenazadora.

-Sabes que esa será la verdad Sasuke- contribuyo Shikamaru- sea cual sea tu siguiente movimiento, quien pagará las consecuencias serán ellos, más que tú.

Por primera vez en mi vida vi como Sasuke titubeaba, la mano que envainaba la catana tembló un poco. Sabía que estaba contra la espada y la pared y aunque tal vez tendría un plan B, tal vez ponerlo en practica no seria la mejor opción.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, no me subestimen- la voz que transmitía era sombría y segura- lo que haga o deje de hacer solo a mí me concierne, no soy estúpido.

Casi al instante envaino nuevamente su catana y tomo una postura recta. En ese instante, cuatro anbús aparecieron como si de un rayo se tratará y se posicionaron detrás de él, Sasuke, sin voltear, movió sus brazos tras la espalda dejando que ellos le pusieran unas esposas especiales disminuidoras de chakra para la incertidumbre de todos los presentes, incluida la mía. Uno de los Anbú le leía abiertamente el porqué de su retención junto con todos los crímenes que había cometido. Pero yo no estaba escuchando, estaba abrumada y de cierta manera, decepcionada. El me miró a los ojos y yo me perdí en los suyos, tratando de descifrar el porqué de su repentina decisión al entregarse a Konoha, porque estaba más que segura de que no era por las pobres palabras de Sai y Shikamaru, si él hubiera querido escapar lo hubiera hecho de algún u otro modo.

-¡Padre!- el grito desesperado de Daisuke me hizo sobresaltar, había olvidado a mi hijo- ¿A dónde lo llevan?- preguntó con desesperación.

-Daisuke, no podemos hacer nada- escuche que decía Ino y lo tomaba del hombro.

-¡No!, necesito hablar con él- veía en sus ojos la amargura de presenciar como arrestaban a sus padre.

-Daisuke- lo llame con mi voz quebrándose, él me volteo a ver sobresaltado, como si no se hubiera percatado antes de mi presencia.

-Daisuke- le llamo Sasuke y por un segundo todo el mundo parecía una tumba, fue un momento de tensión total- recuerda quieres eres y siempre debes de estar orgulloso de ello- se detuvo un momento- cuida a tus hermanos y a tu madre.

Antes de mencionar algo más vimos como los anbús se esfumaban junto con él. Y yo me deje caer, ya no tenía fuerza de nada. Antes de llegar al piso sentí como los brazos familiares de Naruto me tomaban con delicadeza.

-Sakura, yo…- empezó Naruto.

-No Naruto, ya no más- le interrumpí- sácanos a Daisuke y a mí de aquí.

Y sin más me deje que me llevaran de regreso con mis demás hijos.

…

Me estaba muriendo de frío, pero eso no me aparto de ahí, estaba sentado en el porche con la espalda recargada a la pared de la casa de mis abuelos. No quería ver a mi madre ahora, sentía vergüenza y un profundo arrepentimiento de haber actuado solo por mi cuenta al dejarme guiar por mi enojo.

"«Vuelve a casa»."

Aún estaba desconcertado, porqué mi padre me metería en ese tipo de genjutsu, me sentía tan confundido.

-Deberías descansar Daisuke, no has dormido nada y ya casi amanece- sentí que Naruto me ponía una pesada chaqueta y se sentaba a mi lado.

-No quiero dormir- respondí secamente mientras sentía que entraba en calor- ¿cómo está mi madre?

-Dormida.

-Eso ya lo sé- le dije impaciente- me refiero a si sabes cómo se encuentra.

-Sé a qué te refieres- se encogió de hombros- pero imagino que esta devastada, ver como se llevaron a Sasuke deja mucho a la imaginación.

-Estoy tan confundido- le comenté- sigo sin entender por qué se entregó así sin más.

-Todo lo que rodea a Sasuke es un misterio, nunca sabremos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones- se detuvo un momento, fruncia el ceño, como si dudara en seguir hablando- sabes, él que se haya entregado causa mala espina a toda la aldea, no sabemos si el entregarse es parte de un plan y hasta que la Hokage no diga lo contario, estará bajo máxima seguridad aquí.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- tenía la sospecha de que no me gustaría para nada lo que saldría de su boca.

-Él traía consigo a tres secuaces, ellos fueron su equipo un tiempo después de desertar de Konoha, se hacían llama Taka. Ellos lograron escapar, pero nada confirma que no regresaran con la intención de rescatar a Sasuke y llevárselos a ustedes también.

-¿Qué pasara con mi padre ahora?- me sentía tan abrumado como ansioso de saber si aún tenía una oportunidad de hablar personalmente con él.

-Su sentencia será en un par de días, aún no sabemos lo que podría pasar- su voz sonaba un poco quebrada, por un momento pensé que esto también le afectará a él.

-puedo preguntarte…- me detuve un momento, antes esto el me presto toda su atención tratando de buscar mi mirada- a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿tú aun lo consideras tu amigo?

Vi un total desconcierto en su expresión, pero pronto recupero su compostura y contestó.

-Sabes, una vez te conté que yo lo consideraba un verdadero amigo- comenzó con un deje de nostalgia- sin embargo, después de todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, todo el daño que ha causado y los crímenes que ha cometido me han hecho pensar que nuestra amistad no fue más que un espejismo de su parte- noté rabia en su voz con último dicho de su boca.

-Ya veo- susurré inclinando la cabeza provocando que mi alborotado cabello cubriera mis ojos.

-Pero también- siguió llamando mi atención- aún lo sigo considerando un amigo, sin importar todo lo negativo que ha provocado es nuestra vida, sé que detrás de todo esto hay una explicación, su actuar no es por nada sino por mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-A él le han quitado todo Daisuke, todo su clan fue exterminado hace mucho tiempo y eso lo volvió lo que ahora es. Y debo aceptar que nadie más que él ha comprendido como me he sentido en un mundo lleno de soledad, desgraciadamente su camino y él mío fueron totalmente diferentes.

Ante esa información sentí una bofetada verbal, ahora tenía un poco más de sentido, pero porque ocultarnos el origen de todo, aun sentía un resentimiento hacia él, de eso no había duda, pero quería una explicación de su parte y la iba a obtener a como diera el lugar.

…

Sentía los rayos del sol en mi cara, poco a poco la intensidad me hizo abrir los ojos y me di la vuela en la cama, observé a mi pequeña Sora dormir tranquilamente a un palmo de mí y no resistí el impulso de abrasarla, por instinto ella envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿Sakura?, ¿hija, estas despierta?- escuche la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

-Ahora lo estoy papá, en un momento bajo- le respondí.

-Bien, Naruto y unos amigos tuyos están esperando en la sala- me avisó antes de escuchar sus pasos piso abajo.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña y fui directo al baño a lavarme la cara, necesitaba refrescarme un rato antes de bajar.

No sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante y la idea de la sentencia de Sasuke me aterraba de sobremanera; si mis hijos corrían algún tipo peligro dentro de la aldea, yo tendría que estar preparada para eso también. Necesitaba defenderlos a toda costa.

Cuando termine de lavarme el rostro levante la mirada al espejo, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ellos y para eso tendría que dejar de hacerme la llorona siempre que algo relacionado con Sasuke me afectara. Desde ahora en adelante, protegeré a mis hijos a toda costa, con o sin la ayuda de su padre.

Baje las escaleras y me adentre en la sala, mi madre repartía café a la visita y yo me quede observando. En algún momento todos guardaron silencio cuando me vieron entrar y comencé a sentir una tensión ya conocida desde que llegué a Konoha, aquí todo era tensión si se trataba de mi o de mis hijos.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai y Ino se mantenían sentados en los sillones y Naruto estaba recargando su espalda en la pared justo detrás de Ino, su posición de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido me hacían pensar que estaba molesto por algo.

-Disculpa por llegar tan temprano Sakura, pero teníamos asuntos importantes que tratar contigo- menciono Kakashi.

-Debo suponer que se trata de Sasuke, si no ¿de qué más? - hable con irritación. Todo esto ya me estaba cansando- si he de ser sincera, ayer fue uno de los días más terribles de mi vida y no estoy de humor para recibir más sermones.

-En realidad, solo queríamos informar- intervino Shikamaru incorporándose de su asiento y dejando la taza en la mesa de centro- en una semana se hará una audiencia privada entre algunos ninjas de rango de la aldea en los cuales participaremos nosotros, al igual que la hokage y tú. Será para tratar la sentencia de Sasuke.

-Nada nuevo- dije con sarcasmo- no entiendo porque mi presencia es necesaria en la audiencia- espeté.

-Es por orden del Hokage, recuerda que somos pocos los que estuvimos presentes en este encuentro, por ahora se mantiene en secreto la retención de Sasuke- respondió con aun más irritación.

-Bien- susurré sin ánimos.

-Sabes que estamos para apoyarte Sakura- declaro Ino posicionándose a un lado de Shikamaru- por eso estamos aquí contigo, todos nosotros, en el momento de su sentencia te estaremos apoyando.

Suspire amargamente.

-Lo siento chicos, mi regreso a Konoha les ha traído muchos dolores de cabeza- cambie mi expresión a una menos densa- se los agradezco mucho, solo que no me siento muy bien.

-Bueno, en estos días Sai vendrá a recordarte la hora de la audiencia- recordó Kakashi- por ahora te dejaremos descansar.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta a excepción de Naruto. Y antes de que abrieran la puerta pregunté.

-¡Shikamaru!- en susodicho volteo al instante- ¿hay forma de que Sasuke tenga una visita?

-Sakura, sabes que eso es impo…

-Tal vez si pueda- al instante todos voltearon a ver Naruto desconcertados- quiero decir, la vieja me debe uno que otro favor, yo podría convencerla de que te deje hacerle una visita, por más mínima que fuera.

-Bien, pero a mí no me metas en problemas cabezón- amenazó Shikamaru- te lo dejare en tus manos.

Sin más ellos se retiraron dejándonos a solas a Naruto y a mí.

\- Te agradezco mucho Naruto- le dije contenta- pero la visita no será para mí, será para Daisuke.

-¿Estás segura de que es buena idea que valla él en tu lugar?- pregunto dudoso.

-Te escuche hablar con él en la madrugada, creo que lo necesita más él que yo- argumente- a todo esto, ¿en dónde están mis dos hijos?

-Bueno…-titubeo- los mande a una misión secreta- comento rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué tipo de misión Naruto?- volví a preguntar amenazante.

\- ¡A una nada peligrosa te lo juro!, solo quería que no estuvieran presentantes en esta pequeña junta- se justificó.

-¿Y que se supone que están haciendo?.

-Nada de que preocuparse- le aseguro agitando sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-Ah nada en particular, solo creí que una distracción a los niños no caería mal después de este ajetreo y…

-No me refiero a eso- le interrumpí con irritación- hasta hace unos días creí que odiabas a Sasuke, toda actitud o comentario hacia él eran negativos. No soy tonta Naruto, sé que algo esta pasando contigo para de repente dejar todo ese rencor atrás, y después de lo de ayer dudo que tus sentimientos se hallan desvanecido.

Trate de que mis palabras fueran precisas, con toda la intención de sacar información sobre su actuar.

-Entiendo tu incertidumbre Sakura- comenzó a decir con sus ojos puestos en los míos- es solo que..

-¡Si es uno de tus trucos de tenerme vigilada y aprovechar mi vulnerabilidad con tus supuestos sentimientos hacia mi solo para sacarme algún tipo de información te juro que…!- no pude seguir, giré mis ojos hacia la mesa del centro de la sala apretando con mis dientes mi labio inferior y aprete fuertemente los puños a los lados de mi cuerpo.

-¡No es eso! Sakura- se apresuró a especificar- se que lo que hice estuvo mal, ¡pero sabes perfectamente que lo que yo siento por ti es real!

Su tono de voz se torno un poco más ronco, y sus manos se movían al aire con desesperación.

-¡Te quiero! y también aprecio mucho a tus hijos- había sinceridad en su voz- pero órdenes son órdenes. Y no hay alternativa para eso.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias, hubiera creído ciegamente en él, era Naruto después de todo, fuimos mejores amigos en nuestra adolescencia y siempre he notado la pureza y la nobleza en su testarudo corazón. No obstante, ahora me sentía traicionada, por él y mis supuestos amigos.

-Lo sé Naruto- me destense y volví a enfrentarlo- y aunque sé que fue trabajo, ahora ya no puedo confiar, no como lo hice cuando llegue aquí, ahora mi prioridad son solo mis hijos y su bienestar.

Sentí la amargura en sus ojos.

-Entiendo- hablo muy despacio- será mejor que me valla, necesitas descansar.

Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida, y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

-Naruto…- dejo su mano inmóvil y su espalda se tensó- yo… no creo que lo que iniciamos hace unos meses sea lo mejor para nosotros.

Sin voltear, asintió con la cabeza después de unos segundos de tensión total y sin más se marchó.

…

Ahora seguimos con la continuación…

Unos puntos que quiero aclarar son los siguientes:

-Suelo tener faltas de ortografía, aunque son mínimas, mi más sincera disculpa por eso, ya que para mí es algo vergonzoso.

-A veces me paso de cursi, lo cual disminuye la calidad de la historia. Si, por ejemplo, Sasuke empieza con un comportamiento algo "lindo" perdería un poco el objetivo de la historia y su personalidad seria menos creíble. Tratare de seguir con su típica seriedad y hostilidad sin que se vuelva constante, ya que su personaje ocupa un cambio positivo para poder terminar la historia.

-Aún me hace falta mucho por escribir, sin embargo, ya tengo en mente un final.

-Tengan un poco de paciencia, si no actualizo pronto es porque no he tenido tiempo, pero siempre tengo pendiente un nuevo capítulo.

¡Sin más! Espero sus opiniones de este capítulo y sugerencias para los próximos.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
